


My Life

by Lora_san



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_san/pseuds/Lora_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A zseni, milliárdos, playboy és emberbarát Tony E. Stark, egyetemi élete - lehetséges - szerelemmel és egyéb gondokkal megfűszerezve. Szaftosan tálalva, tökéletes hőmérsékleten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helló, ideje volt valamit alkotnom, szerintem is. Nagyon régóta vágytam egy Stony ficire, mely egy ideje ott botorkált a fejemben, és tuti magassarkút viselt mert állandóan hallgattam a kopogást. Nos Avengers témában az első, bár van egy (Thorki) ficim, de akkor is. Tonyt imádom, szóval remélem sikerült valami értelmeset összedobnom. <3
> 
> Természetesen a jogok a film/képregény/stb miatt nem az enyémek, de a fic miatt igen, szóval ne lopd el! Hibák az enyémek, igen, Male x male témájú, azaz Steve Rogers x Tony Stark párosítás, sok-sok szeretettel. Akit zavar, az ne olvassa!
> 
> Sorozatnak készül, Egyetemi AU témában, de azzal a különbséggel, hogy JARVIS nem egy komornyik hanem ugyanolyan rendszer, mint a Vasember filmekben. :)
> 
> Figyelmeztetések: Szexuális tartalom, Slash, Yaoi, ahogy tetszik. További párosítás lehet, hogy lesz, még majd meglátom. :)
> 
> U:i( Steve nevet ahogy Googleben láttam, lehet Steve, Steven vagy Stephennek írni. Igen, tényleg. Mindegy, én a "Steve" verziónál maradok, mert ez tetszik nekem. :3

**Recollection**

Tonynak fogalma sem volt, hogyan történt. Hogy miképpen történt. Lényegében, Tony kibaszottul nem tudott semmi épeszű gondolatfoszlányt összekaparni a csodaszép francia ágya alól az eset, a történtek megfejtésében. Pedig lett volna mit, ezt ő is tudta, mint például egy vagy két darab zoknit és természetesen pár szem porcicát, melyet Pepper nem volt hajlandó felszedni, egyik látogatásakor sem.

„ _Nem vagy a bejárónőd." – Mondta._

Mekkora hülyeség! A barátok – legjobb, egyetlen lány barát, csak hogy tisztázzuk a félreértést -, nem ezt szokták tenni? Segítenek? JARVIS nem teheti, mivel egy számítógépes program, de ugye Pepper sem gondolta komolyan, hogy a zseni, milliárdos, playboy és emberbarát _Tony E. Stark_ majd kitakarít maga után?

_Hahh._

_Nem eszik olyan forrón a kását._

_Talán ha megkérem Rhodeyt... Vagy fegyverek gyártása helyett takarítói robotokat kellene terveznem...? Aprító 2000... Nem is rossz – Kuncogott._

De hiába törte a fejét, tényleg nem tudta, hogy a dolgok hogyan alakulhattak e forgatókönyv szerint.

Tony nem volt híres. Jó a fenéket is, ez hazugság, de néha szerénynek is kell lenni. Tévedés ne essék, ez nem valami dics szöveg, vagy idézet, _neeeem_ , ezt Anthony valahol még a neten olvasta, véletlenül. Biztos felugrott egy ablak a pornó oldal mellett-

És igen, véletlenül.

Na nem mintha Tony híres lenne, hisz csak kő gazdag, és omladoznak érte a nők 15 éves kortól egészen 40-ig, és azon túl még egy egészen kicsit. Nedves nagyik pedig kíméljenek, arra tökéletes lehet nekik a szomszéd kertész is, köszöni szépen.

Anthony vett egy mély lélegzetet és oldalra fordította a fejét. 11:49. _Fuck_. Az első óráját már rendesen le is késte, sőt annak már majdnem vége is, na nem mintha elbőgné magát miatta. Igaz, hogy lenne még egy emelt fizikája, meg egy kémia plusz órája, de arról inkább ne is beszéljünk. Így is eszes az egész hülye egyetemhez, nem csoda, hogy rendszertelenül jár be.

Anthony vett egy mély lélegzetet és oldalra fordította a fejét. Ismét. 01. 16, azaz szombat, tehát a rossebnek is feleslegesen jártatta azon az agyát, hogy melyik óráit foglya kihagyni, és alussza át a teljes napot helyette.

\- Jó reggelt, uram.

Vagy nem.

Tony hümmögött, ami hangozhatott egy _„Neked is J"_ –nek, de az Al így is betudta egy köszönésnek, ahogy minden olyan reggelen, amikor az ura morcos vagy ideges. Vagy fáradt. Vagy...

Vagy, mint minden reggelen. Igen.

Felkelt az ágyból, és nem várt következmények áldozata lett, melynek döbbenete egy férfiatlan nyöszörgés kíséretében nyilvánult meg. Tony elterült a fehér, irdatlanul puha és lábmelengető, limitált kiadású szőnyegén.

Pár szőrszálat prüszkölve eltávolított a szájából, majd kedve támadt visszaaludni ebben a pozícióban, amikor is megérezte a szúró, égető fájdalmat az alsó felében. És a hátában. Meg mintha a vádlija is sajogna...

_Oh. Igen._

Most már nagyjából képben volt.

\- Jól van, uram? – kérdezte aggódó hangon Jarvis. Pedig a hangja nem lehetett aggodalmas, hisz a mátrixára egy sima hangsáv volt feltöltve, mégis, Tony nem lepődött meg most már semmin sem, hiszen a programja olyan gyorsan fejlődött, hogy az hihetetlen.

Belenyögött a szőnyegbe, de ez nem volt elég, hogy meggyőzze J-t.

\- Hívjam esetleg Mr. Rhodest, vagy Ms. Peppert? Esetleg a 911-et?

Tony egy hangos _„Nem kell!"_ válasszal felült, persze csak óvatosan. A szúró fájdalom még nem múlt el, és támadt egy nagyon halvány sejtése az üggyel kapcsolatban, így kitágult szemekkel felbámult a plafonra.

\- J. – Lehelte bele halkan a levegőbe, és azt hitte, a másik nem hallotta.

\- Uram?

\- Mikor értem haza?

\- A pontos idő: Hajnali három óra, huszonhat perc, uram.

Igen. Most már teljesen emlékszik a tegnap éjjelre – és a ma kora reggelre. Az egyetemen megtartott gólyák bulijára mindenki hivatalos volt, kivéve a tanárokat, na nem mintha nem lett volna pár felügyelő, már csak azért is.

Ködös elméjében eszébe jutott még az is, hogy mennyire nagyon, de nagyon nem élvezte az estét, és mindenképpen haza akart jönni. Nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy képmutatóan viselkedjen olyan emberekkel, akiknek még a nevére sem fog emlékezni másnap, így elmondta Rhodeynak, hogy lelép. Mielőtt a másik válaszolhatott volna, gyorsan odébb ballagott, de ahelyett, hogy hazasietett volna, lesétált a Football csapat – _név szerint a sasok_ -, öltözőjébe, hogy elkábult, ittas állapotán javítson.

Beállt a zuhany alá, és engedte magára a jéghideg vizet, csak hogy hűsítsen a piától felhevült testén. Jó érzés volt, ott támaszkodni homlokkal a csempéhez, majdnem elaludni, de... Tony ekkor kopogó hangokra lett figyelmes, és amikor ezek a zajok elhaltak, hátra sandított. Igaz, hogy a szemébe folyt a víz, de nedves pilláin keresztül is látta, azt a személyt, akit egyáltalán nem akart látni, sem most, sem semmikor máskor.

_Rogers._

Steve _kicseszett kapitány_ Rogers. Óh, a _„Kapitány"_ becenév a játék miatt ragadt rá, hiszen ezen a poszton játszott, mint játékos. Tony tudta, hogy a kapitány legjobb barátja – ki ne tudta volna? – Barnes, azaz _Bucky_ , kezdte el hülyeségből így becézni, de ez úgy megmaradt a szőkén, mint rágógumi a cipő talpán.

Felsóhajtott, és biztos volt benne, hogy látszott rajta, mennyire nem kívánta ezt a találkozást, a hazaérkezése előtt. Jarvis nemsokára aggódni fog érte, s nem hagyhatja itt a Cap-ot úgy, hogy azt mondja: _„Hé, bocs haver, haza kell mennem, mert a számítógépes rendszerem nemsokára kinyomozza a GPS koordinátáimat, és kihívja rám a zsarukat, hogy megtudja nem fekszem-e holtan az árokban, szóval-„_ Igen, ez remek lenne. Be is dugnák egy intézetbe az tuti. Hiszen még senki sem tud Jarvisról, kivéve Peppert és Rhodeyt. De csak azért, mert ők néha átjárnak hozzá, az esetek többségében akkor, mikor Tony kerüli az egyetemet, és nem aludt eleget, vagy ha napokon át dolgozik vagy ha... nos a lista végtelen. És amúgy sem szeretné közkívánatra hozni még Jarvist, nem csak azért mert még korai, hanem mert túlságosan nagy felhajtást keltene egy majdnem _"élő"_ számítógép, akinek saját logikája és beszédstílusa van.

J fejlődik. Minden egyes nap. És lehetséges, hogy ráfogják Tonyra a mesterséges intelligenciával való játszadozást, ezért... ezért Jarvis még egy ideig titokban marad. Ezért hamar le kellene lépnie, mert a végén még történik valami olyan a kapitány orra előtt, aminek nem lenne szabad...

Rogers úgy nézett ki, mint aki citromba harapott, ezt az arcán lévő fintor is remekül mutatta. Lerítt róla, hogy ő sem akart találkozni, bár ebben nem volt biztos de nem is érdekelte túlságosan.

Anthony elzárta a zuhanyt, és megfordult, hogy szembenézzen azzal a sráccal, akit a legjobban rühell az egyetemen. Elsőnek nem így indult, csak mivel mindketten kiváltságos figyelmet kaptak, így elterjedt a pletyka, hogy biztosan nem is jönnek ki jól, hogy olyanok, mint a kutya meg a macska. Tony remélte, hogy ő volt a kutya, már csak a felsőbbrendűség miatt is. Amúgy sem volt macska párti.

Valahogy nagy volt az egója, és ezt sokan meg is mondták neki, nem éppen a legkedvesebb helyzetekben. Aztán elkezdődött az örökös feszültség közöttük, a szúrós nézések, a néma egymás mellett való elsétálás a folyosón... Tonynak elég volt mindez, de még rátett egy lapáttal, hogy a Sasok szekálták a helyzete végett, csak mert olyan kurva okos és gazdag. A _Labortesókat_ is fikázták, holott rohadtul semmi közük nem volt hozzá, sem a barátságához Bannerrel.

\- Stark? – kérdezte, bár inkább hangzott tudatos köszönésnek.

Tony vett egy mély levegőt, és bólintott.

\- Rogers.

Kínos, mély csönd, majd Tony elindul, kifelé, haza. Steve megfogja a karját, gyengéden, és Tony tudja, hogy Steve sose volt szemét vele vagy gonosz. A körülötte lévő emberek miatt nem tudott soha semmit mondani neki, egy bocsánatkérést, vagy valamit. De elgondolkozva, a helyzeten, rájött, hogy Steve valójában talán nem is akart bármit is tenni az ügye érdekében - na nem mintha rászorult volna, hisz meg tudta magát védeni, de azért mégis -, így haragosan és kissé duzzogva félrerántotta a kezét. Rogers fújtatott, az orrlyuka kitágult, az arca megkeményedett.

\- Nem akartalak bántani. – Szűrte a fogai között, és kék szemeit Tonyra meresztette. Nem vette le róla a tekintetét, és ez a másik számára kezdett kényelmetlenné válni. – Te... – szaglászott a levegőben, Tony homloka körül, és rohadtul szar érzés volt, hogy kapitány csak így lenézett rá -, részeg vagy?

_Minek néz úgy, mintha félne, hogy történne valami?_

\- Voltam. Most kaptam egy jó kis fejmosást. – Vigyorgott saját kis viccén, de úgy néz ki a másikat ez nem szórakoztatta.

Inkább túlságosan is komolynak tűnt. Idegesnek.

\- És így tervezel hazamenni?

Suttogta. Tony nem is volt biztos benne, hogy hallotta. Viszont felsóhajtott, ami inkább tűnt egy frusztrált horkantásnak, ami természetesen a kapitánynak láthatóan nem tetszett, hiszen újból megmarkolta Tony alkarját.

Tony ránézett. Olyan tág barna szempárral bámult bele a kékekbe, hogy már csak emiatt is még jobban felhúzta magát a férfin. Így másodszorra is elrántotta a kezét, s kinyitotta a száját, hogy épp elküldje a másikat _oda, ahová való,_ de ez sajnos nem jött össze, mivel megcsúszott a vizes padlón. De úgy néz ki - _sőt_ \- most már rájött, hogy a kapitány reflexei nem csak hírhedt pletykák, hanem tényleg igazak. Nem hiába játszik a srác lassan már két éve Amerikai Footballt, ugyebár. Stevenek épp úgy sikerült elkapnia a milliárdost, hogy annak háta a hideg és most már vizes falhoz ért, melynek nem sokkal ezelőtt még a homlokát döntötte.

Előtte pedig a hírhedt mindenki imádatának tárgya, Rogers kapitány állt, elég közel, _túlontúl közel._ Ha valaki ebben a pillanatban sétált volna be, a helyzet _talán_ elég kétértelműnek tűnhetett a számára, amit aztán nehezen lehetett volna kimagyarázni. Steve hangosan szinte már fullasztóan szuszogott Tony fülébe, és amaz nem tudta, hogy ettől, vagy a jéghideg csempétől borsózott-e a háta.

Lehet, hogy az alkohol tette. De az is lehet, hogy nem, lehet, hogy csak a feszültség, vagy a sexuális frusztráció vagy... De Steve ajka gyomorbizsergetően közel kerültek Tonyéhoz, melynek következtében a zseni kábán pillantott fel, ellensége kék, fürkésző szemeibe.

Hogy ki csókolt meg kit előbb? Nos ezt ebben a kétes, pezsegtető állapotban nem lehetett tudni. Legalábbis Tony nem tudta abban a pillanatban, de azt sem sejtette, hogy vajon Steve mennyire van magánál, és mennyire keveri össze – a feltételezhető barátnőjével - Peggyvel. De akkor is, ha Tony egy halvány bűntudatot érezne a csók miatt, amit természetesen nem érez, hisz ő csak egy résztvevő, egészen biztos benne, hogy Rogers a hibás, amúgy sem érdekelné.

Ami itt történik, az itt is marad. Na nem mintha akarná, vagy vonzódna a férfiakhoz... _Stevehez..._

A szőke csapatkapitány szétszakította az egyik méregdrága ingét – még Peppertől kapta -, melynek gombjai leestek a földre, és elgurultak a lefolyóba. Persze nem akarta volna összeszedegetni, hogy utána vissza varrja, á, dehogy. Steve harapta a nyakát, nyalta, beletúrt a hajába, majd olyan szorosan ölelte át, hogy Tony azt hitte, menten kiszorítja belőle még a szuszt is. Nem ellenkezett, torokhangon felmorgott, jólesően, majd visszaölelt. És _óh, igen_ a kapitány teste maga volt a tökély, a bicepsz, a kemény háta, a feszes dereka...

Tony felnyögött, mikor Steve belemarkolt a fenekébe, és nadrágon keresztül _azt_ a pontját kezdte el simogatni. Ebben nem volt gyakorlott, de semmi jónak az elrontója nem volt, így hagyta, hogy azt tegyen vele a másik, amit csak akar, persze bizonyos kereteken belül. Meleg volt, fülledt, s a merevedéseik szorosan feszültek egymáshoz, Tony ezt remekül érezte. Ahogyan azt is remekül hallotta, mikor Rogers lehúzza a nadrágja cipzárját, az alsógatyájával együttesen. Tony kilép belőlük, bár csak félszegen, majdnem el is esett közben, és alig hiszi el, hogy már is itt tartanak, holott alig öt perccel ezelőtt – _vagy egy órája?_ – még haragosan villogtak egymásra.

A kapitány felkapja az ölébe, és hihetetlen, mert még mindig állnak, s Tony háta még mindig a csempéhez nyomódik, és legfeljebb nyolcvan kiló, és a kapitány elbírja, és... A zseninek abbamarad a fokozatos agypörgése, ahogy érzi magában azokat a vastag ujjakat.

Ha valaki azt mondta volna neki tegnap vagy ma reggel, hogy ő ezt hajnali akárhánykor, Steve Rogers alias Amerika kapitánnyal – _becenév, ismét_ -, fogja _ezt_ csinálni, azt rosszabb esetben ott helyben pofán röhögi, jobb esetben pedig csak az után, hogy az illető távozott. Jó messzire.

Egy, két, három, kitudja mennyi ujj mozgott már benne, nem érzékelt semmit különösebben, úgy tűnik a zuhany sem segített, a pia még így is elvette a maradék józan eszét. Jarvis lehet, hogy hamarosan megcsörgeti a farzsebében – ami a földön van –, lévő kis mini kommunikációs eszközt – mely csak prototípus még – hogy mégis hol a jó fenében van már. Igen, J néha olyan, mint egy védelmező anyatyúk, de Tony ezért is szereti, hisz a saját anyjától ezt a fajta szeretet nem kapta meg, még csak távolról sem.

És akkor _oooohhh,_ Steve elmerült benne, mélyen, teljesen, és közben mintha említette volna, hogy ezt fogja tenni, de Tony nem figyelt, nem tudott koncentrálni. Meleg volt, mit ad Isten, tűz forró, égető, perzselő. Kurva fájdalmas, a könnyek peregtek a szemeiből, némán, mivel nem az a sírósfajta, hál istennek. Steve suttogott, hogy _„igen, minden rendben, lazíts",_ meg ilyen kis semmiségek, de Anthonyt sokkalta inkább izgatta, a _„hihetetlen vagy, olyan szűk, mindig is ezt akartam tenni veled",_ szavak, melynek hatására, hangosan nyögött, de nem egyet, többet is. Meg is lepődött, rendesen, de ez akkor nem számított egy cseppet sem.

Élvezte, ahogy két erős kéz markolva megfogja a derekát, és még jobban izgatta a tudat, hogy ez másnapra látszani fog, közben pedig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ilyen perverz. Na meg a cuppogó, csattogó hangok, melyek libabőrössé tették még a mellkasát is annyira, hogy kirázta tőle a hideg. És úgy tűnt, nem ő volt az egyetlen élvező ebben a történetben, hanem a kapitány is. Tony hallotta, hogyne hallotta volna, hiszen az egészet a bal fülébe kapta.

Steve nyögött, nyöszörgött, hümmögött, a létezés minden módján tudatni akarta, hogy mennyire is élvezi a kialakult helyzetet. Tony erősen szorította a kapitány tarkóját, majd az izmos vállakba mélyesztette a körmeit, ami miatt kapott egy fullasztó, nedves, fog összekoccanós csókot. A szőkeség szívta a nyelvét, mint valami hiperszuper porszívó, nem mintha Tonynak ellenére lett volna, dehogy is, sőt, biztatta is a másikat. A férfi belé vágódott egyszer, kétszer, sokszor, _oly sokszor,_ hogy a zseni kezdte elfelejteni Selvig professzor termonukleáris asztrofizika elméletét... S mikor egy erős marok rátalált Tony kemény tagjára, az maga volt a csoda, a _Buddha_ , a merő élvezet. Ahogy azok az ujjak játszottak a makkjával, simogatták, húzogatták, egészen addig, amíg azt a örömteli, alhasi bizsergetést nem érezte. Élvezetének bizonyítéka ottmaradt a hasán, és a kapitány kezében, s nem hallott mást, csak hogy: _„ Tony, Tony, Tony."_

A milliárdos tudta, hogy a társa még nem fejezte be, ezért, hogy rásegítsen szorosabban magához húzta a lábaival, és elkezdte megnyalni Steve nyakát, fülét. Majd lassacskán bele is harapott, ami miatt nem kellett sok, hogy mindenki kedvence, a feromonokat árasztó, Steve Rogers elélvezett. Forró volt, nedves, _mélyen benne_ és rendkívül izgató, az meg még inkább ahogyan ketten együtt lecsúsztak a földre.

Lihegtek, s Tony valamilyen úton, módon felöltözve ült, vagyis jobban mondva inkább dőlt Steve izmos mellkasának, és ott pihegett. A mellkasa fel-le hullámzott, és Anthony élvezte hallani a másik szívverését.

\- Uram?

Hangos nevetgélés ütötte fel a fejét, melynek következtében, egy hirtelen mozdulattal Steve felkapta, és elbújtak az egyik öltözőszekrény mögé. A száján egy óriási kéz volt, mely megakadályozta, hogy a fáradtságtól és az átélt élményektől hangosan lihegjen. Vagy sikítson. Férfiasan misem természetesebb. Ezek után nem emlékezett sokra, csak egy kocsira, ami hazahozta, egy támogató vállra, és arra, hogy ezt a valakit, aki talán lehet, hogy Steve volt, sőt biztos, Jarvis nem engedte be a házba, ugyanis ismeretlen személyként tilos volt belépnie. Hát igen, sokan akarták már megölni, megérti, hogy Jarvis ilyen figyelmes.

\- Mr. Stark?

Egy ködös emlékkép rémlik neki egy bizonyos sietős búcsúcsókról, egy fájdalmas kék szempárról, aztán mást nem lát, csak az ajtót. És úgy tűnik _Tony E. Stark_ részegen, egy kiadós sex után képes volt elbotorkálni egészen az ágyáig. Majd ruhástól beledőlni.

\- Minden rendben van, J.

\- Uram, a pulzus szintje 9,17 %-al felemelkedett, ezt nem tekintem jó jelnek. Az esetleges szívroham ugyan nem-

\- J, _bébi_ , nyugi. Apunak semmi baja, csak egy kicsit visszaemlékezett a tegnap – nyelt egyet -, éjjelre. A ma reggelre. – Húzta össze a szemöldökét. – Mindegy.

Megrázta a fejét, majd a fájdalom ellenére feltápászkodott, s figyelmen kívül hagyta félkeménységét, bebotorkált a fürdőszobába. Jarvis hallgatása azt jelezte, hogy sikerült meggyőzni a rendszert, hogy minden oké.

Ami természetesen hazugság volt, de ez részletkérdés.

\- J, kérlek, szedj össze minden információt Steve Rogersről. – Tony végighúzta a kezét az arcán, és megvakarta az arcát a borostájánál. – Tudod mit? Inkább ne.

\- Biztos benne, uram?

\- Teljesen.

Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, de ezt nem lehetett annak tekinteni, hogy J nem volt ott vele. Hiszen Jarvis mindenhol ott volt, na nem azért mert Tony szégyenlős lett volna miatta. J az J volt. Egy... barátja. _A legjobb_. Így könnyedséggel ledobta magáról a ruháit, és szemrevételezte magát a tükörben. Halvány kék zöld foltok a derekánál, melyek ujjnyomokra hasonlítanak, vöröses csókfoltok, harapás minták... Nem is várt mást... És-

Tony hirtelen kimelegedett, rózsafoltok jelentek meg az arcán, majd lassan lenyúlt, és _óh, igen._ Ahogy sejtette. Az arca elé emelte a kezét, és a fehér ragacsos anyag tökéletesen tudtára adta, hogy az együttlétet tényleg nem csak ő egyedül élvezte. Bár azt hitte ó, hogy a kapitány a biztonságos sex híve, úgy tűnik, van, amikor őt is elkapja a hév... Na nem mintha Tony nem lenne tiszta, és persze nincs is oka Rogersben kételkedni, de azért azt megtanulta az élettől, hogy jobb az _óvatosság._

Felsóhajtott, megmosta a kezét, és ahogy vett egy mély lélegzetet, édes illatot érzett. Oldalra fordult, és mosolyogva vette észre, hogy a kádban már félig megtelt a habos, eper illatú víz.

Igen. Határozottan imádta JARVIS-t.

\- Köszönöm J. Te vagy a legjobb.

\- Bármikor, uram.

Anthony beszállt a meleg vízbe, kiáztatta fájó tagjait, és bőszen remélte, hogy majd kedden, ha bemegy az egyetemre, nem várja majd problémák hegye, melynek neve: _Steve Rogers_. Ugyanis azt is remélte, még ez mellett, hogy a szöszi nem gondol bele a történtekbe semmit, hisz egy egy éjszakás kaland már nem járás, vagy házasság.

Hát igen, ha tudta volna, Tony, hogy mekkorát téved...


	2. Alea iacta est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Először is, mikor:
> 
> Rhodey-ra gondolok, a Vasember 1-es szereplőjére gondolok. Én őt szeretem jobban, ez én vagyok.
> 
> Minden hiba az enyém, kérlek fogadjátok szeretettel. :) Említés más párosításban (még) Bromance szinten, stb...

**Alea iacta est - A kocka el van vetve**

Tonynak fogalma sem volt, hogyan került ilyesfajta helyzetbe. Ilyesfajta _kínos_ helyzetbe. Azt remélte, hogy annál rosszabb nem történhet vele, mint mikor tizenkét éves korában Rhodey rajtakapta masztizás közben. Olyan döbbenetes pillanat volt az mindkettejük számára, de főleg a legjobb haverja számára, hogy az valami hihetetlen. Ugyanis Rhodey, akkor, csak állt ott, és bambult. Tonynak kellett rákiabálnia, hogy végre legyen már valami. Igaz, hogy a srác kiszaladt, és másnapig nem is beszéltek a témáról, de aztán minden rendbe lett szóval ez már nem is olyan fontos.

De ahhoz az élményhez nem volt fogható, amiben éppenséggel most csücsül. Óh, igen. Épp benne ül a közepében, a szó szoros értelmében. Vagyis hát csak fog, az egész idő kérdése. Na, de nem erre számított, mikor reggel Rhodey kirángatta az ágyból. _Reggel 10 órakor_. Bár, ha Tony belegondol, neki az még hajnal, sőt, még tegnap este!

De fura is volt, hogy a buli után nem is nézett rá se ő, se Pepper, szóval számíthatott volna valami ilyesmire. A srác ismerte, mint a tenyerét, tudta, hogy el akarja lógni a mai napot, igaz, az okát viszont még csak nem is sejthette. _Jobb is._ Mindenki úgy tudja, hogy Anthony E. Stark ezresével falja a nőket, minden éjjel, ha nem nappal, természetesen. Hát, eddig ő maga is így tudta...

Foghatná az alkoholra, vagy hogy a másik sokkal erősebb volt nála, vagy-

Nos, igen. Kifogásokat is találhatna ezresével, nem csak nőket.

A lényeg, hogy már korán berángatták az egyetemre, csak hogy akadt egy kis bökkenő, jobban mondva egy óriási, ami méghozzá a korán felkeltett hangulata volt. _Óóó_ , igen. Tonynak külön kis világ volt berendezve a hangulatának. A napi kávéadag bevitel meghiúsult, mikor is a zseninek jószerével egy szót sem sikerül váltania Jarvisszal, nem hogy frissen főzött kávét kérni tőle. És ami még jobb, legjobb barátja – vagyis csak volt legjobb barátja -, a kezébe nyomott valami bolti árustól vásárolt – hát, jobb szó híján – _szar_ moslékot, melynek csak a színe hasonlított a kávéra. Az íze és a szaga az már merőben különbözött tőle, és Anthonynak a gyomra is felkavargott jószerével miatta. Hát még attól a látványtól, ami a szeme elé tárult, már majdnem öklendezett is.

_Ezt jó ötlet... akkor lenne rá okom, hogy hazamenjek._

Az ebédlőben három asztal volt összetolva, mint valami régi általános iskolás tanulószobán. Tévedés ne essék, Tony sose ült be olyanra, csak messziről látta, de már az is nagy megrázkódtatás volt a számára. Szóval nem volt meglepve, hogy a rossz emlékek hatására, térde remegni kezdett akár a nyárfalevél. Ennek lehetett ez az oka, de a tenyere izzadásának, és a lüktető szívverésének biztosan nem. Annak ugyanis 100 %-ig Steve _Kicseszett_ Rogers-hez volt köze.

Meg a kompániájához körülötte. Nem mintha utálta volna Buckyt. Csak nem kedvelte. Hehe. De tudta, hogy ez ugyanígy volt. Sammel jól kijött, persze ha Tony épp nem volt _„olyan"_ hangulatban. _Mint most._ Bosszús, ideges és kibírhatatlan hangulatban. Scottal se volt problémája, sőt a srácot kedvelte legjobban a társaságukból, ugyanis vicces volt, a humorérzéke pedig egy hullámhosszon volt az övével, ami csak rátett egy lapáttal. Igaz, hogy ritkán látta, de jó volt vele lenni. Nem annyira, mint Peggyvel, de ugye kinek mi az ízlése.

_Úgy érzem, összejátszanak ellenem._

Pepper hófehér ruhában, összekötött szőke fürtökkel, és ajkán vörös rúzzsal, keresztbe tett lábakkal tétlenkedett, teljesen ártatlanul az asztalnál. Tony biztos volt benne, hogy ő intézte el ezt az ó módi tanulószobát, vagy minek is lehetett ezt nevezni hirtelenségében ő maga se tudta. Mert baráti összeröffenésnek biztosan nem. Ahhoz kettőnél több barát kellene, Tonynak meg... nos erről inkább ne beszéljünk.

Szóval igen. Élete legkínosabb élménye melyről csak neki és annak a bizonyos _Kapitánynak_ van fogalma, nemsokára elkezdődik. Már távolról kiszúrta a megdermedő szőkeséget, aki nem pillantott fel a könyvéből, amiből olvasott, á dehogy. Az is látszott, hogy arra sem figyel, amit a mellette ülő barátja mond neki, csak úgy tűnt, mintha... mintha próbálja magát visszafogni.

Dehogy mitől, arról neki fogalma sincsen. És valahogy nem is érdekli.

Rhodey pedig a csuklójánál rángatja, egyre közelebb az asztalhoz, így a zseni gyorsan cselekszik. Mély levegőt vesz, felölti magára a képmutatás maszkját, hogy elhitesse mindenkivel, de legfőképpen Steve-vel, _hogy-nem-történt-közöttük-semmi._

Barátja leültette a _kispadra,_ ami remek volt, és felettébb zavarba ejtő, mivel nem mondott semmit, se köszönést, se _semmit._ Pepper ránézett, igen, _ránézett_. Megforgatta a szemeit, Tony pedig fintorgott.

\- Jó reggelt neked is, Tony.

\- Pepper. – Bólintott, és hagyta figyelmen kívül azt a nézést, mire a nő csak szusszantott egyet.

\- Javíthatatlan vagy. – Motyogta, és oldalba bökte.

\- Nem, csak későn kelő. Ilyenkor – nézett az órájára – áh, igen. Most nézz rá – nyújtotta oda a lánynak, mire amaz rápillantott, és felhúzta a szemöldökét -, még dél sincsen! – Sziszegte. – _Dél!_

Potts a szívére tette a kezét, és elnyúzott képet vágott, de nem sajnált semmit. Ezt mindketten nagyon jól tudták.

\- Ó, te szegény. – Mondta azért, de nem tudott megállni egy vigyort.

Tony fintorgott. Ismét.

\- Nem vagy vicces.

\- Látod, ebben nincs igazad. – Mosolygott, majd odafordult a jobbján ülő Rhodeyhoz.

_Tipikus. Semmi esetre se fognának közre, nem, hagyják, hogy Clint, Natasha vagy ne adj isten Thor üljön mellém, ha ideérnek, már ha jönnek. Hogy is mondták a múltkor? „Fejleszd a kommunikációs készségedet Tony", aha, meg egy lószart fejlesztem. A kommunikációs készségem tökéletes, köszönöm szépen._

Fújtatott, meg sem hallotta, ahogy Barnes rajta röhögött. Legalábbis biztos volt benne, hogy róla volt szó, de legalább nem azzal a _hülyével_ ült szemben. Uh, az cseresznye lett volna arra a habos tortára, az hótziher.

Könyökével az asztalra támaszkodott, és ujjbegyeivel megdörzsölte a szemét. Érezte. Határozottan érezte, a tarkóján lévő apró kis pihék ezrivel jelezték a számára, hogy valaki _non-stop_ bámulja. Tudta is, hogy ki, _naná_ , hogy tudta.

Elvette a kezeit, és a kék szemekbe bámult, melyek egy aprót kitágultak bátor tettén.

_Mi az Steve? Csak nem meglepődtél, hogy rád néztem?_

Kedve lett volna horkantani egyet, de a kiskutya szemek – miért pont azok? - miatt valahogy mégsem volt kedve.

És ekkor mélyet szippantott, majd hátrafordult, de nem bánta meg még azt sem, hogy miatta a nyakába éles fájdalom szúrt. Arcvonásai azonnal megnyugodtak, ahogy meglátta Bruce-t közeledni, a szokásos lengős lépteivel. Örült, hogy van egy olyan ember – barát! -, az ismerősei körében, aki mellett bármit mondhat. Rhodeyt kihúzva a barátlistájáról most már csak ketten voltak rajta. Banner és Pepper. Na ezért nem lehetett ez _baráti összeröffenés._

Bruce rámosolygott, nem mondott semmit, csak _rámosolygott_ – már kora reggel ilyen kedves? – és a kezébe nyomott egy pohár kávét. _Starbucks_ kávét. Tony barna szeme csak úgy csillogott, rajongással volt teli, és mikor megszagolta, jólesően nyögött egyet. Bruce, az ő _Bruce a_ , kávét hozott neki, méghozzá a kedvencét. Amint pedig lepillantott a pohár gerincére, a körülötte lévő kartonon meglátott egy kis üzenetet, és felismerte a saját nevét, igaz, a hosszabbított verzióban. De nem bánta. Most az egyszer nem.

_Anthony, hajrá, bírd ki ezt a napot is! XOXO_

_M. J. W. :)_

Tony ránézett a szemüveges barátjára. Esélyes – ahogy jártatta ezen az agyát – hogy tényleg kinevezi legjobbnak Rhodey helyett, ha amaz továbbra is ilyen viselkedést mutat az irányába. – Duzzogott magában.

De Bruce visszanézett rá, és nem szakították meg ezt a _szenvedélyes_ pillanatot kettejük között. Tony aztán a melléje ülő barátja felé dőlt, lassan, szinte már álmatagan, és belefúrta a fejét annak nyakhajlatába. Nem szólt semmit, csak nyöszörgött, mint egy kiskutya, akit éppen kidobtak otthonról. Érezte Banner simogató kezét a hajában, és vett egy mély levegőt.

_Mióta használ Bruce Old Spicest?_

\- Mit csináltatok vele? – kérdezte szemrehányóan Peppert és Rhodesot, de meg se várta, míg azok válaszolnak. – Jól van, nincs semmi baj Tony – kezdte, de a zseni ismét nyöszörgött egyet gyerekesen –, igen, igen, tudom. Tessék, idd meg a kávédat...

Anthony elvált Bruce nyakától, és beleivott a kávéjába, behunyt szemmel.

_Igen. Ez már kávé._

\- Elolvastad az üzenetet?

Bólogatott.

\- Mmmm... Mary Jane kisasszony ilyen korán már dolgozik?

Banner horkantott, majd ivott a sajátjából.

\- Már öt óra óta nyomja benn a műszakot, Tony.

A férfi elismerően hümmögött egy sort, majd ismét az üzenetre nézett. Megmosolyogta, és végigsimított rajta a hüvelykujjával.

\- Szeretem Mary Janet. – Mondta aztán.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy a körülötte ülők, mind feléje kapták a fejüket. Kivéve egyet. Mivel az az egy mindvégig őt vizslatta. De ennek az egynek a kezében a ceruza ripityára törött, habár ezt Tony nem látta.

Pepper rúzsos ajkával egy „O" betűt formált. És mintha a féltékenység apró szikrája csillant volna meg a szemeiben.

\- Én is szeretem Tony. – Mondta a szemüveges, fel se nézve a könyvéből. – A kávéját. Neked sem kéne vaktában ilyeneket mondanod, az emberek még félreértik, sőt. És amúgy sem szerethetsz egy embert csak a dolgai vagy a tettei miatt Tony. Beszéltünk erről.

A milliárdos magában motyogott, és elhúzta a száját. Pár pillanat múlva újra megszólalt.

\- Nem házasodunk össze? – kérdezte, ahogy tenyerébe támasztotta a fejét, és a haverja felé fordult.

\- Úgy kezdted, _édes._

\- Miért?

\- Temérdek okot tudnék sorolni, had ne kezdjem el, Tony.

\- Nem szeretsz? – kérdezte, döbbent hatást keltve, mire a barna szemek egy szemöldök felhúzás kíséretében rátekintettek.

Néma csendben bámultak ismét egymásra.

Majd a zseni maga elé emelte a két kezét, és elfordult, tovább iszogatva a kávéját. Ahogy aztán felnézett, többszörös szempárok néztek vissza rá, mire csak villantott egy gyors mosolyt. Nem érdekelte, egy kicsit sem, hogy a többiek körülötte nem értették ezt a bensőséges pillanatot, melyben az előbb részük volt Bruce-val.

Csak megvonta a vállát, és nekiállt a táskájában matatni, hogy megtalálja a-

Hirtelen egy mutatóujj került a látómezejébe, mely a napszemüvegét lengette az orra előtt.

\- _Imádlaaaak_. – Vette el, ismét csak a labortársától a szemüvegét, majd feltette.

A tudós sóhajtott.

\- Tudom.

\- Tony.

\- Hm?

\- Ide nem süt be a nap, szívem.

\- Tudom Peps. Tudom. De így könnyebb elhitetni, hogy nem alszom. – Vigyorgott, mire a lány horkantott egyet.

_Vennem kéne Peps-nek egy Pepsit? Hehe... De nem, mégse olyan jó ötlet. A kólától csak felpörögne, és kibírhatatlanabb lenne mint eddig._

Az igaz, hogy rajta volt a szemüveg, de az előző szavaival ellentétben, nem csukta be őket. Nem, nyitva tartotta, és azon keresztül bámulta a vele majdnem szemben ülő férfit, akivel pár nappal ezelőtt igen _szoros_ viszonyba került. A jobb lába ütemesen járt, fel és le, ahogy unalmában és idegességében mindig. Most inkább az utóbbi játszott közre, úgy olyan kilencven százalékban, a többi maga volt a dicső unalom.

Egy kicsit úgy érezte, mintha Steve tudná, hogy ő is nézi, nem csak fordítva. És ahogy nyelt egy nagyot, észrevette, hogy a kék szemek követik a torka mozgását, melytől egy hangyányit felforrósodott a bőre. Tony zavarban volt, és ezt alig merte elhinni. Most jött rá teljesen, hogy ebben a... ebben az akármiben, ami köztük folyik, ami persze nem is volt semmi, csak egy egyéjszakás kaland, nem ő irányít. Hanem Steve. Bár Steve nem egy nő volt, aki-

_És álljunk csak meg..._

_Steve Rogers mióta is meleg?_

**XxX**

Olyan hirtelen jött, hogy ha Tony nem bambult volna el annyira, mint amennyire eddig még sosem szokott, akkor még a szívére is tette volna a kezét ijedtében. Ránézett a melléje lehuppanó alakra, és fújtatott egyet.

Úgy nézett ki, a másikat ez egy cseppet sem hatotta meg.

Sőt, amaz csak röhögött rajta, és rá sem hederített. Egy ideig hallgattak, de aztán Tony nem bírta tovább a személyes terébe való nyomulást, ami igazából nem is volt annak nevezhető, de egyszerűen csak érzékeny volt az ilyen dolgokra, szóval, muszáj volt megszólalnia.

\- Meglepő téged itt látni, Wade. Úgy tudtam, hogy nem is szereted az Amerikai Footballt.

A szőkés-barnás hajú srác elvigyorodott, majd megrántotta a vállát.

\- Úgy tudom, te se.

_Nos, ez igaz. Már rég otthon lehetnék._

\- Akkor, hogy hogy itt vagy?

\- Per pillanat, most nincs jobb dolgom. – Mondta, de Tonynak szemet szúrt. Tudta. Hiszen ő is így szokta becsapni az embereket. Csak ő jobban csinálja. _Hehe._

Ránézett Wade-re, de az csak megvakarta a fejét. Vörös színű csuklyája egyből le is esett a fejéről, megmutatva az igazán jóképű arcát. _Bár Steve arca helyesebb, karakteresebb. Férfiasa-_

Tony egy pillanatra majdnem leesett a lelátó lépcsőjéről, amin éppen üldögélt, másodmagával.

_Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyenen gondolkodtam. Na nem mintha figyeltem volna, milyen is az arca, de... Oké. Nyugi. Igen, Steve jól néz ki, de ennyi. Nem érzek iránta semmit, miért is éreznék, de most komolyan..._

Wade oldalba bökte, ezt onnét tudta, hogy bordái sikoltoztak a fájdalomtól, majd a srác fejével a pályára bökött. A kék szemek körbepásztázták az adott területet, és nem is kellett Tonynak sokat gondolkoznia, a másik ittlétén. Lenn, meglátta a szurkoló lánycsapatot, pomponokkal a kezükben, miközben akrobatikus táncokat gyakorolnak. _Elég ügyesek..._

Élükön a kapitánnyal, Mary Jane Watsonnal.

Tony megmosolyogta, és belegondolt, hogy a lánynak milyen nehéz helyzete is van. Korán felkel, hogy munkába menjen, majd utána bejár még egyetemre is... És a kedves kis üzenete reggel még a napját is feldobta... _Meg kell majd köszönnöm neki._ De a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Wade elhúzza a száját.

Tony nem vágta a helyzetet, de aztán meglátta, amit meg _kellett_.

_Ahh._

Peter Parker fotózta a vörös hajú szépséget, aki integetett és nevetett neki. Tony igaz, nem értett semmit, hogy Wade feltehetőleg miért is utálja a lányt, így a tekintete egy pillanatra elkalandozott, Rhodeyt kereste. Sajnos, _sajnos_ bekerült a csapatba, abba a bizonyos, _csapatba,_ pedig Tony mennyit, de _mennyit_ imádkozott a jó Istenhez, hogy ne történhessen meg ez a szerencsétlenség vele.

De megtörtént.

Rhodey mindig is imádta a Footballt, és most, hogy mikor bejött a szezon, amikor is cserejátékosokat kerestek, a barátja jelentkezett, és be is vették. Élete második legrosszabb pillanata volt ez.

Az első az volt, hogy Howard Stark fia. Hát, igen. Nem minden lehet fenékig tejfel.

Mondhatná azt, hogy Rhodeyt nézte, vagy Scottot, esetleg Samet, mert hű, milyen jó új cipője van – ez pusztán csak feltételezés, innen a messzi távolból, ugyan már -, de maga előtt úgy sem tagadhatná. Rogerst nézte, ahogy parancsokat osztogat, mint egy igazi, vérbeli, veterán _kapitány_. Egy katona. Jó volt nézni.

\- Szerelmes vagyok Peterbe. – Piszkálta meg a srác a _Deadpool_ márkájú pulóvere cipzárját s talán csak pótcselekvés volt, de kissé fel és le is húzogatta.

Tony nyaka reccsent, ahogy Wade felé fordult. Mint reggel, amikor meglátta Brucet. De a fájdalom most sem érdekelte.

Kiguvadt szemekkel, megkérdezte. Persze, miután nyelt egy nagyot.

\- Tényleg?

A srác hátravetett fejjel nevetett. De egy másodperccel később komolyan a tenyerébe támasztotta a fejét, és le sem vette a szemét Parkerről.

\- Aha. Mit gondolsz, mi a jó francért futkosok utána annyit? De a hülye észre sem veszi... Nem mintha az ő hibája lenne.

Nem tudta. Tony tényleg nem tudta.

\- Mindig azt hittem csak cseszegeted... Tudod, direkt. Figyelemhiányosság, szeretethiány, ilyesmi jutott az eszembe... – Pillantott fel az égre Tony.

\- Köszi. – Horkantott Wade, de ezután mély csend következett.

Mindketten a pályát bámulták, viszont a két ellenkező szélét.

Rhodey megígértette Tonyval, szó szerint kötelezte rá, hogy igenis végig fogja ülni az első gyakorló edzését, mert ha nem teszi, csúnyán megbánhatja.

Így maradt. És megérte.

Mert már másnap szúrta a szemét. Jarvis nem érthette, neki nem volt elég elmondani. Igazán talán Peppernek lett volna jó az orrára kötni, ő értett a lelki dolgokhoz, meg az ilyesmikhez, így Tony nem értette. Tényleg nem.

Hogy miért is mondta el.

\- Én lefeküdtem Steve Rogers-szel. – Úgy égette a nyelvét, akár az ecet. Fura volt kimondani, eddig csak olyan volt, mint egy álom, egy _rossznak_ nem éppen mondható álom. A testét fura bizsergés járta át, ahogy hirtelen felrémlettek neki annak az éjszakának a történései. Örült, hogy pirulását vissza tudta fogni.

Wade füttyentett, s mintha motyogott volna olyasmit, hogy _„Az igen_ ", de nem nézett rá, se semmi. Csak füttyentett. Meg mormogott. _De nem volt meglepődve._

\- Steve _Kapitány_ Rogers-szel? – kérdezett vissza, s ujjával a lenti, 17-es számú mezt viselő egyénre bökött, ő pedig csak sóhajtott.

\- Yepp. – Adott ki az ajkaival olyan hangot, mint amikor kipukkan egy rágógumi.

\- Heh. Nem azért mondom haver, de ideje volt.

_Mi?_

_Mi a fasz?_

_Oh, bocsánat._

_De, mi a fasz?!_

\- Ezt, hogy érted? – kérdezett ő is vissza, kissé – nagyon, oké, _kurvára_ – feldúlva.

Wilson ránézett, azzal nézéssel, ami azt üzente, hogy _„Most komolyan?",_ _„Nem is tudod?",_ és megvakarta a füle mögött a fejét, úgy, mintha egy bolhás kutya lenne.

Szippantott egyet, majd kitárta a karját, és hümmögött.

\- Bocs, de ez az igazság.

_Meg egy fenét. Egészen addig a pillanatig eszembe se jutott, hogy én és Rogers..._

\- Akkor azt hiszem, valamiről lemaradtam. – Sziszegte a zseni feszülten, de a másik képes volt őt kinevetni. Megint.

Tony ránézett durván, gonoszan. Gyilkos tekintettel.

\- Oké, oké. Akarod, hogy... hogy _szimbolizáljam,_ neked?

_Szimbolizáld?_

Tony egyből rávágta, hogy _„Persze!"_

Wade felfújta a száját, majd belekezdett. Olyan lendülettel, hogy közben a karjaival magyarázkodott, mint egy kisgyermek, akiben túlteng az energia. Vagy csak az a _Monster_ volt a hibás, igen, Tony látta, a már üres dobozt feldőlve a srác lába mellett.

\- Mondjuk, igazság szerint, te egy _dög_ vagy. – Mondta ezt úgy, mintha épp az anyjának mondaná, hogy ugorjon le egy liter tejért a boltba. Csak így, simán, még csak nem is durván. Finoman.

_Oké. Kaptam már azért durvább beszólást is._

Nem jutott tovább, itt megállt, mintha várt volna valamire. De Anthony nem szólt közbe, csak nézte, ahogyan Wade elgondolkozva felnézett az égre.

\- Milyen dög akarsz lenni?

És itt lett elege az egészből.

\- Jól van, nem érek rá a hülyeségeidre. – Állt volna fel, megunva ezt az egészet, de a másik a karjánál fogva visszarántotta.

\- Renddicsek, okés, okés. De ez komoly, na. Zebra vagy Gazella?

A Playboy már újfent felállt, de ismét vissza lett rángatva, akár egy olcsó rongybaba. S kezdett felmenni benne a pumpa, sőt, a másik vigyora csak rátett még egy lapáttal.

\- Nem tökmindegy? – kérdezte idegesen. A homlokán lüktetett az egyik verőér. Nem akart megint Steven agyalni.

\- Nem! – Nézett rá Wade. - Akkor is, szerintem Zebra, aha, az pont olyan kétszínű, mint te de-

_A Gazella is te okos tojás... sőt, három is. És amúgy is, ezt pont te mondod?_

_-_ Ha lehet, nem veszem magamra a sértést.

\- Persze, hogy lehet. – Mosolygott, de Tony nem bírta tovább, felsóhajtott. Már bánta, hogy elmondta. Nem _valakinek,_ hanem _neki. Wade Wilsonnak. Rohadt Deadpoolnak._

\- Na, de mi a lényeg...?

\- A lényeg? Hm, hát ha te egy kibelezett, vérben megfagyott zebra _tetem,_ egy _dög_ lennél, akkor...

_Guszta..._

\- Akkor? – siettette.

\- Akkor Steve _Kapitány_ Rogers pedig egy kurva _dögkeselyű,_ Tony _._ Csak ennyi. – És a srác vissza is fordult a pálya felé.

Tony nézett. Nézett és csak nézett.

\- Ez most komoly?

\- Halálosan haver.

Stark megforgatta a szemeit, és felállt.

_Leszarom Rhodeyt. Elegem volt mára a szőkéből. Már csak beszélgetni róla is fárasztó... nem hogy értelmetlen._

Erre gondolva, egy pillanatra összeszorult Tony mellkasa. Mintha kipréselték volna a levegőt a tüdejéből... Fura, új, szokatlan érzés volt ez, és eldöntötte, hogy nem akarja még egyszer ezt érezni. Így ki is hajította fejében a lomtárba.

Felkapta a táskáját, küldött egy gyors üzit J-nek, hogy nemsokára hazaér, majd elkezdett leballagni a lépcsőn. A nyolcadik foknál megállt, és visszafordult.

\- Ezt úgy értsem, hogy-

\- Vonzod őt, mint szar a legyet. Igen.

Egy pillanatig nem szólaltak meg. Wade volt az egyetlen kettejük közül aki kuncogott magán, mint egy idióta. Tonynak kedve lett volna felhúzni a szemöldökét, és bevágni egy _"WTF?"_ arcot, de nem tette. Nem süllyedt le, arra a _szintre_.

\- Öh. Hát kösz, a kedves hasonlatot.

A srác szórakozottan felemelte a jobb kezét, és a kinyújtott hüvelykujját mutatta Tonynak. Amaz csak bólintott, intett, majd két lépcső után, ismét megfordult.

\- Odavan Mary Jane-ért. Ezt te is tudod. Ha azt akarod, hogy figyeljen rád, miért nem hagyod figyelmen kívül? Lógj többet Mattal. Ne válaszolj az üzeneteire. Tégy úgy, mintha elfoglalt lennél. _Tedd féltékennyé_. Aztán kapd el. – Vigyorgott, de a tekintete egy perccel később színtiszta komolyságot tükrözött. – A titkom biztonságban marad nálad?

Wade bólintott.

\- Hallgatok, mint a sír. Ha te is.

Tony mosolygott, majd intett, és most már véglegesen, elkezdett lesétálni a lelátóról.

Wade meglepettnek tűnt a Peter dologgal kapcsolatban, és tényleg nem volt rossz ötlet a másiktól, a Murdock-kal való együtt lógás. Így vett egy mély levegőt, és ahogy átgondolta az egészet, rájött, hogy meg kell fogadnia évfolyamtársa tanácsát. Igazából már ő is gondolkozott ilyesmin, csak eddig még sose vitelezte ki. S most, úgy gondolta, itt az ideje véglegesen lépni, így nem is várt holnapig, hanem azonnal nekiállt a tervének.

Ránézett a gépével babráló Peter-re, és magában hümmögött egyet. Igaz, hogy azt mondta, megvárja, de... Így könnyedén magára vonhatja legjobb barátja figyelmét.

Felkelt, majd táskájával a hátán a másik után rohant, hiszen amúgy is egyfelé mentek. Ahogy a gazdag zsenipalánta mellett szedte a lábait rájött, hogy nem is utálja annyira a gyereket, mint amennyire hitte. Sőt. Egészen megkedvelte.

De az útjukat egy féltékeny és egy értetlen tekintet kísérte.

**XxX**

Sam épp az átázott edző felsőjét vette le, amikor is felpillantva, meglátta az elbambuló szőkét. A gyerek csak ült ott, a padon – _szerencsére nem a földön_ – a hátát az öltözőszekrényeknek vetve, s mélyeket sóhajtozott. A nyakában lógó kisméretű, kék színben pompázó törölköző széleit pedig előszeretettel piszkálta.

_Oké._

Sam a jobb lábával megvakarta a bal vádliját, s remélte, hogy nem teszi ki - még - semmilyen felesleges sérülésnek a _vadonatúj cipőjét,_ melyet két nappal ezelőtt kapott, majd felvette a tiszta pólóját, lassan odasétált, majd leült a legjobb barátja mellé. Mikor annak ez még csak fel sem tűnt, a férfi tudta, hogy itt valami baj van. Barátja már néhány napja furán viselkedett, csak sajnos egyikük sem tudta, minek vagy kinek volt ez köszönhető. A hangulatra rátett még egy lapáttal az is, hogy Bucky folyamatosan nógatta a srácot, de az nem állt kötélnek.

S hiába akart azért egyből rákérdezni, hogy mi a gond, tehet e valamit, amivel segít, a szőkeség a szavába vágott.

\- Mennyire ismered Wade Wilsont? – kérdezte, de nem nézett rá.

Sam elgondolkozva kereste emlékeiben a srácot. Aztán hirtelen beugrott neki.

\- Mármint Deadpool-t?

Egy kék szempár bámult rá értetlenkedve.

\- Dead... pool?

\- Jah, az a srác folyton azokban a piros cuccokban jár, tudod – ismét egy értetlen tekintet, így kénytelen volt elmagyarázni Steve-nek -, hjaj. A felsői... Deadpool márkájúak... tudod. – Mutatott le, a saját nadrágjára, mely szintén piros volt, és rajta állt fekete betűkkel, hogy _„Deadpool."_

Steve szemében végre értelem csillant, így Sam megkönnyebbült.

\- Oh, igen, valami rémlik. – Motyogta, majd a padlót kezdte el fixírozni.

\- Miért kérded? – Most volt a válogatás, Samuel nem gondolta, hogy Amerika Kapitány még egy új játékost szeretne a csapatba. Hisz ott volt Rhodes, aki igen jól játszott, a gyerek egy igazi stratégiai láncszem - habár még csak ma volt az első gyakorló meccse-, s úgy fut, mint a nyúl. Na meg Logan, aki bár magának való volt, a pályán irtózatosan értette a dolgát. Igaz, hogy úgy nézett ki, mint aki unatkozik meccs közben, és mint aki nem is akarna játszani, de ilyenkor a napszemüveges haverja mindig ráripakodik. A vörös hajú lány mellette pedig szurkol neki, és Samnek van egy sejtése, hogy az a kettő kötelezte Logant a játékra...

\- Semmi, nem érdekes...

Sam elhúzta a száját, és a vállával meglökte a másikét.

\- Hé... haver, minden rendben?

Steve vetett egy olyan tekintetet rá, mint az edzőmeccs előtt Buckyra. Kiskutya szemek melyek könyörögnek, _hogy ne kérdezz semmit, amire nem akarok – még – válaszolni_. Sam megvakarta a feje tövét, és szusszantott. Viszont a nyűgös felhangot nem tudta visszatartani.

\- Figyu, a barátom vagy, és lehet, hogy unod ezt a szöveget, de ha van valami, amit szívesen elmondanád, legyen bármi is az – tárta szét a karját -, én itt vagyok.

Steve mosolygott, és a tekintete hálát tükrözött.

\- Köszönöm Sam. Nagyra értékelem.

\- Mégse mondasz semmit. – Horkantott.

Steve arcára kiült a fájdalom, és Sambe egy kicsi bűntudat szúrt, de úgy vélte, hogy a barátja maga se tudja, hogy mi baja van. Vagy, hogy mit kéne ellene tennie.

A szőke nyitotta a száját, mikor az ajtón elkezdtek beözönleni a többiek, így végül maga a Kapitány is felállt, és kezdett átöltözni. Samuel megvonta a vállát, és a szekrényéhez sétált. Bucky Steve mellé lépett, mivel a szekrényeik pont egymás mellett voltak, de az idősebb nem szólt egy szót sem, csak vagdalódott. Steve nem értette, miért is ideges a barátja, hisz ha valamit nem szeretne elmondani, akkor nem is fogja. És volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Bucky nem értené még... meg.

Ilyen volt a bajának legnagyobb oka. A fő oka. Vagyis az egyetlen.

Tony.

Már csak a nevére gondolva mozgolódás támadt az izmos mellkasban.

A bulin nem tudta, hogy _az_ fog történni. Őszintén, Steve mindig is azt hitte, ezek az érzések melyek csak úgy voltak neki, soha nem fognak a felszínre törni. Főleg nem azelőtt, aki iránt valamifélét kezdett el érezni, elég hosszú ideje.

Stark talán nem emlékszik, de még az egyetem előtt, ők találkoztak, régebben. Akkor látta először – és eddig még utoljára – öltönyben a másik férfit, tiszta, gazdag felszerelésben, napszemüvegben, Rolex órát viselve. Minden a srácon, Steve szerint többe került, mint a saját lakása – melyen osztozkodnak Buckyval – vagy a kocsija, melynek szerencsére már lejárt a hitele.

De a giccs először nem is tűnt furcsának Steve számára, de tényleg. Tökéletesen beleolvadt az életbe, mint egy ügynök, egy vállalkozó, egy milliárdos ember, csak...

Csak nem éppen a McDonald's-ban.

Steve nyári melóként dolgozott a helyi gyorsétteremben, bár jónak nem volt mondható, de a fizetés elment, és neki kellett a pénz.

Akkor még nem tudta a nevét, bár ismerős volt neki, s mikor a srác pénztárcájából kiesett egy névjegykártya, „ _Stark Industries"_ felirattal, a szőkének azonnal beugrott minden.

De nem szólt semmit, csak begépelte a kért adagot – _két, nem, három adag sajtos, ugyanennyi krumplival, igen, meg még egy feketét, oh, kösz haver_ -, mosolygott, és elvette a pénzt, majd berakta a kasszába. Nem számított rá, hogy a valaha élt eddig legszebb kék szempárja fog visszanézni rá, de ott, akkor abban a pillanatban, Steve lába a földbegyökerezett.

Majd a vállalat tulajdonosa, egy bólintás kíséretében távozott, és Rogers soha nem látta újra. Kivéve az egyetem első napján, de ez már más kérdés.

A szekrényajtó – ismét - becsapódott mellette, visszarázva a gondolataiból a Kapitányt, aki kissé összerezzent. Oldalra sandított a barátjára, de amaz csak összefont karral várt reá, próbálva lenyugodni. Steve mosolygott, és épp szólni akart Buckynak, mikor meghallotta, Rhodes dühös hangját.

\- Nem érdekel Tony! Megígértél valamit, és megszegted. Tudod, hogy mennyire utálom ezt, és-

\- Mi? Hogy nem ígértél semmit? – sziszegte a srác, s közben megpróbálta magát kihámozni a ruháiból. A telefon szorosan beékelődött a füle és a válla közé. – Oh, bocs, hogy ennyire nem tudom mi mit jelent, biztos nem vagyok olyan tanult, mint te. Mi...? Nem is erőltettem rád!

Egy kis szünet, Steve innen tudta, hogy a telefon másik végén Tony most beszél.

\- Tojom le, ha utálod! Én szeretem, te pedig a barátom vagy, itt kellett volna lenned! Hagyj a hülyeségeiddel... persze, biztos. Két órás volt az egész, de te fél órát se bírtál a seggeden ülni, Anthony. Hogy több volt, mint fél óra?

Rhodes ismét elhallgatott. Majd rákezdett.

\- Nem érdekel! Chö. Miért rohannék egyből Pepperhez? És nem is viselkedünk úgy!

Steve észrevette, hogy az öltözőre mély csend ereszkedett. Így most tisztán lehetett hallani az _ő_ hangját.

„ _\- De igen. Atyáskodtok felettem, mintha valami kiskölyök lennék. Te és Pepper is, állandóan a szememre hányjátok, hogy milyen vagyok, pedig ismersz, jól ismersz, tudod, hogy nem fogok megváltozni. És gyűlölöm, képzeld igen, gyűlölöm azt a kibaszott Footballt. Nem érdekel_ _ **belőle**_ _semmi."_

Rogerst elkapta egy olyan érzés, hogy az _„ellensége"_ , most róla beszél. Csalódottság hulláma söpört végig rajta, melyet aztán felváltott a düh, amiatt, amit Stark mondott. Nem érdekli? Hazugság. Steve biztos volt benne, hogy ez nem fedi az igazat, ugyanis Stark is ember. És a reggeli kis incidens eléggé bebizonyította, hogy a srác kerüli őt. Annyira, hogy képes összeveszni miatta a legjobb barátjával.

„ _\- Inkább hazajövök J-hez, és bütykölök, mert ilyen vagyok, mert én ezt élvezem. Erre a szaros egyetemre is csak azért jöttem, mert nem hagytatok békén. Hiába mondtam Peppernek is, hogy nem akarok, ti erőltettétek. És-„_

\- Nehogy azt mond, hogy minden a mi hibánk. Persze, ismét előjön ez, újra csak ugyanaz a lemez. – Nevetett Rhodes, de semmi jókedv nem volt a hangjában. – Állandóan úgy csinálsz, mintha te lennél az áldozat, de ha az emberek megtudnák a dolgaidat Tony-

„ _\- A fenyegetéssekkel nem mész semmire Rhodey."_

\- Nem fenyegettelek, csak emlékeztetlek, hogy akkor én voltam ott melletted és Pepper, senki más.

A hangja szomorú volt, és ahogy a homlokával nekitámaszkodott a szekrénynek, Steve megsajnálta. Buckyval összenéztek, de nem értettek semmit.

Tony újra meg akart szólalni, de a másik megelőzte.

\- És azért akartuk, hogy egyetemre jöjj velünk, hogy ne otthon legyél egyedül. Mert mint ahogy említetted, igen, _ismerlek_ jól barátom, te is tudod, mi lenne, ha huzamosabb ideig újra megint egyedül lennél. És akkor szerinted elég lesz csak a pénz, hogy megúszd?

Megússza? Micsodát?

„ _\- Nem vagyok egyedül, Jarvis-„_

\- _Jarvist_ ne számold bele az Istenit neki! – Kiabált. – A legszívesebben néha kedvem lenne megszabadulni tőle, annyira rátámaszkodsz. Pedig itt vagyunk mi is, a barátaid, Bruce, Loki, a Kapitányék is tudod jól, hogy bármikor-

„ _\- Nincs szükségem barátokra. Elég vagy nekem te és Pepper, meg J. És komolyan úgy gondolod, hogy Rogers, meg a kompániája a barátaim? Nem szúrja ki a szemed, hogy nem bírom őket? És ez fordítva is igaz. Ne ringasd magad abba a hitbe, hogy mindenki, akivel te jóba vagy, kedvel engem is. Számukra én egy gazdag kis ficsúr vagyok, te is tudod, hisz először te is ezt gondoltad rólam."_

Rhodes felsóhajtott, majd megdörzsölte a feje tetejét.

\- Önző vagy. – Suttogta. – Azt ígérted, hogy ezt nem emlegeted fel többé.

„ _\- Te is sok mindent ígértél nekem,-„_

S innen Steve már nem hallotta tovább, pedig szerette volna. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy a többiek körülötte mennyit vettek le a beszélgetésből, de ő állt a legközelebb, szóval szerinte akik messzebb voltak, nem hallhatták tisztán.

**A beszélgetésből viszont nagyon sokat leszűrt:**

1, Kevesebbet tud Tony Starkról, mint ahogy azt eddig hitte.

2, Tony úgy gondolja, hogy ő és Buckyék nem kedvelik őt. Pedig Steve biztos forrásból tudja, hogy Bucky nem utálja Tonyt, csak piszkálódik vele.

3, Tony antiszocialistaságát Pepperék mihamarabb próbálják orvosolni, úgy tűnik több-kevesebb sikerrel. Ez eléggé meglepő, hogy a férfi ilyen magának való, miközben megannyi hír terjed a suliban a _„kis"_ kalandjairól.

4, A zseni életében pedig szerepet játszik egy olyan _emberi_ tényező, akire nem számított senki, hisz még csak nem is hallottak róla. Steve-t a többszörös említése a beszélgetésben, és az a tudat, hogy Tony előszeretettel támaszkodik arra az egyénre, féltékenységgel töltötte el. _Mély féltékenységgel._

5, Ennek a bizonyos egyénnek a neve: _Jarvis_. S minden információt meg kell szerezni róla, kapitányi becsületét teszi rá.

S végül, de nem utolsó sorban, eldöntötte, hogy beszélnie kell Stark-kal.

Meg akar vele beszélni mindent.

És már ki is találta, hogyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, remélem tetszett. :3 Én imádtam ezt a fejezetet megírni, a Wade-s résznél meg röhögtem. A dögön és a dögkeselyűn. XD
> 
> Szerzői megjegyzés:
> 
> 0\. Nem kell aggódni, minden apró kis morzsa, melyet most nem értetek, ki fog derülni később. ;)
> 
> 1\. Sam, vagy Samuel Wilson azaz a Marvel: Amerika Kapitány c. filmből van, ő Sólyom. Nem összetéveszteni Clint-tel, mert hasonló a nevük, de Legolasnak - :DD - Sólyomszem a neve.
> 
> 2\. Scott, azaz Scott Lang, a Marvel: Hangya c. filmből van. Szerepelni fog az Amerika Kapitány 3-ban. :) Ha nem láttátok akkor nézzétek meg a Hangyát! Iszonyatosan jóó.
> 
> 3\. M. J. W. Igen, Mary Jane Watson. Ismerős? Nos, M:Pókember c. filmből lépett bele ebbe a kis fanfiction világba. :D Szeressétek. :3 És nem, nem is abból van, és nem is láttam, és nem is érdekel a Csodálatos Pókember film, amit jó múltkor adtak a mozikban. Egyszer volt, akkor minek más verzióban is filmet készíteni belőle?
> 
> 4\. Peter Parker. Spiderman. Spidey. Mily meglepő, igen, tudjuk ki ő. Ha nem, akkor felteszek egy kérdést:Hol élsz ember?
> 
> 5\. Wade Wilson. M: Deadpool c. filmből származik, amit most februárban adnak a moziban. És én láttam. :DD A Spideypool fanartok édesek, ezért akarom összeboronálni őket a ficben is. :3 Próbáltam bohókásra venni Wade figuráját, hiszen nagyon humoros egyéniség, de majd meglátjuk, hogy alakul.
> 
> 6\. Logan. Igen, igen M: X-men c. film szereplője, pontosan belőle is a Farkas vagy ha jobban tetszik,Wolverine. :3
> 
> 7\. A napszemüveges? Hát persze, hogy ő Scott Summers vagy is Küklopsz. :333
> 
> 8\. Vörös hajú lány? Igen, ő Jean Grey jobbik esetbenCsodalány rosszabbikban Főnix. :))
> 
> 9\. Matt. Azaz Matt Murdock. Yeeeeesss, ő Daredevil. És a Ben Affleck-es filmre gondolok, mikor őt képzelem el. ;)
> 
> 10\. Bruce Banner. Avengers Movie. Hulk. Mindent elmondtam. :)
> 
> Ha kérdésetek van, nyugodtan írjatok. :)


	3. Not the best day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helló~~
> 
> Tessék, itt az új fejezet, remélem tetszik. :) Hibák az enyémek, bocsi. :*
> 
> Figyelmeztetés: öngyilkossági kísérlet említése (ami nem is az, de szólok miatta ), vérfertőzés...
> 
> Jó olvasást!
> 
> Várom a véleményeket...! ;D Ha már elolvastad, írj valamit nekem...! ;) ^^

**Not the best day - Nem a legjobb nap**

Nem volt késésben. Egyáltalán nem. Per pillanat éppenséggel csak menekült. Nem, _nem,_ ez tévedés, hiszen ezt nem is lehetne menekülésnek nevezni, csak lépdelésnek, esetleg szökellésnek vagy maximum gyors kocogásnak. Kívülről úgy tűnhetett, mint akinek éppen támadt volna egy bizonyos _nagyobb gondja_ , és az illemhelyre próbálna eljutni, több-kevesebb sikerrel, de Tonynak nem ez volt a _legnagyobb_ baja. Néha napján persze volt, mikor túl sok kínait evett, és figyelmetlenségből vagy több liter tejet is megivott rá... Na igen. Ilyenkor Jarvis lemondja a dolgait, ha megkéri rá... sőt, akkor is ha nem...

Ugyanis, az történt, hogy Tony kiszúrta, hogy Steve kiszúrta, hogy ott áll a tömegben, a büfénél. Na meg azt is kiszúrta - napszemüveg ide vagy oda, a látása 20/20-as volt, köszöni szépen -, hogy a szőkeség elszánt, szinte már megszállott tekintettel célba mérte őt, és elkezdte az akciót. Ami történetesen az ő megközelítése volt, feltételezte, de...

Az elsődleges opció, melyet számításba vett az az volt, hogy kisasszézott az emberek közül, közben pedig búcsúpillantást váltott azzal a méretes Burritóval a kirakat mögött, melyet meg akart enni s venni, hisz már majdnem ő következett volna a sorban. Nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy a megfutamodás tökéletesen _szánalmasnak_ tűnt.

Nos, igen, ez volt úgy 5 perccel ezelőtt, most pedig korgó gyomorral szedi az éppen hogy negyvenes méretű kis cipőcskéjében a lábait, és biztos benne, hogy úgy nézett ki, mint egy pingvin. Na nem mintha öltöny lett volna rajta, csak nem volt formában, úgy lépdelt, akár egy totyogós. Ez megmutatkozott a lihegésén, és azon, hogy a homlokán izzadtságcseppek tétlenkedtek. Az orráról is kezdett lecsúszni már a napszemüvege, és már megbánta, hogy aznap felkelt.

Rhodey nem jött érte, bár nem is csodálta, a napokban volt valami veszekedéshez hasonló kis beszélgetésük, bár, Tony már késő este nem emlékezett tisztán a mivoltára. De nem hívta fel Rhodes-ot, hagyta ülepedni a dolgot, mint kiskorukban, mikor a srác féltékeny lett Charles-re. Vagy Mayára.

_Tényleg, mikor is jön vissza, Charles?_

Nem sikított. Csak majdnem. Na valljuk be, valami férfiatlan nyüszítő hang jött ki a torkán, ahogy egy kéz megragadta a ruháját, és berántotta az egyik terembe. Összeszorította a szemét, és védekezően felemelte a kezeit, akár egy igazi karate mester. De már ebben is elfáradt, nem hogy a rohanásban, és átkozta magát, amiért nem hallgatott Jarvisra, a rendszeres edzés miatt.

Pedig az a 2 kiló plusz felesleg nem ártott senkinek... Neki meg főleg nem. Hisz meg se látszott rajta! Pedig a rendszertelen étkezések miatt azt hinné az ember, hogy pont veszti a kilókat... nem felszedi...

Aztán persze meghallotta az ismerős kuncogást, melytől akarva akaratlanul is mindig, mindig, de _mindig_ kirázta a hideg. Pedig nem szokta olyan gyakran hallani, sőt, ha választania kell, inkább a halált választaná, mintsem a horrorfilmekbe illő kuncogást.

\- Túl sok Kung Fu filmet néztél a napokban, Stark?

Tony szemei kipattantak, és fújtatott egyet, ahogy a görnyedt pozíciójából kiegyenesedett. Majd ránézett Lokira.

\- Te ezt direkt csinálod? Lefogadom, hogy még élvezed is. – Nézett szúrósan, a másik meg felnevetett.

_Mocskos, kis kárörvendő._

\- Már csak a sikításért megérte itt bujdosnom, majdnem egy órát. Látod, most bánom igazán, hogy nincs nálam kamera vagy valami, amivel fel tudtam volna venni a jelenetet... – Húzta el a száját. – Rosszabb napjaimon megnézném, és röhögnék, na meg talán feltenném a Youtube-ra, „ _A nap, mikor Tony Stark berosál"_ – emelte az égnek a kezeit, és ahogy hunyorított, Tony tudta, hogy elképzelte az egészet a kis szemét -, címmel, hogy az egész világ láthassa. – Horkantott fel röhögve.

Tony fintorgott.

\- Nem sikítottam. – Tagadta, de Loki vigyora, az a vigyor volt, mikor az embernek, az az görénynek, látszik mind a harminckét foga. Hisz tagadhatatlan. Loki Odinson egy görény volt, és ezt még ő maga is tudta. Sőt, _élvezte_ is a tudatot, hogy mások görénynek gondolják. Titulálják. Annak ellenére, hogy a bátyja maga a megtestesült jóság.

_Biztos ami biztos, a srác nem volt épeszű, az tuti._

A fekete hajú hümmögött egy sort, majd megigazította Tonyn a ruhát, aztán saját magán is, és tisztán le lehetett olvasni az arcáról, hogy egy fikarcnyit sem érdekli a zseni mondandója.

Loki megnézte a karóráját, felhúzta a szemöldökét, és sóhajtott.

\- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte Tony, és próbálta kihúzni magát, hogy magasabbnak tűnjön a másiknál.

Nem jött össze. Az a félfejnyi kisebbség, akarva akaratlanul is látszott.

_Basszus._

Loki szippantott, majd olyan arcot vágott, mint akinek nagyon fájdalmas lesz kinyögnie azt, amit éppenséggel ki akar _nyögni._ Ezt még nagyban zavarta az is, hogy Lokinak hangosan zümmögött a telefonja a zsebében, melyet aztán elővett, és kinyomott.

\- Nálad akarok lakni, egy pár napig. – Bökte ki, és elgondolkozva pillantott Tonyra. - Na jó, egy hétig. Maximum kettőig, se több, se kevesebb. – Mondta ezt úgy, mintha ő tenne szívességet a zseni számára, s a körmeit nézegette, ahol pedig egy kis piszkot látott, ledörzsölte.

 _Ajvé_.

Stark megrázta a fejét, a haja pedig ide-oda lengett, s ez a kis szellő jólesett a meleg fejbőrének. Aztán felvette a számára jól ismert üzletember imidzsét, és kemény tekintettel bámult rá az _ellenségére._ És be kellett ismernie, Loki tényleg egy olyan személy volt az életében, mi, áh, hülyeség, inkább az ismeretségi körében, aki jól állta a sarat vele szemben, a farkasszem nézésben. Általában ő nyert Rhodey-val szemben, Pepper ugyan mindent vitt, de ez már részletkérdés, hisz a férfiaknak előzékenynek kell lenniük, és hagyniuk kell, hogy a nők nyerjenek és... khm, _igen._

\- Hogy mit akarsz? Bocs, azt hiszem rosszul hallottam. Mintha valami olyasmit motyogtál volna, hogy nálam akarsz lakni vagy ilyesmi...

Loki sunyi vigyorra húzta a száját, és közelebb dőlt Tonyhoz.

\- Tökéletesen jól hallottad, és remélem ha – megint ránézett az órájára – este hétre ott leszek nálad, akkor bemehetek. Vagyis ha a kis _kedvenced_ beenged.

_Franc._

Tony mindig is sejtette, hogy a fiatalabb Odinson tud valamit J-ről. Habár egyetlen egyszer járt a házában, a sunyi kis tetű biztos észrevett valamit, pedig a zseni szigorúan megtiltotta Jarvisnak a kommunikálást bárkivel is, arra a két napra. De 110%-ig biztos volt benne, hogy Loki nem tudja pontosan, mi is Jarvis. Vagyis a _„kis kedvence"_ , bár nem minősíti annak J-t, az bunkóság lenne, hisz hiába a szülőatyja, számára olyan, mintha a legjobb barátja lenne, nem egy tárgy, melyet birtokolhat.

Apja helyett apja volt. J a gondját viselte, mióta megalkotta. Törődött vele, amit az apja sosem tett. De persze neki volt alkalma ismerni az apját - ami nem is volt akkora nagy szám, ismerve a _jó öreg, alkoholista fatert,_ akinek soha semmi sem volt jó -, nem úgy, mint szegény Charlesnak.

_Tényleg, mikor is jön vissza? Peppernek igaza van, naptárt kéne vezetnem... Ácsi. Hisz Jarvisnak tudnia kellene..._

\- Stark, odavagyok az ábrándos, elbambult arcodért, ami tényleg halál cuki, főleg ahogy így ráncolod a homlokod, de nem érek rá. – Nézte meg a telefonját, és Tony észrevette, hogy az ismét rezeg. - Persze remélem, értékeled a szarkazmusom, és nem veszed komolyan, amit az előbb mondtam. – Nyomta ki, és vágta zsebre a készüléket. – Ha netalántán pedig vonakodnál teljesíteni a kérésemet, akkor nekem szándékomban áll elmondani a drága _bátyámnak_ _azt a napot_ , csak, hogy tisztában légy a következményekkel. – Somolygott, és megpróbálta elvonni Tony figyelmét a kezei remegéséről. Nem sikerült, de a kisebb nem szólt semmit.

_Feszült. És furán is beszél Thorról._

Tony elhúzta a száját, nem akart verekedésbe keveredni az istenséggel, Loki szeme pedig megvillant, és csábos mosoly kíséretében megveregette társa vállát. Tudta, hogy győzött.

\- Ezt igennek veszem, akkor hétkor. Ne maradj fenn, édes. – Kacsintott, majd elindult az ajtó felé.

\- Pöcsfej. – Motyogta Anthony, a fiatalabb Odinson pedig nevetve felmutatta a középső ujját, és volt oly kedves, hogy nem csapta be maga után az ajtót.

**XxX**

Észrevette. Hogy ne vette volna észre. Mindenki őket bámulta, hisz nem mindennapi látványt jelenthetett, Anthony Stark és Loki Odinson párosa, ahogy egymás mellett sétálnak be az előadóterembe, Selvig professzor órájára.

Tony kék szemei azonnal észrevették a csoportot, közülük is Brucet, aki integetett neki, szinte már kiesve a padból, hogy üljön le közéjük. A milliárdos, ahogy meglátta Rogerst, inkább választotta volna a halált, ami aztán szerencséjére meg is érkezett, szőkének éppen nem mondható hercegként, hogy megmentse a bajba jutó kiskirálylányt.

De persze Tony sem volt kiskirálylány.

Ahogy a nem szőke herceg sem volt herceg. Tulajdonképpen maga a halál, az Loki volt, aki egy jól irányzott mozdulattal – ismét – karon ragadta, és beültette az egyik még el nem foglalt sorba, középre, a még firkálatlan és – szerencsére - rágógumiktól mentes székre. Meghökkent arcok kísérték eme mozdulatot, és Tonynak is alig sikerült visszafognia egy döbbent nyögést. Ámde a meglepetés még nem ért véget, sőt, folytatódott, ahogy Wade lehuppant Tony másik oldalára, közrefogva ezzel a még jobban meglepett playboyt.

Éles szisszenés volt hallható a második sorban, Parker részéről.

Starknak bűntudat mardosott a lelkében, mikor észrevette a szeme sarkából Bruce zavarodott arckifejezését, de mikor Loki oldalba bökte, eldöntötte, hogy később megmagyaráz mindent.

Már ha, ő maga is rájön, hogy mi folyik itt körülötte. És ha a kezdeti gardedámjait is el tudja küldeni a fenébe.

Deadpool szippantott mellette egyet, és csoki evés közben megkérdezte. Tony közben pedig nagy ívben megpróbálta elkerülni a Wade szájából kirepülő csokoládédarabokat. Elhúzta a száját a felettébb undorító látványra.

De úgy tűnt ez Wilsont a legkevésbé sem érdekelte.

\- Hogy haladsz a _Rogers üggyel_? – Suttogta a kérdést. Szerencsére nem közvetlenül a mi zsenink fülébe, az igazán kellemetlen lett volna a számára. Már csak a csoki miatt is.

\- _A Rogers üggyel_? – Hajolt bele a másik oldalról Stark magánszférájába Loki, és Tonynak kezdett elege lenni a pöffeszkedő alakból. Nem elég, hogy reggel jószerével megfenyegette, hogy nála lakhasson egy ideig, majd utána, mintha csak valami öleb lenne, rángatta ide-oda, kénye kedvére.

_Állj._

\- Te, miért is akaszkodsz rám amúgy? – fordította a fejét a másik irányába Tony. Az orruk alig pár centiméterre volt egymástól, s a tématerelés sikeresnek bizonyult, ahogy a kérdésére válaszként a kék szemekben lévő fekete pupilla gombostűnyire szűkült össze.

_Oh._

\- Áhá... itt ugrik a majom a vízbe. Tudtam, hogy van valami _okod_ , amiért nem szállsz le rólam.

Wade továbbra is majszolta a csokoládét, és figyelmesen hallgatta a párbeszédet. Aztán egy képzeletbeli villanykörte jelent meg a feje fölött, ahogy megvilágosult. S mielőtt Loki válaszolt volna, ő szólt közbe, ahogy eszébe jutott.

\- A bátyáddal van valami igaz? Már, hm, mennyi ideje is...? – nézett a plafonra, mintha onnan várná a választ. De ahogy újból megszólalt, látszott rajta, hogy meg is kapta onnét a kért információt. – Igen, vagy négy napja, bocs, azt hittem több, de biztos összekevertelek valakivel... – hümmögött –, a lényeg viszont, hogy min kaptál össze Thorral? – somolygott mindentudóan.

Loki összeszorította az állkapcsát, majd mikor meghallotta a kuncogást, szúrós tekintettel bámult a zsenire. Amaz csak a kezébe temette az állát, és úgy nézte a mellette ülőt.

De Odinson legfiatalabb sarja nem állt kötélnek, tagadóan elfordította a fejét, s egész lényét a párostól, hogy figyelmét a már kitudja mióta bennlévő, magyarázó Selvig professzorra, fordítsa. Tony kuncogása mellé társult még Wade halk kacaja is, amit természetesen teljes egészében figyelmen kívül hagyott.

\- Tehát összekaptál Thorral. Ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért akarsz nálam dekkolni. – Pusmogta Tony, Loki fekete fürtjei közé, egészen közel a másik füléhez. – De _min_... ez itt a kérdés... – Cukkolta.

Viszont mikor Loki vetett rá egy gyors pillantást, a zseni kissé hátrahőkölt. Nem mutatta ki nagyon a meglepődöttségét, az emberek, ha őt figyelték, csak annyit láthattak, hogy a szék háttámlájának dől.

Igen. A kék szemekben olyasmit vélt felfedezni, amit nap, mint nap látott a tükörben, mikor belenézett, _az óta az este óta._

Nos igen, emiatt lehet az, hogy mostanában néha úgy néz ki, akár egy szerencsétlen idióta. Mert képtelen megnézni magát a tükörben, a kocsi ablakában, avagy a visszapillantó tükrében, az egyetem ablakaiban, a büfé kirakatában... Ahol általában, nos, az esetek többségében mindig leellenőrzi a kinézetét. A haját. Mindenét.

Habár ügyelnie kellett a kinézetére, nehogy, egy reggeli újságban szembetalálkozzon a saját képmásával, melyen úgy néz ki, mint a mosott szar. Ezért néha belepillant egy-egy tükörbe, de pont annyi időre, hogy ne lássa meg magát, _úgy_. Ha a helyzet meg amúgy is nagyon gáz lenne, Pepper vagy J úgy is figyelmeztetné.

De visszatérve, annyi kétséget, félelmet és valami mást is vélt felfedezni abban a szempárban, mint a sajátjaiban. Sejtette, hogy Loki és Thor között olyasmi történt, ami közte és Steve között.

Annyi beteges különbséggel, hogy Loki és Thor _testvérek_ voltak.

_Édestestvérek._

Tony most már teljesen értette az okot, amiért Loki az ő társaságát keresi, és megpróbálja minden úton, módon elkerülni Thort.

A milliárdos fejében pedig szöget ütött a gondolat, sőt, inkább egy tudatos emlék.

Hiszen Thornak van _barátnője_.

**XxX**

A folyosón kapta el a rosszul lét. Deadpool és a görény valahol elveszett a tömegben, nem tudta, hová mentek, mikor megszédült. A hasához kapta a kezét, és a falnak dőlt. A szemeit összeszorította, s ahogy a homlokán ráncok jelentek meg, érezte, ahogy a hányinger elemi erővel kapja el, akár egy nyári fuvallat késő délután.

Nem volt jól. Magában Jarvis nevét kiabálta, hátha a mesterséges intelligencia még így is meghallja a hangját, de tudta jól, hogy ez esélytelen. A mobilja akadozatlan rezgése pedig egyre jobban idegesítette.

Kapkodta a levegőt, és félelmében kipattantak a szemei, mikor egy tenyeret érzett a hátára simulni. Kicsi tenyér volt, _érezte_ \- remélte, hogy Pepper az -, aztán meglátta a tulajdonosát is, aki ismerős volt a számára. Nézte a hosszú, barna hajat, a szemüveget, a sapkát, de hiába figyelte, nem ugrott be neki.

\- Stark? – hallotta a lágy hangot, mire kissé megrázta a fejét. – Oké, elég szörnyen nézel ki... várj, szólok... Szólok valakinek, áh ott van Steve, hé Ste-

Éles rántás, a lány egészen közel került Tony arcához, kissé rémült, de még mindig értetlen képpel.

\- _Ide. Ne. Hívd_. – Szűrte a fogai között, és a hatás kedvéért még meg is szorította a lány kezét. A lány szemei megvillantak, majd felsóhajtott, és megpróbálta felkarolni a fájdalmaktól szenvedő férfit. Magában közben mintha valami olyasmit motyogott volna, hogy _„Jesszusom."_

Tony elismerően konstatálta a lányt, hogy hallgatott rá, és nem hívta a szőke kapitányt, de azért is, mert egyedül képes volt egy emelettel lejjebb cipelni őt, az orvosi szobába. Amint beestek az ajtón, a fiatal gyakornoktanonc, Hank McCoy fogadta őket.

Anthony tudta ki a srác, vagyis a gyerek, találkoztak már nem is egyszer, de még nála is fiatalabb volt, csak egy kicsivel, pár évvel, na jó, sokkal, de nem számított, mert ez az egyetem zseniképzőknek is való. Mint amilyen ez a Hank srác is volt, és ha jó a memóriája - ami ugye kérdéses, és úgy sejti ezt a legtöbb közeli ismerőse is tudja -, akkor a gyerek Charles tanonca. Tanítványa.

Vagy valami ilyesmi.

Újra érezte a zsebében a rezgést.

De csak azért, mert Charles egy ász, akinek már papírja is van – elvileg kettő, most lesz meg a harmadik -, arról, hogy zseni. Tony feleslegesnek tartotta esszéket meg miegymásokat írni, egy nyamvadt papírért, ami aztán porosodhat a szekrény tetején, ha csak nem használja fel spontán, egy laboratóriumi pillecukor sütögetéshez.

A tűz elemi kérdés.

De mivel nincs, így maradnak a befizetetlen számlák. Ami önnön hanyagságából fakad mindig. _Hehe_.

_Bár JARVIS elvileg neten küldi a pénzt..._

McCoy gyakorlatias mozdulattal fekteti le Tonyt, aki egyből el is kezdi a plafonon lévő repedéseket számolgatni, miközben reméli, hogy ezzel el tudja terelni a figyelmét a hasában lévő fájdalomról.

Nem hallott mást, csak pár elvétett beszélgetést, de aztán érezte, hogy a lány megfogja a csuklóját. Mielőtt bármit mondott volna, Tony megelőzte, mert már tudta.

\- Köszönöm, Darcy.

Igen. A csaj Jane barátnője. Jane meg kicseszettül barátnője Thornak, aki elvileg – még nem bizonyított álláspontok szerint -, tett valamit Lokival, valami _helytelent_. Nem elég, hogy két férfi, ráadásul testvérek... Tony hirtelen nem tudta mire gondoljon az üggyel kapcsolatban. A két férfi még oké, mert hé, ez a XXI. század, de akkor is.

_Vérfertőzés?_

A feje hasogatott, a hasa fájt, fáradt is volt, és akkor még erre rájött a Lokis ügy... Bár az előbbieknek köze lehetett ahhoz, hogy két napja nem aludt...

Darcy sikkantott, biztos meg volt illetődve, Tony viszont nem látta, hogy bólintott volna, csak a hümmögését hallotta. Majd az ajtó csukódását, és a távolodó léptek zaját.

\- Mr. Stark?

 _Jézus_.

\- Jézus. – Adott hangot belső gondolatának. – Haver, nyáron én csináltam neked a palacsintát... na jó Charles volt, várj, nem is, ő se tud sütni meg főzni, lehet, hogy Pepper dobta össze, viszont akkor se hívj így. Nem vagyok öreg. Tegezz nyugodtan, kölyök. – Rázta ki a hideg még csak a gondolatra is.

A szemüveges dadogva mondott igent, de Tony nem figyelt rá. Ki akarta kapcsolni a mobilját, az a hülye kis készülék már az őrületbe kergette.

\- Tünetek? – kérdezte. – Amúgy én csak egy órára ugrottam be, míg a doki ebédel, ha gondolja-, mármint ha gondolod, megvárhatod. – Javította ki magát egy ferde mosollyal, és tisztán látszott rajta, hogy még mindig zavarban van. Nem a vizsgálattól, hanem attól, hogy Tonyval beszélget.

Az említett legyintett egyet, és felsóhajtott.

\- Nem fontos a doki... tudom milyen eszed van, tökéletes leszel nekem te is. – Rándult meg a szája sarka, ahogy kilesett pillái közül észrevette a két piros foltot Hank orcáján.

 _Hehe_.

\- Akkor-

\- Fejfájás, de azt írhatjuk a mobilom és a körülöttem lévő hülye emberek – nem rád gondolok – számlájára, fáradtság, ami nyilvánvalóan az alváshiány miatt jelentkezett, a hányinger, amit még most is érzek lehet, hogy azért van mert még semmit sem ettem... de, de tegnapelőtt megettem azt a pizzát a hűtőben, bár volt egy kis kék színe és mintha a szaga se lett volna a legjobb... – rántotta meg a vállát, Hank arcára pedig kiült az undor -, szóval lehet, hogy a hasfájásomnak is a pizza az okozója. És talán a látásom se az igazi. – Hunyorított, majd megdörzsölte őket az ökleivel.

McCoy összevonta a szemöldökét, és Tony látta, ahogy a kis palettájára felírogatott megjegyzéseket, mélyen elgondolkozva kezdte el szép sorjában kihúzogatni. Anthony szippantott, és nézte, ahogy a másik zseni feláll, és egy levél fájdalomcsillapítóval tér vissza, melyből kinyomott egy darabot a beteg kezébe. De még mielőtt odaadta volna a pohár vizet, megszólalt.

\- Ez egy erős fájdalomcsillapító, a fejedre és a hasadra. Kétlem, hogy a romlott pizza a legfőbb oka a fájdalmaid eredetének, főleg ha két napja etted, s meg kell, kérjelek, hogy tartózkodj a romlott ételek fogyasztásától, a saját érdekedben és az enyémben is. – Mosolygott, de a komoly tekintete ezt palástolta.

Tony kinyitotta a száját, hogy közbeszóljon. Nem jött össze. A vizet közben megkapta, és a gyógyszert azonnal be is vette.

\- A fejfájásod valóban, lehet a környezeti hatások miatt, stressz, front, vagy – nézett szúrósan a szemüvege mögül, s Tonyt ez teljesen meglepte -, az alváshiánynak is.

A milliárdos elhúzta a száját.

\- Általában rémálmaim vannak. – Vallotta be kelletlenül.

Hank tekintete megvillant.

\- Pánikrohamok?

Tony szeme összeszűkült, és félrefordította a fejét.

\- Már nincs egy ideje.

\- Mióta?

\- Úgy két éve. Oké, másfél, de mindegy.

A fiatalabb hümmögött egy sort, aztán felírt egy receptet, lepecsételte az asztalnál, majd a másik kezébe nyomta, aki egyből bele is gyűrte a nadrágja zsebébe.

\- Altató, ez segíteni fog. Ha nem használ, kipróbálunk egy erősebbet. De egyet vegyél be naponta, _lehetőleg éjszaka,_ mikor az emberek természetes ciklusunknak eleget téve, általában _alszanak_. Nem hajnalban, kora délelőtt vagy délután. _Este._ Ez tizenegy, de téged ismerve – motyogta mellé még a _„kissé"_ szót -, az éjfél is belefér. Egy hétig minden nap, ami azt jelenti, hogy jövő hét csütörtökre gyere vissza, kérlek.

Anthony megforgatta a szemeit, de nem szólt semmit. Tony mobilja megint rezgett.

\- És lehetőleg kerüld az _italfogyasztást_ , ha nem akarsz kórházba jutni, és a gyomormosás pillanatait átélni.

_Emlékszem arra a napra... régen volt, de akkor is kimosták a gyomrom. Pepper halálra rémült, na meg persze Rhodey is. Én nyugodt voltam... Lefizettük a kórházat, hogy ne legyen botrány, de mi is történt utána...? Jah, igen. Megkaptam, a fejmosást, hogy soha többé ne próbáljam meg megölni magam. Nem mintha azt terveztem volna, csak túl sok pia volt a szekrényben... És túl szörnyű volt hallani Obadiah-tól, hogy-_

\- Tony?

Megrázta a fejét, és bólintott.

\- Nincs pia.

\- Viszont, kapsz hányáscsillapítót, a biztonság kedvéért – adta oda azt is, amit a zseni le is nyelt rögtön, nehogy visszaköszönjön az a bizonyos pizza, mert félő volt, hogy nem csak elmászni fog ha kijön, de még beszélni is -, s most jön még majd a neheze. Ahogy hallgattalak, úgy vélem lehetséges, hogy nagyon megterheled a gyomrod, Tony.

Kecsesen ívelt szemöldök volt a jutalma eme kijelentésért.

\- De hát nem is eszek semmit-

\- Nem étellel való megterhelésre gondoltam... Inkább lelki úton való terhelésre.

Tonyban benne rekedt a levegő.

_Steve._

\- Nem voltál túl ideges, feszült mostanában? A sok stressz rámehet a gyomrodra, és hidd el, nem akarsz odáig eljutni, mint a legtöbb beteg. Próbálj meg lazítani és pihenni. Nincs munka, sem számolgatás, meg az amit általában csinálsz... _tudod._ – Intett.

A férfi bólintott, és kellemetlenül érezte magát, amiért egy nála fiatalabb látja el tanácsokkal. Viszont megugrott, mikor meglátta Hank kezében az óriási injekciós tűt.

\- Mit akarsz azzal? – kérdezte, és remélte, hogy nem hallatszott nagyon a hangja remegése. De figyelmeztetek mindenkit, Tony Stark _NEM_ volt megrémülve. Főleg nem egy tűtől.

Hank óvatosan mosolygott. A tekintetébe kedvesség és valami lágyság költözött, amit Tony eddig csak Peppetől, Rhodeytól és Brucetól kapott meg az esetek többségében. Na basszus, most hogy belegondolt, _Steve-től_ is.

_A rohadt életbe már._

\- Két napja nem aludtál. – Mutatott rá a közismert tényre, megindokolva, hogy miért is ad be most altatót a fáradt playboynak.

Tony olyasmit motyogott az orra alatt, hogy: _„Volt az három is",_ de McCoy ezt a megjegyzést eleresztette a füle mellett.

Hiába látszott a tű nagynak, nem volt olyan vészes, mint amilyennek először hitte. Hank hátradöntötte, kedvesen betakarta, habár kettejük közül ő volt még a gyerek, de nem számított, jólesett Tonynak a gondoskodó gesztus.

\- Pár perc, míg hatni fog. Alszol néhány órát, ne aggódj, itt leszek, mikor felébredsz. – Anthony bólintott, jelezve, hogy értette. – Elhúzom a függönyöket. Aludj jól.

A férfi ismét bólintott, majd mikor Hank kiment, és körbeölelték a fehér függönyök, felsóhajtott. Becsukta a szemét, próbált a pihenésre koncentrálni, de rezgő zsebe jelezte, hogy a térjen le az alfa pályájáról, és szálljon le a Földre.

Habár kezdte érezni a zsibbadást, előkapta a kis rohadékot, majd megnézte az üzeneteket, amiket kapott. Ha nem lett volna az altató végett olyan fáradt, azonnal ülőhelyzetbe tornászta volna magát.

„ _Beszélnünk kell, Tony. Nagyon fontos." – M._

„Tényleg n _agyon fontos, Tony, ez nem vicc." – M._

„ _Úgy félek, Tony. Nem tudom, mit tegyek. Kérlek, hívj, ha ezt látod." – M._

„ _Tony? Tony? Tony...? Egy sms is jó, hogy tudjam hol vagy... Szükségem van rád, senki másnak nem mondhatom el._ Hallod? _Kérlek, Tony..." – M._

Az utolsó sms úgy fél órája érkezett, és tudta, hogy nem hagyhatja annyiban, sem figyelmen kívül. Főleg úgy, hogy pár órára ki lesz rendesen ütve, és már most úgy érzi magát, mint egy drogos. Nem mintha próbálta volna. Arra a szintre azért nem süllyedne le.

Elég enki a pia. Ebben az egyben legalább hasonlít az apjára. De, hogy ez jó vagy rossz dolog, azt ő maga se tudja. Valaki majd csak elmondja neki.

A szemei előtt elfolytak a betűk, de volt még annyi ereje és figyelme, hogy tömören válaszoljon: _„Orvosi. Altató. Most." – T._

Aztán a kezéből kicsúszott mobil hangosan koppanva érkezett volna a földre, ha a spéci Stark tudomány légnyomást nem épített volna bele. A telefon az utolsó 5 centinél megállt, majd levegőt fújt ki mind a négy sarkából, és a tárgy visszarepült az ágyra, a tulajdonosa mellé. A fekete képernyőn egy kék színű kör jelent meg, _J.A.R.V.I.S_. felirattal.

Aztán ismét elsötétült a kép.

**XxX**

Darcy nem gondolta volna, hogy életében valaha is fogja ilyen sebezhetően látni Tony Starkot. A Steve-vel való találkozás rémületéről már ne is beszéljünk. De az a bizonyos köszönöm volt a legmegrázóbb az egészben, egészen addig, míg pár óra elteltével a folyosón meg nem látta a barátait, és el nem mesélte nekik, hogy mi történt.

Thor volt az, aki először ránézett Steve-re, de Bucky volt az, aki megrázta a Kapitányt, mert amaz úgy nézett ki, mintha dermedten odafagyott volna a padlóhoz. Majd olyan sebességgel robbant ki közülük, hogy enyhe túlzással már csak a porfelhőt látták utána. Barnes is elindult, _volna,_ ha Thor nem teszi a vállára a kezét, és int nemet a fejével. A kisebb felfújta a mellkasát, és bosszankodva elviharzott az ellentétes irányba.

Jane megsimogatta Darcy karját, majd együtt elindultak megkeresni Peppert és Rhodest, hogy tájékoztassák őket a helyzetről.

Thor a szeme sarkából kiszúrt egy zöld villanást, de mire betájolta volna, hogy merre is van, az már rég eltűnt. Így legyőzött tekintettel, szomorú fintorral az arcán, követte Janet és Darcyt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, az új szereplők, hátha valaki nem tudná:
> 
> 1\. Charles. Az az Charles Xavier az X-men X professzora. *Love-Love*
> 
> 2\. Darcy Lewis a Thorból. :)
> 
> 3\. A titokzatos sms személy megnevezésére még várnotok kell. ^^
> 
> Lora


	4. Be Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne haragudjatok a kihagyás miatt, de lefoglalt a szülinapom, a ballagásom, és az írásbeli érettségim. :) DE! Köszönjétek ezt a fejezetet, az X-men: Apokalipszisnek! Tegnap néztem meg, (05.19) és marha jó volt. Alig találok rá szavakat, aki nem tervezte, hogy megnézi, sürgősen változtasson a döntésén, és GO TO THE CINEMA, NOW! Imádtam! El sem tudom mondani, hogy mennyire. :3
> 
> Megjegyzések: Minden hiba az enyém, említés testvéri csókról - de ez majd még elválik, nyugi. Dőlt részek még mindig Tony gondolatai, durva beszéd (enyhén).
> 
> Jó olvasást. :)

**Be Yourself - Légy önmagad**

 

McCoy tényleg ott volt, amikor felébredt. Úgy érezte, hogy sokáig aludt, de kétségei támadtak, hisz a doki még mindig nem volt a szobában. Viszont mikor ránézett az órára, akkor jött rá, hogy most aludt a legtöbbet a napokban. Vagy a hetekben.

_Mindegy_.

Négy órát. Nem sok, nem is kevés, de neki, az _éjjeli bagolynak_ – Pepper mondta ezt rá először, még fiatalabb korukban, és az óta is rendszeresen használja, néha kedveskedésből, dühből vagy csak úgy szimplán, _idegesítésből_ -, ez több mint a semmi.

Hank mosolygott rá, ahogy felült az ágyban. Nem volt a legkényelmesebb, most hogy így meglapogatta a nyakát, de nem is volt vészes. Úgy se tervezte, hogy több alkalommal is _vendége_ lesz ennek a csillagosnak nem mondható kis kórteremnek. De aztán, Tony észrevette, hogy McCoy kissé elpirulva, tarkó vakargatás közepette mutogatni kezd neki az ágy másik oldalára.

Kissé még kómásan kidörzsölte a csipákat a szemeiből, majd abba az irányba fordította a fejét, amerre Hank mutatott. És amikor meglátta, úgy érezte magát, mint akit hasba _vertek_ vagy maximum fejbe. A tenyerét végighúzta az arcán, és frusztráltan felsóhajtott.

Az a kő nem legördült, hanem inkább tonnányi súlyként nehezedett a testére, láthatatlan vasmarokként szorítva minden egyes porcikáját, a génjeitől – ahogy Charles mondaná – egészen egysejtű mivoltán át az emberi testén keresztül. Akár egy _vaspáncél_ , bezárva tartja, miközben összezúzza.

Tony nem tudta eldönteni mit érez abban a pillanatban, az érzelmei kavarogtak, mint egy fonalgombolyag, aminek sosem tudod, hogy hol kezdődik az eleje és hol ér véget a vége. És ez most nem Steve-ről szólt, vagyis próbált nem róla szólni, hisz ahogy Tony észrevette, pár nap leforgás alatt minden arról a hülye focistáról szólt. Hiába is próbálta kerülni, valahogy az a fonal, _Steve_ , mindig visszatért hozzá, körülötte kavargott...

_Franc._

Visszafordult Charles pártoltja felé, bólintott majd megeresztett egy fáradt mosolyt köszönésképpen, amit érte tett, ebben a pár órában.

**XxX**

Loki nem érezte úgy, hogy gyerekes lenne. Vagy, hogy a viselkedése az lenne. Nem volt gyáva, sem nyuszi, csak nem akart a bátyjával egy légtérben tartózkodni. Végtelen kilométeres körzetben, természetesen. Ez érthető nem?

Ezért még nem gyáva, ahogy Fandral mondaná. Csak logikusan gondolkozik. Nos, nem Thorról, természetesen.

Mivel...

Nem akart róla hallani. Nem akart róla beszélni. Látni sem akarta, levegőt se akart vele egy helyen szívni, és még csak gondolni sem akart rá. Lényegében ki akarta őt teljesen zárni a saját kis sötét világából. Zugából. Életéből. Csak ez nem mehetett olyan könnyen, ha vágyaid tárgyával élsz egy fedél alatt, egy méteres közelségben, szomszédságban...

Ezért volt az, hogy rácsimpaszkodott Starkra. Tudta, hogy a srác olyan lesz, mint egy kezes bárány, ha felemlegeti neki azt az egy évvel ezelőtti kis _kalandjukat_.

Nem mintha kaland lett volna. Csak dugtak és ennyi. Részegen. És belőve. Nem a legokosabb húzás volt, de akkor az kellett - Loki úgy hiszi mindkettejüknek -, na meg mikor eljött a másnap reggel, annyira fájt mindenük és annyira másnaposak voltak, hogy arra sem emlékeztek, hogyan csinálták. De aztán később, mikor lezuhanyoztak, külön-külön persze, rájöttek, hogy az éjjel oda-vissza volt...

Rettegtek, hogy Thor megtudja. Loki tudta, milyen mikor Thor begurul, és annyira nem utálja Starkot, mint amennyire elhiteti az emberekkel, hogy szétszedesse a testvérével. De a kis _„eset"_ óta eltelt már majdnem két év, és a bátyja még mindig nem jött rá, így már mersszel meri cukkolni vele Tonyt, természetesen a kellő határig.

Thor _mindig_ védelmezte a kisöccsét, akár egy anyatigris. Képes volt egy srácnak eltörni az orrát, amiért az pocskondiázta Lokit és megtépte a haját. Igen, Loki tudja, milyen az mikor a testvére begurul.

Thor _mindig_ azt mondta, hogy a fekete haja gyönyörű, akár a legsötétebb éjszaka. Gyerekkorukban ő kérte, hogy növessze meg a fekete fürtjeit, ezért is ilyen hosszú még ma is.

Thor _mindig_ kedvesen mosolygott rá, megértő volt, még akkor is, ha Loki elküldte a búspicsába. Bár ez elvileg ráfogható arra is, hogy Thor _néha_ maga volt az együgyűség mintajelképe. Mit néha? _Mindig_.

Ha nem férfi lett volna a talpán, a mellette Porsche módon elszáguldó Amerika Kapitánytól még fel is dőlt - ha nem a seggére esett volna - Isten őt úgy segélje.

Ezért mikor meglátta, hogy a bátyja épp valamiféle vitába keveredett azzal a seggfej Barnes-sal, aki mint valami gyerek – Loki nem talált a srácban és magában semmi hasonlóságot, áh, dehogy, más miatt utálta, igen -, duzzogva elviharzott, megpróbált ő is olajra lépni. S mikor a kék szemek meglátták őt, Loki a falnak lapult, és szégyenletes módon elbújt, akár egy rémült kisfiú. S reménykedett, hogy a bátyja nem vette észre őt.

Megkönnyebbült, mikor a szőkeség hátraarcot vágott, és követte azt a nőszemélyt, akit a barátnőjének nevezett. Akit Loki _szívből_ gyűlölt.

Aztán ő is megfordult, és elindult megkeresni Starkot, aki valahogy teljesen érthetetlen okból elkeveredett tőlük, tulajdonképpen tőle, ugyanis az az idióta Wade elrángatta a mosdóba, mintha segítségre lenne szüksége. Aztán mikor végeztek, vagyis Wade végzett, Tony már rég eltűnt. Ez több mint három órája történt, és a srác még az órára se jött be, szóval Loki nem mintha aggódott volna vagy ilyesmi. Csak szerette volna tisztázni a Starkhoz való költözést. Meg azt, hogy mi a francért hagyta egyedül Deadpool-lal.

Igen.

Erre volt is alkalma, mivel alig tíz perccel később találkozott is vele, csak hogy elég meglepő helyzetben.

Életében először látta Tony Starkot falfehér arccal feléje közeledni, miközben ajkaival egy néma _„Segíts"_ -et formált. Egy göndör, barna hajú lánnyal a kezeiben.

Loki kecsesen ívelt szemöldöke felszaladt, egészen a homloka közepéig. Majd a feje tetejére, szinte ki a világból, ahogy Stark, a szemeivel a lány ölében lévő kocsi kulcsra bökött, jelezve, hogy innentől kezdve a fiatalabb Odinson-nak kell majd helytállnia, helyette.

Hangosan kibökött volna egy _azt-a-kurva-élet-vezethetem-a-BMW-t_ , de nem tette meg. Nem, csak Stark háta mögött öklözött a levegőbe, és kihúzta fejben a bakancslistája negyedik pontját.

~~_„Egy nap vezetni (valamilyen úton, módon) Tony Stark kocsiját. (Mindegy, hogy melyiket.)" :D :P_ ~~

**XxX**

Az út a házig nem volt több negyed óránál. Loki megpróbált a lehető leggyorsabban menni, de csak ennyit tehetett. Meg még annyit, hogy kikapva a kocsi kulcsot a helyéről, feltépve a BMW ajtaját, segített kikecmeregni Tonynak a helyéről. A számára ismeretlen, eddig még soha nem látott lánnyal persze elég nehéz volt ezt kivitelezni, és valahogy biztosra vette, hogy valakinek a feje nagyot koppant a kocsi ajtajának. Dehogy nem az övé volt, az is biztos.

A fekete hajú már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy a lakáskulcs felől érdeklődjön, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Stark közbevágott.

\- Jarvis, nyisd ki az ajtót.

\- Uram, nem tartom jó öletnek – szólalt meg hirtelen egy ismeretlen hang, amely _majdnem_ halálra rémisztette Lokit -, a test szkennelés elvégezetlen Mr. Odinson részéről, mivel maga tisztán közölte velem, hogy, és most idézem _„Be ne merd engedni többé házba, azt a kétszínű kígyót, Jarvis"_ , így a belépése érvénytelen. – Loki szúrósan ránézett Tonyra, az pedig villantott egy sovány mosolyt feléje, de nem tagadta vagy kért elnézést az előbbi miatt.

\- De, Miss. Hansen-t engedélyezhetem a belépésre, neki megadta a jogosultságot Mr. Stark.

Tony megforgatta a szemeit, és a lábával megrúgta az ajtót dühében.

\- Akkor csak engem engedj már be. – Sziszegte frusztráltan, de mégis halkan, hogy Hansen nehogy felébredjen. – Ez meg – bökött a fejével a jobbra mellette álló magasabb srácra, aki fintorgott az _„ez"_ megnevezés miatt -, addig elmegy a cuccaiért, mert beköltözik hozzánk – pillantott a másik szemeibe -, elvileg két hétre.

Loki visszafojtott egy vigyort és egy éljenzést.

Az ajtó kinyitódott, csak úgy, magától kilengett, Loki legnagyobb döbbenetére. És ahogy észrevette, a sarokban volt egy kamera – _nem is egy!_ -, ami őket figyelte piros, villogó fénnyel - _És ettől a hátán futkosott a hideg._ Vagyis, már csak őt figyelte, ugyanis, mire kettőt pislogott, Stark már javában benn járt a ház halljában, vagy valamelyik nagyobb szobában, Loki nem tudta eldönteni. Nekik is volt pénzük, de nem _ennyi_ , hogy ekkora előszoba szerűségük legyen.

Loki széttárta a karját, és bekiabált.

\- És velem mi lesz? – kérdezte.

A válaszra nem is kellett sokáig várni.

\- Mr. Odinson, Mr. Stark azt üzeni, hogy menjen vissza az iskolába a holmijukért, majd hozza vissza ide, a maga egyéb ingóságaival együtt. Mikor megérkezik, elvégzem a test és retina szkennelést, ami által belépést nyer majd a házba. A belépéssel pedig megkapja azokat a felszereléseket, melyeket hatalmamban áll átadni az ön számára, hogy bármikor kapcsolatba tudjon lépni velem vagy Mr. Starkkal.

Lokinak kedve támadt volna olyan pózba beállni, mint amilyet Tony mutatott neki, amikor elkapta, és berángatta a terembe. Az iróniától fűszerezve nevetni akart, de a villogó piros led lámpa fénye, mely mintha a veséjébe látott volna, megállította ebben.

\- Oké. – Motyogta.

Felsóhajtott, aztán fogta, megrántotta a vállát, beült a kocsiba, mintha misem lenne természetesebb egy beszélő háznál, vagy minél, és egy _„Akkor majd jövök"-_ kel elhajtott. A piros fény még kettőt pislákolt a sarokban lévő kamerában, aztán elaludt.

Az ajtó pedig hangtalanul becsukódott.

**XxX**

Tony lefektette Mayát a _saját_ ágyára, nem a többi szoba valamelyikére vagy az egyik üres kanapéra. Nem, a sajátjára. Ilyen téren mindig is érzelmes volt, annak ellenére, hogy sokan hideg szívű, gyerekes bunkónak tartották. De már a betegszobán is észrevette, a lány kipirosodott arcát, a felpüffedt szemeit, a lefolyt sminkjét pedig már említésre sem méltatta.

Betakarta a barátját, és felsóhajtott. A fürdőből visszatérve egy hideg vizes törölközőt hozott, és azzal mosta át Maya arcát. Ügyelt, hogy minden fekete, elkenődött mázolmányt le tudjon szedni róla, de óvatosan, mivel semmi esetre sem szerette volna még felkelteni a másikat. McCoy biztosította őt, mikor kilépett az ajtón, az ájulásig elfáradt lánnyal a kezében, hogy Maya semmilyen altatót nem kapott, csak szimplán elaludt a fotelben.

Ezért nem kockáztatott, hogy felébressze, valahogy, a lelke mélyén sejtette, hogy a második legjobb női barátnője - _akit igaz, hogy párszor megfektetett_ \- mostanában nem aludt eleget. Ez a karikás szemein is eléggé látszott, de Tonynak nem is volt több meggyőzésre szüksége.

Néha úgy gondolta, hogy Maya az ő női hasonmása. Hisz hihetetlenül okos, a szerelme pedig a munkája, ahogyan Tonyé is, szereti az alkoholt, ahogy Tony is, nem érdekli, hogy ki mit gondol róla, hogy kivel hozza össze a sors, hogy kivel kavar, hogy...

Ezért is szereti őt úgy Tony. Fontos számára Maya, úgy, mint Charles vagy Wayne.

\- Jarvis? – suttogta, ahogy lerakta a törölközőt az asztalra, és eltűrte a lány haját, hogy amaz ne csiklandozza annak orrát.

\- Igen, uram?

\- Ha Loki ideér, küld az egyik szobába, tudod, a keleti szárnyba... Abba a zöldbe.

\- Abba a szobába, amit a múlt nyáron át akart alakítani, uram?

\- Pontosan, abba az ocsmány, förtelmes szobába. Ki nem állhatom annak a szobának a színét, úgy hogy küld csak szépen oda.

\- Formalitás szempontjából uram, azt a szobát nem adnám ki, hisz tudja, a vízcsövek-

\- Ezért is add oda, pont neki. – Lépdelt le a lépcsőn, a konyhába menet, vigyorogva. – Hadd, forrázza le azt a savanyú képét egy párszor, legalább lesz egy kis színe annak a hófehér bőrének... – Nevetett halkan, és biztos volt benne, hogy Jarvis ha élne, rosszallóan megrázná miatta a fejét. – Ja, és kérlek kapcsold be a hangtompító berendezést a szobámban, a rolókat pedig húzd le, nem akarom megkockáztatni, hogy Maya felébredjen bármire is.

\- Értettem, uram.

Nem főzött magának kávét, vagyis főzetett magának Jarvisszal, kivételesen most nem, csak egy pohár Whiskyt öntött magának egy pohárba. A szájához emelte, és megitta.

Majdnem.

Aztán olyan erősen szorította össze a poharat a tenyerében, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek, s félő volt, hogy a pohár összetörik a markában. Ezért inkább kiöntötte az alkoholt, majd a poharat bele tette a csapba. Felsóhajtott, és háttal nekidőlt a pultnak. Próbált nem a piára gondolni, a jó öreg haverjára, hisz hiába volt a kedvence, tudta, hogy nem segít most semmit sem. Józannak kell maradnia, már csak azért is mert Mayának valamiért szüksége van rá. És mert megígérte Hanknek.

\- Jarvis, itt egy recept, kérlek, mihamarabb szükségem van rá. Megtennéd, hogy-

\- Uram, a receptet már le is másoltam, biztos vagyok benne, hogy mire Mr. Odinson visszaér, a gyógyszer is itt lesz. – Szólt közbe a kódfejtő program.

Tony elmosolyodott, aztán kivette a telefonját a zsebéből, kikapcsolta, majd berakta az egyik közeli fiókba, a többi mellé. Volt benne egy pár, gyűjtögette őket, szinte már hobbi módon javítgatta, fejlesztgette az összeset. Tudta, hogyha a fegyverkereskedelem nem lesz már pálya a számára, csúcstechnikás mobilokat még mindig eladhat, jó pénzért, bárkinek.

A fiókban volt egy külön kis rekesz, a kedvencének, és mióta megcsinálta, azóta tartja azt az igazi telefonjának. Még nem vitte el magával az egyetemre, mindig a második kedvencét cipelte, de eldöntötte, hogy ezentúl jobb, ha nála lesz a 7 colos kis üveglap, mivel J mindig jó ha a közelében van. Valahogy megnyugtató, mikor mellette van a program.

Lényegében, az üveglap széle kéken világít, és Jarvis mátrixa van feltöltve rá. Ahogyan az összes többi ilyen kis masinájára, amiket készített egy-egy unalmasabb percében a műhelyében.

Fogta a telefont, melyen azonnal, világoskék színben megjelent a billentyűzet, és beírta a BMW-je rendszámát. J azonnal kidobott mindent róla, térképet, útvonalat, hogy hol parkol a kocsi, sőt, a múltkori titkos műhold meghekkelés miatt, élőképet is látott a járműről. És az ahhoz hozzászorított fiatalabb Odinson csemetéről is.

_Bassza meg. –_ Futott át Tony agyán.

A zseni homloka ráncba szaladt, s két ujjával ráközelített a képre. Észrevette, hogy a kocsi nem az egyetemen van, így tudta, hogy Loki már elhozta onnan a cuccaikat, mivel már vagy 40 perce elment.

\- Jarvis, jól látom, amit látok? – kérdezte, csak úgy. _Megerősítésképp._

\- Uram, ha arra céloz, hogy két hímnemű személy szájon át való nyálcseréje-

\- Nem, nem, _nem_ tanulmányi felvilágosítást kértem tőled Jarvis, hanem biztosítást, hogy tényleg... Jól. Látom. E. Amit. Látok. – Mondta szaggatottan.

\- A látása tökéletes, Mr. Stark, ha nem volna, akkor már idejében-

\- Jaaaaaaaarvis...

\- De ha arra érti uram, hogy- - Tonynak nem volt kedve megvárni, már bánta, hogy elkezdte.

\- Igen Jarvis, arra értettem, hogy jól látom-e, hogy Thor és Loki az ÉN kocsimnak dőlve, nos a te szavaiddal élve, folytatnak-e nyálcserét.

\- Az állítását helyeselem, uram.

_Kigondolta volna._

Tony felsóhajtott, és megkérte Jarvist, hogy tárcsázza Loki számát. Tisztán látta a képen, ahogy a kis párocska a kocsinál megugrik, és képtelen volt nem felnevetni az ijedt képük látványán. És azt is tisztán látta, hogy Thor megragadja Loki karját, feltehetőleg azért, mert nem akarja, hogy a másik felvegye a telefont. Ezzel egy kisebb vita alakult ki a két fél között, s Tony csak néhány percig bámulta őket, mikor aztán elege lett belőle.

\- J, bekapcsolnád Loki telefonján a bluetooth-t, hogy rá tudjak csatlakozni?

\- Természetesen, uram.

Hogy ez miért is ment? Megadta Lokinak a telefonszámát, még régebben, _akkor_ , és biztos volt benne, a másik már csak szeszélyből sem törölte ki. Ez volt a második hibája.

Az első az volt, hogy _aznap_ kikezdett Anthony E. Starkkal.

Amint ezt J megtette, Tonynak nem volt kedve tovább húzni az időt, ezért mielőtt egy újabb csókcsata kezdett volna kialakulni, felvetette magát Loki telefonjával. Elvileg a hekkelés, és az ilyesfajta törvénytelen dolgok büntetendők, persze, nem mintha ez számítana. De még nem jöttek el érte, úgy hogy eddig minden okés, ha meg beütne a gikszer, J úgy is mindent helyreállítania, törölne, és visszaállítana eredeti létébe.

_Szeretek veszélyesen élni. –_ Vigyorgott.

De ahogy ez eszébe jutott – emlékszik vissza a sok motor meg autóbalesetre, mikor saját maga próbálta ki az összehegesztett gépezeteket, és sajnos sokszor, jó, inkább állandóan megsérült -, egy másik veszély is bökte az agya picike kis zugát, amit talán nem kellett volna. Steve járt a fejében, és a saját önnön gyermeteg viselkedése. Hirtelen úgy érezte, totálisan meg foglya szívni, valamilyen formában, de elhessegette ezt a gondolatot, jó messzire. Egy képzeletbeli kukába még ki is dobta, olyan messziről, hogy az már hárompontosnak számított volna rendes pályán.

Loki kezében ott volt a mobil, és Tony látta, hogy alig bír elszakadni Thor enyhén borostás arcától, s legfőképpen a szájától.

_Nem, nem gondolok egy szőke, kék szemű egyedre, ez az Tony, felejtsd csak el... Ügyes fiú._

Felsóhajtott.

\- Remélem nem zavarlak – nyögte ki, mire a kis párocska úgy rebbent szét, mintha villám csapott volna közéjük -, de Loki, szükségem van a táskámra.

A képernyőn keresztül is teljesen le lehetett olvasni a másik arcán átfutó tengernyi érzelmet és színskálát. Kezdeti sápadtsággal kezdve, a dolog átment halványkékbe, majd moha zöldbe, csak azért, hogy a végén paradicsom vörös legyen a másik színe. Akkor a rémületről már ne is beszéljünk.

Loki arrébb sétált a bátyjától – igen, a bátyjától, a szőke, idióta, bolond _bátyjától_ , aki _R.O.H.A.D.T.U.L_ a testvére, és akivel az előbb csókolózott szinte kifulladásig -, körbenézett, sejtelmesen, Tony meg rájött, hogy a gyerek tényleg nem hülye.

Ezért kihangosított verzióról átkapcsolt, s szerencsére Loki is vette a lapot, mivel a füléhez emelte a telefont.

\- Stark? Ezt, hogy hoztad össze? Hisz fel se vettem a telefont. – Mondta nagyzolva, hiszen nem is sejtette, hogy élőmoziban volt része az előbb Tonynak a titkos kis jelenetükről, 3D-ben.

_Bár én meg se szólalhatnék._

Tony homlokon csapta magát, ahogy rájött. Igaz, hogy nagyot csattant, de nem fájt. Hiszen Deadpool erről beszélt! Loki és Thor között akkor ez a valami... Tényleg _komoly_ , nem csak holmi egyszeri alkalom – Ahogy elnézi őket, és Thor vágyakozó arckifejezést, ami... Úristen tényleg az öccse felé irányul.

_Ugyan ilyen tekintete volt Steve-nek is, mikor-_

És akkor leesett neki a tantusz.

_Jesszus! Thor megcsalja Frostert! Na ezt belőle sosem néztem volna ki. Micsoda meglepetés..._

\- Stark?

\- Lényegtelen. Csak hozd a cuccaid, és told ide a segged. Kell a táskám.

Valójában fikarcnyit sem érdekelte a táskája. Erre akkor rájött, mikor egy pillanattal ezelőtt beugrott neki, hogy nem vitte magával a Jericho terveket az egyetemre. Csak akarta, de aztán el lett felejtve. Jarvis nem szólt miatta, és hálát kellett adnia ennek, hisz beláthatatlan következményei lettek volna annak, ha rossz kezekbe kerültek volna a tervek. Na, nem mintha, az ő kezeiben jobb helyen lettek volna, de hisz fegyvertervező, máshoz a bütykölésen és az új dolgok megalkotásán kívül nem ért.

Csak akart egy okot, hogy Loki végre idetolja a képét, szüksége volt rá, vallotta be kelletlenül, hiszen talán ő tudna mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Mayával.

Mert őszintén, fogalma sem volt, hogy ilyesfajta helyzetben mit kell tennie... Jarvis meg... nos Jarvis meg biztos utánanézne neten az általános teendőknek, arra meg nincs szüksége, köszöni szépen.

Loki mormogott még valamit, sőt, talán beszélt is, de Tony el volt foglalva azzal, hogy a csöpögő csapot megnézze, és csavarhúzóval szorítson is rajta, alul a szekrényben. Aztán már csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy a telefonja pittyeg, jelezve, hogy Loki lerakta.

Elvigyorodott, majd kimászva a szekrényből felállt, és tárcsázta a jól ismert számot, melyet majdnem minden egyes napon felhívott.

A Pizza fél órán belül megjött, extra feltéttel, pár darab dobozos kólával, hasábbal, ahogyan azt enni kell. A futár motorral jött, és mivel Tony törzsvendég volt, nem kellett kimennie, fizetni, mert a számlájához írták, amit havonta lerendezett. És a futárok is ismerték annyira, hogy mindent a küszöbre rakjanak, hisz valójában csak a főnökük tudta, hogy kihez is hoznak éppen gyors kaját.

Ezért lepődött meg, mikor valahogy ismerős volt számára a kifutófiú. Kicsit hasonlított... Parkerre.

_Basszus Wade..._

Negyed órával később megérkezett a sátán is, s alig lehetett elhallgattatni. Kezdett sötétedni, és Tony áldotta volna az urat, ha megcsapatta volna azt az istentelent egy vagy két villámmal, hogy fogja már be a pofáját...

Arról a csaholó szőrpamacsról a lába között már ne is beszéljünk. Nem, Tony nem _arra_ gondolt szexuális frusztrációjában, bár nem tagadja, hogy átfutott az agyán a gondolat, _hogy na, a régi idők emlékére még egyszer,_ de aztán megrázta a fejét, és előszedte a józanabbik énjét, valahonnét a szőnyeg alól. Igaz, hogy amaz úgy viselkedett, mint Pán Péter árnyéka, akit alig lehetett elkapni, de azért neki sikerült előkaparnia azt a szemét jobbik felét a porcicák közül.

_És, hogy lehet egy állatnak, egy rohadt Golden Retrievernek olyan nevet adni, hogy Mjölnir?! Szerintem, ez már túlmutat az állatkínzáson..._

\- Nem hagyhattam ott. – Mondta, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. – Thoré, de az a mamlasz etetni is elfelejtené, hiába az övé.

\- Loki, az oké, hogy hajlandó vagyok elszállásolni téged, de... de – mutatott a jószágra, aki aranyosan ledobta magát az egyik méregdrága perzsaszőnyegre -, a házam nem menekült szálló! Sem állatmenhely!

Loki felröhögött, aztán ölbe kapta a kutyát, és bevitte a konyhába, persze miután megkérdezte, merre van. Hiába járt itt egyszer, nem emlékezett Stark szobáján és fürdőszobáján kívül semmi másra. Nem mintha meg lenne ezen lepődve bármelyikük is.

Előszedett valami kutyatálat az állatnak, majd megtöltötte száraz kajával. A kiskutya alig ért még Loki térdéig, de úgy falta az ételt, mintha életében először kapott volna.

\- Mjölnir? Ez most komoly?

Loki megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Mondom. Thoré. – Jegyezte meg fennhangon.

_Jesszus_.

\- Oké, érthető... nem mondok semmit. – Sóhajtott. – Thor tudja, hogy miért jöttél el? Vagy a szüleid?

Loki megfagyott egy röpke pillanatra, majd óvatosan letette a kezében lévő poharat a munkalapra, és hátrapillantott Tonyra. A másik tudta, hogy elszólta magát, és ez valószínűleg az arcán is meglátszódott, mert Loki egyből bezárkózott előtte.

Tony kis keserűséget érzett a mellkasában, de mint a hallgatásból kiderült, nem tudta senki sem, hogy miért is van itt, nála.

\- Miről beszélsz? – Olyan volt az arca, mint aki teljes mértékben lebukott volna. Falfehér és rémült. De Tony azt akarta, hogy Loki tudja, hogy ő tudja. Hogy számíthat rá, elmondhatja neki, amit még magának sem mer bevallani, és hogy ő nem ítélkezik. Legalábbis próbálja hozzászoktatni magát a gondolathoz, hogy két testvér... a fiú részével nincs gondja, miért is lenne, pont neki, meg amúgy is nem mintha baba lehetne az ügyből...

\- A múltkor, s ez bizalmas információ – jegyezte meg mellékesen -, feltörtem a műhold biztonsági rendszerét, így... így _láttam_ Loki.

A kék szemek valami meghatározatlan módon hideg zöldessé változtak, ahogy megacélosodott a másik tekintete erre a kijelentésre. Mindketten tudták, hogy miről is beszélnek. Loki űzött vad képe egy pillanat alatt megsemmisült, s úgy nézett ki, mint aki készen áll gyilkolni, bármiért és _bárkiért_. Tony hátán a hideg futkosott.

\- Az a Pizza okés? – Csillantak fel a jeges szemek.

_Tereli a témát._

De ez nem volt baj. Anthony megtette a maga részéről a dolgot, a többi már csak Lokin múlott, tudta jól.

\- Nem, nem okés. Ha enni akarsz, készíts magadnak. – Mutatott a hűtőre. – De felajánlhatom azt is. – Vigyorgott, miközben a kutyaeledelre bökött.

A dermesztő hangulat egy csettintésre eltűnt.

Loki rábámult, és elküldte a faszba. Jó messzire, azt mondta. Tony integetett, aztán felsétált az emeletre Mayához, a pizzás dobozzal, meg a hasábbal, meg úgy mindennel együtt.

Még hallotta, ahogy Odinson legfiatalabb csöppsége utána ordít, hogy _„Stark, tök üres a hűtőd baszd meg."_

Hát igen, mielőtt belépett volna a szobába, felnevetett.

\- Jarvis, a többit rád bízom. – Mondta, ahogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó.

**XxX**

Igaz, hiába jött meg Loki, Tony még se kérdezte meg Mayával kapcsolatban. Rájött, hogy az a biztos, ha szépen adja magát. Na nem seggfejként, és okoskodó zseniként, hanem... hanem barátként. Sejtette, zsigeri szinten érezte, hogy történt valami, ami nagyban befolyásolja majd a következő napjait.

_Különben Maya se lenne ennyire kikészülve._

Lány nem ébredt még fel, és ez volt a nap eddigi legjobb híre. Hamar lezuhanyozott, most nem áztatta magát órákig, nem volt kedve hozzá, s miután végzett, visszasomfordált a szobába. Lassacskán levetkőztette a barátját alsóneműre, hogy azért mégiscsak kényelmesebb legyen neki a pihenés, majd bedőlt mellé az ágyba.

Egy ideig a plafont bámulta, aztán harapott még pár falatot a rendelt kajából, majd bevette az altatót, amit szintén felhozott magával az előbb. Kólával szépen leküldte, aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Hank mondta neki, hogy ne üres gyomorra vegye be, és ő eleget tett a parancsnak. Nem azért ügyel ennyit arra, amit Hank mondott, mert félne attól, hogy a gyerek beköpi Charlesnak... á, dehogy, csupán merő óvatosságból tette. Igen. Természetesen.

A sötétség hamar eljött érte, ő pedig szeretettel engedte, hogy magába olvassza a többnapos kialvatlanság elleni gyógymód. Az alvás. Még érezte, hogy Maya a karjaival átöleli, és a fejét a mellkasára téve mélyet szusszant.

Jó érzés volt.

**XxX**

Mikor másnap reggel felébredt egy ismerős barna szempár bámult rá közvetlen közelről. Ha lett volna elég lelki jelenléte, a face-to-face Mayától olyan messzire ugrott volna, mint ide a mars, vagy inkább a hold. De csak feküdt tovább. A lány mosolygott rá, a göndör fürtjei keresztbe foglalták az arcát, és az enyhe megvilágításban – biztos Jarvist kérte meg rá, hogy húzza fel a rolókat -, úgy nézett ki, mint egy angyal.

Ha nem lett volna olyan fáradt az arca. Igen. Tony mosolygott rá, mire Maya is elmosolyodott, és a férfi észrevette, hogy a barátján az egyik kedvenc pólója van.

\- Kölcsönbe, ugye? – motyogta egy ásítás közepette, szemével a pólóra bökve.

Maya nevetett, majd a hátára fordulva nyújtózkodott, aztán a könyökére támaszkodva mélyen a másikra tekintett. A szemei csillogtak a visszafojtott könnyektől.

És Tony tudta, hogy eljött a pillanat.

\- Tony... terhes vagyok.

De a legkevésbé sem számított arra, hogy egy gyerek költözik be az életébe, mikor még ő maga is egy nagy gyerek.

A szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy felült, de csak egyvalamit tudott kinyögni.

\- Na basszus.

És valamiért Steve jutott az eszébe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ÉÉÉÉS BOOOM! Baba jön a házhoz :"D
> 
> 1, Fandral a Thor c. filmből van. :)
> 
> 2, Igen, a titokzatos M, az Maya Hansen, a Vasember 3-ból. :D :P


	5. It's not the end of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figyelmeztetések: Erotikus tartalom, olyan 16 karikás. :"D, enyhe csúnya beszéd, erőszak stb...
> 
> Jaj, és elnézést kell, hogy kérjek, ugyanis azt hiszem a második fejezetbe, valahol rossz szemszínt írtam Tonynak. Barna helyett kéket, valahogy teljesen abban a hitben voltam, hogy kék a szeme :"D Nem fogom kijavítani, felesleges kis cicoma, inkább itt szólok miatta. :)
> 
> Csak, hogy tisztázzuk, a filmek stb-vel kapcsolatos jogok nem az enyémek, de a fic miatt igen, ne másold, ne lopd, ha fel szeretnéd tüntetni valahol, akkor írj és ennyi. :) ;)
> 
> Örülnék ha megdobnátok milyen lett, hogy mi tetszik benne és mit nem vártatok :D 
> 
> Valahogy nagyon imádom Loki és Tony kapcsolatát. Igaz nem terveztem ilyen közel egymáshoz őket először, de egyre jobban megtetszett, bár igaz, hogy nem vagyok oda a Frostiron-ért. :D
> 
> S büszkén állíthatom, hogy eddig ez lett a leghosszabb fejezet! Csak a drága itt kommentelőm (Köszönjétek Lizzynek!) és a fanfiction/neten a kritika íróm miatt dolgoztam ennyit! :)
> 
> Lora

**It's not the end of the world - Ez nem a világ vége**

 

Az egyetemen lévő diákok, a tanárok, szebb kifejezéssel megnevezve oktatók, s velük együtt a takarító személyzet, de talán még a betévedt hajléktalan is, aki csak az ingyen csapos vízért támolygott be a közeli padról, nézte furán kikerekedett szemekkel Tony Starkot, amint amaz bizonyosan megmutatta a tökéletes betipegést zombi módra.

 

A szokásos csillogó aura most nem lengte körbe, inkább úgy nézett ki, mint aki nagyon fáradt, de legfőképp, mint akin áthaladt egy elefántcsorda. Habár ez az öltözékén, a haján, meg úgy mindenén nem látszott, inkább csak a bőre sápadtságán és a szemein.

 

Tonyt nem érdekelte a feléje irányuló tekintetek kereszttüze, azt, hogy megbámulják, már nagyon régen megszokta, ezért tudta tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyni. A kezében ott volt a kedvenc Starbucks kávéja Mary Janetől – _négy cukorral, meg egy kis tejszínnel kedves, köszi_ -, és ahogy ivott belőle, érezte, hogy a testébe száll az erő, ha nem a szentlélek, az tuti. Bár az utóbbinak annyira nem örülne, de nem is ez a lényeg.

 

_Légy jó, Tony! Csókol, M. J. W._

 

A büfé felé vezetett az első útja, s ahogy vásárlás után visszafelé elindult a terembe ahol az első felesleges és unalmas órája fog nemsokára elkezdődni, feltette magának a kérdést, hogy miért is vett a szokásos egy helyett, négy darab szendvicset. Tökéletesen megformázott és karbantartott szemöldöke hirtelenjében saját akarattal rendelkezett, s felkúszott a homloka közepéig. Hogy aztán pár pillanattal később visszatérjen a megszokott nyugodt formájába.

 

Anthony fintorgott, aztán megpróbált úgy manőverezni a szendvicseivel meg a kávéjával, a táskájáról akkor már ne is beszéljünk, hogy ne bukjon fel a saját lábában itt mindenki előtt. Remélte, hogy nem fog összefutni senki olyannal, akit nem akar látni, úgy 5 méteres körzetben, ha nem közelebb, mert most nincs kedve jópofiskodni.

_Főleg egy olyan alávaló disznóval, mint Aldrich Killian, biztos, hogy nem._

A mindenható kegyes volt hozzá, a pojácával nem hozatta össze, a sors inkább egy kegyetlenebb játékot űzetett vele, és igazán kedve lett volna magát az ördögöt is elküldeni melegebb éghajlatra, hogy miért is lehet vele _pont most_ , ebben a szent pillanatban ilyen _kegyes_ hozzá. Szarkasztikus hangnem, mily meglepő.

 

_Szar._

 

Pont a terem előtt kellett beleütköznie. Semmikor máskor, de tényleg, lehetne még ennél is sablonosabb az élete?

 

\- Tony... – Tette a kezeit a férfi vállára Steve, hogy megtámassza. Igazán lovagias és kedves gesztus volt, hogy a másik nehogy feldőljön a hirtelen ütközés miatt, ezzel csak annyi volt a baj, hogy Tony meg tudott állni a lábán, esélye sem volt annak, hogy elessen.

 

És Steve keze még mindig a vállain pihentek, és Tony lefagyott, és ideges volt, és a vádlija non-stop remegett, és tudta, hogy Steve egyhamar nem fogja levenni őket onnét, maximum csak akkor, ha ő kényszeríti rá. Felbámult a kék szemekbe, s egy pillanatra, ha nem többre, a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, mikor érezte, hogy a vastag ujjak kissé megszorítják a lapockáit. Pislogott egy párat, aztán hápogni kezdett, ahogyan a halak szokták, tehetetlenségében.

 

_Kínoskínoskínoskínoskínos....._

 

Hirtelen nem tudta, mitévő legyen, majd Steve elmosolyodott, és épp mondani készült valamit, mikor valaki pont a nevén szólította.

 

_Édes mindenhatóm, hát tényleg az én oldalamon állsz... Ördög, te meg kapd be, seggfej. Ne szórakozz Starkkal..._

Tony ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy meglépjen, ami sikerült is neki, és csak képzelgésnek, délibábnak tudta be az ezt követő szitkozódást. Bár eléggé kapitány hangja volt neki...

 

Fellépdelt a lépcsőfokokon, s egyből kiszúrta Mayát, hófehér könnyed ruhában, ami, hm, igen jól állt neki, és már majdnem visszamosolygott volna a lányra, ha meg nem látja mellette a savanyú képű Lokit. És a sziporkázó, happys hangulatú Wilsont.

 

Egymás mellett ültek hárman, Tony pedig egy szőke izomkolosszustól való szánalmas félelmében, hamar felállította Lokit, hogy beülhessen a helyére. A srác pusztán a korai megdöbbenése miatt állt csak fel és ült arrébb, miután persze félrelökdöste Deadpoolt. Aztán szúrósan, szinte már sértette bámulta Starkot, és várt valamire, és Tony sejtette, hogy az úgy hangzik, hogy _„köszönöm.”_

De csak pofát vágott rá, aztán kedveskedve felnevetett, majd átkarolta a másik nyakát, és közelebb húzta. A kékeszöld árnyalatban úszó szemek elkerekedtek, ahogy kellően intim közelségbe kerültek, de Tony nem zavartatta magát. Vigyorgott, aztán megnyalta az ajkait, természetesen le sem véve a tekintetét Lokiról, akin mintha enyhe pír jelent volna meg, majd megpaskolta a másik arcát az egyik szendviccsel.

 

És felröhögött a másik nyamvadt képe láttán, és örült, hogy a prof még nem volt benn a teremben.

 

A fiatalabb Odinsonon látszott, hogy most legszívesebben elküldené oda, ahová illedelmesebb emberek még az anyjukat sem mernék elküldeni, de Loki nem tett mást, csak kicsomagolta a kiflit, mely meg volt tömve mindenféle zöldséggel, szalámival és sajttal, majd egyszerűen beleharapott.

 

És tudta, hogy Tony valami olyasmire várt, ami úgy hangzott, hogy _„köszönöm.”_

Egymásra néztek, aztán összemosolyogtak. Tony ekkor vette észre a döbbent fejű Deadpoolt, aki egy kis ingyen kajáért képes lett volna hamis könnyeket eregetni, de ő csak megforgatta a szemeit, és oda dobta a szerencsétlennek a kaját. Az vigyorogva elkapta, és fel is tépte a védőfóliát, majd valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy _„khöfhönföm.”_

Loki csupán annyit mondott, _„Undorító.”_

 

A zseni megrázta a fejét, majd jobbjára fordult, és az elbambuló Mayát vizslatta. Pár percig nézte csupán, majd mély levegőt véve megbökte a másik vállát a kiflivel. Tony tudta, hogy finom, ez volt a kedvence. A lány feléje fordult, majd meglepett arccal elfogadta az ajándékot.

 

Teljesen lerítt róla az, hogy mennyire meghökkentette a dolog.

 

\- Hűha. – Mondta. A haja ma kontyba volt kötve, de Tonynak kiengedve jobban tetszett. – Szendvicset hoztál... – nézett a többiekre – nekünk. Oké. – Hajolt egészen közel, majd bizalmasan feltette a kérdést. – Beteg vagy? Szólj és akkor-

 

Tony meglökte, mire a lány felnevetett, az arca pedig szinte csak úgy sugárzott. Nem tudott mást tenni, mosolyognia kellett a látványon, ami elétárult. Nézte, ahogy Maya kibontja, majd beleharap a szendvicsbe, de azért a következő pillanatokban nem hazudtolta meg önmagát.

 

\- Azért légy óvatos.

 

Kapott egy furcsa pillantást Mayától. Loki közben a vállának dőlt, és nem tudta, hogy szándékosan vagy csupán véletlenül. De az még jobban izgatta, hogy Loki meg sem próbált elhúzódni tőle, de nem firtatta a dolgot.

 

\- Hogy érted?

 

\- Az egy komplett szénhidrát bomba. – Pillantott a kajára. – Ha lehet, ne egyél túl sokat, nem akarom, hogy elhízz, a végén még nekem kell begurítani az ajtón. – Vigyorgott ezer wattos fogsorral, és csak azért nem nevetett a lány szemforgató ábrázatán, mert pár perccel ezelőtt bejött az oktató. – Elég lesz Tony Jr-t cipelned, nem kell még a plusz fölösleg is.

 

Maya a könyökével bordán ütötte, és habár piszkosul fájt, nem mutatta jelét, hisz kemény és bátor férfi volt. Aha. A barátja mellette alig bírta visszafogni a nevetését.

 

\- Milyen édes páros. Csak nehogy cukorbetegségem legyen a látványotoktól. - Jött a gunyoros hang.

 

\- Jajj, Loki, mindig ez a pesszimizmus.

 

\- A véremben van Stark. – Villantotta meg a szemeit, mire Tony is ugyanígy cselekedett.

 

Majd közelebb hajolt, a kezét rásimította a másik térdére, majd Loki fülébe súgta.

 

\- Ne légy féltékeny. Neked is van még hely a hárememben. – Kacsintott, a fekete hajú pedig öklendezést imitálva visszacsomagolta a fél kiflit, amit még az előbb tőle kapott.

 

De nem tudta letagadni a rózsás foltokat az arcán, bár a zseni nem is volt biztos abban, hogy miatta melegedett fel a másik arca, ugyanis kezdett érezni egy rázúduló tömény sötét aurát. Mintha valaki bámulná. Mintha _valakik_ bámulnák.

 

Megrázva a vállát, ő is nekiállt kicsomagolni és megenni a saját reggelijét, majd miután ivott egy kortyot a kávéjából, ami igazán kezdett kihűlni, nekiállt jegyzetelni. A genetika nem volt az ő asztala, Charlest mindig is jobban érdekelte, de a prof egy meghívás miatt érkezett, és elég érdekes dolgokról kezdett el beszélni. Úgy, mint a génmutációs emberfejlesztő programok, robotok, intelligens gépek s egy új élet címszó alatt, pusztán elméletből, milyen is lenne ha tudatunk egy részét átvihetnénk egy még élettelen testbe, hogy aztán az fejlődve, szabályos határon belüli funkciókra legyen képes. Persze csak feltételezés szintjén, hisz az orvostudomány és a technika nem tartott még ott, hogy gépek vagy hasonló képződményű tárgyak vegyék át az emberek helyét.

 

Tony még a tabletjét is letette, annyira figyelt. Végre valami téma, ami őt is érdekli. Ezért nem is figyelt az őt meglökő Mayára, aki egy cetlit dobott a gépére.

 

Nem, nem figyelt, mert csak egyetlen _személy_ járt a fejében.

 

_J.A.R.V.I.S._

Az előadó végre feltette a _„Valakinek esetleg valami kérdése a témával kapcsolatban?”_ , és Tony szívből örült, s mint valami kisgyermek, úgy nyújtózkodott ki a padból.

 

A fickó korai negyvenes éveiben járhatott, szemüveges volt, öltönyös, a haja is csak épp most kezdhetett el őszülni, majd kedvesen s némi izgatottságtól fűszerezve felszólította Tonyt.

 

\- Egy általunk létrehozott androidot is képesek lehetnénk életre kelteni? – kérdezte.

 

Tudta, hogy Rhodey és Pepper rákapták a tekintetüket. Hogy honnét? Pár sorral előrébb ültek, Natasha és Clint mellett, és igen, a béna Barnes is ott volt, a szőkével egyetemben. Meg Bruce.

 

\- Attól függ milyen androidra gondol, Mr...?

 

\- Stark. Tony Stark.

 

Érezte, hogy egyes személyek sorozatosan kapják rá a tekintetüket. De nem számított neki, már megtanulta. Figyelmen. Kívül. Hagyni. _Aldrich_ is feléje fordította a fejét.

 

\- Nos, Mr. Stark egy egyszerű robotot még maga is képes létrehozni, és működtetni feltételezem, különböző eszközök segítségével. Egy megfelelően elkészített memóriakártyára, melyre számos adat feltölthető, a tárgy könnyen alkalmazhatóvá és irányíthatóvá válik.

 

Nem, a prof nem értette.

 

\- Nem olyan robotra gondoltam, amit a szülők vesznek karácsonyra a gyereküknek, s ami ugat és csahol, meg megy egy pár centit, hanem egy rendes emberi androidra. – Jegyezte meg fennhangon, a kezeivel pedig erősen gesztikulálni kezdett. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy olvasta Dr. Xavier Professzor genetika elméletét, mellyel azt magyarázza, hogy az ember egy olyan sajátos lény, ami folyamatosan fejlődik, s kivételes gének kivonásával akár a semmiből olyan anyagot hozhatunk létre, mint például az emberi bőr.

 

Az előadó szótlannak tűnt.

 

\- Nos, igen, igazán érdekes olvasmány volt, Dr. Xavier- 

 

\- Gondoljunk bele – vágott közbe -, ha képes lennék egy olyan gépezetet alkotni, ami megfelel az emberi csontváz tökéletes másának, nem is tudom, mondjuk titániumból, de talán a vibránium sokkal jobb választás lenne – jegyezte meg magának motyogva -, majd megtölteni az emberi szervek tökéletes másolataival, és saját tudatot telepíteni rá, akkor... akkor az már olyan lenne, mint egy ember.

 

_Jarvis talán élhetne._

 

\- Mr. Stark, ez a téveszme még igazán korai stádiumban van, az emberiség számára ebben az évszázadban teljességgel lehetetlen, hogy olyan lényt hozzanak létre, ami hasonmása az embernek. Tudósok százai próbálkoznak még most is a robotikával, de eddig semmi említésre méltó dolog nem történt. Hogyan próbálná lemásolni az emberi szerveket, hogy működőképesek legyenek? – kérdezte. Úgy tűnt, hogy nem haragudott az előbbi megszakításért, inkább az élvezet volt leolvasható az arcáról.

 

Loki a térdét az ő lábához nyomta, miközben lezserül a szék háttámlájának dőlve hallgatta a beszélgetést. Tony hátát kirázta a libabőr.

 

\- Rendes emberi szervekkel. – Mondta. S mondanivalóját döbbent hangok kísérték végig és számító tekintetek. – Vagy szilikon másolatokkal, melynek belsejében az atommaghoz hasonló szoros összeköttetés lépne fel, ami képes lenne az oxigén, széndioxid, a vér meg a többi fontos dolog szállítására is. – Dobta fel. Nem gondolkozott még rajta túl sokat, de a fejében megvoltak már a tervek. Hogy őszinte legyen több is. És az atommagos elgondolás sem volt kidobható ötlet, majd egyeztet J-vel.

 

A prof bólogatott.

 

\- Logikus a gondolkodása, de sajnos az orvostudomány még nem olyan fejlett, hogy ilyen alapú szilikon szerveket legyen képes előállítani. Gondolom ez csupán hirtelen feltételezés volt az ön részéről, Mr. Stark?

 

Tony félmosolyra húzta a száját.

 

\- Persze, Professzor.

 

Az előadásból volt még fél óra, s Tony csak ekkor vette észre a kis cetlit a gépén. Szippantott egyet, aztán kicsomagolta, és egyből meg is látta Maya cirádás betűit. Loki lába még mindig az övé mellett volt, mely miatt vetett a másikra egy óvatos pillantást.

 

A srác olyan volt, akár egy csörgőkígyó. Azt hiszed nyugodt, mikor elsétálsz mellette, hiszen nem mozdul, nem is adja jelét annak, hogy téged figyelne, hogy tudna a létezésedről, de aztán egyszer csak _BOOM_. Belemar a lábadva vagy valahova máshova, te meg kíntól verdesve fekszel a földön.

 

Igen, Loki ilyen volt. Meg egy sunyi görény.

 

_„Hogy értetted, hogy Tony Junior?”_

 

Firkált a papírra, majd visszaadta. Maya megnézte.

 

_„Hát mivel az én gyerekem, utánam nevezzük el. :D”_

 

A lány ránézett azzal a megérintett, érzelmes pillantásával, amivel három nappal ezelőtt is rábámult. Igen, ott az ágyban, ugyanis a pénteki órára nem jöttek be, sőt meglepetésükre Loki sem, hanem otthon maradtak. Azaz Starknál, de nem mintha a milliárdos bánta volna, csak volt pár _fontosabb_ elintézni valójuk, mintsem bejönni két nyamvadt órára, amihez még aláírni sem kell.

 

Hétvégén egész nap hívogatva voltak, Pepperék keresték, Lokit meg a bátyja és annak haverjai. Bár a srác elmondása szerint Fandralékkal nem jött ki túl jól, azok még is üzenetekkel bombázták. De úgy tűnt, a szüleik nem keresték, szóval Tony feltételezte, hogy azok tudják, mit is csinál a kisebbik fiuk.

 

Maya azért is nézett rá úgy, mert habár ő tudta az igazságot, mégis mindent megtett az ő jólétéért. Mikor Loki megtudta a baba dolgot, először nem hitt nekik, aztán a képe egy olyan ábrázatot vett fel, mint akit most ütöttek volna gyomorba. Maya nem értette, és őszintén Tony se, miért volt a másik arca olyan elárultnak tűnő. Miután gratulált, egész hétvégén alig lehetett látni, olyan volt, mint valami szellem a házban, de esténként lehetett hallani a szitkozódásait.

 

Nos igen, azok a fránya vízcsövek.

 

Viszont azzal a döggel sem foglalkozott, neki és Mayának kellett, na nem mintha a lány túlságosan is bánta volna, mivel folyton azt mondogatta, hogy nekik is kell majd egy. Át lett hozva a házába Maya pár cucca a szüleitől, mivel jobbnak látta még nem elmondani nekik a hírt, és valamilyen kifogással végül is sikerült elszabadulnia onnét.

 

Az egyik legfőbb indok a költözés végett, tulajdonképpen _Killian_ volt. És Tony megértette miért. Loki hozzá képest maga volt a megtestesült angyal, míg Killian egy mocsok tetű volt. Még a tetűk között is a legnagyobb tetűnek gondolta.

 

Megsimogatta Maya arcát, aztán kissé megrezzent, mikor a többi hallgató elindult kifelé. Ők is felálltak, fogták a cuccaikat, felkeltették az a lüke Wadet, aztán elkezdtek kifelé menni a teremből. Tony meglepődésére egy kezet érzett a vállára simulni, s hirtelen megjelent előtte Steve arca, de mikor megfordult, csalódnia kellett.

 

S nem értette, hogy miért is volt csalódott, kissé zavarodva is érezte magát emiatt.

 

Meglátta a professzor arcát, és bólintott, és fel se tűnt neki, hogy Wade és Loki két oldalról, mint valami testőrgárda, közrefogják. Maya az ajtó mellett várt rájuk.

 

\- Mr. Stark, amennyire ismertem az apját, tudhatom magáról azt is, hogy ugyanolyan briliáns elme, mint hajdanán szegény megboldogult Howard.

 

Tony faarccal nézte a férfit.

 

\- Így ha az elképzelésével haladna bármit is, állok rendelkezésére, fiam. – Nyújtotta át a névjegykártyáját, majd miután Tony elfogatta, kézfogás után a férfi kibicegett a teremből.

 

\- Mi a fasz? – csúszott ki Wilson száján, Loki meg idegességében összeszorította az orrnyergét, és rábámult a másikra.

 

\- Aki alszik, ne is várja, hogy megértsen bármit is. – Mosolygott kajánul, aztán Tony válla fölött átbámulva leolvasta a kártyáról a nevet.

 

\- William Stryker? Nem cseng ismerősen...

 

**XxX**

 

Rhodey és a többiek, név szerint Pepper és Bruce még a folyosón elkapták őt, hogy beszélgessenek egyet nyolcszemközt. Wade is úgy tűnt, hogy valamiről beszélgetni szeretett volna Tonyval, s ez majdnem ki is derült volna, ha a hármas fogat el nem rángatja durván Lokiéktól.

 

Nem mentek messzire, csak pár méterre álltak meg vele, és bárki számára úgy tűnhetett, mintha éppen vallatás lenne kialakulóban. Legalábbis, Tony így érezte, meg úgy, mint egy kísérleti patkány, akit sarokba szorított három éhes vadmacska.

 

\- Ugye nem tervezel semmi bolondságot Tony? – kérdezte Rhodey.

 

A kérdezett felhúzta a szemöldökét értetlenségében.

 

\- Mármint, mire gondolsz?

 

\- Jarvisszal – suttogta a nevet -, tudod, amit kérdeztél a proftól... eléggé gyanúsnak tűnt, mintha már gondolkoztál volna olyasmin, hogy... hogy... – Kereste a megfelelő szavakat, majd legyintett egyet, jelezve, hogy Tony pontosan tudja miről is beszél.

 

Hát igen, Rhodey sose volt jó a tudományban.

 

\- Hogy létrehozzak egy saját működőképes, önálló gondolatokkal rendelkező emberhasonmást? – mosolygott derűsen, és végignézett a barátain.

 

Bruce tekintete volt az egyedüli, amelyik érdeklődéssel és némi tudásvággyal csillant fel. Tony magában fel-le ugrált örömében, hisz tudta, hogy egyik – méghozzá mindközül a legokosabbik barátját – megnyerte magának. Hisz a Labor tesók másik tagját pont egy ilyen felfedezés ne érdekelné?

 

_Kizárt dolog._

 

Pepper azzal a számító tekintettel mérte végig, ami emlékeztette kissé az anyjáéra, ami mindig mintha a veséjébe látott volna.

 

\- Ne akard azt mondani, hogy akarsz egy _ilyent_ építeni...

 

Tony okoskodósan és enyhe értetlenségében megrázta a fejét. Nem értette. Nem értette, hogy a többiek miért nem látják ennek a csodának a lehetőségét.

 

\- Nem egy ilyent – formált idézőjelet az ujjaival -, Pepper... Hanem Jarvist.

 

\- _Mi?_

 

\- És ha valami balul sül el? Áh, mindig ezt csinálod, mész a saját fejed után, a szarral meg nem foglalkozol Tony. – Jegyezte meg James. – Ha még sikerülne is... kitudja mi születne meg belőle. Veszélyes lehetne ránk nézve.

 

\- Nem is biztos, hogy Jarvis lenne.

 

\- A megfelelő számításokkal és logaritmikus rendszerekkel működhetne a dolog.

 

_Oh, Bruce. Drága, egyetlen Bruceom. Most megcsókolnálak, de tudom, hogy Natasha kinyírna..._

 

\- Tessék. – Tette a szemüveges srác vállára Tony a kezét. – Valaki, aki nem negatívan áll hozzá.

 

\- Ha az interface elkészül... – kerekedett el Banner szeme, majd rámutatott Tonyra, aki tudta, hogy a másiknak végre leesett a tantusz a dologgal kapcsolatban -, feltölthetjük rá Jarvis mátrixát... Értem már. Ez zseniális, Tony.

 

\- Így a hangja pont olyan lenne, mint neki, és... és olyan lenne mint egy ember. – Vigyorgott a zseni.

 

Bruce is vigyorgott.

 

Nos, Pepper és Rhodey nem. De ki lepődött meg ezen?

 

\- De akkor is _csak egy gép_ lenne Tony. Még ha sikerül is, nem gondolod, hogy a társadalomra nézve veszélyt jelenthet majd? Ha rossz kezekbe kerül... _mindent,_ amit Jarvis _tud_ – ami így is elég necces már, _jól tudod miért, és óh, igen, Tony tudta miért_ – akkor... – nézett kissé félve Pepper -, mondhatnám, hogy eljöhet a világvége. És ez a professzor sem volt valami bíztató személyiség...

 

\- Ennyire azért nem kéne túlózni-

 

\- De kell! – Kiáltott rá Rhodes.

 

Stark megdöbbent, de egyben dühös is lett.

 

\- Tony, azt sem tudod, mit akarsz épp létrehozni-

 

\- És nem kértem a véleményetek. – Mondta mély hangsúllyal, ahogy a másik kettő szemeibe nézett. – Tudom, mit akarok csinálni, és ha akarom, meg is teszem, hogy miért? Mert ti nem látjátok, mennyit jelente ez az egész... Nem azért mert így J élne, hanem mert ez lenne a fejlődés... Ha én nem teszem, akkor talán megteszi valaki más. És _kik_ vagytok ti nekem, hogy megszabjátok, hogy mit tehetek vagy mit nem? – kérdezte feldúlva, és folytatta, mielőtt bármelyikük is közbeszólhatott volna. – Nem a szüleim, az holtbiztos, hanem a barátaim. Támogatni kéne és igen, megmondani a véleményetek, de nem beleszólni az életembe.

 

\- Akkor is-

 

\- Azzal persze nincs gondotok, hogy tömegpusztító fegyvereket tervezek és adok el nap mint nap, nem de? Pepper. – Szólította meg, mire a lány megrezzent. Kissé bűntudatot érzett. De csak kissé. – Az az ékszer szett, Rhodes, az a méregdrága óra és öltöny szerinted miből lett véve, amit tavaly karácsonyra kaptatok? Abból a mocskos pénzből, ami miatt emberek milliói haltak már meg.

 

A barátai nem mondtak erre semmit sem.

 

\- Heh. – Horkantott. – Akkor meg miről is beszélünk... mindegy. – Sóhajtott. - Megyek. Majd később. – Bólintott Brucenak, aztán átment Rhodey és Pepper között, meglökve mindegyikük vállát.

 

Feszültség következtében Tony észre sem vette, hogy teljesen ökölbe szorította a kezeit, csak akkor tűnt fel neki a dolog, mikor Maya gyengéden s nyugtatóan megfogta őket. Wade vállba vágta, és kezdett belőle lejjebb menni a düh. Loki volt az egyedüli, aki fel tudta vidítani.

 

Elég volt meglátni a másik rusnya képét, máris jobb kedvre derült.

 

De a következő óra valahogy sehogy sem kötötte le a figyelmét. Érezte, hogy a mai napnak a mélypontja nem a Pepperékkel való veszekedés volt. Hogy jön valami sokkal, de sokkal rosszabb, a zsigereiben érezte, és ettől sem lett sokkal jobb a kedve.

 

Iróniától túlfűtve gondolkozott csak el azon, hogy ha az egyre több veszekedéseik miatt elveszíti majd a barátait – amit persze nem akar -, kap helyettük másokat. Maya felváltja Peppert, Loki meg Rhodeyt.

 

De legbelül tudja, hogy ezt nem akarja, és reméli, hogy a gyerekkori barátai nem hagyják el pusztán egy veszekedés miatt.

 

_Hiszen annyi mindent átéltünk együtt... Basszus... majd bocsánatot kérek. De nem ma... talán holnap. Vagy nem._

Happy az óra felénél küldött neki egy üzenetet, hogy hatkor átugrik a cuccokkal, amiket megvetett vele. Tony visszaírt neki, hogy _„oké.”_

**XxX**

Nem kellett sokáig várnia arra, hogy bekövetkezzen az a _valami sokkal rosszabb_. Mert ugyanis elég hamar utolérte a sors fintora Tonyt, jobb oldalról, pont a szeménél, egy kibaszott gyűrűt viselő ököl képében.

 

Az egész olyan hirtelen történt. A lépcsőnél jártak, Mayával beszélgettek, amikor megérezte az ütést. Tony azt hiszi a következő dolog, amivel közelebbről is megismerkedett, az a lambériázott fal volt, majd a lépcső legalja, amin legurult. Egy pillanatra nem kapott levegőt, kiáltásokat hallott, és érezte, hogy valami nedves lefolyik az arca jobb oldalán, és a feje hátsó részén. Fájdalmat érzett, a hátát vagy a bordáit, nem tudta megmondani, hogy mit, de valamit tuti, hogy nagyon bevert.

 

Aztán kapott még egyet, de azt a gyomrába, és tudta, hogy verekedés áldozata lett. Ha bérgyilkos lett volna, az golyóval intézte volna el vagy késsel, ezért izgatta a tudat, hogy kit húzhatott fel, _ennyire_. 

 

És bajban volt, mert tudta, hogy a lista végtelen. Kedve támadt volna nevetni, de a hirtelen jött jókedv belé fagyott, mikor egy pillanatra meglátta a hosszú, szőkés barnás frizurát, és azt a tetűre hasonlító pofát.

 

Valaki segített neki felállni, tippje szerint Wade volt az, Loki előtte állt, védelmezve őt – _ez igazán kedves tőled, köszi_ -, de egy csatakiáltássál félrelökte a másikat, és a támadójának rontott.

 

Valószínűleg eltörte Killian orrát. De nem érzett bűntudatot miatta, hisz a srác már úgy se lesz szebb. Sőt, talán még a műtét se javít rajta semmit sem.

 

A földön kötöttek ki, Tony volt felül, és még kettőt behúzott Aldrichnak, míg az megpróbált védekezni.

 

\- Ha egy újjal is hozzá mersz élni, meg foglak ölni, hallod?! Stark! – Kiáltotta, majd lerúgta magáról a zsenit.

 

Tony egyből tudta, hogy miről is beszél a másik. Belenézett a másik szemeibe, majd elvigyorodott. Gyöngyházfényű fogait vörösre festette a vér.

 

\- Már rég lecsúsztál _róla_ haver. – Mondta ez igen, _úgy_. Azzal a hanglejtéssel, ami oly sokat jelentett.

 

A következő ütés megint a fejét érte, amitől kissé elkábult, és talán egy röpke pillanatra el is vesztette az eszméletét.

 

\- Ne, hogy azt hidd, hogy Maya a tiéd Stark! Hallod?! Stark-

 

Két erős kar. Két izmos váll. A nagy és biztonságot sugalló mellkas és a túlontúl ismerős illat miatt nyitotta ki a szemeit Tony. Nem telt bele sok idő, hogy tudja, valaki cipeli. Gyerekkora óta nem cipelte senki. Az apja sosem emelte fel, még játékból sem, még az anyja is akkor, ha rossz helyen aludt el. De ritkán emelte fel ő is, volt, hogy a szolgálókkal vitette be a szobába. De Tony nem bánta, hisz mindig olvasott neki esti mesét. Az anyját szerette a legjobban...

 

A legeslegjobban...

 

\- Anya... – Suttogta bele a másik mellkasába. A fények táncoltak a csukott szemhéja körül, s ez eszébe juttatta azt a szobát, ahol meg kellett, ahol azonosítania kellett a holttesteket.

 

Azok után a pánikrohamok minden éjjel előjöttek. A sötétben.

 

S nem volt felolvasva már esti mese sem.

 

\- Nincs semmi baj Tony... – Mondta a hang. Tony mosolygott. Tudta... Tudta, hogy az anyja kedvelné.

 

Igazán odalenne Steve-ért. Az apja már más kérdés.

 

Kinyitotta a szemeit, és meglátta őt, akit megpróbált elég messzire elkerülni, hogy ne érezze azokat a furcsa érzéseket iránta. Nem mintha kedvelné őt, vagy ilyesmi. A srác egyszerűen olyan dolgokat hozott ki belőle, ami másnak nem ment.

 

Ismeretlen volt. És Tony félt az ismeretlentől. Mint a sötétségtől. Mint sokáig vezetni egy autót. Mint az elalvástól. A kórházaktól.

 

A _halottaskocsiktól_.

 

\- Steve...

 

\- Itt vagyok, ne aggódj... nézz rám igen, ez az.

 

\- Minden rendben vele? – jött az aggódó női hang mögüle. Nem Mayáé és Pepperé volt. Janeé. Thor barátnőjéé.

 

\- Nem tudom... remélem, hogy a-

 

Innentől kezdve nem hallotta tisztán a dolgokat... Elbambult, nézte Steve arcán megfeszülő izmokat, s egy pillanatra elgondolkozott azon, hogy mi lenne, ha megnyalná, a másik füle mögötti részt vagy megharapná ezt a szép vállat. De nem tett semmi ilyesmit, csak belefúrta a fejét Steve mellkasába, de meg is bánta. Éles fájdalom szúrt az arcába jobb oldalt, ami miatt fájdalmasan felnyögött.

 

Az őt biztonságban tartó satukezek összeszorultak a teste körül, és ez valamiért megmosolyogtatta. Bár ez is fájt, de emiatt nem nyögött már fel. Fáradt volt, viszont nem akart elaludni. Nem csak azért, mert Steve mondogatta, kérlelte, szó szerint könyörgött neki, hogy ne aludjon el... hanem mert nem akart a sötétséggel találkozni. Most, mikor ilyen sebezhető volt, most nem.

 

**XxX**

 

Mikor felébredt, jött csak rá, hogy Killian is mellette fekszik, természetesen tisztes távolból a szoba másik sarkában. És, hogy Steve a kezét fogva elaludt az ágya mellett, ami egyszerre tűnt teljesen zavarba ejtőnek és édesnek is egyszerre.

 

\- Wade ütötte ki Killiant. – Jött mellőle egy hang, s Tony majdnem szívrohamot kapott miatta. – Én féltettem a körmeimet, szóval... csak mondom.

 

A playboy megforgatta a szemeit, mire Loki felröhögött.

 

\- Amúgy nagyon édes a kapcsolatod a kapitánnyal. Mikor kerültetek _ennyire_ közel? – húzogatta a fekete szemöldökét fel-le.

 

Tony ránézett.

 

\- Mikor te a bátyáddal. És nekünk nincs is _kapcsolatunk_.

 

Loki felállt, majd egy jeges valamit, Tony nem látta, hogy mit, tett rá a jobb szemére.

 

\- Ez hideg. – Jajgatott fel, Loki meg csak azért is erősebben rányomta.

 

És a mocsoknak volt mersze még vigyorogva hozzászólni, hogy _„tudom.”_

\- Mióta fekszem itt?

 

\- Több, mint két órája. McCoy nyugtatót adott Rogersnek, attól dőlt ki. Nagyon dühös volt, még nem láttam ilyennek. A többiek kint várnak, hogy imádatuk tárgya végre felébredjen.

 

\- Többiek...?

 

\- Ja. – Jegyezte meg kelletlenül. – Thor meg a nője – Loki nem nézett Starkra miközben ezt mondta -, Pottsék, meg Rogers haverjai... Lényegében mindenki, kivéve Killian hódolói – vigyorgott -, ők elhúztak, mikor megtudták, hogy a köcsöggel minden rendben van. Bár a szarházinak eltört az orra, de sajna más baja nem lett.

 

\- Juhhú... éljen. Szarul nézek ki? Őszintén.

 

\- Ja, szarul. Őszintén? Fosul.

 

\- Kösz a gyengédséget. – Mutatta fel a hüvelykujját Tony.

 

Steve megmozdult, mintha ébredezni kezdett volna, így ijedtségükben, mintha épp rajta kapták volna őket valamin, elhallgattak. Aztán Loki felsóhajtott.

 

\- Nincs agyrázkódásod. Igaz, hogy beverted a fejed, de McCoy mondta, hogy csak a púp lesz utána. Pár horzsolásod van a derekadnál és a medencédnél, ezen felül az arcod szépen felölti majd a szivárvány minden színét, de szerencsére nem tört el semmid. Hogy legurultál a lépcsőn, az már más kérdés. – Mondta, Tonyban pedig benne rekedt a levegő. Loki hatásszünetet tartott, és olyan komoly arccal nézett rá, hogy a zseni tényleg megrémült. Elég rendesen. – Lebénultál deréktól lefelé.

 

Olyan pofát vághatott, mint még soha. Egy másodperc tört része alatt lejátszódott a fejében minden. Emlékek, ahol járt, sétált, futott, a dolgok, amiket sérülten már nem lesz képes megtenni, a dolog Steve-vel, szinte minden átfutott a fején, amikor is meghallotta azt az ördögi nevetést az ágya mellett.

 

Loki nem fogta vissza magát, röhögött, és lerítt róla, hogy istentelenül jól szórakozik. Az ő kárára. Tony megmozgatta a lábait. Működtek.

 

Loki meg elkezdett kisomolyogni a szobából.

 

\- Hogy te mekkora egy segg, egy gennyláda vagy, hallod, ha felkelek, úgy kicsinállak-

 

\- Tony...? – jött az álmos hang mellőle, és benne is akadt a következő fenyegetés szóáradat.

 

Steve megdörzsölte a szemét, majd egyből látszott rajta, hogy kijózanodik. Tony feléje fordította a fejét, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Akart volna, résnyire kis is nyitotta az ajkait, mire azt vette észre, hogy Steve lassan felemelkedik, és fölé magaslik. Kissé megriadt, próbált elmozdulni, de a kapitány lefogta, persze csak óvatosan.

 

Aztán lesmárolta. Szintén csak óvatosan. A nyelve úgy mozgott, mint egy adrenalin túltengéses hal, mint egy kocsi, aminek épp most nyomtak be nitrót, s Tony nem tehetett ellene semmit. És fogalma sem volt, hogy valójában miért is hagyja magát. Jó érzés volt, izgató, Steve megcirógatta a nyakát, az álla alatt, majd megnyalta azt is, sőt, még meg is szívta. Erősen.

 

\- Nem elég, hogy tele vagyok kék és zöld foltokkal, raksz rám pár pirosat is...? – kérdezte csintalanul.

 

Steve vágytól izzó szemekkel elmosolyodott.

 

Aztán Tony megijedt magától.

 

_Mi a fenét művelek?!_

 

Már állt volna fel, hogy gyorsan eltávolodjon a másiktól, de szerencsétlenségére, mindenki legfigyelmesebb kapitánya ezt észrevette. Steve a szuper sebességével lefogta Tonyt, s mire az kettőt pislantott volna, ismét egy tüzes, forró csók rabja lett.

 

Habár a zseni nem adta könnyen magát, próbált kikecmeregni a másik erős vasmarkai közül, de aztán Steve megérintette _ott_ , amitől egy halovány pillanatra elernyedt a teste. Nem tudott mit tenni, sőt, nem is akart már ellenkezni, hisz az óta nem volt ideje sem kedve magához nyúlni – vagy keresni valakit – mióta összefeküdt Steve-vel.

 

És Tony ekkor jött rá. Úgy érezte magát, mint azok a kutatók, akik felfedezték Atlantiszt.

 

_Jesszus. Te. Atya. Úr. Isten. Steve volt az utolsó, akivel lefeküdtem?! És az óta senkivel? Itt tényleg beüt az apokalipszis..._

 

Ezért hagyta, hogy a szőkeség kényeztesse, annak ellenére is, hogy a barátaik odakinn aggódnak őérte. De nem félt, hogy rájuk nyitnak vagy ilyesmi, hisz ismerve Lokit, vagyis, tudva, hogy Loki sejt valamit kettejükről, nem fog beengedni senkit. Pedig Anthony biztosra veszi, hogy Rhodey és Pepper kézzel-lábbal támadják szegény görényt.

 

Nem, Rogers nem csatolta ki az övét, vagy húzta le a sliccét, dehogy. Ő nem volt ilyen prűd. Csak Tony combja közepéig húzta le a nadrágot, majd felkapta, pofon egyszerűen, és Tony élvezte, mert így egy pihekönnyű vattacukor felhőnek érezte magát Steve karjaiban. Ezután a kapitány visszaült arra a székre, amin az előbb még aludt, és Tony feljajduló nyögése miatt óvatosan fogta a másikat.

 

\- Jhól vagy...? – lihegte, míg Tony épphogy levegőért kapkodva bólintott.

 

A merevedése szinte katonás tisztelgő pozícióba vágta magát, egészen addig, amíg a kapitány bal keze meg nem fogta, és kényeztetni nem kezdte. Tony felkiáltott volna a hirtelen jött ingerlés miatt, de Steve gyorsan visszahúzta egy újabb csókra. A zseni érezte, hogy kiveri a víz, hogy a haja a homlokához és a tarkójához tapad, s ugyanezt érezte Rogersnél is, ahogy átkarolva, beletúrt a másik szőke tincseibe.

 

Steve morgó hangot hallatott, Tony pedig felkuncogott, mire kapott egy oldalba csípést. Először ez igazán mulatságosnak tűnt, de aztán fájni kezdett, és ezt Steve is megérezhette. A kék szemei olyan gyorsan szűkültek össze, hogy félő volt, teljesen eltűnnek. Mindent abbahagyott, s aggódva Tony arcára simította a kezét.

 

\- Ne haragudj... – Mondta, s úgy nézett ki, mint egy bűntudatos kiskutya.

 

A milliárdos vetett rá egy gyenge mosolyt.

 

\- Semmi baj, nem fáj nagyon... – Suttogta, aztán megcsókolta a másikat, sőt, meg is harapta Steve száját.

 

Nem vérzett nagyon, de Anthony lenyalta azt a cseppnyi kiserkenő vért, Steve pedig elhomályosult tekintettel bámulta őt eközben. A következő pillanatban Tony már csak annyit érzékelt, hogy egy másik, vastag és nedves merevedés párosul az övéhez, s Steve fel-le mozgatja rajtuk a kezét, miközben vadul csókolóznak.

 

Igaz, hogy Tony nem bírja a betegszobákat és a kórházakat, de talán most már majd elkezdi őket megszeretni.

 

Élvezte, ahogy az előbbi biztonságos kéz most csak rá figyel, csak őt kényezteti, csak vele kedves. Steve megharapta a nyakát, közben pedig folyamatosan a nevét mondogatta, sóhajtozta, ami miatt Tonynak még az eddigieknél is jobban kimelegedett a bőre. A borostája biztos, hogy karistolta, a másik arcát, de úgy tűnt, Steve mindent szeret rajta.

 

Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon azért érzi-e ilyen jól magát, mert Steve-vel van, ő kényezteti, vagy azért mert ez az egész helyzet annyira szürreális és izgató is egyben. Az érzés, hogy bármikor lebukhatnak, a tudat, hogy ha valaki benyit, akkor lelepleződhetnek, ők ketten, _Steve_ és ő...

 

Tony valahol mélyen az elméje egyik legeldugottabb részében azt kívánta, bárcsak jönne már rá valaki...

 

Az orgazmus hulláma eszeveszetten megremegtette a testét, s ha Steve nem fogja be a száját a sajátjával, akkor biztos, hogy elordította volna magát. Percekig pihegtek, Tony az izmos mellkasnak dőlt, s fel sem tűnt neki, hogy eközben Steve megigazította a ruhájukat és megtisztította magukat a mocsoktól.

 

...de ekkor, ott pihenve a másik szerető ölelésében, élvezve Steve ki és beáramló lélegzetvételeit, elemi erővel tört rá a bűntudat Maya miatt.

 

Lehunyta a szemeit, vett egy mély levegőt, és felállt. Steve mosolyogva nézte, és Tonynak megremegett a szája. De nem hagyta magát ezektől, az ismeretlen érzésektől elgyengülni, megkeményítette az arcát, és a szívét is. Rogers észrevette a változást, és most már nem volt mosoly az arcán, majd ő is felállt. Tony háttal állt neki, és hirtelen nem tudta, hogy mit is mondhatna. De nem is kellett.

 

Mert Steve megszólalt. És óh, bár ne tette volna.

 

\- Szeretlek.

 

\- Azt hiszem mindig is, szerettelek.

 

\- Szeretném, ha járnál velem. Így értem azt, hogy szeretlek... Az a múltkori... a bulin... Te azt biztos egy újabb kalandnak gondoltad, de én nem. Nekem annyira sokkal többet jelentett. És... és szerintem neked is. Különben nem – akadt el a szava -, nem tettük volna az előbb azt, amit. – Vett egy mély lélegzetet. - Szeretlek Tony.

 

A Stark Industries tulajdonosa újfent csak behunyta a szemét. Valami melegség járta át a mellkasát Steve szavaira, de nem tehetett mást. Most nem.

 

Életében először nem gondolhatott csak magára.

 

Még akkor sem, ha egy röpke pillanatra olyan boldogságot érzett, mint eddig senki mással soha.

 

Megfordult, és ahogy a másik szemeibe nézett, szomorúan elmosolyodott, és megrázta a fejét. Steve arca olyan volt, mint amikor egy ablakot betörsz. Most csak a csattanó hangok hiányoztak, ahogy a szilánkok a földre zuhannak, de Tony biztos volt benne, hogy valahol mégiscsak hallotta őket.

 

Ezért indult el kifelé, de mielőtt elérte volna a kilincset, Rogers alkaron ragadta, és dühtől vezérelt tekintettel megcsókolta. Tony kiadott egy _„Hmpf”_ hangot a megdöbbenésében, majd ellökte magától a másikat, de Steve nem kegyelmezett. Lefogta a két kezét, majd egészen közelről bámult bele az arcába.

 

\- Mindig ezt csinálod. Menekülsz Tony. Nem vagyok ám hülye. Te azóta kerülsz engem, hogy először szeretkeztünk. Ha ez nem valami irántam mutatott reakció, akkor mi?

 

\- Steve-

 

\- Folyton menekülsz. És mindig mások legyeskednek körülötted... Mond mi a fenéért hagyod?!

 

Tony összeszorította az állkapcsát mérgében.

 

\- Te meg mi a szarról beszélsz?

 

Steve végül elengedte a karjait, de nem húzódott távolabb.

 

\- Mindegyik... mindegyik olyan közel megy hozzád, hogy szétvet az idegesség, mikor meglátom... Loki, Wilson és még sorolhatnám! Előző héten is megtudtam Darcytól, hogy rosszul lettél, lóhalálában rohantam le ide, de mire ideértem, te eltűntél...! És a doki azt mondta, hogy nem tud semmiről, mivel nem ő volt itt benn akkor, de látott téged elmenni egy nővel a kezedben! Szerinted ez nekem milyen érzés volt?

 

_Sajnálom_.

 

Tony hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani. Egy része örült, hogy Steve aggódott érte, hogy érdekelte, hogy mi van vele... de...

 

\- Főleg, hogy utána meg be se jöttél az egyetemre. Lokival együtt! Lógtatok mindketten, s azt a lányt se láttam sehol... Hiába kértem el Pottstól a számodat, egész végig ki voltál kapcsolva. Mikor találkoztunk Stryker Professzor előadása előtt, megint otthagytál, aztán a következő, amit látok, hogy azt, akibe már oly régóta szerelmes vagyok, megveri egy fickó.

 

_Sajnálom. Sajnálom, hogy szeretsz engem._

 

Rogers szenvedően végighúzta a kezét az arcán, majd megdörgölte a szemeit.

 

\- Hát nem érted min megyek keresztül miattad?

 

Tony nyitotta a száját, de nem tudott válaszolni. Az előtte álló férfi keserűen felnevetett.

 

\- Akkora idióta vagy... Úgy örülök, hogy nem esett semmi bajod... Teljesen megőrjítesz, te lüke. Annyira szeretlek.

 

_Ne haragudj... Bocsáss meg._

_De nem érdemlem meg a szereteted._

 

Meg akarta csókolni ismét, de szerencsére még időben benyitottak. És Tony még a lába nyomát is megnyalta volna Buckynak, annyira szerette őt most, ebben a szent pillanatban. Az ajtórésen azonnal ki is csusszant, s egyből meg is illetődött. Két nő támadta le, no nem abban az értelemben, s ettől a hirtelen jött erőtől, eldőlt, Barnes testének. A srác gyengéden tartotta, aztán el is engedte.

 

Pepper régóta nem sírt ennyit, Tony nem is tudta, hogy milyen régóta. Egyszer sírt nagyon, mikor ő bekerült a kórházba, alkoholmérgezéssel, de-

 

Maya is sírt. Aznap látta őt sírni, mikor elmentek a húga temetésre, és mikor elmondta neki, hogy terhes.

 

_Maya_.

 

\- Istenem, Tony, annyira aggódtam... – Suttogta a barna hajú lány.

 

\- Ha bármi történt volna veled... én... én – hüppögött Pepper -, én nem is tudom, mit tennék... Olyan sokat veszekedtünk mostanában... én...

 

\- Peps, Maya... nincs semmi baj... – Simogatta, az életében a két legfontosabb nőnek a haját, megnyugtatóan.

 

Barnes és Rogers kijöttek az orvosiból, s miután becsukták az ajtó maguk után, Tony jobb oldalára húzódtak. Miután a lányok kisírták miatta a szemüket, Tonyt Rhodes lapogatta meg, miközben szidta, hogy miért is kellett megríkatnia ezeket, a szép lányokat. Anthony csak megforgatta a szemét, és vigyorgott, aztán ahogy körbenézett, meglátta, hogy mennyien is voltak a folyosón.

 

Csak miatta.

 

Thor, Jane, és a barátnője, oh, igen, Darcy az, meg Peggy, Sam, Scott... Wade és Bruce, Natashával és Clintel együttvéve. Nos, akiket igazán közelről ismer, azok mind itt voltak.

 

_Mit kapnék Waynetől, ha megtudná, hogy neki nem lett szólva a balesetről... na meg másról is..._

 

Villantott egy gyenge mosolyt a többiek felé, aztán felemelte a kezét.

 

\- Nyugodjatok meg. Nem kell aggódni. – Mondta. – Pár hét, és ez a csodás arc, szebb lesz, mint újkorában. – Kacsintott, és a kijelentésére egyből érkeztek az olyasmik, mint például _„Ezt nem hiszem el”, „Tényleg beverte a fejét”, „Jajj, Tony”_ , „ _Ne már haver”,_ és egyéb sóhajtással kifejezett hitetlenségek.

 

Loki a bátyjától tisztes távolságban támasztotta a falat, de most ellökte magát, és céltudatosan a lakótársa felé vette az irányt, míg a többiek azt kérdezgették Tonytól, hogy jól van-e, fáj-e valamije. Elmondták neki még, hogy Hank nemsokára visszaér, és hogy mindenképp várja meg.

 

Aztán Loki arrébb tolta a társaságtól a másikat, mire kapott pár furcsa és nem egy féltékeny pillantást is cserébe, s Sam meg is kérdezte, hogy _„Mi a fenét művelsz?”_

De Loki szokás szerint nem figyelt. Ahogy általában senkire... Vagy egyszerűen nem érdekelte.

 

A szemeivel céltudatosan rábökött Mayára, majd annak hasára, majd vissza Tonyra. Ez kétszer megcsinálta, majd kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét. Tony pedig végre kapcsolt, és rájött miért is állt be Loki így. Elválasztotta őt és Mayát a többiektől.

 

Oldalra nézett, Mayára, és azonnal elöntötte az aggódás, a jeges rémület, a félsz. A _rettegés_.

 

\- Maya! – Ragadta meg a másik vállát, és belenézett a másik még könnyes szemeibe. – Jól vagytok...? A baba... jól van? – kérdezte. Tudta, hogy egy alig pár hetes magzat könnyen elmehet, ha az anyukát nagyobb stressz vagy sokk éri.

 

De a lány megnyugtató mosolya elfújta minden baljós érzését, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, de nem ő volt az egyetlen. Loki úgy nézett ki, mint aki egy hatalmas súlytól szabadult volna meg.

 

Ekkor azonban hármuk külön kis világát Pepper dermesztő hangja vágta széjjel. _Háromfelé_.

 

\- Milyen baba Tony?

 

A hangja nem volt kedves. Sem gyengéd.

 

Vádló volt. Erőteljes. Metsző és hideg.

 

Az arca vörös volt és koszos az elmosódott sminktől, de a tekintete kemény volt.

 

Számító.

 

Pepper a terminátor. Rhodeyval mindig ezt mondták róla suttyomban, mikor nem figyelt, hisz a lány gyerekkora óta egy törtető volt, egy megállíthatatlan gépezet, ami mindig eléri azt, amit akar.

 

\- Milyen baba Tony? – kérdezte még egyszer.

 

Tony tudta, hogy nem titkolhatta sokáig. Lehajtotta a fejét, felsóhajtott, majd visszanézett a barátjára.

 

Vigyorogva. Az endorfin csak úgy pezsgett a testében, a bőre alatt, az ereiben.

 

\- Büszke lehetsz rám Peps. Apa leszek.

 

**XxX**

A filmekben effektusokkal, számítógépes programokkal oldják meg a lassítást. De Tony már többször tapasztalta, élőben is. A kijelentése után, az idő mintha megállt volna a folyosón. Minden egyes személy arcán látta a tömény, mély döbbenetet, a képet, ami azt tükrözte, hogy sosem gondolták volna, hogy Tony Starknak valaha is gyereke lesz.

 

De Pepper volt a légszívszorítóbb arcot.

 

Tonynak bűntudata támadt. Ismét.

 

S nem nézett Steve-re. Nem, hogy nem akart, nem _mert_.

 

\- Mi...?

 

A szőke hajú nő, aki oly erős volt mindig, most teljesen törékenynek tűnt. A szemei azt üzenték _„Elárultál, elárultál, elárultál”_ , de Tony nem értette. Wade is csatlakozott Loki mellé, hogy elválassza a kettősüket a többiektől.

 

\- Ti tudtátok igaz? – kérdezte Rhodey megdöbbenve.

 

\- Igen, tudtam. – Mondta Loki könnyedén.

 

\- Én csak most tudtam meg. – Válaszolta Wade, de nem mozdult a Loki mellől. – Vállalok ám babavigyázást. – Kacsintott hátra nekik, mire Tony szórakozottan megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Te elmondtad... Lokinak?! Egy hete ki nem állhattad, most meg egy ilyen fontos dolgot neki mondasz el, s nem nekem? – háborgott Rhodey, és Anthony teljesen megértette.

 

\- Nos, mivel nála lakik, érthető, hogy ő tudta meg előbb. – Kotyogott bele Deadpool.

 

\- Mi?!

 

Lokinak megreccsent a nyaka, ahogy a piros ruhába burkolózott férfi felé nézett.

 

\- Neked, muszáj kinyitnod a pofád? – sziszegte.

 

\- Starknál laksz? – lépet egyet előre Thor, Loki meg azonnal egyet hátra. Wade meglepődve felhúzta a szemöldökét, és kissé eltakarta a másikat a bátyja elől.

 

_Áhá, tehát Thor nem tudta, hogy Loki nálam tanyázik..._

 

Jane a kezét a szőke karjára tette.

 

\- Thor...?

 

\- Nem a te dolgod. – Mondta a fiatalabb Odinson.

 

\- Már hogyne lenne az enyém, öcsém?!

 

Thor egészen úgy nézett ki, mint aki meg akart fojtani valakit. És Tonynak erős volt a gyanúja, hogy ez a személy ő maga.

 

Loki nem válaszolt, csak még hátrébb lépett, de megállt, mikor a háta a zseni vállával érintkezett. Feszült volt, de ekkor a vállai megereszkedtek, mintha megnyugodott volna. Tony nyelt egyet, majd többiek számára látatlanul, támogatóan Loki hátára tette a tenyerét. Kapott érte egy gyors oldalpillantást, és tudta, hogy meg kell, nem, meg akarta magyarázni Thornak.

 

\- Haver... az öcséd és én közöttem nincs semmi, ha ezen izgulsz.

 

Loki nyelt egyet.

 

Thor arca megfeszült, és elütötte Jane kezét, a lány láthatóan meghökkent, ahogy a többiek is.

 

\- Stark, ha egy újjal is hozzáérsz... – Kezdte, és Tonynak Deja vu érzése támadt. Mintha ezt ma már mondták volna neki...

 

\- Tudod te milyen felelősséget vállalni egy gyerekért? – szólalt meg halkan újra Pepper.

 

A zseni mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Tudta miért mondja ezt így. Hisz Potts tudja a legjobban, hogy Tony valójában mekkora gyerek igazából, hogy iszákos, hogy kezelhetetlen... Hogy nem lenne képes felnevelni egy gyereket.

 

Tony összeszorította a fogait. Sosem tudta igazából, hogy Pepper miért is nem bízik benne. Ezért akarta megmutatni, de nem csak Pepsnek, hanem mindenki másnak, hogy igenis, érett és rátermett is tud lenni, ha kell.

 

Pepper szenvedő arccal hátraarcot csinált, és elindult. A cipője csak úgy kopogott a padlón. Rhodey Tonyra nézett, megrántotta a vállát, és követte a lányt. De amit ezután mondott, arra mindketten megtorpantak, s visszanéztek,

 

\- El fogom venni Peps. – Nézett a két távol lévő barátjára, és tényleg úgy érezte, hogy a délutáni elmélkedése, hogy örökre szétesik a kapcsolatuk, beigazolódik.

 

De nem tehet mást. Nos, tehetne, de nem akar. Mindent megtesz, hogy annak a gyereknek boldog élete legyen. Megfogta Maya kezét, majd a másikat Loki felé nyújtotta. Ő még reggel ugrott el érte, míg Tony elterelte a lány figyelmét. Vasárnap a boltokat járták a tökéletesért, és végre kész lett.

 

Loki belenyúlt a nadrágja zsebébe, és kivett belőle egy kis dobozt.

 

Egy ékszeres dobozt.

 

Egy _gyűrűs_ dobozt.

 

Mayában mellette bennrekedt a levegő. És megszorította a kezét. Ebben a szorításban minden benne volt, a köszönet, a hála, a szeretet, és legfőképpen a tömény _bűntudat_ és _bánat_.

 

Pepper elrohant. Rhodey követte, de az ujjaival telefon jelet mutatott, ami azt üzente: _„Hívj fel!”_

 

Natasha szája tátva maradt, Clint faarccal bámult, s a többiekre Tony nem tekintett.

 

Aztán Steve-re nézett. A kék szemek kérdések millióit zúdították rá, melyekre Tony nem adhatott választ, de egyre csak azt látta a másik arcán „ _Mond, hogy nem igaz, Tony, kérlek, ne, Tony, Tony, TonyTonyTony...”_

Pislogott, majd szomorúan elmosolyodott, és megrázta a fejét. Mint az előbb, benn, a betegszobán.

 

És Steve megértette.

 

_Sajnálom_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN-DUN-DUN!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Na...??? Izgi lett mi?
> 
> Tony milyen kis határozott... feleségül veszi Mayát, aki várandós, annak ellenére, hogy nem is szerelmes belé? Itt valami titok lappang...  
> Tyűha, és Steve vajon kitart és továbbra is ostromolja Tony páncélját? Majd kiderül... 
> 
> *nevet*
> 
> Lora
> 
> U:i. Ez most tök olyan volt, mint valami szappanoperás reklám... :"D


	6. To be or not to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem tetszik. :)
> 
> Ez a fejezet, különösen Tony és Bucky beszélgetésénél, kissé bensőségesebb, érzelmesebb. (Legalábbis, annak akartam. :"D) A lényeg, hogy ez szándékos volt, ez teszi le az alapot a kettejük egyre jobban kibontakozó barátságukhoz. Vagy mijükhöz. :P
> 
> Figyelmeztetés: Csúnya szavak, pánikroham említése/írása - akit ez mélyen érint, ne olvassa el, én szóltam. :) 
> 
> A dőlt betűs részek még mindig Tony gondolatai.
> 
> Jó olvasást!
> 
> Hibák az enyémek. ;)

**To be or not to be – Lenni vagy nem lenni**

 

Nem mintha meg lett volna lepődve a dolgon vagy ilyesmi. Számított rá, hogy ha kiderül, akkor majd páran megnézik, gratulálnak neki, összesuttognak mögötte, méregetik, meg ilyenek. De azért azt nem várta, hogy már szerdán megkapja a Starbucksban MJ-től,  _azt_ a nézést.

 

A tömény meglepődöttség helyzetében a lány szemei azt tükrözték, hogy egyáltalán nem tudja, mit is kéne kezdenie a helyzettel. Tony nem értette, hogy a Mary miért is érzi zavarban magát az ő jegyessége végett, és próbált nem is odafigyelni rá, céltudatosan törekedett arra, hogy természetesen viselkedjen. Még A monoklijai ellenére is.

 

Pepper nem beszélt vele, de ő sem kereste, Rhodeyt meg még nem volt ideje, no meg mersze felhívni. Felsóhajtott, aztán Jane-re mosolygott, és kérte a szokásos adagját, amit a lány egy gyengén sikeredett mosollyal a kezébe is nyomott, természetesen a kis firkálgatás után. Tony kifizette, majd intés közepette távozott. Mosolyogni még nem igazán akaródzott neki, az arca sajgott, ha túlontúl megerőltette a vigyorgást.

 

 _Gratulálok, Tony._ _\- M. J. W._

Fogalma sem volt, hogy Mary miért is gratulált neki. Talán azért, mert majd apa lesz? Vagy a kitudja mikor esedékessé váló esküvője miatt? Óvatosan belemosolygott a kávéjába, ahogy a lépcsőn szedte a lábait, hogy még időben a zebrához érjen. Amilyen _szerencséje_ volt, pont lecsúszta az átkelést, így várhatott a következő zöld lámpáig.

 

Happy még a kávézónál is messzebb tette ki, ma reggel valahogy olyan sétálgatós kedve volt, nem tudott mit tenni. Maya órái korábban kezdődtek, így nem is tudtak együtt bemenni, Loki pedig felszívódott, úgy hogy a zseni számára az utolsó opció maradt, az egyedüllét.

 

Reggel, ahogy a konyhában ücsörgött egy tál müzli felett, miközben a sofőrjét várta – valahogy nem volt kedve még vezetni se ma -, drasztikus felfedezésre jött rá. Hirtelen magányosnak érezte magát, ami soha nem fordult elő vele korábban, ezért ez nagyon meglepte.

 

S tudta is, hogy miért.

 

Loki nap, mint nap az életében volt, ahogy Maya is, akkor Waderől pedig már ne is beszéljünk... Társasági lénnyé vált akarata ellenére is. Zavaró volt a tudat, s az is, hogy erre mind rájött, s el is fogadta.

 

\- Mizu? – jött a hang mellőle, s ijedtében majdnem belefulladt a kávéjába. Beleprüszkölt a poharába, s hallotta az össze nem téveszthető kuncogást mellette.

 

Akkor hitte csak el, hogy az, aki megszólította, aki _melléje_ állt, az Barnes, mikor a srácra nézett. A férfi szippantott és elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta Tony képét. Nem a kék és zöld foltok végett, hanem a szemöldökfelhúzásért és a fintorért.

 

\- Ennyire ne légy meglepődve, hogy beszélek veled. – Ivott ő is, s Tony magában mosolyogva jegyezte meg, hogy míg James poharára az volt csak írva, hogy _„Bucky”,_ az övén mindig szerepelt valami kis aranyos üzenet Mary Jane-től.

 

Gyerekes módon többnek érezte magát emiatt Buckynál, de aztán le is hordta magát miatta.

 

_Ideje lenne felnőnöm._

 

Anthony felsóhajtott, majd érezte, hogy a telefonja megrezzen a zsebében, ezért megnézte.

 

Jarvis azonnal bedobta neki az sms-t, ami miatt Tonynak egyből elszállt a maradék jókedve is.

 

_„Anny, beszélnünk kell.”_

_Baszd meg._

 

\- Semmi érdekes. – Mondta csevegő hangnemben, tettetve, hogy nem is látta az üzenetet, James pedig csak ránézett, olyan _próbálkozom-kideríteni-hogy-most-hazudsz-e_ tekintettel.

 

_Halott vagyok._

 

\- Tudod, nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is... ööö... hogy pont _neked_... – Akadozott a szavaival. Nem azért, mert nem tudott volna mit mondani, hanem azért, mert életükben először beszéltek 5 percnél hosszabb ideig, _egymagukban_ , s ez mindkettejük számára új és ismeretlen helyzet volt.

 

A másik csak rábámult, ivott a kávéjából, majd meglökte Bucky vállát.

 

_Ki fog nyírni._

 

\- Mit? Hogy gyerekem lesz, vagy hogy feleségül veszek egy nőt?

 

Bucky küszködött a válasszal, majd kínosan felnevetett, miközben megvakarta a tarkóját. Az utca szele dudálások hangos robajait hozta feléjük, a város tömény bűzét, és a hangos gyereksírást.

 

\- Nos, tulajdonképpen, mindkettőt.

 

Tony elhúzta a száját.

 

 _Mily meglepő_.

 

\- Tudom. Elhiheted, hogy én sem. – Válaszolta, mire kapott egy meglepődött pillantást. Állt egy kis srác előttük az anyjával, aki még gyorsan, az utolsó percben bekötötte a fia cipőfűzőjét. Az átkelésig volt még 10 másodperc.

 

Tony mosolygott a látványra, valahogy az anyja jutott az eszébe.

 

\- Én mindig is erre vágytam. – Jegyezte meg, ahogy elindultak a festékezett betonon. Barnes nem maradt le, ott lépdelt mellette, tartva az iramot. A villogó zöld lámpa, pityegéssel jelezte, hogy még szabad az áthaladás.

 

\- Mármint?

 

A hangja kifejezetten érdeklődőnek tűnt, nem tettette a kíváncsiságát, mint ahogy a legtöbb ember, és Tony egy _hangyányit_ megkedvelte. Na jó, egy _hangyaszarnyit_. _Hehe_. Újra ivott a kávéjából, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

 

\- Gyerekekre. Családra. Olyanra, amilyen nekem sose adatott meg. – Bökött a másik irányba elinduló nőre és fiára. – Neked biztos boldog gyerekkorod volt, a szüleid oda meg vissza voltak érted, megöleltek, tucatszor mondták neked, hogy mennyire szeretnek. – Legyezett a kezével, hogy több dologra is gondolt egyszerre, mire Bucky bólintott, jelezve, hogy érti, és azt válaszolta _„Nem tagadom, igen.”_ – Én pedig tökéletes nevelést kaptam – azt nem mondom, hogy be is tartottam őket – a temérdek házvezetőnktől. De csak, mert az anyám túl elfoglalt volt, hogy törődjön velem, s mikor jelesre végeztem az összes évemet, apámtól nem hallottam mást, mindig csak ugyanazt. _„Dicséretes nem lehetett?”_   Hatalmas partik voltak rendezve a születésnapjaimra, olyan emberek voltak meghívva, akiket persze nem ismertem, de barátaim azok nem voltak. – Rántotta meg a vállát. – Egyetlen jó dolog volt akkor, hogy anno Pepper és Rhodey valamilyen, még számomra is ismeretlen okból, a saját maguk kárára rám akaszkodtak, s az óta is velem vannak.

 

A másik nem mondott semmit a kirohanására, s Tony örült is neki. Mély csönd állt be kettejük közé, és már így is megbánta, hogy elmesélt egy apró morzsányit az ő sanyarú sorsáról. De azért ezt még hozzá akarta tenni.

 

\- Nem minden fenékig tejfel, ha az ember gazdag. – Pillantott a mellette lévőre. – Vannak hátrányai is, de azt az emberek a legtöbbször figyelmen kívül hagyják.

 

\- Nálunk se volt mindig minden oké. – Jegyezte meg Barnes rövidebb hallgatás után. – Apámék kétszer el akartak válni, olyan sokat ment a balhé otthon, hogy szó szerint Steve tartott vissza attól, hogy beadjam a jelentkezésem a katonaságba.

 

Buckynak nem az volt a szándéka, hogy lenyomja a zsenit a beszélgetésben, csak szerette volna, ha a másik megtudja, hogy nem ő volt az egyetlen, akinek nem volt éppen boldog a gyerekkora.

 

\- Az szép. – Csillant fel Tony szeme megértően. – Katonaság... Rhodey is oda készül, azt hiszem terror elhárítónak, de a képzéshez valamilyen diplomát kell szerválnia, sza’l azért zúzza még itt az ipart. – Kortyolt megint a kávéból.

 

A távolban pedig kiszúrt egy kukát, ahol majd kidobhatja. A focista folytatta.

 

\- A kiképzés után kiküldtek volna valamelyik havas területre... A projekt neve a _„The Winter Soldier”_   volt, s igazán csábító lehetőségnek ígérkezett egy tizenéves számára, mikor nem akart mást, csak menekülni otthonról, és mivel a nyarakat mindig Alaszkában töltöttem, a hideget mindig is elég jól bírtam.

 

Tony levette a kartont, elrakta a kabátja zsebébe, majd egy mozdulattal a kukába hajította a kávés poharát. Bucky szintúgy.

 

Sétáltak tovább, majd végül a zseni megkérdezte.

 

\- Rogers tartott vissza attól, hogy ne állj katonának?

 

_Tipikus Steve._

 

Bucky elmosolyodott, a Tony pedig biztos volt benne, hogy valami szép és számára kedves emlék jutott az eszébe.

 

\- Azt mondta, hogy ne kockáztassam az életemet feleslegesen, hisz egy katona azért lesz katona, mert ellenállhatatlan vágyat érez, hogy a hazáját szolgálhassa. Bennem pedig ez az eszme egyáltalán nem volt meg, még fel sem merült, csak el akartam szabadulni a pokolból, úgy hogy az a tökfej rávett, hogy sport ösztöndíjjal jelentkezzek én is vele erre az egyetemre, mivel tudja, hogy mennyire fontos nekem a foci.

 

A milliárdos már fordult, hogy megkérdezze miért, de Bucky a szavába vágott.

 

\- A bátyám. – Mondta. – Ő 9 évvel idősebb volt nálam, és a Hydra csapatában játszott.

 

Stark füttyentett. A Hydra egy olyan nagy múltú és híres Amerika Football csapat volt, hogy annak ellenére, hogy ő került bármiféle sporttal kapcsolatos dolgot, ismerte őket. Még a színüket is tudta, ha jól emlékezett a csapat a pirosat viselte.

 

\- _Volt_?

 

Barnes behunyta a szemét egy egészen röpke pillanatra, és Tony érezte, hogy a beszélgetés egy érzékeny területre lépett. Már szabadkozott, mikor a mellette sétáló férfi megrázta a fejét, mutatva, hogy semmi gond.

 

\- A csapat egy meccsre ment, mikor a buszuk karambolozott. Négyen haltak meg, a bátyám kijutott, de még visszament, hogy kimentse a menedzsert, aki a jegyese volt.

 

_Jézus._

\- Túl késő volt... a busz felrobbant, ők meg bennégtek. – Szippantott a srác, majd beletúrt a hajába, és megnézte a karóráján az időt. – Régen volt, mikor 13 voltam.

 

_Akár egy rossz dráma._

 

\- Igen, olyasmi. – Nevetett kissé a srác, s Tony ekkor jött rá, hogy az előbbit hangosan is kimondta.

 

\- Ne haragudj-

 

\- Nyugi. – Legyintett.

 

Megálltak a suli előtt, a helyzet nem volt feszült, inkább melankóliás, szomorú, de összeszedett. Bánatos, még is, Anthony úgy érezte, hogy ez talán valami újnak a kezdete, bár nem tudta, hogy Bucky vajon miért is állt le vele beszélgetni.

 

_Talán Steve miatt._

 

Nem akarta. Soha nem akarta senkinek elmondani, de késztetést érzett, hogy megossza ezt az emléket. Holott még Peppernek és Rhodeynak se mesélte el.

 

\- Mikor a szüleimet... – Akadt el a szava. Az emberek csak azt tudják, amit _Obadiah_ mondott nekik. Az egészet titkosan kezelték. Autóbalesetet igen, de ez mindig is több volt egyszerű sávkicsúszásnál. – Mikor a szüleimet megölték, úgy volt, hogy én is a kocsiban leszek.

 

_A rohadék azt hitte, elintézhet egy kalappal minket._

 

Érezte, sőt, látta is, hogy James megfagy mellette, s nem mozdul. Majd, mint egy robot, olyan lassúsággal fordítja feléje a fejét. A barna haja már nagyon hosszú, a nyaka közepéig ért, de Tony szerint jobban áll neki a rövid, mint a hosszú. A férfi szemei összeszűkültek, szinte már-már komikus módon, és mintha el is sápadt volna egy kicsit.

 

Stark keserűen mosolygott, és megrántotta a vállát.

 

\- Röviden: Újabb parti, én nem akartam menni, hisztiztem, otthon hagytak. Elmentek, egy kocsi meglökte őket hátulról, és belecsapódtak egy fába. A legrosszabb, hogy túlélték, és ki kellett várniuk, míg az a rohadék megöli őket. A mai napig nem tudják ki volt a tettes.

 

_De én tudom, hogy ki bérelte fel._

 

Bucky egészen úgy nézett ki, mint aki nagyon, de nagyon akarna valamit mondani. Tony felemelte a kezét, hallgatásra intette, és megrázta a fejét. Csendben maradtak, és továbbra is álldogáltak ott az egyetem előtt.

 

Aztán Tony rájött, hogy talán ideje lenne elindulni, ezért vett egy mély levegőt.

 

\- Látod – nézett a másik szemeibe -, ez a gazdagság hátránya, amivel a legtöbb ember nem foglalkozik. Valaki mindig meg akar ölni. – Veregette meg a másik vállát. - Na, de elég ebből, majd később ütközünk. – Mondta, majd lassan elsétált.

 

A focista elköszönt, és tovább várakozott, feltehetőleg Steve-re vagy Peggy-re.

 

Tony akkor még nem tudhatta, ahogy senki más sem, hogy James _’’Bucky’’_   Barnesnak már nem volt több később.

 

**XxX**

 

Loki úgy a harmadik óránál csatlakozott hozzá, s újságolta el, eléggé monoton és érdektelen módon, hogy az egész kampuszon és környékén, ő és a jegyessége a legkedvencebb téma. De Tony már kezdett belátni a másik jégmaszkja alá, így tudta, már akkor, amikor meglátta, hogy Loki nagy ívben hazudik. Nem szólt emiatt, sem a megjegyzés miatt se semmit, csak hümmögött, közben pedig azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon ma menjen inkább le, vagy mégis csak holnap Hankhez az altatók végett. A csütörtököt beszélték meg igaz, de az arcára is akart kérni még valamit.

 

Szedte a gyógyszereket, ügyelt magára, kifejezetten rendszedresen táplálkozott, ami elég meglepő, bár Maya és Loki főzési képességei miatt azért még sem, hisz mint kiderült, mindkét lakótársa egész finom ételeket tudott összedobni. A piát is letette, bár ez elég nehéz volt a számára, hisz minden egyes nap szokott inni egy pohárkával, na jó, üveggel, néha kettővel, bár szokott lenni az három is...

 

Az ember azt gondolhatná róla, hogy valami méregtelenítő kúrát tart, de ez nem igaz, természetesen.

 

Maya lehuppant melléje, kapott egy puszit az arcára tőle, és Tony megmosolyogta a másik ujján megcsillanó gyűrűt. Sok karátos volt, Anthonyt nem érdekelte mennyi, sem az ára. A mosoly leendő felesége ajkain mindent megért.

 

_Maya megérdemli, hogy boldog legyen._

 

Pepper mindig mondogatta neki. _„Másokat helyezz magad elé, Tony! Ne légy önző!”_

 

_Életemben először nem vagyok önző, az emberek mégis úgy néznek rám, mintha megőrültem volna._

\- A gyerek dolog még nem derült ki. – Suttogta a fülébe Maya. – Viszont az emberek nem hiszik el, hogy megkértél.

 

Nos igen. Nem volt valós lánykérés, a folyosón bevallottak, s Pepper kirohanása után, a többiek is lassacskán szétszéledtek. Muszáj volt nekik, mivel Hank elküldte őket, hisz még meg akarta vizsgálni őt is, de Loki és Maya vele maradt. Wade lelépett, azt mondta Peter írt neki, Tony pedig nem tartotta vissza, csak hüvelykujját felmutatva sok szerencsét kívánt neki. S mivel nem akart balhét a dologból, Tony nem értesítette a rendőröket, csak említést tett az igazgatónak a helyzetről, s megkérte rá, hogy ne rúgja ki Killiant.

 

De Steve volt az, aki _úgy_ nézett rá. Minden sütött a srác aurájából, szemeiből, tekintetéből, arcából. A testtartásából.

 

_Szomorúság. Megbántottság. Csalódás. Gyötrelem. Harag. Düh. Kín. Szerelem._

Akkor nem tudta elszakítani a másik vizenyős kék szemeitől a sajátjait, hisz azok szinte ordibálták, hogy _„SZERETLEK, TONY!”,_   de muszáj volt elfordulnia.

 

Viszont nem tette meg. Képtelen volt rá, már nyitotta is a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, bármit, és látta a sebet, kettejük közös _valamijének_ a bizonyítékát, mivel az ott villogott Steve alsó ajkán, de mielőtt bármi meggondolatlanságot tehetett volna, Loki berángatta a terembe, Rogerst meg Bucky vitte el.

 

Megrázta a fejét az emlékre. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit akart akkor tenni.

 

_Reményt akartam adni neki? Hogy ne adja fel?_

_„Szeretlek, Tony.”_

 

Felsóhajtott.

 

_Ki kell vernem a fejemből._

 

Összenéztek Mayával, és Tony tudta, hogy mire gondol a lány. S mást is észrevett, amin felcsillant a szeme. Elmosolyodott, majd közelebb húzta magához a másikat, és a fülébe suttogott.

 

\- Megmondtam neked nem? Ne aggódj semmin, kedvesem. Megadok mindent, amire szükséged van. – Hajolt vissza, s a lány vékony, kecses kezeit a szájához emelte, és megcsókolta őket. – Én itt vagyok.

 

_Nem úgy, mint az a seggfej állat._

 

Maya megszorította az ujjait. A vízben úszó, meleg tekintete azt tükrözte, amit Tony már a legelejétől fogva tudni vélt.

 

_„Nem mindent.”_

 

Az emberek figyelték őket.

 

Tony a jobb kezét felemelve Maya álla alá tette, s megcsókolta.

 

Észrevétlenül pedig letörölt egy könnycseppet a hüvelykujjával, a másik bársonyos bőréről.

 

**XxX**

 

A lelátón ült, és szerencséjére nem volt túl nagy a tömeg, igaz, hogy voltak páran, de azok tőle messze és elszórtan helyezkedtek el. A focicsapat megint edzett, de nem ez volt az ok, amiért kijött, és remélte, hogy _egyesek_ nem fogják ezt feltételezni.

 

Ugyanis Tony nagyon unta, hogy benn kell maradnia az egyetemen, ezért a másfél órás szünetében kiült a napra, az egyik székre. A jobb lábát keresztül vetette a másikon, a hátát nekitámasztotta a műanyag szék támlájának, a karjait két oldalt kitárta, és a nap felé fordította a fejét.

 

A napszemüvegét még az elején, lazán feltette, s imádta az érzést, ahogy a sugarak lassan felmelegítik az arcát és a testét. Naiv módon abban reménykedett, hogy ez majd segít hamarabb eltüntetni a sebeit.

 

\- Elmondod akkor végre, hogy mi ez az egész? – jött egy hirtelen hang mellőle, de a playboy nem ijedt meg.

 

Tulajdonképpen már várta ezt a beszélgetést.

 

\- Mit akarsz, mit mondjak Bruce? – nézett ki a szemüvege mögül, és látta, hogy a másik helyet foglal mellette.

 

\- Ezt a dolgot, amit művelsz.

 

Tony összehúzta a szemöldökét és a homlokán ráncok jelentek meg.

 

\- Gyerekem lesz haver még is-

 

A tudóspalánta leintette.

 

\- Nem ez érdekel, bár ebben is sántít valami, de ami fontosabb, reggel óta _furán_ viselkedsz.

 

Felnevetett.

 

\- Furán? – kérdezte.

 

Brucey, a jó öreg _Brucey_ azzal az átható pillantással illette, amitől az ember hátát kirázza a hideg.

 

\- Még a szokottnál is furábban. És tudod, hogy ez nagy szó, főleg, ha rólad van szó.

 

Anthony elhúzta a száját, aztán egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében elővette a telefonját, és átnyújtotta a barátjának. Bruce szemöldöke a magasba szaladt, ahogy maga elé emelte a mobilt, és egy pillanatra enyhe csodálat villant fel a szemeiben, ahogy nézte az üveglapot. Számtalanszor hallotta már beszélni Tonyt erről, hogy majd megcsinálja, egyszer, valamikor, a távoli jövőben összerak egy ilyet, de úgy tűnik az a távoli jövő már meg is történt, hisz a kész remekműt már itt tarthatja a kezében.

 

A másik szippantott, mire Bruce feltolta a szemüvegét az orrán, és kérdőn Tonyra pillantott. Amaz pedig a mutató és a középső ujjával kétszer ráütött az üveglapra, amin azonnal meg is jelent világoskék színű betűkkel az, hogy: **_„Üdvözlöm, Mr. Stark.”_**

 

Bruce szóhoz sem jutott, de a meghökkenésének még nem volt vége, ugyanis a labortesók másik tagja, halkan megszólalt.

 

\- Jarvis?

 

És ekkor Banner meghallott egy eddig még sosem hallott hangot, aminek következtében majdnem elejtette a telefont.

 

\- Üdvözlöm, Mr. Stark és Mr. Banner.

 

Ugyanis a hang a _telefonból_ jött.

 

\- Mi a jó...? – hüledezett a szemüveges, Tony pedig csak nevetett.

 

\- Jarvis, bemutatom Bruce Bannert, bár már ismered, Bruce, bemutatom  ** _J. A. R. V. I. S_** -t.

 

\- JARVIS?

 

Tony mosolygott.

 

\- Igen.

 

Sebtében elmesélt mindent J-ről, amit Brucenak tudna kellett, azt is, hogy mikor csinálta, mi mindent tud, milyen okos, hogyan készült, kik tudnak róla, igaz, hogy ez a szám a kezdeti kettőből – magát nem számolta bele -, nemrég bővült három taggal, név szerint Mayával, Lokival és Bannerrel, a lelkére kötötte a tudóstársának, hogy titokban kell _őt_ tartania. 

 

Steve-vel és azzal, hogy _aznap_ éjjel hazakísérte, nem számolt. Nagyban remélte, hogy a srác nem mond semmit, ha netalántán megtudott valamit J-ről.

 

 - Értem. Nem kell aggódnod, nem mondom el senkinek, de...

 

Tony tényleg várta a lehordást, hogy miért is nem szólt Jarvisról előbb, főleg neki, de Bruce ismét megmutatta, hogy ő nem az a fajta srác, aki kifogásolja a tetteit. Ő olyan, hogy támaszt nyújt, bízik az emberben.

 

\- Ez egyszerűen mesés! Olyan hihetetlen dolgokat tudsz alkotni Tony. – Vigyorgott, ahogy a kezében forgatta a telefont.

 

Ám ez a vigyor le is olvadt, ahogy az eszébe jutott, miért is jött ide.

 

\- Visszatérve...

 

\- Óh, igaz is. Jarvis, mutasd meg kérlek azt az üzenetet... Tudod.

 

Az üzenet megjelent, és ezzel egy időbe formált az ajkaival Bruce egy _„O”_   betűt.

 

\- Miért akar veled beszélni?

 

\- Honnét tudjam? Bár sanszos, hogy azért mert nem mondtam neki a gyerek dolgot...

 

\- Meg a lánykérést...

 

\- És azt, hogy megvertek...

 

Egy ideig hallgattak.

 

\- Szerinted, megüt majd? – kérdezte Banner elgondolkozva és kissé somolyogva. – Még mindig imádom, hogy Anny-nek hív... – Suttogta úgy, hogy a másik ne hallja.

 

Tony megdermedt. Eszébe jutott pár nyomasztó emlékkép a gyerekkorából, amitől a testén, a lábujjától a feje tetejéig borzongás futott végig.

 

\- Remélem nem. – Motyogta halkan, aztán elvette a másiktól a telefont.

 

\- Jarvis, kérlek, küldj egy sms-t a _bátyámnak_ , melyben óvatosan megérdeklődöd, hogy miért is akar velem beszélni, meg hol és mikor... tudod. De próbálj úgy hangzani, mintha nem félnék attól, hogy találkozni akar velem. Várj. Inkább mégse kérdezd még meg, hogy hol és mikor, ezzel talán még nyerhetek pár órát. Vagy napot...

 

\- Értettem, uram.

 

Bruce kissé mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Szóval ezért viselkedtél reggel óta furán. Félsz vele találkozni?

 

Tony ránézett és a napszemüvege mögül is érezni lehetett a tekintetéből átszűrődő _„Túl keveset tudsz róla, hogy megértsd”_ érzése. Bruce ismét megrázta a fejét, aztán ő is hátradőlt, élvezve a napsugarakat.

 

\- Szóval mi is ez az egész? Loki nálad tanyázik?

 

\- Aha. Olyasmi.

 

\- Ugye tudod, hogy ez azért egy cseppet megdöbbentő? Mikor meghallottam, alig akartam elhinni. Szinte már vártam, hogy mikor röhögöd el magad, és mondod, hogy tök kamu az egész.

 

\- Tudod... nem is olyan rossz arc. – Mondta őszintén. És tényleg nem volt az. Ebben az együtt töltött időben, sokkal közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, mint eddig bármikor bárki mással. És _nem gondolt_ Steve-re.  – Egészen megkedveltem.

 

\- Tényleg...? – Guvadtak ki Banner szemei röhejesen. Sütött róla a hitetlenség. Tony feléje fordult, és vigyorgott, mikor válaszolt.

 

\- Már ha nem beszél.

 

Felnevettek, Brucey pedig megcsapdosta Tony térdét, és összemosolyogtak.

 

\- Na, nekem mennem kell – nézett az órájára Bruce -, órám lesz 10 perc múlva.

 

\- Oké, majd később. – Intett Tony, és nézte, ahogy a barátja elsétál.

 

Hálát adott az égnek, hogy válasz az üzenetre, amit elküldetett J-vel, még nem érkezett, ezért csak tovább folytatta a napozást. De most nem a szék háttámlájának dőlve, hanem elfordult, és elfeküdt a székeken, mintha csak az ágyában ejtőzne. Igaz, hogy ez sokkal kényelmetlenebb, keményebb, szúrósabb, és ocsmányabb is volt, mint az ő pihe-puha kis ágyikója, de azért mégse akart a földre lefeküdni.

 

Lokin járt az agya, hogy most merre is császkálhat éppen, hiszen Tony jól tudta, hogy most a kis sunyi görénynek sincs órája. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hátha a srác megint Thor elől menekül valamerre, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Nem tudta pontosan, hogy beszélt-e valamikor az a kettő egymással, mivel még a történtek után sem állt le vele Loki dumálni. Mintha kerülte volna őt, de ezt nem tudta mire vélni.

 

Ahogy sok minden mást sem.

 

Például, hogy Barnes miért volt kedves vele reggel.

 

Hogy mi okból bámulta egész nap őt Peter Parker.

 

És hogy miért nem élvezte a csókot Mayával.

 

Nos, tulajdonképpen az utolsóra már akkor tudta a választ, mikor megtörtént. Érezte a bizsergést, a kellemes meleg érzést a csók közben, mint akkor régen, mikor lefeküdtek egy párszor. De tudta, hogy ennyi nem elég, neki és Mayának sem.

 

De nem bánta. Megteszi, amit meg kell tennie. A kezdet kezdete óta ez volt a terve, reméli, hogy majd sikerülni is fog. Addig pedig, mint egy színházi tag, eljátssza a saját szerepét. Ha a dolog nem sikerülne, akkor pedig...

 

Nos, már tényleg megbékélt a gondolattal. Hogy apa lesz. A férj szerepére még csiszolódnia kell, hisz most őszintén, nemsokára tölti a huszonkettőt. De Maya és a baba végett hozzá kell szoknia, hogy majd egy gyűrű villog az ujján.

 

Az biztos, hogy kerül, amibe kerül, Tony nem fogja hagyni, hogy az a gyermek olyan sorson menjen keresztül, mint ő. Annak a gyereknek apa kell, és Tony lesz a legszuperebb apuka a világon, s amennyire csak tudja, szeretni és kényeztetni fogja a kisbabát.

 

Még annak ellenére is, hogy-

 

\- Stark?

 

_Anyád._

 

Ijedten ugrott össze. A szemei kipattantak, majd letolta a szemüvegét az orráról, de meg is bánta. Éles fény világított a szemeibe, ettől egy pillanatra apró, különböző színű foltokat látott, így hamar visszatolta a helyére a tárgyat. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, de semmi esetre sem ült fel, hiába állt mellette a hölgyemény.

 

\- Mit tehetek önért, Miss. Carter?  

 

Peppert imádta Ms. Peppernek hívni, sose nevezte Miss-nek. Jarvisnak is azt parancsolta, hogy hívja így, mert tudta, hogy ezzel nagyon feldühíti a lányt.

 

\- Nem kenyerem a köntörfalazás Stark. Egyből a lényegre térek. – Tette csípőre a kezeit Peggy, és Tony tényleg várta a másik mondókáját.

 

Nem csak, hogy fel is ült, de még fel is állt, miatta. Az egész álldogálásra a lány hangneme vette rá, ugyanis a tömény gyűlölet mellett, kiérződött belőle még a parancsolgató és az utasítgató hang is, a féltékenységgel egyetemben. Még az AC/DC-s pólóját is megigazította magán. 

 

És Tony nem szokta meg, hogy őt bárki utasítgassa. Ezt csak kivételes személyek tehették, nem _bárki_. Nem _Margaret Carter._

\- Hallgatlak. – Mondta egyszerűen, érzelmek kifejezése nélkül, úgy, hogy a szemüvege már nem a szeme előtt csücsült, hanem a feje tetején.

 

Magasabb volt a lánynál, ezt ki is használta, s észrevette, hogy Peggy egy kicsit mintha elbizonytalanodott volna. De csak egy kicsit.

 

_Bátor nő._

\- Azt akarom, hogy szállj le Steve-ről és Buckyról. – Bökte ki a lány.

 

_Aztarohadtistennyila._

 

\- Te tényleg nem köntörfalazol, kedvesem.

 

\- Ne nevezz a kedvesednek. Nem vagyok az.

 

_Azt még értem, hogy miért akarja, hogy leszálljak Steve-ről, már ha tud is valamit, na de most komolyan, Bucky?!_

Tony félredöntötte kissé a fejét, és kicsit úgy érezte magát, mintha ő lenne Mjölnir.

 

_Az a kis szőrpamacs odaszart a reggelizőbe..._

\- Hogy érted, hogy szálljak le róluk? Képletesen vagy ténylegesen? Mert, ha jól látom – mutatott végig magán -, itt állok előtted, így nem is vagyok egyikőjükön sem. Ha pedig-

 

\- Nincs szükségem a fülbemászó dumádra, Stark. Az én fejemet nem tudod vele elcsavarni.

 

Tony acélosra fordította a tekintetét. Peggy szempillái megremegtek, akár egy pillangó szárnyai, enyhe félelmükben.

 

\- Nem értem akkor, hogy mi a problémád. – Mondta Tony. – Rogers és Barnes közelébe se szoktam menni, inkább a halál.

 

 _Hazugság_.

 

\- Nem is szó szerint értettem. Csak azt, hogy hagyd békén őket. Főleg Steve-t.

 

Valami olyasmi csillant Peggy Carter szemében, amit Tony kénytelen volt nem figyelmen kívül hagyni.

 

\- Te szereted őt igaz? – kérdezte kajánul.

 

Ette a féltékenység. De, hogy miért, azt nem tudta.

 

A lány tekintete, s arca, mimikája rezzenéstelen maradt. Ezért volt teljesen megdöbbentő, amit utána, teljes nyugodtsággal mondott.

 

\- Igen. Szeretem Steve-t. Ezért is veszem észre, hogy ő pedig szerelmes, beléd.

 

Tony térde kissé megremegett, de az arca érzelemmentes maradt. Képzeletben lehunyta a szemét, és vett több mély lélegzetet. _Tudod, már tudod, hisz bevallotta neked, ott, a szobában, nem kéne ennyire meglepődnöd miatta... Csak nyugodj meg, igen, ez az, és ne foglalkozz vele, hogy mennyire örülsz is neki, hogy Margaret kimondta hangosan az igazat..._

 

Peggy háta mögött észrevette a feléjük futógyakorlatot tartó focicsapatot. Közöttük azonnal kiszúrta Rhodeyt, Samet, Barnest és _Steve_ -t.

 

Felsóhajtott volna, volt is hozzá kedve, de nem szabadott.

 

\- Miről beszélsz? – tettette a tudatlant.

 

Carter arca, mintha végképp az elbizonytalanodás érzését mutatta volna. Meg azt a kifejezést, amikor valami olyasmit árul el az ember, melyet nem lett volna szabad, s le lehetett olvasni az arcról, hogy _„Hoppá.”_

De Tony már tudta, hogy Steve szerelmes belé, viszont, Peggynek ezt nem kellett tudnia. Bár a lány ezek után is hajthatatlan volt.

 

\- Ez az igazság, s feltételezem ezt már te is, tudtad. – Mondta, de Anthony biztos volt benne, hogy Margaret ezt csak azért mondja, hogy magát hitegesse amiatt, hogy nem szólta el magát. – És mivel ez a helyzet, kérlek, ne hitegesd őt hiú ábrándokkal.

 

A zseninek itt lett elege. Felkapta a táskáját, aztán kissé arrébb taszította a lányt, de csak egy egészen picit, hogy elmehessen mellette.

 

Peggy nem adta fel. A hangja viszont pár oktávval magasabb lett, és olyan volt, mint akinek nemsokára elerednek a könnyei. Pedig Tony erős nőnek hitte, de úgy tűnik a szerelem sok dologra képes.

 

_Hagyd abba._

 

\- Biztos bejön neked, hogy mindkét nem odavan érted, de jobban tennéd, ha befejeznéd ezt a játékot! Engedd el őt!

 

Tony megállt. A teste megfeszült, és visszanézett a válla fölött.

 

\- Ha te _ennyire_ _bátor_ vagy, hogy ilyesmiket mondj nekem, annak ellenére, hogy tudod, hogy _ki_ vagyok, akkor miért nem vagy _annyira_ _bátor_ , hogy elmond Rogersnek, hogy szereted őt? – nem volt féltékenység a hangjában. Azt most leűzte a lelke sötét mélységébe. Ez csak a tömény szánalom, megvetettség, és felsőbbrendűség volt, melyet a lány iránt tanúsított.

 

Peggy elhallgatott. Tudta jól, most már megértette, hogy Tony Stark egy pillanat alatt tönkreteheti őt, akár egy csettintéssel. De a tekintete még a nedvesség ellenére is kemény maradt.

 

\- És csak, hogy tudd. Rogers el van engedve. Arról nem én tehetek, hogy kajtat utánam, mint a naposcsibe az anyja után.

 

Ez a mondat kissé megütötte. A mellkasa felsajdult, oda akart volna kapni, de nem tette. Nem volt se igazság, se hazugság. A kettő között ténfergett, és nem tudta, melyik irányba is menjen.

 

Elsétált, le a lépcsőn, minél gyorsabban, ahogy csak tehette. Amint a leért, jobbra fordult, mellette balra a rácsok voltak, melyek meccskor és gyakorláskor védik a közönséget. Vad lépteket hallott maga mögött, és olyan érzése volt, mintha kiabált volna valaki neki, de nem érdekelte. Ment tovább, és remélte, hogy csak képzelte a teste remegését.

 

Azt, hogy alig kapott levegőt.

 

Hogy homályosan látott.

 

A fejében pörögtek a mondatok, a gondolatok, a tettek, a _következmények_.

 

_„Engedd el!”_

_„Engedd el!”_

_„... ő pedig szerelmes beléd.”_

_„Szerelmes.”_

_„Beléd.”_

_„BELÉD.”_

\- Tudom, az istenit neki...! – Kiabálta a vakvilágba. Elég hangosan, nem foglalkozott vele, nem érdekelte, nem tudta, hogy vannak-e a közelében.

 

_„Szeretlek.”_

_„Azt hiszem mindig is, szerettelek.”_

Azt, hogy futott, nem tudta, csak azt, hogy lihegett. A szédülés végett úgy érezte, mintha lefutotta volna a fél maratont, ha nem az egészet. Aztán egyszer csak nekiment valakinek, de sem az ismeretlen alak, sem ő nem mozdult meg emiatt. Srác volt, ez volt Tony első benyomása, hisz nem voltak mellei, és áradt belőle a férfi dezodor illat. Sőt, magasabb is volt nála, izmos, kemény hasú, s kissé vagy nagyon is hasonlított az alakja _Rogersére_.

 

De tudta, hogy nem ő volt.

 

_Haza akarok menni, haza akarok menni, haza akarok menni-_

 

Mindezek ellenére csak annyit tudott kibökni, kinyögni, motyogni, nyöszörögni, hogy _„Segíts.”_

 

Nem volt felszólítás, parancs vagy utasítás.

 

 _Könyörgés_ volt.

 

Még mennie kellett egy pár lépést, de inkább csak húzták, mint a krumpliszsákot. Még mindig kapkodta a levegőt, remegett, s verte a víz.

 

_Olyas sok ideje volt már... miért, miért most... Nenenenenenene... nem akarom megint... NE!_

Gyűlölte a pánikrohamait.

 

Azt pedig még inkább, hogy egy ilyen semmit mondó beszélgetés végett jött rá egy. Nem félt. Nem volt feszült, vagy ideges. Áh, dehogy.

 

De félni, tényleg nem félt. Utoljára akkor rémült meg zsigeri szinten, mikor játszottak, ők hárman, az elválaszthatatlanok, és elrabolták őket. Akkor ígérték meg egymásnak, ott, a ládában, egy sötét, hideg, nedves és penész szagú ládában, hogy örökké testvérek lesznek. Ő volt a középső. A bátyja megvédte, vigyázott rá, átölelte őt és az öccsét, biztatta mindkettejüket, hogy majd eljönnek értük.

 

_„Anny, nincs semmi baj. Itt vagyok, érted? Anny... én meg foglak védeni. Téged és Charlest. Anny...”_

 

Mert Tony félt az ismeretlentől. A sötétségtől. A szűk helyektől.

 

\- Stark? – jött a hang. Erős volt és érces. Tekintélyes.

 

A karok átölelték, és leültették a földre. Akár egy kisgyermek, úgy bújt, egészen közel, ujjbegyeivel olyan erősen szorította a másik pólóján lévő anyagot, hogy azok egészen elfehéredtek. Aztán kapott egy üveg hideg vizet az arcába, de nem érdekelte, hiába is ázott el teljesen tőle. Hallott egy szitkozódást, de csak a simogató kézre tudott koncentrált a hátán, a ringató, békés hangra, mely miatt igazán kezdett megnyugodni.

 

\- Rohamod van?

 

Egy egészen röpke pillanatra nyitotta csak ki a szemeit. A víztől a szempillái összeragadtak, emiatt homályosan látott kissé, de felismerte az alakot.

 

\- Jól van, nyugodj meg, itt maradok veled. Minden rendben lesz...

 

Halványan elmosolyodott, és valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy _„Köszönöm, Kent.”_

**XxX**

 

 _J. A. R. V. I. S_   másnap hajnali négy óra negyvenhét perckor küldte neki az sms-t. Teljesen kidőlt, miután hazavitette magát Happyvel az egyetemről. Hálás volt Kentnek, hogy vigyázott rá, de tudta, hogy később még jobban meg kell majd köszönnie neki ezt az egészet. És persze el kell majd magyaráznia a két lakótársának, hogy miért is nem volt elérhető a nap felében.

 

De nem az üzenetre ébredt meg, vagy a folyamatos, Mr. Stark hívásra. Csak a kék fényre, ami a szemébe világított, a telefon jóvoltából.

 

S rájött, hogy nem is sms volt.

 

Egy kórházi jelentés.

 

A gyomra a torkában futkosott, fel és le, olyan gyorsan, mint az a madár, abban a mesében, ami mindig olyan hangot adott ki, hogy _„Bí-bíp.”_   Legalábbis, Tony ilyennek hallotta régebben, de ő a prérifarkast szerette a legjobban belőle.

 

A jelentésben olyan név állt, amit egyáltalán nem akart látni.

 

_James Barnes._

_Motorbaleset._

_Végtagvesztés – Amputáció – Bal kar._

 

Tony felült az ágyon. Fogta a telefonját, és lement a műhelyébe. Mikor leért, kért egy jó adag kávét J-től, mivel tudta jól, hogy egy ideig _dolgozni_ fog, és tárcsázott.

 

A telefon háromszor kicsengett, mielőtt felvették, de Tony szólalt meg először.

 

\- Charles, szükségem van rád.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Clark, azaz Clark Kent. Yeaaaaaaaaaah Supppermaan. :DD
> 
> U:i. Nem tudom, mikor jön a következő fejezet, mert 20.-tól szóbelizek. Tanulnom kell =_=
> 
> Dobjatok kommentet! Vagy szívecskét! <3
> 
> Lora


	7. Prototype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelentem, az érettségim az pipa :DDDDD
> 
> A friss a jövő héten nem tudom mikor jön, mert egész héten délutános vagyok, így nem hiszem, hogy lesz időm írni. :/
> 
> Viszont remélem, hogy tetszik az új rész, és győztök várni, mert igaz, hogy eddig kevés Stony volt benne, de mindenkivel közlöm, hogy a fic teljes mértékben az, csak lassú felépítésű. :D  
> A hibák az enyémek, igen. :)
> 
> Itt a rajz, amit rajzoltam pluszban a fichez...: http://l0rame.tumblr.com/image/147133839975
> 
> Remélem aranyos és cuki lett, azt tervezem, hogy majd mindig csinálok egyet, ha kéritek. :) Még a szereplőt is megválaszthatjátok, hogy ki legyen. :3
> 
>  
> 
> Lizzy, remélem boldog vagy, mint ahogy ígértem, a héten érkezett a friss. Jó olvasást neked, köszönöm, hogy hű olvasóm vagy és kommentelőm!!
> 
> XOXO

**Prototype - Prototípus**

 

Nem az van, hogy hatalma lenne. Vagy annyi tekintélye. Vagy pénze. Ugyan, dehogy is.

 

Mivel _van_ neki.

 

De tényleg.

 

Óh, és nagyon _sok_. _Rengeteg_.

 

Emiatt tehette meg Tony azt, hogy Bucky balesete után, két nappal később megvette a kórházat, amiben a másikat kezelték. Egyszerűen, egyedül, inkognitóban belopózott, hisz Pepperék üzeneteiből tudta, hogy a többiek felváltva őrzik Buckyt, aki még csak párszor ébredt meg, néhány percre. Tévedés ne essék, nem válaszolt az sms-ekre, melyek úgy szóltak, hogy   _„Tony, szörnyű dolog történt, azonnal...”_ , _„ Tony, Buckynak balesete volt, jézusom, gyere, levágták a karját...”, „Siess a kórházba, mert...”_

 

A szerződés kimondta, hogy Tony bármit megtehet a kórházzal, átkeresztelheti az épület nevét, rúghat ki alkalmazottakat, és kedvéhez híven parancsolgathat a főnökségben dolgozóknak.

 

De Anthony semmi ilyesmit nem tett. Viszont azt igen is elintézte, minden követ megmozgatott érte, hogy Bucky kiemelkedő kezelésben részesülhessen. Ezért kérte, hogy a leghíresebb, legjobb orvos kezelje, és szerencséjére, az a doki pont itt dolgozott. És ilyen fontos dolognál teljességgel leszarta a protekciót. Hisz 99,9%-ban ő volt a kórház tulajdonosa, így természetesnek tartotta, hogy az itt dolgozó emberek kövessék az ő utasításait.

 

Jarvist is feltöltötte a rendszerre, hogy titokban mindent megfigyelhessen, és az Al-nak is megmondta, ha bármi gyanúsat vél felfedezni, akkor azonnal értesítse őt. Azt is elintézte, hogy Bucky balesetét ne hozza le a híradó, se a rádió, se az újságok. Hogy az egyetem se tudja meg, ezt mind-mind J-re bízta. A rendőrséggel is beszélt. A másik sérült ittas állapotban volt, ő okozta a balesetet, ezt jószerével be is vallotta, tehát Bucky békében nyugodhat azáltal, hogy ő nem tehetett semmiről.

 

Megkérte a kórház igazgatóját, hogy Barnest szállítsák el egy csendesebb, nyugodtabb kórterembe, és a legjobb nővérek gondoskodjanak róla. Természetesen mindez és az, hogy Tony állta az összes költséget rengeteg papírmunkával járt, de _enyhe_ felpörgetéssel röpke 3 óra alatt meglett minden.

 

_Egy biztos, Buckynak nem lesz gondja majd a biztosítókkal._

 

Tudta, hogy a barátai milyen embernek gondolhatják ezekben a pillanatokban, de most fontosabb _dolga_ is akadt, mintsem, hogy felesleges időt töltsön a kórházban, és remélte, hogy majd idővel _megértik_ , miért is tette azt amit.

 

Eljött aztán a szombat, legalábbis Jarvis ezt mondta még valamikor olyan hajnali négy körül, és úgy nézett ki, hogy a napokon át tartó, folyamatos munka meghozta gyümölcsét, melyet az Al-lal, Charlessal és Dummyval együttesen végrehajtottak.

 

Mert hogy az eredmény gyönyörű lett. _Elképesztő_.

 

Ennek fejében Tonyt nem is érdekelte Maya és Loki aggódása, az óránkénti lejárásuk a műhelybe nappal. Bár, tulajdonképpen Loki ugyanolyan _agyfasz_   módon viselkedett, dölyfösen és gúnyosan, mint ahogy mindig is, szóval azért örült, mikor sikerült végre néhány szabad pillanatra megszabadulnia tőle.

 

Anthony csak fáradtan megmosolyogta, és figyelmen kívül hagyta. Ezért Loki még többször jött le, Mayával együtt, de J nem engedte be őket, mivel a zseni megparancsolta neki. A baba és Maya végett bűntudata is volt, de tudta, hogy számíthat a görényre ezekben a napokban, így pedig sokkal könnyebb a meló is. Hogy jobban menjen még az ajtókat is besötétítette, és folyamatosan dolgozott, hogy minél előbb kész legyen _vele_. 

 

 **BY01** -nek nevezte el. _Okkal_.  Mivel úgy minden harmadik mondata után hozzátette, hogy még csak _prototípus_ , mint szintén csak minden kezdetleges munkája során. Hogy honnét tudta a másik kezének paramétereit? Formáját? Hosszúságát, méretét, nagyságát?

 

Nevezhetnénk a dolgot morbidnak, vagy gusztustalanul durvának, de Tony megpróbált erre nem úgy gondolni. _Hisz szükséges lépés volt_.  A kórház halottkémjét kérte meg, hogy mérjen le neki mindent, a balkézről. És itt Tony a mindent, tényleg a _mindennek_   gondolta.

 

Csukló, ujjpercek, körmök átmérője, hosszúsága, a könyök és a csukló közötti távolság mérete... _Mindent_.

 

\- Megint elbambultál, Anthony. – Jött a lágy légies hang a hangszóróból.

 

A megszólított elrévedt tekintettel bámult fel, de mivel a szemvédőjétől nem látott semmit, ezért azt levette, majd a kezében a kitudja meddig használatban lévő hegesztőpisztolyt is lerakta. Felsóhajtott, és éhes vigyor ült az ajkára, amint meglátta Charles kezében lévő pizzás dobozt.

 

\- Dummy, nyisd ki az ajtót Charlie-nak. – Mondta direkt a másik által oly utált becenevet, és nem tehetett mást, muszáj volt felhorkantania Charles szemforgatására.

 

Mikor Dummy kétszer, nem, háromszor is nekiment az előtte lévő asztalnak, ezzel sikeresen leverve egy doboznyi anyacsavart és a fúrót a földre, Tony inkább megkérte Jarvist, hogy intézkedjen az ajtóval kapcsolatban.

 

Pár másodperc múlva Charles már be is libbent, Tony kis barlangjába, s letéve a másik elé a dobozt, nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak.

 

\- Egyél valamit. – Nyitotta fel a dobozt az ő drága _öcsikéje_ , de a zseni csak bámulta őt. 

 

Charles megelégelte a dolgot. Azt tette, amit tennie kellett. Bosszantani a fogadott _bátyuskáját_.

 

\- Anny.

 

A barna szemek azonnal megvillantak, mire a fiatalabb felnevetett, s még akkor sem hagyta abba, amikor Tony már javában falta az első szelet pizzáját.

 

\- Tudod, hogy nem szeretem, ha-

 

\- Persze, persze, de így legalább ettél egy kicsit.

 

Tony összehúzta a szemöldökét. Majd betolt még egy szeletet.

 

\- Ijesztő vagy Charles. Fordított pszichológia?

 

\- Köszönöm a bókot. – Mosolygott. - És igen.

 

\- De ez a kardigán borzalmas.

 

Charles már nem mosolygott, de a pizza elfogyott.

 

**XxX**

Valójában azért volt szüksége Charles segítségére, mert genetika kutató és professzor lévén ő volt az egyetlen, aki segíthetett a mesterséges bőr kialakításában Bucky műkarjához. Bruce-ra is gondolt, hogy felhívja, de valamiért mégse tette. Úgy gondolta jobb, ha nem bocsátkozik hosszas magyarázkodásba, Charlie pedig nem kérdezett semmit, tette, amire megkérte, hisz remekül ismerte már. Az évek folyamán nagy gyakorlatot szerzett a vele való bánásmódban, és Tony szerette is érte.

 

Néha elrévedve bámulta Charlest, hogy mennyit is nőt, hogy milyen _más_ lett. Három éve nem látták egymást, hiába beszéltek telefonon, olykor-olykor. Viszont Tony elképzelni se tudta, hogy az édes, fiatalos, okos, kedves és segítőkész Charlie-ból, hogy válhatott egy ilyen vén öregember.

 

Ing, kötött kardigán – szörnyű színekbe -, és buggyos nadrág. _Pedig a srác nincs még húszéves._ Tony most lesz az, valamikor az évben, mily meglepő persze, de majd Jarvis emlékezteti rá, addig meg nem érdekli.

 

És igen. Charles felvette a hatvan éves könyvtáros stílust. Pedig Tony tudja jól, hogy a másiknak milyen formás karosszériája van, és hogy hiába vékony, a felsőteste igen is izmos. Csak kár, hogy az ocsmány ruhaválasztás nem mutatja ezt meg senkinek.

 

\- Beszéltél mostanában Raven-nel? – kérdezte, ahogy tesztelte a kar mozgásképességét. – Jarvis, 2%-al növeld még a ruganyosságát. Igen, most futtasd le megint. – Csapta össze a kezét Tony. – Ez az.

 

Charles nagyban hallgatott, ami azt jelentette, hogy nem.

 

\- Szóval azóta nem beszéltetek, hogy elköltözött igaz?

 

\- Nem nevezném elköltözésnek azt, hogy érettségi előtt egy nappal fogsz egy táskányi cuccot, és elhúzol a naplementébe egy jöttment sráccal.

 

Tony megvakarta az állát.

 

\- Ez két éve volt Charles.

 

\- Küldtem ajándékot minden születésnapjára. Kapott most a tizenhetedikre is.

 

\- Mit vettél neki egy üveg gyerekpezsgőt? - rázta meg a fejét nevetve. - Miért nem beszélsz vele? – fogta meg a csavarhúzót Tony, majd maga mellé hívta Dummyt.

 

Charles végre feléje fordult.

 

\- Ő ment el csak úgy. Hagyott egy levelet, amibe azt írta, idézem: _„Leléptem Charles, keress mást, akin gyakorolhatod a szülősködést. - Raven.”_

\- Végül is, mindig úgy viselkedtél vele, mintha az apja lennél. – Jegyezte meg Anthony elgondolkozva, majd megszorított pár csavart Dummy fejénél.

 

Charles épp Mjölnir bundáját fésülte, de abbahagyta mikor felnézett.

 

\- Köszi szépen, hogy az én oldalamra állsz, bátyó.

 

Tony vigyorgott.

 

\- Nem azért mondtam, csak neki nehezebb lehetett, tudod. Hisz nem vagytok vér szerinti rokonok.

 

_A gyökér. Nem ért semmit az én butus kisöcsém._

 

\- Mi sem, még is testvéreknek tekintjük egymást. – Néztek egymás szemébe, aztán Charles tekintete megvillant.

 

\- Ha már itt tartunk, te mióta is nem beszéltél _vele_?

 

A milliárdos adta a hülyét, szokás szerint mikor ez a téma felmerült. Aztán megkapargatta az orra hegyét a körmével, majd félrenézett.

 

\- Tulajdonképpen tegnap kellett volna találkoznom vele. - Motyogta, és remélte, hogy édestestvére nem fújja fel túlságosan a dolgot.

 

A kék szemek oly módon guvadtak ki, mint régen, mikor együtt nézték a Discoveryt.

 

\- Tegnap?! – Olyan volt a hangja, mint mikor a szülők számon kérik a gyerekeiket.

 

_Már értem miért utálta ezt benned Raven... főleg, hogy szegény lány halálosan beléd volt zúgva, de te ezt még csak észre sem vetted._

Ugyan is hiába volt anyáskodó, az az apáskodó, a hullámos barna fürtjeivel, a vakítóan fényes kék szemeivel és a tökéletes, az anyjától remekül átörökölt vörös ajkaival, úgy nézett ki, mint egy kicseszett angyal.

 

_Ha nem lenne Steve-_

 

Akinek a hátára az van ráírva, gyere és _légy nekem az első._ Perverzebb fordításban pedig, hogy _tégy a magadévá._

\- El voltam foglalva Charles. – Tárta szét a karját, jelezve, hogy miért is nem ment, közben pedig véletlenül fejbe verte Dummyt, aki erre csikorgó hangot adott ki. Tony valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy _„bocsi”,_   majd megpaskolta a robot fejét.

 

Nem kapott rá választ, hisz a másik tudta, hogy miért is volt oly komoly a hangja. Bucky fontosabb volt, mint egy találkozó Wayne-val.

 

Észre sem vette, hogy ezt kimondta hangosan. Csak akkor, mikor ránézett Charlesra, ezért hozzáfűzte.

 

\- És nem volt kedvem elmenni Gotham-be. – Motyogta csak úgy, a másik pedig felkuncogott.

 

Egy pár percig nem szólaltak meg, Tony pedig leellenőrizte a kéz ujjait, hogy megfelelően működnek-e. A körmök igazán szépek és élethűek voltak. 

 

\- Hogy állsz a bőrrel? – kérdezte, ahogy az öccse mellé állt, persze miközben megpróbálta ellökdösni magától az ölelkezésre vágyó Dummyt. – Menj már innen te... – Taszította odébb a kis gépezetet, aki szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét a gonosz bánásmód végett. De Tonyt ez nem hatotta meg. – Inkább szedd össze, amit az előbb levertél. Igen, azt a sok kis csavart, és ha már ott vagy a fúrót is javítsd meg, mert tuti hogy nem csak leverted, de át is mentél rajta.

 

Dummy nem nézett fel csak csendben meglapult, és a kerekein előre és hátra gurulgatott. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy megdorgált gyermek.

 

\- Hozzád beszélek Dummy, nem a falhoz. Na, gyerünk, gyerünk. – Tolta meg a robotot, aki aztán azt tette, amit a gazdája mondott neki.

 

Charles mosolygott, majd megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Az érzékenységén még javítanom kell, a szőr kialakítására kell még úgy két és fél óra, de minden mással megvagyok.

 

Tony megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

 

\- A szerkezete?

 

\- Mint a valódi bőré. A sejtek tökéletes másolatai az eredetinek, a kapcsolat közöttük... – húzta szét az anyagot, hogy megvizsgálhassa a nagyítóval -, elképesztő. Szoros az összeköttetés szerencsére.

 

\- De elég rendesen próbálod elkerülni a témát. - Somolygott Charles, ahogy újfent megszólalt, és óh, Tony tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy most mi is fog következni. – Én is felhozhatnám neked _azt_ a bizonyos _okot_ , amiért nem beszélsz Bruce-val.

 

Tony megdermedt. Aztán elhúzta a száját.

 

Hisz élénken élt benne az emlék. Már csak azért is mert, akkortájt e miatt a dolog miatt feküdt le Lokival is. _Mennyi ideje is volt már?_ Majdnem vagy akár több mint két és fél éve, hogy összekeveredtek a fiatalabb Odinsonnal.

 

Ja igen, azóta nem beszélt Wayne-el.

 

A bátyja azt mondta, hogy mindig is szerette őt.

 

Na igen, _úgy._

 

S ez megpecsételte vele az összes eddigi emlékét. A _kapcsolatát_.

 

És le is smárolta, mely miatt döbbenetesen összetört minden nagy tesós gondolata, élménye a bátyjával kapcsolatban. Hisz olyan közel álltak egymáshoz, nem volt olyan nap, hogy nem beszéltek volna, vagy nem találkoztak volna, amikor még fiatalabbak voltak. Igaz, hogy most húsz éves fejjel se öregek, de akkor még kölyöknek számítottak.

 

_Együtt néztük a tudományos műsorokat, együtt bújtunk el az ordítozó szüleink elől, most meg..._

 

Mikor ez történt, kezdett el megint, egyre többet és többet inni. Nem bejárni az órákra, egész nap poshadni a gépei előtt, egy falatot sem enni. Nem figyelt magára, aztán a Lokis ügy csak úgy - _pukk_ -, jött. Nem teljesen átgondolt dolog volt, ha a Waynes vallomás nem lett volna, Tony nem is tette volna meg.

 

Legalábbis így gondolta, főleg mostanában.

 

A tudatalattija legmélyén Bruce-t okolta, s _okolja_ is, a Steve-vel való dolgai és gondjai végett.

 

_Ez így nem jó._

_Felejtsd el Rogerst._

Steve-ről eszébe jutott a pálya, az a bizonyos napokkal ezelőtti incidens, Peggy, aztán a roham. Clark Kent arca is felrémlett a szemei előtt, erről pedig eszébe jutott az, hogy nem köszönte meg még neki a segítséget, majd az is, hogy nem ment el Hankhez.

 

A piruláit se szedte be, de hát üsse kő, aludni most nem volt ideje. Szerencsére ez nem tűnt fel a _vendégeinek._

 

Csak hogy az a nagy tévedés, hogy erről Charles mit sem tud. Mármint a Waynes dologról, nem az alvás problémáiról.

 

Charles azt hiszi, hogy az a bizonyos ok, amiért nem beszélnek, ők ketten, az az, hogy összevesztek Tony alkoholista viselkedése miatt, és Bruce nem volt hajlandó ezek után foglalkozni vele. De ha még csak hazugság is csupán, a zseninek nagyon is jólesett az, hogy Charles őt választotta a baj idején.

 

De meghagyták így, ebben a tudatban őt. Mert ha még tudná, az sem segítene semmit, sőt, lehet, hogy még csak rontana is a helyzeten.

 

_Jól elszakadtunk, mi, azok akik megígérték egymásnak, hogy holott nem vér köti össze őket, örökké testvérek maradnak._

 

 _\- Anny_...

 

Stark megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Hagyjuk Charles.

 

 A másik felsóhajtott.

 

\- Még 1 óra a készenléthez, induljak? – kérdezte aztán, miközben ivott egy kortyot a bögréjéből. Olyan kecsesen köpte vissza a poshadt ízű kávét, hogy Tony legszívesebben megtapsolta volna érte.

 

\- Igen. Vidd magaddal azt a lököttet is, úgy talán könnyebb lesz.

 

\- Akkor, jobb, ha felveszem _csini_   ruhámat. – Suttogta bele a levegőbe Charles, Tony pedig felnevetett, és a hasát fogta kínjában.

 

Tévedés ne essék.

 

Kamuröhögés volt. 

 

\- Meg egy fityfenét. Nem fogsz felvenni olyan öreges kardigánt azzal, a vénséges nadrággal és az idősekre emlékeztető ingeddel egyetemben. A-a. Biztos, hogy nem. 

 

\- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy egyetlen egy mondatban, három különböző jelzőt használtál az öltözködési stílusomra? És, hogy mindegyik különböző hasonlata volt az öregnek...? – kérdezte a professzor hangján.

 

Tony legyintett.

 

\- A szobádba vár egy öltöny, hogy ne nézz ki így. – Mutatott a kezével fel és le Charleson, oda sem nézve. Így nem is látta a másik morcos tekintetét eme kijelentésre, és nem hallotta a motyogást, hogy _„Mi a baj a ruháimmal?”_

 

Az sem tűnt fel neki, hogy a másik már távozott is, de az annál inkább, hogy Loki hangosan nekiállt odafenn elhordani őt mindennek, ami csak létezik, és ami szent.

 

Elmosolyodott, majd kikerülve Dummyt, visszatért BY01-hez, és folytatta a munkát.

 

\- Jarvis, mi a helyzet, az erővel? Hány százalék kéne? Nem akarom, hogy összezúzzon egy koponyát, miközben azt a hülye játékot játssza.

 

**XxX**

\- Én itt megvárlak a kocsiban. Szerintem jobb is.

 

\- Rendben van.

 

Charles nem volt mérges vagy valami. Sem dühös. Nem mintha annyira megismerte volna Lokit ezekben a napokban, hogy egy ilyen miatt feleslegesen idegeskedjen. A srác nem akart jönni, ez van, és mélyen belül Charles is úgy gondolta, hogy jobb, ha nem jön vele.

 

Elvonná a figyelmet a lényegről, hisz mint érkezésekor megtudta, Loki Tonynál portyázik, már majdnem egy teljes hete, amit a többiek nem szívlelnek túlságosan, főleg a srác védelmező bátyja. _Thor._

 

És Pepper és Rhodey és valami Steve Rogers nevű személy se, tudta meg ezt Jarvistól nemrég.

 

De a fontos itt az, hogy most előadja, Tony Stark legfőbb bizalmasát, és invitálja meg Buckyt, Tonyhoz.

 

Igen. A házba.

 

Ahogy lépdelt, a kórház folyosóján, egyenesen az eligazító pulthoz, hogy megkérdezze, merre találja James Barnest, a hölgyek megfordultak utána, és habár nem szokott hozzá ehhez, egészen jól esett neki, de tudta, hogy csak az öltöny miatt van.

 

Úgy nézek ki, mint egy üzletember. – Gondolta és kedve lett volna felsóhajtani.  Mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy ha van valaki aki szeretni fogja, az úgy szeresse amilyen. Kardigánostul.

 

A nő a székben előtte nem adta ki Barnes adatait, de Charles odacsúsztatta a névjegykártyát amit még Tony adott neki, és kérte, hogy hívja fel a számot. A lány megtette, bár furán nézett, ám amikor letette a kagylót, kissé megrendült arccal, de kiadta az adatokat.

 

Majd jött is egy fejes ember, aki elirányította ahhoz a teremhez, ahol Buckyt kezelték. Ő kedvesen mosolygott, megköszönte, majd el is indult, ám amikor már majdnem odaért, valaki nekijött szemből.

 

Nem estek el vagy ilyesmi, csak összekoccantak, bár Charles érezte, ahogy a homloka a másik állának ütődik, de a fájdalom nem volt vészes.

 

\- Sajnálom, az én hibám... – Kezdett el szabadkozni a másik férfi, mivel ugyanis az volt, a maga bizsergető és izzítóan mély hangján, mire Charles felnézett. Hisz volt egy sejtése.

 

Túlságosan is ismerős volt neki ez a hang.

 

A férfi előtte amint meglátta, hogy ő az, megállt a beszédben.

 

Majd egymásra mutatva döbbenten felkiáltottak.

 

\- Te?

 

\- Te?

 

Charles megforgatta a barna szemeit, s próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a pirulását, majd kikerülte a másikat, aki viszont a karjába karolva visszarántotta, egészen közel. Átható kék szemei ismét borzongásra kényszeríttették Charlest, és érezte, hogy a lábán végigfut a libabőr.

 

De lerázta magáról Erik kezét – huh, de jó, emlékszik még a nevére -, és kissé távolabb lépett tőle. Hallgattak, egyikük sem szólalt meg, de nem is ez volt a fontos, hisz az egész helyzet kínos volt, mivel egyáltalán nem tudtak mit mondani egymásnak.

 

Aztán persze Charlesból előbújt a professzor énje, majd egy mélyet sóhajtva bólintott.

 

\- Szervusz Erik.

 

\- Szia Charles. – Köszönt ő is, majd megpróbált mondani valamit, valamit, amit Charles nem akart és nem is tudott volna meghallgatni.

 

\- Mennem kell Erik, sietek. Szia. – Monda, és el is libbent, minél távolabb attól az embertől, akinek szimplán csak a nevét és a korát tudja.

 

Gyorsan szedte a lépteit, nehogy Erik még véletlenül is a nyomába eredjen, főleg a miatt a _múltkori_   incidens miatt. Igazán nem is nevezhető incidensnek, a múltkori _„találkozásuk”_ ,  hiszen a reptéren is épp csak ugyanígy futottak össze. Az az után történő dolgok...

 

Nos, más lapra tartoznak, más helyre és más időre.

 

Mikor odaért a szobához, meglepte, hogy nem talált senkit, aki kint ült volna. S mikor belépett, akkor pedig még jobban meglepődött, de olyannyira, hogy még a szemöldöke is felszaladt enyhén.

 

Bucky egyes egyedül volt.

 

És ébren.

 

Az ágyban fekve, bekötött vállal. _Bal kéz nélkül._

Mikor Barnes meglátta őt, a teljes sápadtságot lehetett látni az arcán. Így is elég fehér volt, de Charles jötte csak még jobban rontott a helyzeten, s a pingvin ruhába öltöztetett férfi nem értette meg, hogy miért.

 

\- Mr. Barnes. – Köszönt illemtudóan Charlie, de a beteg közbeszólt, és teljesen lerítt az róla a feszültség.

 

\- Ne is kezdje. A pénz miatt jött igaz? Nincs mi, fedezze a műtétemet... gondolom most jön a duma, hogy elveszik azt ami még megmaradt nekem... – Hajtotta le a fejét, és a hosszú, barna hajától Charles nem látott semmit, hogy a másik vajon éppen sír, avagy mégsem.

 

De Xavier számára tisztán kivehető volt az ökölbe szorított marok az ágy másik oldalán, és a remegő vállak, melyen halkan megrezdült a kórházi köpeny.

 

\- Vége az életemnek... – suttogta Bucky -, az ösztöndíjam... a lakás... nem marad semmim...

 

A férfi az ajtó előtt köhécselt.

 

\- Mr. Barnes, nem az vagyok, akinek gondol. Segíteni jöttem. Kérem, nyugodjon meg, minden rendben lesz, higgye el. – Kezdte a monológot megnyugtatóan Charles, és megpróbált nem sajnáló arcot várni, nehogy a másik azt gondolja, hogy szánja.

 

A barna szemek nem tudták elrejteni a vizenyősséget. És a tömény döbbenetet, hitetlenséget.

 

Bucky gyorsan megtörölte az arcát, de Charles látta, hogy a valódi célja az volt, hogy a szemét tisztítsa meg a nemsokára előbuggyanó könnyektől.

 

\- Mr. Barnes – mondta újra, és kissé furának érezte, hogy egy vele egykorú személyt magáz -, a barátain és az orvosain kívül, senki más nem tudja, hogy ön balesetet szenvedett. Ennek okában vagyok most itt, ugyanis segítünk önnek.

 

James szippantott egyet.

 

\- Ezt nem egészen értem... az iskola... senki...?

 

Charles mosolygott.

 

\- A pénzügyi gondjaival sem kell törődnie. Minden rendezve lett, semmijét sem fogják elvenni. És ha most velem tart, visszakapja azt is, amit elvesztett. – Bökött a fejével az elvesztett bal kar hűlt helyére.

 

James nem tétovázott, bár az aurájából látszott, a félelem és a gyanú keveréke. De az enyhe bizalom és reménység is. A kórházzal már minden le volt beszélve, további ápolásra ugyanis már pár napja nem volt szükség, viszont muszáj volt benntartani egészen addig a másikat, amíg el nem készülnek a BY01-sel.

 

Mikor beültette az autóba, senki se bámulta meg őket. Buckyn farmer volt, fehér póló és egy fekete, nagy bőrdzseki, ami tökéletesen eltakarta a hiányzó karját, meg egy baseball sapka. Viszont ahogy Charles beült melléje, a srác úgy nézett rá, mintha megőrült volna.

 

Épp meg akart szólalni, amikor az első és hátsó ülést elválasztó ablakot egy kéz elhúzta.

 

Az anyósülésről pedig behajolt Loki feje.

 

\- Én nem vezetek. – Közölte, mintha eme kijelentés lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

 

Bucky felhúzta a szemöldökét, és az ábrázata felvette a morcos jellemet. Loki intett neki, majd Charlesre nézett.

 

\- Majd Jarvis vezet. Úgy is ő Stark másodpilótája.

 

Charles érezte, s látta is a szeme sarkából, a mellette ülő megrezdülését, és döbbenetét. Ezt jobban kifejezve úgy szokták mondani, hogy: _„Végre leesett neki a tantusz.”_

 

\- Loki? – kérdezte Bucky, mire a kérdezett csak vigyorgott, mint egy cápa.

 

\- Sziamia – hullámoztatta meg az ujjait Loki, ahogy integetett a „vendégnek”, majd a fejét kissé a kormány felé fordította -, oké Jarvis, tőlem mehetünk.

 

\- Értettem, uram. – Az Al hangja kissé megrémisztette Barnest, főleg, mikor az autó magától elindult, és Loki elfeküdve a vezető és az anyósülésen, Maya kisbabájáról kezdett el beszélni, miközben a telefonját nyomkodta.

 

\- Remélem kislány lesz. Találtam egy aranyos, rózsaszín színű koponyafejes rugdalózót, már meg is vettem. Szóval, erősen remélem, hogy _kislány_ lesz. – Mondta még egyszer. - Na persze az első számú ok, hogy nem akarom, hogy még egy Anthony Stark futkározzon szerte a világon.

 

Charles a fejét fogta. Na nem a gyerek neme végett.

 

Hanem a rózsaszín színű koponyás rugdalózó végett.

 

**XxX**

 

Mikor megérkeztek, Bucky arcáról tisztán le lehetett olvasni a „ _Hova kerültem_ ” ábrázatot. De hát nem tehetett róla, hisz nem értett semmit a helyzettel kapcsolatban. Meg úgy mindennel, cakk-pakk. _Csomagostul_.  És igaz, hogy nem volt becsomagolva a történet kartondobozba, meg védő buborékfóliával, ezért teljesen érthető, hogy egy kicsit – _nagyon_ – nem értette a kialakult dolgot.

                                                                 

Főleg mikor a kódfejtő program átvilágította a testét, és retina szkennelést végzett, hogy beléphessen a házba.

 

Akkor szólalt meg először a kocsiba ülése óta, bár azt is motyogva, hogy _„Mi a fene...”_

 

Loki észrevette, hogy a srác gyorsan megnéz valamit a telefonján, és sikeresen elkapott még egy pár részletet is a bejövő üzenettel kapcsolatban. Steve nevét látta előbukkanni, s feltehetőleg azért írt Buckynak, hogy merre is van, hova tűnt meg ilyenek.

 

De amint látható volt, Barnes nem írt vissza a legjobb barátjának. És Loki nem firtatta, hogy miért.

 

Az előszobában álltak, mikor Maya belibbent, fehér, egybe részes ruhában, melyben úgy nézett ki, mint egy angyal. Jamesben felmerült a féltékenység érzése, és hirtelen a lehető legjobban gyűlölte Starkot, és valójában fogalma sem volt, hogy mi miatt is.

 

Nem tetszett neki Maya, persze, gyönyörű nő volt, de nem az ő típusa...

 

Az ő típusa olyan volt, mint... _Peggy_. Egy erős, akaratos és kemény nőszemély.

 

De Peggy Steve-t szerette, _Steve_   pedig...

 

Stark ebben a pillanatban sétált le a lépcsőről, követve Mayát, majd mikor utolérte, átkarolta a lány vállát, s valami vicceset súghatott a fülébe , mivel a másik felnevetett. Aztán persze meglátták őket, és Maya arca felragyogott.

 

\- James. – Mosolygott gyengéden, majd óvatosan lelépdelve az utolsó lépcsőfokokról, megölelte a sportolót.

 

A férfi is visszaölelt.

 

 _Egy_   kézzel.

 

Tony szeme megvillant a hiányzó kart látva.

 

\- Bucky. – Köszöntötte, és leérve megpaskolta a másik vállát.

 

Kis csönd ereszkedett rájuk, de ez pár pillanattal később ismét csak Tony törte meg. Megpróbált gyengéden mosolyogni, vagy inkább kedvesen, de mivel nem gyakran szokta ezt csinálni, így a lehető legrosszabb arcgrimasz vált belőle. Még szerencse, hogy nem látta senki, ezért inkább nekiállt elmesélni Buckynak, hogy miért is nem látogatta meg őt a kórházban.

 

Majd minden mást is, a kórház megvételét, azt, hogy nem adták le a balesetét a TV-ben, hogy az iskola miért is nem tudja még az esetet és, hogy mit is készített a számára, amin otthon munkálkodott.

 

\- Megvetted a kórházat? – hitetlenkedett Barnes elnyűtt fejjel. Olyan volt, mint egy kiskutya, akibe jószerével egy rohadt nagyot belerúgtak, és még kajával is kínozták.

 

_És igen, Barnes ilyen volt. Valaki oly módon belerúgott, hogy annak ez lett a vége._

 

Hogy ez a hasonlat miért és miképpen jutott Tony eszébe, az azért volt, mert a belerúgott kutyus lábához egy másik kiskutyus dörgölőzött úgy, mint...

 

\- Loki, bakker a kutyád nem is kutya, hanem egy rohadt macska! – Kiáltott Tony, Mjölnir-re mutatva, szinte már vádlón. - Esküszöm, hallom ahogy dorombol...

 

Az aranysárga szőrcsimbók csak csukott szájjal rábámult, majd visszafordult Bucky lábához, és az orrával bökdöste. A srác egy ideig csak bámulta az állatot, majd a kezével megpaskolta annak a fejét, és még a füle tövét is megvakarta.

 

\- Ne tereld a témát, Stark. Válaszolj rendesen a kérdésemre.

 

Maya és Charles látva a kínos szituáció eljövetelét, egyhangúan s néma jelzésekkel eldöntöttek, hogy ők akkor most kisétálnak a konyhába, kávét készíteni. A legfiatalabb Odinsont pedig ugatva és csaholva letámadta Mjölnir. A sunyi menyét olyan szeretettel nézte és kényeztette az állatot, hogy Tony szíve majd belesajdult.

 

Igen. Majdnem.

 

\- Elmondtam az előbb már, Bucky. – Sóhajtotta Anthony. – Megvettem és ennyi. Vége a történetnek.

 

Már emelte a kezét. Hogy keresztbe fonja őket, és a szokásos vádló tekintetével rámeredjen. De a mozdulat közepén megállt.

 

Elfelejtette, hogy többé már nem képes rá.

 

 _Még_.

 

\- De miért...? – suttogta halkan.

 

A zseni pedig megdörzsölte a szemeit, és vett egy mély levegőt.

 

\- Mert elvesztetted a kibaszott bal karod, azért.

 

James olyan volt, mint egy ablaküveg, amelyet nemrégiben betörtek, jobban mondva _összetörtek_. Szilánkosra, apró pici darabkákra, melyeket most Tony lapátol és rak egybe, szemről szemre.

 

És még az sem érdekli, hogy közben egy-egy darab megszúrja, megvágja az ujjait. Mert megéri.

 

\- Te fizetted ki a műtétemet is? – kérdezett ismét a sportoló. De mindketten tudták, hogy a kérdésre már nem is kéne válaszolni, de Tony még is megtette.

 

\- Igen is meg nem is. A biztosításod állta a költséget, szóval... – Vakarta meg a tarkóját, s észrevette, hogy Bucky felemelve a kezét megállásra kényszeríttette a mondandójában.

 

\- A biztosításom? Milyen  _biztosításom ?_

 

_Csak nem beragadt neki a lemez?_

\- Stark, nekem nincs biztosításom! Emlékeznék, ha lenne, elhiheted! – Kiáltotta.

 

_Már sejti. Látom rajta. Akkor végül is muszáj lesz elmondanom..._

\- Tulajdonképpen, ez úgy volt, hogy...

 

**XxX**

Nem lehetett boldog kórház az olyan, ahol egy igencsak feldúlt, érzelmektől túltelített, erős és hajthatatlan Steve Rogers járkált fel s alá, folyosókról folyosókra, kórtermekről kórtermekre, emberről pedig emberre, betegeken, tolókocsikon és nővéreken át, a dolgozó orvosokról pedig már nem is beszélve.

 

Steve dühös volt. De ez nem volt éppen a megfelelő szó arra, amit per pillanat érzett. Olyan egyveleg volt ez, mint egy boszorkány üst főztje, telis tele megannyi indulattal, érzéssel és miegymásokkal. A fura színt persze ne is említsük, de ez most teljesen lényegtelen.

 

Mint egy dúvad, úgy tört utat magának a hazugságok és sunyiságok hálójában, keresve azt az orvost, aki a kezdet kezdetétől ellátta az ő legjobb barátját, Buckyt.

 

\- Uram, sajnálom várnia kell-

 

\- Mr. Rogers, nem adhatok ki belső információkat-

 

Ilyen és ehhez hasonló mondatokkal szúrták ki a szemét, és ő ennek egy cseppet sem örült.

 

\- Hol van Bucky?! Kidobták, mint a szemetet, csak, mert nem tudta volna kifizetni a műtétet? Hallja? Azonnal mondja meg merre van!

 

\- Steve, felvered az egész kórházat. – Szólt közbe Peggy, Sam pedig Steve alkarját ragadt meg, hogy elhúzza a srácot a nővérpulttól.

 

Ma volt Bucky kiengedésének a napja, ők pedig mind eljöttek, hogy segítsék, és támogassák őt. De mikor megérkeztek, hűlt helyét találták, és szitne mindannyiukban megállt az ütő.

 

\- Biztos rendben van. – Mondta megnyugtató hangon Pepper, a mellette álló Bruce pedig bólintott.

 

\- De nem sétálhatott el csak úgy.

 

\- Nos, amint látod Clint, ez megtörtént, mert a szobából még a ruhái is eltűntek, amit Steve hozott neki.

 

Rhodey meglepetten felkapta a fejét.

 

\- Natasha, ezt észre sem vettem. Elég jól kiszúrtad, miközben mi teljesen másra figyeltünk.

 

A lány mosolyogva megrántotta a vállait.

 

Scott hallgatott, mély csendbe burkolózott, egészen addig, amíg Thor oldalba nem lökte, hogy feléledjen. A srác összenézett Jane-el, aki ránézett Thorra, majd vissza Scottra, és bólintott.

 

\- Ez fura. – Bökte ki Lang.

 

\- Micsoda? – kérdezett vissza Steve, aki idő közben leült az egyik várószékre.

 

\- Se Loki, se Maya, se Tony nincs itt. Pont ők hárman, akik mostanában eléggé össze vannak nőve?

 

\- Miért is olyan fontos ez? – sóhajtotta Sam, ahogy végighúzta a kezét a fején, kisebb hallgatás után.

 

\- Loki tavaly Selvig óráján Bucky kísérlet partnere volt egész évben. Maya a sport eseményeket úgy szokta szervezni, hogy Buckyval konzultál. Tonyt még megértem, nem volt vele közeli kapcsolatban, na de pont _azok_ ketten...?

 

A két szőke férfi feszengett. Az egyik Loki a másik pedig a zseni végett.

 

Pepper ellökte magát a faltól.

 

\- És az egyetemen se jött oda hozzánk senki, hogy mi van Buckyval. – Mondta.

 

\- A TV-ben se láttam semmit a balesetéről... – Közölte Jane.

 

\- Még az edző se kérdezte, hogy mi van vele és a karjával...

 

\- Ugye? – tárta szét a karját Scott. – Én megmondtam. Ez fura.

 

\- Ez nem változtat semmit. Buckyt a kórház kirakta, mert nem volt képes kifizetni a számlákat, és-

 

\- Mr. Rogers, sértő, hogy ilyeneket feltételez a kórházról. – Mondta a napokon át jól megismert hang.

 

Steve, mint akit puskából lőttek ki, olyan gyorsan fordult, és lépett oda a férfihoz. A doktor fehér köpenyét megragadva – aki emiatt majdnem elejtette a kezében lévő irathalmazt –, megkérdezte.

 

Ismét.

 

\- Hol van Bucky?

 

Dr. Strange felsóhajtott.

 

\- Mr. Barnes biztonságban, és saját döntés alapján távozott, pár órával ezelőtt.

 

Megkönnyebbült sóhajok számai voltak hallhatóak eme kijelentés után. Rogers vállairól is mintha megannyi kő gördült volna le. Elengedte az orvos munkaruháját, és arrébb lépett.

 

\- Jól volt? – kérdezte aggodalmas hangon Peggy.

 

\- Kicsattant az egészségtől, ha fogalmazhatok így, annak ellenére, hogy amputáltuk a bal karját.

 

Dr. Strange volt az az orvos, aki a beavatkozó műtétet végezte Buckyn. Mivel hajnalban, amikor a baleset történt, pont ő volt a műszakban, ezért műtötte meg pont ő a sérült srácot, de kezelni és foglalkozni vele már nem neki kellett volna. Elvileg valami feljebb utasítás, parancs miatt kapta meg Dr. Strange a beteget – hisz mellesleg ő volt a legjobb orvos a városban, ezért Pepperék meg is lepődtek ezen -, de mikor megkérdezték erről a férfit, csak annyit válaszolt, hogy valaki megvette a kórházat, és most ő osztogatta az utasításokat.

 

A dokit nagyon szerették viszont, kedves volt, figyelmes, megértő és fontosnak tartotta a betegek jólétét, ezért mindent megtett, hogy Barnes a lehető legjobb kezelésben és figyelemben részesüljön.

 

Steve arca szenvedő és szomorú volt. Egészen addig, ameddig az orvos újra meg nem szólalt.

 

\- A számlák és a tartozások már a baleset másnapján fizetve lettek, ezért felesleges ezen aggodalmaskodni.

 

Rogers nevető hangot hallatott, ami miatt furán néztek rá páran. Még az orvos is.

 

\- Buckynak nem volt biztosítása. Tudom, mert nekem sincs.

 

Dr. Strange pislogott párat, majd körbenézett az itt lévőkön, és megnézte a kezében tartott dossziét.

 

\- Nos, ön teljes tévedésben van, Mr. Rogers.

 

Peggy a karjait a csípőjére helyezve bámulta az orvost, míg Steve megpróbálta eltüntetni a hökkent ábrázatát.

 

\- Ezt, hogy érti? – kérdezte Sam, összefont kezekkel.

 

\- Mr. Barnesra – kezdte -, magára – mutatott Steve-re -, és itt mindannyijukra kétmilliós biztosítás van kötve, s fel is van jegyezve, miszerint ha magukkal történik valami, ebbe a kórházba szállítsák önöket. És én kezeljem magukat, egytől, egyig.

 

Jane-nek le kellett ülnie, ahogy Peppernek és Peggynek is. Rhodey csak eltátotta a száját, és egy nagy szemöldökfelvonással bámult bele a semmibe. Sam lefagyott, nem mozdult és Scott is csak bámult maga elé, a vakvilágba. Thor volt az egyetlen, aki kisebbeket bólogatott, miközben a mellette álldogáló Darcy halál nyugodtan a szemüvegét törölgette egy papírzsebivel, mivel az koszos volt. Bruce meg se szólalt, szinte beépítette magát a falba, Natashával és Clinttel egyaránt.

 

\- Kinek van kétmilliója, hogy biztosítást kössön ránk? – kérdezte Thor aztán, mire Dr. Strange ránézett, majd a háta mögé rakva a mappát, válaszolt.

 

\- Úgy tűnik, mind félre értettek engem. A kétmillió mindannyijukra vonatkozik, de nem _egyben_ , hanem _fejenként_.  Ebbe természetesen még beletartozik az itt nem lévő Miss. Hansen, a fiatalabb Mr. Odinson, és... Mr. Wade, Mr. Parkerrel együtt.

 

A döbbenet még nagyobb volt, mint elsőnek. Senki se akart hinni a fülének, s nem tudták, hogy mennyi idő telt el, amíg csendbe burkolóztak, de hirtelen egy kisebb csattanó hangra mind megugrottak.

 

Pepper csapta magát homlokon, majd felpattant a székről, és megrángatta Rhodey karját, miközben azt mondogatta, hogy: _„Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony!”_

 

Rhodes elsőnek nem értette, de aztán a szemei fennakadása után, a fejét fogta.

 

\- Jézusom... ez az idióta. – Suttogták ketten egyszerre, és az arcukról nem volt már leolvasható, csak a szeretet.

 

\- Minket is beavatnátok? – kérdezte Margaret.

 

Pepper hosszasan behunyta a szemét, majd miután kinyitotta, vett egy mély lélegzetet.

 

\- Aki állta Bucky költségeit, aki biztosítást kötött ránk, az nem más volt, mint Tony!

 

Steve ereiben megfagyott a vér.

 

 S a fejében, mint a napokban állandóan, nem Bucky járt, hanem Tony. Az első épeszű gondolata pedig az volt, hogy „ _Látnom kell őt.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Dr. Strange. - Marvel hős, most lesz a távoli jövőben valamikor mozifilm róla, és Benedict játssza majd aaaaaah. *.* Alig várom!
> 
> Jöhetnek a vélemények. : 3
> 
> Lora
> 
> Itt a rajz, amit rajzoltam pluszban a fichez...: http://l0rame.tumblr.com/image/147133839975


	8. My Fair Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt az új fejezet, hát hétvégére nem sikerült befejeznem, annyi mindent akartam írni, de nem akartam kontár, összecsapott munkát kiadni a kezeim/ujjaim közül, remélem senki nem haragszik. :)
> 
>  
> 
> A sulim olyan, hogy reggel 7:15től vagyok suliba este 5-ig, és mire hazaérek az olyan hét óra, szóval elég tömör a hetem. Sőt, ez a majdnem 4 hónapom, ugyanis én ennyit járok most iskolába, utána pedig kimegyek dolgozni külföldre, gyakorlatra. Tehát pár hónap alatt tanítanak meg nekünk egy évnyi anyagot, és nagyon sokat kell most magolnom, hogy ki tudjak jutni, remélem megértőek lesztek, ha nem tudok hozni annyi fejezetet. :)
> 
> De senki se aggódjon, be fogom fejezni a ficet, nem hagyom annyiban. :)
> 
> Képzeljétek, ma kezdtünk el németet tanulni. Hát egy borzalom. Angol, te vagy a király. :D 
> 
> Bye-Bye.
> 
> U:i. Hibák az enyémek, stb...

**My Fair Lady - Tündérkém**

 

Stevenek erősnek kellett maradnia, hogy megfékezze saját magát és az indulatait. Nem lehetett olyan átlátszó, mint amennyire valójában is akart, de nem árulhatta el magát – _és_ _Tonyt_ – azzal, hogy tudja, merre is lakik a másik, bár iszonyatosan vágyott rá, hogy elárulja ezt és még sok minden mást is a többieknek, de tisztában volt vele, hogy nem teheti.

Nem azért, mert Tony kinyírná emiatt.

Nem azért, mert nem akarja, hogy Tony még... még _ennél is jobban_ eltávolodjon tőle.

És nem is azért, mert a tudat, hogy csak ő tud ilyen kis dolgokat Tonyról, irdatlan nagy boldogsággal töltötte el. És, hogy emiatt édes, olykor már fojtogató melegség töltötte meg a mellkasát belülről. Persze nem akar ennyire érzelmes és nyálas lenni, de hát na, ez van.

Viszont egyszerűen képtelen volt lenyugodni, és fejet hajtani a felett a tény felett, hogy először is, Bucky, a legjobb barátja, elhagyta a kórházat egy szó nélkül, nélküle, már nem azért, s másodszor, hogy valami ismeretlen figurával ment el, mint később megtudták Dr. Strange-től, bár ő se sejtette, hogy kivel is.

Nem tudták kinyomozni, hogy kivel ment el, mert senki se látta az illetőt, bár a recepciós lány furán viselkedett és sosem nézett Steve vagy a többiek szemébe, a kamerafelvételeket pedig nem adják ki kis jöttment „diákoknak", így meg volt kötve a kezük. De szerencsére, az egyik padon ülő hölgy emlékezett egy nagy és szerinte „csillogó" autóra, melybe egy öltönyös és egy Buckyhoz hasonló férfi szállt be.

Az idős néni még azt is elárulta, hogy az anyósülésen ülő fiatal férfi miatt emlékszik csak a fekete autóra, mert amaz kedvesen segített neki lejönni a lépcsőn és leülni a padra. A leírás alapján, amelyet később adott, a többiek tudták, hogy a srác nem lehetett más, csak Loki. Thor testtartása egyből megváltozott, bár ezt csak Steve vette észre, de most nem tudott vele nagyon foglalkozni, így elhessegette ezt a dolgot, majd a többiekkel egyetemben beszálltak az autókba, és elindultak Tony háza felé.

Thor autójában az anyósülésen Pepper ült - hogy meg tudja mutatni, merre kell menni, így ők is voltak legelöl -, míg a hátsó ülésen Jane, Darcy és Scott ült. Rhodey követte őket a sorban, s mellette Steve, hátul pedig Sam, Peggy és Bruce foglalt helyet. Clint és Natasha pedig motorral jöttek utánuk, és nem volt több az utazás húsz percnél.

Miközben Pepper elmondta Thornak, hogy merre menjen, reményteljesen megjegyezte, hogy „ _az az idióta"_ nem tesz semmiféle hülyeséget Buckyval. Jane megmosolyogta, de Thor arca feszült volt, valószínűleg Loki miatt. Hisz tudták, hogy Loki Tonynál lakik, és ha ő is eljött Buckyért... akkor biztos, hogy hozzájuk mentek.

Ahogy befordultak az utolsó sarkon, és meglátták a házat, páran közülük elfüttyentették magukat, Steve mély csendbe burkolózott, s próbált meglapulni és nem elárulni magát, hogy mekkora is az épület, de meglepetten fordult Rhodey felé, aki halkan megjegyezte, hogy ne lepődjenek majd meg...

Ne.

Lepődjenek.

Majd.

Meg...

_Jarvison._

Steve-nél elszakadt a cérna.

**XxX**

 

„ _Nem mondom azt, hogy ez durva, bár igazság szerint az, de bassza meg, miért nem haverkodtam korábban össze Starkkal?"_

Jött az épeszű és megszokott hozzászólás Clintől, miután kitámasztotta a motorját, és levette a sisakot a fejéről.

Natasha mellette ránézett, azzal a jól ismert tekintetével, mely mindent elárult.

\- Mintha bármit is nyertél volna azzal, hogy a haverja vagy Clint. – Mondta azért, aztán összevonta a szemöldökét. – De eddig nem úgy volt, hogy az vagy...? Vagyis, vagyunk?

Clint erre olyan mozdulatokat tett a kezeivel a mellkasa előtt, mintha egy óriási mellet próbált volna elmutogatni a többieknek. Az arcáról teljesen lerítt a koncentráció.

\- Nem, nem, mélyebben gondoltam, tudod, olyan igazi bajtársias dolgot, az esténként együtt berúgást meg a többit... esetleges beköltözést ebbe a kis _házikóba_... mit akarok mondani _viskóba_ , hisz olyan _kicsi..._

Sam megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Szerintem, van valami más, ami sokkal kisebb. – Vigyorgott kajánul Natasha, Clint arca fintorba torzult, Scott nyaka reccsent, ahogy feléjük fordulva megkérdezte, hogy _„Tényleg?"_

\- Kicsit leragadtunk annál, hogy Stark háza mekkora is. – Szólt közbe Peggy. – Szerintem ez lényegtelen, koncentráljunk, ha kérhetem? – Mosolygott negédesen, mire a másik három kissé összehúzta magát.

A négyes kapcsolata mindig is ilyen volt. Mikor nincs otthon a macska, és cincognak az egerek kapcsolat. Pechjükre a macska most otthon volt...

\- Clint, nem zavar, ha jobban megpróbálsz barátkozni Tonyval, de azt hiszem éppen elég az az alkoholmennyiség, amit most is fogyaszt. Nem kell rátenni még egy lapáttal... – Mondta Pepper, majd az ajtó felé kezdett el sétálni, Rhodyeval egyetemben, mindenki más pedig szép lassan utánuk mentek.

Megálltak az ajtó előtt, majd annyit tudtak csak, hogy Pepper beüt egy kódot, majd ezután megszólalt egy hang.

\- Üdvözlöm, Ms. Pepper.

A szőke, kecses szemöldök bosszúsan megrándult, James pedig felhorkantott, mire kapott egy rúzsos fintort Peppertől, ahogy a lány hátrafordult hozzá egy pillanatra. De nem foglalkoztak a döbbent tekintetekkel a hátuk mögött.

Steve már nyitotta is a száját, hogy megkérdezze, mi is ez, hiszen mikor ő itt járt, semmilyen hang nem szólt, így ez eléggé meglepte és meg is rémisztette most őt. De nem saját magáért izgult, hanem Tony miatt, de nem tudott semmit sem mondani, mivel Potts ismét megszólalt.

\- Szia, Jarvis. – Mosolygott azért a lány. – Várj egy pillanatot Jarvis, elmondom a többieknek, hogy mi a helyzet. – Fordult is meg, de meglepődve vette észre, hogy Bruce ellép mellette, és a kis kamera elé áll.

\- Bruce? – kérdezte Pepper.

\- Üdvözlöm, Mr. Banner.

\- Szervusz, Jarvis. – Mosolygott a srác, majd egy kék fény a kamerából ától cettig megvilágította, fel és le a testét, majd az ajtó kinyílt, és Banner már a házban is volt, vigyorogva.

Rhodey nem hitt a szemének.

\- Mikor?! – Kérdezte hüledezve. Pepper szemei is összeszűkültek, ahogy nézte a tudóst.

Bruce hümmögött, majd mosolygott és megrántotta a vállát, de nem mozdult, nézte a többieket bentről. - Tony nemrég mesélte. – Jelentette ki egyszerűen és tömören.

Nem ment el megkeresni egyedül Tonyékat, és ennek egyesek nagyon is örültek.

\- Mi a frász volt ez? – Kiáltott fel Darcy, s megpróbált elbújni Jane háta mögött, aki csak sóhajtva megrázta rá emiatt a fejét, a mellettük álló Sam pedig felhúzott szemöldökkel reagált csak.

Rhodey megvakarta a fejét, ránézett Pepper-re, majd a többiekre. Mikor Rogersen állt meg a tekintete, hosszasan elidőzött rajta, mivel az ő arcán lehetett látni a legtöbb átfutó gondolatot és érzelmet, meg minden egyebet.

\- Ez Jarvis! – Kiáltott ki bentről Bruce, majd a megijedt barátain egy jót nevetett.

Pepper felsóhajtott, és a fejét fogta, Peggy nézett csak haragosan Banner-re, de azért próbált közelebb húzódzkodni Steve-hez ijedelmében.

\- Ez most ráér később, menjünk már be. – Vett mély levegőt Rhodey. – Jarvis, megtennéd, hogy szkenneled őket? Köszi.

\- Sajnálom, Mr. Rhodes, engedély kell Mr. Starktól, hogy ezt megtegyem.

\- Akkor kérdezd meg.

\- Már megtettem, Mr. Rhodes.

\- És? – kérdezte. Tudta, hogy ő és Pepper simán bemehetne, de a többieket nem akarta kinn hagyni.

\- Átirányított, Mr. Odinsonhoz, hogy döntse el ő.

A hangulat feszült lett, és érdekes aura áradt Thor felől, sőt közelebb is lépett a házhoz egy pár lépést. Kihúzta magát, és összeszorította az állkapcsát. Harcra készen állt, s senki se tudta, miért.

\- És? – kérdezte Rhodey ismét.

\- Mr. Odinson azt mondta, mondjam meg, hogy még nem döntötte el.

A cincogó egerek egyszerre szisszentek fel, s a macska – azaz ugye Peggy -, az ujjaival megcsípte az orra nyergét, hogy elmulassza a kezdődő migrénjét.

\- Hogy ez a kis rohadék-

\- Még egy rossz szó az öcsémről, az állad megérzi öklöm erejét, Barton.

A srác felemelte a kezeit védekezésképp, de nem tágított, a tekintete mindent elárult, hogy mit is gondol Lokiról.

\- Jaaaarvis kérlek, csinálj már valamit, na. – Vette könyörgőre a figurát James, és belebámult a kamera kék pislákoló kis fényébe.

Pár másodpercig néma csönd támadt, J se válaszolt, aztán lépések zaja volt hallható belülről, de nem Bruce volt. Pár pillanat múlva meg is látták a hangok tulajdonosát, maga Loki lépdelt Banner mellé, ámbár kellő távolságot tartott a másiktól.

Savanyú képet vágott, ahogy végignézett a többieken, majd felsóhajtva valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy _„Hát eljött ez a nap is",_ de aztán engedélyt adott Jarvisnak arra, hogy szkennelje a többieket.

Elsőnek Thor lépett a kék fénybe, kissé félrelökve az oda tartó Steve-t, de a másik nem szólt emiatt rá, bár Peggy úgy nézett Thorra, mint akit legszívesebben pofán vágott volna. Bruce észrevette, hogy Loki mellette kissé megrezzent, de nem szólt miatta semmit sem, bár kedvességéből adódóan azért megkérdezte volna, hogy minden rendben van e.

De mivel tudta, hogy milyen válaszra méltatta volna őt Loki, ezért mégse tette.

\- Mr. Odinson, kérem, nézzen egyenesen a kamerába. – Mondta Jarvis, miután végzett az átvilágítással. Thor felnézett, a retina vizsgálat is megvolt, majd miután az ujjlenyomattal is végeztek, végre beléphetett az ajtón.

Addigra már Rhodey és Pepper már bement, és megálltak Bruce mellett, majd onnan nézték, ahogy a többieket sorjában vizsgálja át Jarvis. Thor Loki mellé állt, óvatosan és észrevétlenül próbálta a másik közelében maradni, de érezhető volt a kettejük között dúló tömény ellentét.

Jane összehúzott szemekkel figyelte azt, hogy a párja egyáltalán le sem veszi a szemét az öccséről. Darcy oldalba bökte őt, mire a lány ránézett, és értetlenül megrázta a fejét, hisz jól látható volt Loki feszengése a bátyja mellett.

\- Akkor mehetünk? – kérdezte Steve, ahogy ránézett Pottsra és Rhodes-ra, s idegességében a hajába túrt, ami most emiatt kissé csálén állt.

De mielőtt Tony két barátja válaszolhatott volna, éles kiáltás volt hallható, közvetlen közelről.

\- Eressz el! – Kiáltotta Loki, ahogy elrántotta a karját, bátyja markából, de Thor nem engedett, utána kapott és közel rántotta magához.

\- Beszélnünk kell, testvér. – Mondta, de a hangja egy cseppet sem volt higgadt.

\- Beszéljen veled a hóhér. – Sziszegte a képébe a kisebb, mire Thor haragosan kifújta a levegőt, de hagyta, hogy öccse ismét elrántsa a kezét tőle.

Viszont ismét megindult a másik felé, mire Loki ijedt képpel hátrálni kezdett, erre Jane felkiáltott.

\- Thor! Fejezd be!

\- Ebbe most ne szólj bele, Jane! – Fordult a lány irányába a szőke, mire kapott egy döbbent arckifejezést.

\- Mi? – kérdezett vissza a sértett, Darcy pedig olyan hangot hallatott, hogy _„Úúúh."_

\- Csak nem te vagy Loki bátyja?

Az összes fej Charles felé fordult, aki a konyhából jött ki, kusza hajjal és nagy mosollyal az arcán. A kedvesség napsütés módjára sugárzott belőle, bár az inge kissé félre volt csúszva. De még mindig az öltöny nadrágját viselte, s ezt Loki szóvá is tette neki.

\- Tony kinyír téged. – Sétált gyorsan a másik felé, s mikor melléje ért, hálásan rápillantott, hiszen megmentette őt Thortól. – Igen, ő a _bátyám_. – Mondta aztán, de semmi szeretet nem volt a szavaiban, ahogy a testvérére tekintett.

De Charles továbbra is mosolygott, majd a fejével a konyha felé bökött, barna haja pedig csak úgy hullámzott utána. – Maya rád vár benn. Azt mondta, mondjam meg, hogy most épp „ _nasizik_ ",  bár fogalmam sincs, hogy ez mit jelent. – Vágott értetlen képet a szépfiú.

A görény szemei kitágultak, és a szájával egy "O" betűt formált.

\- Maya! Ha csak hozzáérsz a kovászos uborkához, leszedem a műkörmöd! Egyenként! – Kiáltotta Loki, ahogy berobogott a konyhába. – Megmondtam, maximum 5 kilót szedhetsz csak fel a terhesség alatt, hallod? Ezt beszéltük meg!

Xavier felkuncogott, és lesétált a lépcsőn, első útja pedig a két baráthoz vezetett.

\- Pepper. – Nyújtotta a kezét, amit a lány meg is rázott. – James. – Köszöntötte Rhodeyt is. – Örülök, hogy újra találkozunk.

A szőke hajú nő köpni-nyelni sem tudott, teljesen elakadt a szava.

\- Charles... Öhm... mi örülünk, hogy láthatunk ismét. – Nézett Rhodeyra gyorsan. - Mit csinálsz itt?

A kérdezett még mindig nem hagyta abba a mosolygást, majd lepillantott a földre, és vissza Pepperre.

\- Tonynak segítettem, Mr. Barnes ügyében. Elmentem érte a kórházba, hogy idehozhassam, még pár órával ezelőtt, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar fény derül a dologra. Tony azt hiszem még titokban akarta tartani. – Kuncogott csukott szemmel, majd Steve megszólalt.

\- Ki maga?

A szőke felé forduló kék szempár kissé meglepett volt, ám nem tűnt el belőle a pajkosság, és a kedvesség, a _megértés_.

\- Oh. – Nyögte halkan Charles, majd észbe kapva megrázta hamar a fejét. – Milyen modortalan vagyok, elnézéseteket kérem. A nevem Dr. Charles Xavier, örülök, hogy végre találkozhatok veletek.

\- Én is örülnék, ha tudnám ki is vagy. – Nevetett Clint, mire Natasha fejbe csapta. – Hé!

Pepper megigazította magán a ruhát, és ő válaszolt Charles helyett, egy hosszas ajak összeszorítás után. Még ennek ellenére is, a rúzsa hibátlan maradt.

\- Ő... Tony öccse.

 

**XxX**

„ _London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_**My fair lady** _ _."_

 

„ _Build it-"_

 

\- _Tündérkém_? Remélem, nem tervezed, hogy az ott benned, egy kislány lesz. – Mutatott ujjal Tony Maya hasára.

\- Gah. – Nyögte a lány. – Milyen faragatlan. _„Az ott?"_   Tony, ő nem egy tárgy, akit csak _„az_ " néven hívhatsz. – Volt csintalan a szeme csillogása. – Na meg ha én lányt szeretnék? – fordult a székkel jobban Tony felé, és keresztbe tette a lábát, a mellette fekvő kutya pedig erre felkapta a fejét, de máshogy nem reagált.

\- Nos, ezzel a verzióval nem számoltam. – Nézett félre a zseni. – Azt terveztem, hogy majd együtt elleszek a fiammal a garázsban. Mit gondolsz mit csinálnék egy lánnyal ott? Nem vagyok a Barbie-k híve...

Maya felnevetett, olyannyira, hogy pár perc után a könnyeit törölgette a szemei sarkából.

\- És szerinted én mit kezdenék egy zsenipalántával? Őt nem lehetne öltöztetni, meg ilyesmi.

Tony keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, de nem szólt semmit, egészen addig, míg Maya fel nem állt, és sétálni nem kezdett felé.

\- Úgy is fiú lesz. – Vigyorogta. – De ha gondolod, egyszer majd csinálhatunk egy kislányt is.

Maya csak nézett rá. Nézte, de nem Tonyt, valamit mögötte, a lénye mögött, elgondolkozva. Elrévedt a tekintete, és a hasát simogatta, nagy szeretettel. Aztán egy csókot nyomott Tony arcára, majd elsétált mellette, mély csöndben, Mjölnir pedig követte.

\- Tehát nem akarsz több gyereket?

Tony a kérdésére nem kapott választ. De nem is volt meglepődve.

 

**XxX**

 

\- Milyennek érzed? Jó? Kényelmes? Ruganyos?

\- Állj már le a kérdésekkel, Stark. – Röhögött Bucky, ahogy az új karját vizslatva, teljes ámulattal. – Tudod épp elég megdöbbentő volt az, hogy titokban biztosítást kötöttél rám, meg a többiekre is, de az, hogy még egy... egy kart is készítettél nekem, az...

Bucky nem találta a szavakat. Behunyta a szemét, vett egy mély levegőt, és megpróbálta kordában tartani a teste remegését. Most csak ők ketten voltak itt, lenn a garázsban. Ő most az asztalon ült, Tony mellette ténfergett, Loki, Maya és Charles odafönn voltak, a többiekkel, mint ahogy azt Jarvis nem sokkal ezelőtt elmondta nekik, és Bucky megkönnyebültséget érzett.

Nem akart sírni. Steve... Steve a hülye, legjobb haverja, gyerekkori barátja előtt végképp nem, na nem mintha Stark előtt akart, no de persze tartotta magát, nem bőgött. Bár irtózatosan boldog volt és a szeme csillogott, de nem itatta az egereket.

Tony megértő volt, nem szólt be neki. Hálás is volt ezért, de tényleg.

\- Nehéz?

\- Nem megmondtam, hogy állj már le? – forgatta meg a szemeit a sportoló.

\- Jó, jó na, de érdekel. Tudod-

\- Mert csak egy prototípus, igen. Már vagy századszorra mondod el.

A zseni vigyorgott, de nem tudta leállítani magát és az okoskodását.

\- Ha beütöd a megfelelő kombinációt itt – ért hozzá Tony a másik felkarjához -, akkor le tudjuk szedni a bőrréteget, és akkor csak a fémvázat lehet majd látni. Ez akkor jó, ha a **BY01** bemondja majd az unalmast, és meg kell javítani. Persze ez nem történik meg, mivel, mint látod – ütötte most be a kódot, aminek hatására Bucky karján felnyílt egy kis bőr rész, téglalap formátumban, így a fémvázon jól láthatóvá vált, a _Stark Industries_ _BY01_   felirat -, én készítettem. – Húzta ki büszkén magát Anthony.

Barnes teljes érdeklődéssel nézte a felnyílt bőrt, a vázat, mindent. Le sem tudta venni a szemét az új karjáról, s ezt a zseni is tudta mellette tökéletesen. Azóta, hogy megmutatta, hogy elmondta, hogy ráadta Buckyra a művégtagot, a másik testtartása és arckifejezése megváltozott.

A _nyomorúság_ érzete elmúlt, helyette valami olyasmi ült ki a férfi arcára, ami azt tükrözte, hogy _van még jövő._

\- Tudod... a baleset óta én... én soha nem álmodtam arról, hogy még egyszer így látom majd magam... Két karral. – Mosolygott szomorúan, aztán miután Tony visszahajtotta a felnyílt bőrt, Bucky ránézett, és hálásan bámult bele a barna szempárba. – Köszönöm, Stark. – Mondta halkan, majd a férfi homloka ráncba szaladt, és miután ki-be nyitogatta az ujjait, megkérdezte. – Mond, miért pont BY01?

Tony arca kissé rózsaszín árnyalatot vett fel, de csöndben maradt, és félrenézett.

\- Igen Tony, miért is BY01? – jött a kérdés az ajtóból, ami miatt Anthony majdhogy nem szívinfarktust kapott.

Bucky azonnal odakapta a fejét, sőt, le is ugrott az asztalról, és teljes alakkal az ajtó felé fordult.

\- Steve...

Steve kék szemei tele voltak aggódással, szeretettel, értetlenséggel, dühvel, reménnyel, oly sok érzéssel, mely egy gyenge embert letaszítanának, de őt, őt nem. Mert Steve erős, maga helyett és a barátai helyett is, ő mindig erős. De amint meglátta Bucky bal karját, valami olyan történt benne, ami eddig még soha.

Azonnal odament Buckyhoz, és megölelte a barátját, aki immáron két kézzel, erősen és érzelmesen visszaölelte őt. Így maradtak pár percig, míg Barnes észre nem vette, hogy Tony megpróbál elsomfordálni, ezért hamar arrébb tolta Steve-t és Tony után szólt.

\- Hey!

Stark olyan képet vágott, mint aki nem akar ott lenni.

\- Ö... igen?

\- Miért BY01? – jött Peggy hangja is az ajtóból, amire már mindhárman megrezzentek. A nő mögött megjelent egy zilált külsejű Pepper, és ahogy Tony észrevette, a többiek is.

Fintorgott, mikor meglátta Charlest. Az öccse csak megrántotta a vállát, és azt tátogta _„Nem tehettem semmit."_ Thor is itt volt, bár a milliárdos biztosra vette, hogy Loki után fog kajtatni, de úgy tűnik most jobban érdekelte Bucky, mint az öccse.

_Vagy csak Loki küldte el őt a jó-_

Nos igen.

Felsóhajtott.

\- Bucky. – Szippantott.

A barátai értetlenül néztek, még maga Bucky is.

\- Ezt nem értem.

Tony behunyta a szemét.

\- Nos, azt sejtettem... A kérdésre a válasz. Egyszerűen csak Bucky.

De úgy tűnik, a többiek még mindig nem értették. Sőt senki se. Tony nem tudta ép ésszel felfogni, hogy mit is nem lehet érteni ezen, hisz oly egyszerű.

_Áh. Itt a gond. Ez nekem egyszerű. Nekik... Nekik ez kurva nehéz. Heh. Nos, akkor egyszerűsítsük is le, hogy végre felfogják. Parasztmódira, hehe._

\- Bucky. _B_ -U-C-K- _Y_. _BY_. 01 mert ez az első verzió. A prototípus. – Rántotta meg a vállát. – Nem nagy kunszt.

Síri csönd támadt. Pepper eltátotta a száját, és nem tudott mit mondani.

\- Te... rólam nevezted el ezt a... műkart? – hüledezett Barnes, miközben az ujjai megszorították az említett műtestrészt.

A zseni elhúzta a száját.

\- Mondtam, nem nagy kunszt. Gondoltam, pont illő lesz a helyzethez, és kellett egy sorozatszám a többi miatt. – Volt nemtörődöm a hangja.

\- A többi miatt? – kérdezte értetlenül Pepper, mire a barna szemek rápillantottak.

\- A Stark Industries leányvállalata ezeket fogja gyártani minden olyan rászorulónak, akinek szüksége van rá. Tágabb körben én a seregben résztvevőkre gondoltam – intett Rhodey és Sam felé, akik ebben a körben akartak mozogni a jövpben -, de aztán eszembe jutott, hogy nem csak ők az egyedüli sérültek – gesztikulált a kezeivel, s közben ide-oda járkált -, ezért az átlagemberek is ugyanúgy megvehetik majd. Ezzel persze nem az lesz a célom, hogy megszedjem magam, mint a fegyvergyártással, az bőven elég – vigyorgott ezerrel, mire Potts dühösen fújtatott -, hanem, hogy segítsek. – Vakarta meg a tarkóját. Kissé kínosan érezte magát e miatt a kijelentés miatt, de folytatta. – Nem árulom majd horribilis összegért, hogy a sima, rendesen dolgozó emberek is megvehessék, még ha pár hónapot is kell rá spórolniuk miatta. Na, szóval ezért kellett a sorozatszám.

Tony arrébb lökte Dummy fejét, aki épp most akart pár igen fontos alkatrészt belelökni az asztalról a szemetesbe.

\- Jó, jó, elég lesz... igen köszi, Dum... köszi a nagy semmit. – Vett egy mély levegőt, és szembefordult az egyetlen nővel, akit az anyja után a legjobban szeret. – Peps, úgy gondoltam te lehetnél az irányítója majd ennek az egésznek. Az elnöke, ha úgy tetszik... Rhodey, te pedig kereshetnél olyan katonákat, akiknek szükséges, nos a pótalkatrész. – Volt szórakozott a mosolya. - Jarvis majd elintéz valami interjút, akkor majd bemutatjuk az egész tervet, Buckyt, a balesetét, hogy műkarral is folytathatja a játékot, mint az a híres sportoló az a... Végül is lényegtelen, hogy ki stb... még nem gondoltam át teljesen.

\- Ms. Potts, kérem ne higgyen neki. Mr. Stark már előre eltervezett mindent, csak szerénykedik.

Dummy nyivákolt, már amennyire egy robot tudott.

\- Jarvis! – Kiáltott zavartan Tony.

\- Sajnálom uram, de ez az igazság.

\- Csak tudnám, honnét van ez a viselkedés mintád...

\- Eleget elemeztem már magát, Mr. Stark.

A milliárdos nagyra nyitotta a szemeit.

\- Nos, akkor már értem a probléma forrását.

Pepper olyan hangos léptekkel sétált barátja felé, hogy magas sarkúja kopogását még a pokolban is hallhatták. Amint odaért, erősen megragadta, és megölelte Tonyt. Egyikük sem vallotta volna be, de annyi nélkülözés után, most olyan jólesett mindkettejüknek egymás közelsége, szeretete. Anthony azonnal visszaölelt, és mélyen beszippantotta a lány virág illatú parfümjének illatát.

_Sajnálom Pepper. Szeretlek._

\- Óh, Tony. – Suttogta a fülébe a lány. - Még soha életemben nem voltam ilyen büszke rád, mint ebben a pillanatban. – Szipogta, és a férfi tudta, hogy a lány nemsokára tényleg elsírja magát. Ezért gyorsan még megszorította a vékony kis testét, és elengedte Peppert, majd rámosolygott.

\- Ne mááár, eddig azt hittem mindig is büszke voltál rám. – Nézett tettetett döbbenettel, majd hirtelen még egy ölelésbe lett rántva.

\- Rhodey! Közönség előtt?! – Kiáltott fel, mire a barátja felnevetett, de még vagy négyszer megropogtatta, és azt suttogta neki, hogy ő is szintén büszke rá.

\- Jarvis, testi ellenőrzést kérek – kezdte miután a másik elengedte -, félek, hogy Rhodey kárt tett a gyönyörű testemben. – Jegyezte meg fennhangon, mire kapott pár elnyújtott _„Jaaaaj_ " és _„Hehh-t."_

\- Uram, biztosíthatom, hogy semmi testi rendellenességet nem találtam.

\- Szarkazmus volt Jarvis.

\- Nos, akkor azt hiszem ideje lenne felvennem ezt a szokást is, uram.

\- Még csak az kéne! – Horkantott fel Pepper.

A következő pillanatokban, a társaság nagy része Bucky új karját vizslattva, és kérdezgették, hogy minden rendben van-e vele. Scott jött a hülye megjegyzéseivel, hogy Bucky még véletlenül se legyen az egyik legújabb terminátor, ami miatt mindenki felnevetett, sőt, még maga Bucky arcára is kiült a balesete óta nem látott hatalmas vigyor. A srác előszeretettel mutatta a kar különböző funkcióit, Darcy és Jane pedig kedvtelve tapogatta a saját készítésű bőrt hozzá, s mellette olyan megjegyzéseket fűztek Tonyhoz, hogy _„Elképesztő, milyen részletesség van az ujjlenyomatok kialakításában...", „ Fantasztikus, hihetetlen",_ és egyéb dolgokat még.

Peggy jött először el Buckytól, Tonyhoz, hogy megköszönje, amit a zseni érte tett.

\- Semmiség. Bárki megtette volna. – Mondott csak ennyit Tony.

Margaret mélyen a szemébe nézett.

\- Nem... nem bárki. – Húzta ki magát a lány. - Úgy gondolom, félreismertelek Stark. – Jegyezte meg, és élvezettel nézte, ahogy az előtte álló megdöbben eme kinyilatkoztatásán. A nő mosolygott. – Mi az, nem gondoltad volna, hogy bevallom?

Tony megrázta a fejét.

\- Köszönöm... Tony.

A barna szemek pislogtak, és megértést tükröztek.

\- Nincs mit, Peggy.

A milliárdos némán nézte, ahogy a másik visszasétál Buckyhoz, de alig telt el pár perc, nagy irammal, mintha csak üldözték volna, Steve karon ragadta, és kivezette őt a garázsból.

_Ami valójában inkább pince is egyben... de hát tökmindegy._

Az első ép gondolat, ami átfutott Anthony zseniális elméjében az az volt, hogy: _„Jajj, kérlek, csak ezt ne."_

_Miért, miért, miért, miért nem tudod egyszerűen csak megköszönni, mint a többiek? Miért fogod, a kezem, oh, kérlek Steve engedd el, hallod? Hallod?!_

Steve-nek gőze sem volt arról, hogy hova is hozta Tonyt, de Tonynak persze volt, ez volt az egyik pihenőszoba, televízióval, játékokkal meg a többivel, csupa csupa mókával együttvéve, amikkel unalmasabb perceiben szokott játszani.

_A minap például elvertem Lokit az Age of Ultron-ban. Kikapott a kis görény, elég rendesen, bár aztán megvert a Dawn of Justice-ban, de az lényegtelen..._

\- Steve, én- - Kezdte, de nem folytatta.

Nem folytatta, ugyanis Steve, megölelte. Sokkal erősebben és fullasztóbban, mint Rhodey. Sokkal érzelmesebben, mint Pepper. És Tony a kezeivel nem tudott mit kezdeni, azok csak úgy lógtak a teste mellett, satuba szorítva. Nem mert megszólalni, nem akart megszólalni.

Nem csak, azért mert félt, hanem mert nem is tudott volna mit mondani.

Igazából ezért is kötötte le magát Wade-el, Mayával és Lokival. Mert mikor velük van, könnyebb megállni, hogy ne gondoljon a szőkeségre, vagy ne kerüljön vele összetűzésbe.

Igen. Tony Stark félt Steve Rogers közelében maradni. De rettenetesen.

\- Tony.

Oly halkan ejtette ki a szót.

A meleg levegő óvatos szellőként érintette meg Tony fülcimpáját, és birizgálta meg a tarkóján lévő apró szőrtüszőket. A zseninek beleremegett a térde, de tudta, hogy nem szabad.

_Nekem jegyesem van._

Steve még vagy háromszor elsuttogta a nevét, mintha magához Tonyhoz imádkozna, s közben folyamatosan azt motyogta, hogy „ _Köszönöm, köszönöm_ "... Tisztában volt vele, hogy Rogers hálás neki azért, mert segített Buckyn, de Tony csak azért tette, mert segíteni akart, nem azért mert...

Mert Steve-hez lett volna köze.

_Az nem lehet. Ugye nem? Tudatlanul ugye nem erre játszottam?_

Nem tehette fel hangosan a kérdéseket, és pláne nem Steve-nek.

Aztán persze a szőke izomkolosszus megcsókolta. Először csak a fülét, majd az arcát, és végül a száját. Végül nekidöntötte a falnak, és úgy csókolta, mélyen s intenzíven, ahogy csak bírta. Anthony szíve kalapált, a vére pezsgett, és csak az járt az agyában, hogy _igen, végre_.  Az ujjai, az agyonmunkált, enyhén olajszagú ujjai a puha tincsekbe fúródtak, mire kapott egy nyögést. A másik majd az ajkaival a nyakát vette célba, nyalta, s bemocskolta, ami egyszerre volt vad és mérhetetlenül gyengéd. Tony teste izzott, kimelegedett, érezte, sőt vágyott rá, hogy mihamarabb megszabaduljon a ruháitól, de tudta, tudta, hogy nem lehet, hiszen a többiek, a többiek itt voltak a szomszédban, Maya pedig az emeleten, tudta, tudta, de nem _érdekelte_.

Fűtötte a vágy, a vágyni akarás.

Steve megragadta a seggét, és erősen rámarkolt, de erre még nem is figyelt fel igazán, viszont akkor jött rá, hogy mit is csinál, amikor torokhangon, rekedtesen felnyögött egyet. Azonnal, mint a jeges, hideg víz, úgy csapott le rá a felismerés, s lökte el magától a másikat, annyi erővel, amennyivel csak tudta.

Rogers hátratántorodott, s nekiesett a kanapénak, de nem dőlt át rajta, sikeresen megtámaszkodott. Mindketten erősen lihegtek, és Tony akármennyire is szerette volna, nem tudta eltakarni a nadrágjában történő dolgokat, ahogy maga Steve sem.

Majd a kék szemek összetalálkoztak a barnákkal, és Steve arcáról lehullott a kapitány maszkja. Törött árnyéka volt csupán önmagának, és Tonyban fura érzések kavarogtak ennek a látványára.

\- Nekem... nekem jegyesem van, Steve. – Szedett mély lélegzetvételeket.

A srác felnevetett, és vadállat módjára visszament Tonyhoz, és megtámaszkodott a másik feje mellett, két oldalról, hogy amaz ne tudjon elszökni tőle.

\- _Jegyesed_? Mármint, _Hansen_? – vigyorgott őrült módjára Steve, és ez megrémisztette Tonyt. Teljesen másmilyennek látta most a kapitányt, mint eddig bármikor. – Akkor miért hagyod, hogy megcsókoljalak? – kérdezte, és Tony elpirult. – Hogy megérintselek? Hogy... – hajolt közelebb, s összetolta a merevedéseiket -, a magamévá tegyelek?

Anny felnyögött, és behunyta a szemeit, mire a Steve ismét lecsapott azokra a bűnös ajkakra.

\- Kérlek... kérlek, mond, hogy nem veszed el... – Susogta, mikor elváltak.

_Sajnálom_.

\- De elveszem őt Steve. – Mondta halkan, mire a focista elvette a kezeit, és távolabb lépett, tőle. Szinte sütött róla a megbántottság, s Tony tudta, hogy mondania kell valamit... akármit. – A gyerekemet várja, az Istenért! – Sziszegte, de nem volt benne düh vagy harag.

A fájdalomhoz nem volt fogható, melyet Anthony Steve arcán látott, de nem tudta levenni a szemét a másik férfiról.

\- De... én szeretlek.

Tony elfordult. Egyszerűen képtelen volt Steve-re nézni. Nem ment neki.

\- Szeretlek. – Mondta a srác ismét.

_Én i_ -

_Mi...? Mire gondoltam az előbb? Te jó ég... Nem. Ez... lehetetlen._

\- Ha tényleg ezt akarod... – kezdte Steve, és ismét közelebb lépett, megfogva a zseni mindkét kezét a tenyerénél, Tony szíve pedig a torkából akart előbújni -, akkor békén hagylak. Nem érek hozzád... soha többé.

_Ne._

\- Csak akkor, ha most a szemembe nézve, azt mondod, hogy nem érzel irántam semmit... Hogy nem jelentett neked ez az egész... ami köztünk van, neked semmit. Hogy... most boldog vagy. Akkor... akkor elengedlek. – Volt könnyed a mosolya, de a szemei mindent elárultak.

_Steve_...

A tömény könyörgés, ami azt sugallta, hogy, „ _kérlek szeress engem",_   melyet eddig egyszer sem látott, itt volt most előtte, teljes egészében. És Tony nem értette, nem tudta ép ésszel felfogni – pedig volt neki, ezt mind tudjuk is, nem is kevés -, hogy szeretheti őt valaki ennyire. Soha életében nem küzdöttek érte ennyire.

_Még... még..._

_Wayne sem._

Pedig valahol talán mélyen legbelül Tony kívánta, szerette volna, ha valaki, ha _Wayne_   küzd érte, mint most, _Steve_.

A szíve oly módon kalapált, lüktetett hús vér testében. Nem bírt magával, a bőre izzott, a tenyere izzadt, a szemei kitágultak, a levegőt is szakadozottan vette. Steve nézett csak rá, mélyen, mintha a lelke bugyraiba látott volna bele, de Tony nem tudott mit mondani. Meg se bírt szólalni.

Majd Rogers a fejét kissé lehajtotta, a haja az arcába csapódott, persze nem nagyon, hisz nem volt neki túl hosszú, a vállai pedig megereszkedtek.

\- Megzavartam valamit? – jött a legújabb hang, mire még Tony is döbbenve kapta oda a fejét.

\- Wade! – Kiáltott fel megrémülve, mire a másik lehúzta a vörös kapucniját a fejéről. – Ki engedett be?

\- Hát Jarvis. Hoztam Pizzát. – Emelte fel a dobozokat, és Tony tudta, hogy ezek Parker munkahelyéről származnak.

Tony megrázta a fejét, és intett a kezével, mire a srác elment.

Mély csöndben maradtak, majd aztán Steve fogta magát, megölelte még egyszer Tonyt, elsuttogta ismét, hogy _„Szeretlek"_ ,  és hátat fordítva elsétált. De Anthony, amint meglátta a távolodó, izmos és erős hátat, olyan ismert rémület járta át a testét, mint akkor, azon az éjjelen. Azon az éjjelen, mikor egyes egyedül volt otthon, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy a szülei már ne jönnek vissza, sohasem.

Hogy valami olyasmit veszít el, amit sosem kaphat vissza.

Gyermeteg módon sós könnyek csípték a szemeit, úgy érezte magát, akárcsak egy gyermek. Egy védtelen, magára maradt gyermek, akit az anyja elhagyott a plázában.

_Félek_.

_Ne hagyj el._

Megragadta Steve-t hátulról a kezeivel, de nem ölelte meg, próbált a lehető legkevesebb felületen hozzáérni, csak a könyökeinél tartotta a másikat. Rogers megfagyott, és le is cövekelt. A kezei jól láthatóan remegtek, de nem szólt semmit.

Nem úgy, mint Tony.

\- Boldog vagyok. – Mondta halkan, és érezte, hogy az izmok a kezei alatt megfeszülnek, s nem remegnek már többé. – De... Boldogabb lennék szerintem... Ha... ha... te...

Steve pislogott párat, és lassan megfordult, hogy szembenézhessen Tonyval, akinek pedig égett a füle a mondottaktól.

\- Ha én...?

_Nem tehetem. Nem... Maya, Maya... ő..._

Lassan nézett Steve szemeibe, szinte már látta magát a kék tükrökben, s érezte a szőke kifújt levegőjét az arcán, s nem értette, hogy is kerülhettek ismét ilyen helyzetbe. De most volt benne félsz, hogy mi van ha megint jön majd valaki, megint Wade – bár ő már tudja, szóval nem számít -, de ha ne adj Isten Loki vagy Pepper... vagy...

Maya...

„ _My fair lady."_

A sokk arra kényszeríttette Tonyt, hogy elengedje a kapitányt, és elmeneküljön, olyan messzire, amennyire emberileg csak lehetséges. Hisz hiába, hiába érez bármit is Steve iránt, neki nemsokára családja lesz. Felesége, _gyermeke_.

Ezért nem bánja, ha Steve feladja. Belenyugszik majd. Természetesen idővel, de csak sikerül neki. Ha nem is, élt már nehezebb dolgokkal is együtt.

Nem ma kezdte.

Viszont a háta mögötti kék szempár tökéletesen visszatükrözte a reményt és meglepődöttséget, az üvegajtóról, mintsem a lemondást.

 

**XxX**

\- Mr. Stark.

Éles kiáltás, hangos koppanás, és tömény, mocskos és szókincs gazdag szitkozódás volt hallható, az egyik versenygépjármú alól. De Tony nem gurult ki alóla, tovább bütykölte, majd kért pár szerszámot Dummytól, aki a szokásához híven, még csak nem is azt adta, hanem valami teljesen más, nem odavaló eszközt.

\- Kösz a semmit, édesem. – Motyogta, majd az olajos kezét a nadrágjába törölte. – Nem, ezt tedd vissza. Nem, nem oda. Dummy! Oké, most szedd fel a földről. Mondom a földről! Ne, ne add oda addig azt, előbb... Nem! Nem azt kértem! Azt! Igen, jó. Csak lassan... Ne, ne ejtsd le, ne dobd rá a lábamra, Dummy, ne...!

\- Mr. Stark? Fáj valamije?

\- Csak a büszkeségem, hogy ezt a szarkupacot nem építettem jobbra.

Dummy szomorúan lehajtotta a kis gépi fejét, Tony pedig kikukucskált rá.

\- Igen, jól hallottad, te vagy a szarkupac. De nyugi, így szeretlek. – Jegyezte meg, mire Dum boldog nyivákoló hangot hallatott, és kedvtelésből, meg sok-sok szeretetadás céljából rádobott még egy kombinált fogót is Tony lábára.

\- Mr. Stark?

\- Igen, Jarvis?

\- Azt mondta nekem, hogy szóljak, ha bármiféle gondot vélek felfedezni a házban, és a magához közel állók személyében, amint belépnek a házba, emlékszik?

Tony elgondolkozva nézte az autó alját.

\- Hm, nem rémlik.

\- Nos, egy érdekes dolgot véltem felfedezni, uram.

\- Mégpedig?

\- Ugye tudja, hogy működik a rendszer, mellyel megvizsgálom és átvilágítom a belépni vágyókat a házába? – kérdezte az alap gépi hangján, de Anny érzett benne némi pimaszságot is.

\- J, én készítettem a programot. – Szúrta közbe. - Mond már mi van, kezdek fáradni tőled.

JARVIS nem sértődött meg erre a kijelentésre vagy ilyesmi. Csak szép nyugodtan folytatta a kioktató beszédét.

_Mint egy rossz szülő._

\- A vizsgálat során észrevettem, hogy Mr. Odinson, azaz a maga ismeretei szerint a _„Görény",_   és az idősebb Mr. Odinson DNS-ei nem egyeznek.

Ez volt az a perc, az a _pillanat_ , ami miatt a zseni kigurult a piros Porsche alól, és döbbenve, sőt, meghökkenve, _sokkolva_ bámult fel a plafonra, mintha csak J szemeibe akarna belenézni, hogy megtudja, a másik tényleg igazat mondott e vagy csak hazudott neki.

_Loki és Thor nem testvérek. Thor és Loki nem testvérek. Ők. Nem. Testvérek._

\- Jézusisten. – Suttogta.

\- Ja és uram, holnapután érkezik a bátyja, kérem, készüljön fel.

\- JÉZUSISTEN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A játékok nevei nem tudom, hogy ismerősek voltak-e, de az első a Bosszúállók: Ultron kora, a második pedig a Batman vs Superman film. :D
> 
> A dalt a közepén egy Animéből hallottam, méghozzá a Zankyou no terrorból énekelte a csajszi. Neten fenn van a teljes verzió, nem nagy kaland, de nekem tetszik, és egyszerű is. :)


	9. This is the beginning of something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Végreeeee, elérkezett ez a pillanat is, hogy felkerül a fejezet. Ne tudjátok meg, milyen pipa is voltam, mikor egyszerűen nem jutott időm megírni még teljesen egy hete a fejit, amikor meg már sikerült, nem volt időm átnézni a hibákat, és feltenni, ha meg már fel tudtam volna tenni, elment az áram, betojt a laptop és a többi.
> 
> Minden összejött, de sikerült ITT van!
> 
> :)

**This is the beginning of something - Ez a kezdete valaminek**

 

A másnap eljövetelekor, Tony nagy reményeket fűzött ahhoz, hogy Jarvis a mondandójával hazudott, még tegnap. Mert a tudat, hogy az Odinsonok nem is vér szerinti Odinsonok, kezdte felemészteni őt, darabjairól, darabjaira.

 

Milliméterről, millimétere.

 

Ez olyan, mint mikor kisiskolás korában az embernek elmondtak valamit, de a lelkére kötötték, hogy nem árulhatja el senkinek. Ami több részben is furcsa volt, hiszen Tony nem ígérte meg J-nek, hogy magában tartja a titkot, de magát megeskette, hogy amíg el nem jön az idő, nem szól egy mukkot sem Lokinak.

 

Már csak azért sem, mert a kettő között így is volt valami, amit Loki még mindig képtelen volt elmondani neki, na nem mintha meglepődött volna rajta túlságosan is. Barátok, ha annak lehetne őket mondani, bár Tony inkább nevezné ezt a kapcsolatot egy „jól megvagyunk együtt egy ideig” dolognak, és amúgy is, nemsokára lejár Loki itt tartózkodási ideje, amit anno, természetesen rákényszeríttet.

 

Bár nem úgy tűnik a számára, hogy bármikor is elpaterolhatná a házából Lokit, hisz Mayával nemrégiben elég jól elkezdtek kijönni egymással – és már Tony is megszokta a nyüzsgést a házban -, ami nekik jó, Tonynak pedig meg annyira már nem.

 

Hiszen ő hallgathatta végig, hogy milyen és milyen édes, aranyos és csillogós ruhákat találtak az interneten, amit persze mind meg is vettek, természetesen az ő számlájára, nem mintha probléma lenne, na és akkor a többi babaholmiról már ne is beszéljünk.

 

De visszatérve a legfőbb gondforráshoz, Starknak erősnek kellett maradnia a másik, a _hamis_ Odinson jelenlétében, hogy semmiképp ne adjon egy intő jelet, egy kicsúszott mondatot, amiből Loki rájöhetne, hogy ő mit is tud éppen.

 

És a legrosszabb az egészben a sanda gyanúja, hogy ezt maga Loki és Thor sem tudja egymásról, hogy ők ketten, nos, nem testvérek.

 

A másik, hogy ha nem tudják, és kapcsolatukat így is folytatják vagy... nos vagy valami ahhoz hasonló, mert tuti biztos, hogy nem jártak, vagy valami. De, hogy Thor akar valamit Lokitól, az hót ziher, na de, hogy ez fordítva is így van, az már más kérdés.

 

_Mi a jó fenét fogok én tenni ez ügyben... lehet nem kéne beleszólnom, de azért mégis... Bakker. Ez gáz._

_De eléggé szar lehet az érzés, hogy azt hiszed a saját öcsédbe vagy szerelmes, közben meg nem is tudod, hogy valójában nem is a testvéred..._

\- Ilyen korán fenn vagy? – kérdezte a konyhába belépő Loki, Tonyban meg kissé meghűlt a vér, de remekül palástolta a rémületét.

 

\- Csütörtök lévén, a tudomány tesóknak előadásuk van a konferencia terembe, pár nagy pályás ürgének, de lényegtelen. – Válaszolta könnyedén, de mindketten tudták, hogy ez egy fontos dolog, ha nem is Tonynak, akkor Banner-nek, csak Tony valahogy nagy ívben leszarja az egészet, no de nem annyira, hogy a barátját egyedül hagyja a csávában. - Tíz óra van – gondolkozott hangosan -, tizenegyre kell bemennem, bőven van időm még Bruce-val is összefutni... szóval kitegyelek valahol? Vagy még itthon maradsz? – kortyolt bele a kávéjába Tony, ami J-nek köszönhetően a lehető legmegfelelőbb hőmérsékleten volt még mindig.

 

Loki egy másodperc törtrésze alatt állt meg a mozgásában, ahogyan is le akart venni egy bögrét magának a polcról – a saját bögréjét, mert igen, már van neki - egy fekete, hatalmas fehér L betűvel az oldalán-, majd lassan hátrapillantott, és sután bámult Tonyra, de nem szólt semmit.

 

_Ez sokkal ijesztőbb, mintha elküldene melegebb éghajlatra._

\- Még maradok, Mayával megyek be egyre, aztán meg a városba. De... öhm – vakarta meg a tarkójánál a haját, ami már így is hosszabb volt a kelleténél, legalábbis Tony szerint -, köszönöm.

 

Anthony felhúzta a szemöldökét, de csendben maradt, nem reagált hangosan, holott a verbális megköszönés, főleg Loki részéről – Ami nagy szó! -, eléggé levette a lábáról. Na persze, nem olyan értelemben.

 

-  Oké...

 

Loki visszafordította a fejét, ahogy a milliárdos válaszolt, és öntött magának kávét, így az enyhe pírt Tony nem láthatta az arcán.

 

\- Mit csináltok a városban? – kérdezte aztán Anthony.

 

\- Hm... – rakott cukrot és egy kis tejszínt a kávéjába, melyet lassan elkevergetett egy kanállal -, vásárolunk, kajálunk, ilyesmi. Tudod, _anyahormon_. – Vigyorgott a fekete hajú, mire a másik felnevetett. Hisz köztudott, hogy a várandós nők össze-vissza esznek mindenfélét.

 

\- Ritka pillanatok egyike, hogy ilyen jó kedved van reggel, Anthony. – Jegyezte meg a belépő Charles mosolyogva, miközben a szemét dörzsölte. Hiszen az említett, ilyenkor általában mindig mogorva, ingerült, álmos és hisztis szokott lenni vagy mindnek a keveréke.

 

\- Charles? Téged kidobjalak valahol? – kérdezte a bátyja, ahogy a mosogatóba rakta a csészéjét, mely el is kezdte magát egyből elmosni és törölgetni.

 

Stark technika, na igen.

 

A fiatalabb megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Nem, köszi. Logan eljön majd értem, mert beszélnem kell vele... Jajj, nem is. Holnap be kell menjek hozzá az egyetemre, el is felejtettem... – Érintette meg a mutatóujjával az állát, ahogy elrévedve felfele tekintett. – De majd holnap akkor bemegyek veled az egyetemre, hogy megkeressem...

 

\- Én azt hittem, Bucky dolga után mész is vissza. – Jegyezte meg hirtelen Loki.

 

Nem volt szúrós a megjegyzés, vagy kötekedő, csak... _fura_. Legalábbis Tonynak.

 

\- Mmm, mmm, nem-nem, még megvárom a hétvégét. – Mosolygott Charles, Annynek meg hirtelen hányni volt kedve. Hiszen tudta, hogy öccse csakis Wayne miatt marad még vasárnapig.

 

_Bár, ha már így alakult, részt vehet talán Bucky interjúján. Attól függően, hogy mikor is tartjuk, de ezt még megbeszélem velük..._

 

Egyszer csak megrezzent a telefonja a zsebében, mire megnézte, oda sem figyelve az öccse és az állítólagos haverja párbeszédére.

 

_„Láttalak smacizni a Kapitánnyal tegnap. Dupla lyukra játszol, Starkyyyy...?”  – W.W._

 

Jött az SMS, rengeteg sírva röhögős smile-val, Tony homlokán pedig pattogni kezdett egy ér. Legalábbis, ő érezte, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy az orvosok körében a pattogni szót, használják-e erre az érzésre. Nem rémült meg vagy ilyesmi, mert pontosan tudta, kitől is jött az üzenet.

 

_„Te igen hülye, én nem baszogatom Steve-t. Sehogy sem, amikor meg volt, az egyszer volt, az is fordítva, szar poén Wade. És mi az, hogy két lyukra?”_

 

_„Nyugi van, segáz, szurkolok_. ” – Like jelek mindenütt, vagy két sorban, ahogy Tony látta, és nem értette. – _„Hát hogy a kapitány, meg Maya, zsenikém.”_

 

A homloka hangosan csapódott az asztalba, ahogy beleverte a fejét, a hangra pedig Loki és Charles kissé megugrott, majd értetlen tekintettel bámulták a másikat, de aztán folytatták a csevejt, ahogy aztán amaz felült. Szinte már megszokottá vált, Tony e fajta viselkedése.

 

Tony kezében ismét csak megremegett a telefon, és tudta, hogy egy kis ideig még látszódni fog az asztal lenyomata a homlokán, de nem különösebben érdekelte. Az már annál inkább foglalkoztatta, sőt, meglepte, hogy a szeménél sem érez már semmi fájdalmat. Teljesen elfelejtette, hogy múltkori verekedést a szeme környéke sínylette meg igazán, de most remekül érezte magát.

 

_„Bekaphatod, gyökér.”_ – Küldte el, és odabiggyesztett melléje még pár vigyorgós fejet.

 

Amit aztán Deadpool visszaküldött, az egy csomó, „ _Hahahahahaha_ ” volt.

 

Értelmetlen hülyeség tekintette ezt az egész beszélgetést, és Tony hangulata egyszerre volt fortyogó és mulatságos emiatt. Bolond azért volt, mert felidegesítette az, hogy Wade szurkolt neki Rogers végett, és nevetni akart, mert a gyerek olyan egy idióta volt, hogy... hogy csak nevetni tudott miatta, mert egyszerűen szórakoztatta.

 

Szóval idegesítette és szórakoztatta is a srác egyszerre, és ez kibírhatatlan volt, mert nem lehetett utálni érte. Vagyis de, de nem olyan sokáig, mint amennyire az ember azt szerette volna.

 

\- Anthony?

 

A kérdezett ijedten rezzent össze, ahogy öccse közvetlen közelről belebámult a képébe, annyira, hogy könnyedén az orrába kúszott a másik gyümölcsös samponjának az illata. Elragadó és szédítő érzés volt, de hát őt, és szinte mindenkit ez az érzés kapott el, ha Charles a közelben volt.

 

Nos, kivéve Lokit, aki még most is, kissé méregető szempárral nézegette őket, elég feltűnően, habár Tony szentül hitte, hogy nem akart ennyire átlátszó lenni. Csak kissé – nagyon – béna volt ebben a dologban.

 

\- Hm? Mi az öcsi? – vigyorgott fel a milliárdos, majd hirtelen az ölébe húzta a kistestvérét, aki meglepett tekintettel bámult csak rá, amint belekapaszkodott a másik nyakába.

 

_Óh, igen. Lokinak nem tetszik, hogy Charles itt van..._

 

Gondolta, amint meglátta a kékes szemekben megcsillanó jeges gyűlöletet. Vagy csak szimplán utálat volt, de mégis, hátborzongatóbb volt a hátborzongatóbbnál.

 

_Mi a franc van veled Loki..._

\- Bátyus... – Érzékenyült el Charles, és ezt Tony tudta jól, hisz ilyenkor szokta őt mindig „ _Bátyusnak_ ” vagy „ _Bátyámnak_ ” hívni, maguk között. Ezáltal tudatta, saját maga számára tudatlanul Charlie, hogy mennyire is szereti őt.

 

Ilyenkor kissé rózsás lesz az arca, a szemei csillognak, akár egy gyermeknek, aki betévedt egy édességboltba, egy halomnyi pénzzel, s az ajkai, mindig, ahogyan most is, gyengéd ám de szerető mosolyra húzódnak, és az ember tudja, hogy a másik nem tenne mást, csak egész nap ölelné, és a közelében maradna.

 

_Mint egy bolyhos kismacska._

 

Anny belefúrta a fejét testvére nyakhajlatába, és próbált minden elől elbújni.

 

De leginkább a problémái és Loki metsző tekintete elől.

 

**XxX**

Charles lelépett valahova, nem mondta hova, csak elment, azt mondta, majd jön. Nem kérdezett rá, hisz a másik már nagyfiú, bár azért aggódott érte, kicsit furán viselkedett mióta csak ideért, bár alig volt észrevehető.

 

Tonynak még volt ideje az összekészülődésre - miután Jarvis megkérte rá, hogy szóljon mégiscsak neki, ne vezessen -, noha nem értette miért kérte ezt tőle az Al, de mert jó kedvében volt, felhívta a barátját, aki azt mondta, hogy azonnal eljön érte.

 

A zseni is boldog volt, mivel egy jó pár napja nem is hallott Happyről, jó lesz vele találkozni és dumálni hülyeségekről. Odakintről dudálás hallatszott, mire Anny mosolyogva felkapta a cuccait, a telefonját elrakta a zsebébe, csókoltatta Jarvist, és elindult volna kifelé, ha hirtelenjében meg nem jelent volna előtte Loki.

 

_Valahogy számítottam ilyesmire. De komolyan._

_Úgy érzem... ideje volt._

A csók ugyanolyan volt, mint régen. Tüzes, vad, majd egyszerre hideg és jeges. Mindkettejük szeme nyitva volt, és Tony tudta, hisz tisztán látszott, még a vak is észrevehetné, Loki teljes kétségbeesését.

 

És igen, Loki volt az, aki elvált tőle, és alattomos, szinte már szánalomra méltó arckifejezéssel illette.

 

\- Ez most búcsú puszi volt? Csak az egyetemre megyek be.

 

Nem tehetett mást, elviccelte a dolgot. Muszáj volt, hogy lásson valami épkézláb reakciót ettől a szerencsétlen csávótól, mivel hogy a kezdet kezdete óta magába folyt mindent, nem lehetett eddig látni mást az arcán, csak az ürességet, az elveszettséget.

 

És nem mintha Jarvis nem figyelmeztette volna őt arra, hogy Loki már több napja alig evett valamit, és hogy csekély óramennyiségben aludt.

 

_A végső lépés... visszamenekülni a múltba._

\- Nem... vagyok jó? – kérdezte halkan, és Tony mindenre számított, csak erre nem. Teljesen megdöbbentette ez a félénk kijelentés, az elhagyott kiskutya képpel egyetemben.

 

De biztos volt benne, hogy minden idők legflegmább embere nem a csókolózásra értette, hanem úgy magában... mindenre. Az egész lényére.

_Atyám. Mi a faszt csinált veled Thor?_

 

\- Úgy vagy jó, ahogy vagy Loki. – Sóhajtotta.

 

\- Akkor neked miért nem kellek? - suttogta pár pillanatnyi csend után.

 

A barna szemek félrenéztek, majd bele a kékekbe.

 

\- Te nem szeretsz engem Loki. – Mondta, ahogy figyelte a másik arcvonásait. – És én se téged. Természetesen a szerelemre gondolok, mert barátként, nos, mivel akárhogy is próbálnánk tagadni, az vagy nekem, úgy szeretlek.

 

A másik mély csendben maradt, de átható tekintettel vizslatta Starkot.

 

\- Én nem kellek senkinek. – Jegyezte meg halkan, Tony mellkasában pedig szúrást érzett, ahogy látta az olykor nagyon erős és határozott srácot, teljesen maga alatt.

 

\- Loki, nézd-

 

\- Még a saját szüleim se keresnek, amióta csak eljöttem otthonról, hát nem érted...?

 

_Oh_.

 

_A szüleid..._

\- Thor meg állandóan- - Hagyta abba a mondandóját és szisszent fel, legyintve egyet közben, jelezve, hogy az egész ügy lényegtelen, és még hátat is fordított Tonynak, hogy gyorsan lelépjen, de a másik karon ragadta, és visszarántotta.

 

Kintről újabb dudaszó volt hallható.

 

\- Mi? Mit csinál Thor? – húzta minden egyes kérdésnél egyre közelebb magához a másikat Anny. – Megcsókolt? _Megint_? Vagy... dugtok? Vagy mi a jó fasz van veletek? Mert ne hidd, hogy nem vettem észre!

 

Loki néma maradt, és a szája kinyílt döbbenetében. El is vörösödött, főleg a „ _dugtok_ ” résznél, de Stark nem foglalkozott vele.

 

\- Nem vagyok hülye. Láttam dolgokat, és tudom mi a helyzet. Szeretitek egymást? És féltek? Vagy-

 

\- Hagyd már abba! – Kiáltotta Loki. – Nem tudsz semmit-

 

Olyan közel húzta magához az Odinson csemetét, hogy még ő maga is megdöbbent az erőszakos viselkedésén.

 

\- Megmondtam Loki. Te nem szeretsz engem... Thor viszont, ahogy észrevettem, oda és vissza van érted. És szerintem számodra sem közömbös a bátyád. – Mondta, mire Loki még jobban elpirult, és félrenézett, ami miatt Anthony már biztos volt a dolgában.

 

Hogy ezek ketten szerelmesek egymásba.

 

Hogy ezek ketten lefeküdtek egymással.

 

Hogy ezek ketten, meg vannak rémülve, mint az állat, a körülöttük lévők reakciójától.

 

És hogy kettejüknek halványlila gőzük sincs arról, hogy nem vér szerinti testvérek.

 

Tony Loki tarkójára csúsztatta a jobb kezét, és mélyen a szemébe tekintett. A másik megpróbálta kerülni a szemkontaktust, de végül nem szakította el a szemeit a zseniétől.

 

\- Idefigyelj, te idióta. Bármit is teszel, bármi történik, ide akármikor jöhetsz. Felfogtad?

 

A kék szemek csillogtak, de Anthony nem akarta, hogy a másik elsírja magát, ezért gyorsan megölelte, majd ellépett mellette, a napszemüvegét pedig felvette, és kifele sétált.

 

\- Ja és még valami... – fordult vissza -, ha a városban jártok... Nos, sokkal jobban tetszik a hajad, ha rövid. – Mosolygott, majd intett.

 

Nem látta, hogy Loki végigsimít a hosszú fürtjein, majd megkönnyebbülve elfordul, és felmegy az emeletre.

 

Aztán amint kiért, Happy kiugrott a kocsiból, köszöntötték és megölelték egymást, majd mikor a sofőrt kinyitotta Tony számára az ajtót – habár megmondta neki, hogy ez igazán nem szükséges, Happy mindig csak bólogatott, és azt válaszolta, hogy „ _Persze, persze_ ” -, megkérdezte őt.

 

\- Minden rendben, főnök?

 

Tony sóhajtott.

 

\- Nem kenyerem a kora reggeli lelkizés. – Válaszolta, majd megtörölte az ajkait a ruhájában.

 

**XxX**

Az előadás olyan remekül ment, mint amilyennek mennie kellett. Szokásos módon, Bruce belesült a beszédébe, és zavarodottan átadta a szót Tonynak, aki csak megveregette a vállát, és elmondta még azokat a dolgokat, amiket a társa kihagyott.

 

Tony a műsor kezdete előtt nézte csak át a vázlatokat, de nem volt az az izgulós fajta, hiszen, mint ahogy Pepper is mondta mindig, az a típus volt, aki remekül képes benyalni magát bárkinek, csupán a mosolyával, tehetségével és a stílusával.

 

Az előadás vége fele Banner is helyrejött, és előadta magát, megpróbálva a lehetséges döntő brigádnak megfelelni, Tony eközben pedig szemrevételezte a társaságot, akik eljöttek őket megnézni.

 

Kötelező feladat volt, mindenkit beosztott a vizsgáztató tanár csoportokba, és nekik mázlijuk volt, mert pont ketten kerültek össze. Bruce csinálta az elméleti részét, Tony pedig a gyakorlatit, előadni meg úgy döntöttek együtt fogják.

 

A tanárok tekintete elismerő volt, holott Tony még a témájukat sem tudta igazán, amit feldolgoztak, de nem is érdekelte, hisz nem ő találta ki.

 

_Hehe_.

 

Az oktatója víziója volt a feladat, valami energia könnyebbítő vagy kevesebbet fogyasztó gépet kellett kisilabizálniuk, de Tonyt nem nagyon feszegette a téma, unta. Nem ilyesmihez volt hozzászokva, és ez meg is látszott a munkáján, holott Bruce agyba-főbe dicsérte, milyen jó is lett a vizuális rajzolás és a tervezés. De a zseni tudta jól, hogy ebbe a melóba kevesebb, mint 50%-ot adott bele, de úgy gondolta, hogy még ez is nagyon sok, és örült, hogy mikor pár hónappal ezelőtt meg kellett csinálnia a feladatot, Jarvis noszogatta.

 

Különben neki sem állt volna, maximum csak Bruce végett, de Jarvis nem hagyta magát, cseszegette, aztán végül sikerült rávennie, és most itt tartanak.

 

Ahogy hátrébb vitte a tekintetét, Tony meglátta a csendben kapálózó Wade-t az egyik széken, és megpróbált nem fintorogni meg a szemeit forogni a látványra, de amikor meglátta Cartert és Barnest a hátsó sorban, el is ment a kedve egyből az egész naptól. Nem Bucky végett, csak Peggy miatt, hisz nem szívlelte a csajt.

 

Arra riadt fel, bár jól leplezte ezt, hogy az oktatók tapsolnak, és megköszönték a részvételt, majd hívták a következő párost, de Tonyt egyáltalán nem érdekelte, ezért elköszönt Bruce-tól, és lelépett, de hiszen amekkora szerencsés flótás, ajtóból kiérve Bucky egyből az _„életére”_ tört, Margarettel az oldalán.

 

_Bakker, már most reggel, Loki után... ugye csak szívatsz?_

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte meglepő módon Peggy, de a kérdezett nem értette.

 

Ezért bámult olyan sután, mint hal a vízben, kidülledt szemekkel, tök buta kifejezéssel, de persze tudta magáról, hogy nem az. Ezt egoista módon mindig meg is jegyezte bizonyos alkalmakkor, de szinte mindig.

 

_Heh_.

 

\- Ööö... nem igazán értem a kérdés mi létét.

 

A kettő egymásra nézett, majd vissza ő rá.

 

\- Tegnap... miután elmentünk, Steve furán viselkedett és én utoljára veled láttam beszélgetni... – Mondta Bucky. – Ezért gondoltam azt, hogy esetleg történt-e valami, mert az az idióta, ma nem jött be, hanem otthon maradt.

 

Tony megfagyott, és eszébe jutott a tegnapi nap, ott a szobában, az ölelés, a rémült érzés, hogy hátra marad, hogy...

 

...hogy nem kell senkinek...

 

...hogy soha többé nem kell majd Steve-nek...

 

És a tudat, hogy ennyire izgul egy ilyen egyszerű és értelmetlen, hülye dolog miatt, az teljesen az őrületbe kergette. Mert fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mikor és miért lett ennyire fontos neki a szőke focista, az meg pláne nem értette, hogy Rogers hogy is lehet szerelmes, pont ő belé.

 

Hisz őt senki sem szerette eddig. Legalábbis úgy nem, mint Rogers.

 

_És Lokit vegyük kivételnek._

_Meg Wayne-t is... Oh. Bakker._

 

\- Nem történt semmi különös. És igen, minden rendben. – Válaszolta, de a páros nem volt meggyőződve, Tony észre is vette Peggy szemében a csillanást, mint aki sejt valamit, ezért gyorsan terelte a témát. – Hogy van a karod? – fordult a srác felé, akinek az arca egyből felragyogott erre.

 

\- Fantasztikusan! – Mosolygott, az arcáról csak úgy sütött a boldogság, a szemei pedig csillogtak. És most, ahogy Tony tényleg látta, nem csak nézte, bambult el a srác feje mellett, észrevette, hogy annak le lett vágva a haja.

 

 – Wow! De jó a séród Barnes. – Vigyorgott fültől fülig, mert tényleg jobban állt Buckynak is a rövidebb haj, csak úgy mint Lokinak.

 

_Loki..._

 

Erre a nevezett kissé elvörösödött, mire Tony megveregette a vállát, majd megint kedvesen mosolygott rá. Ennek hatására még inkább olyan lett a srác, akár a főtt rák, de Anny egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát emiatt. Annak ellenére, hogy a baleset előtt a lehető legmesszebb helyre akarta küldeni a másikat a bolygón, elég választékos módon, most annyira kedvelte is. Az új karjával, mintha maga az _élete_ , az _életkedve_ , a _felfogása_ változott volna meg, és ez teljesen pozitívan hatott Buckyra és a barátaira egyaránt is.

 

Jó volt látni, hogy tudását felhasználva segített valakin, mert ugye ez nem volt mindennapi dolog, hisz életétől kezdve csak ártott az embereknek. Az igaz, hogy leállította a fegyvergyártást, de sajnos nem elég korán, ezt belátta, nap, mint nap.

 

\- Köszönöm... – Motyogta a Barnes, Peggy pedig fújtatott, de nem volt olyan észrevehető, hogy bárkinek is feltűnjön. – De miről beszéltetek Steve-vel? – kérdezte aztán komolyan, amitől Tonynak kedve lett volna kimenekülnie a világból.

 

_Most mi a frászt mondjak... Mi van ha én egészen mást mondok majd, mint Steve, ha őt is megkérdezik...? Vagy mi van, ha már megkérdezték? Én meg teljesen mást válaszolok most? Egyből rájönnek, hogy hazudok, és akármennyire is jó a beszélőkém, egy ilyet talán még én se lennék képes kimagyarázni._

\- Rólad.

 

_Eldöntöttem, hogy ez így könnyebb. Hisz igaz is meg nem is._

James tekintete meglepett volt, és talán kissé zavarba is jött, de ez részletkérdés.

 

\- Megköszönte, hogy segítettem neked, és hálás is volt ezért. Lényegében ennyi volt, semmi több.

 

Peggy összehúzta a szemét, de Tony nem volt hajlandó ránézni. Vagyis, nem mert. De szintén, ez is részletkérdés.

 

\- Akkor nem tudom mi a baja... – Motyogta a srác.

 

Margaret arcáról csak úgy sütött, hogy _„Én tudom”,_ de nem szólt semmit, Tony pedig elmondott magában egy imát ennek az örömére.

 

\- Mr. Stark – szólította meg hirtelen az egyik oktató, akit a zseni úgy látásból ismert, de nem annyira, hogy tudja a nevét -, gratulálok az előadásához, az elképzelt tervek alapján, ez talán be is válhat. Milyen csodás, hogy egy ilyen ifjú elme találta ki ezt, és, hogy meg is tudta valósítani... – Örvendezett a prof, és le lehetett olvasni róla, hogy teljesen be akarja nyalni magát.

 

Az ilyet utálta Tony a legjobban.

 

\- Köszönöm, de az érdem nem az enyém. Az egészet Dr- Mr. Banner ötletelte ki, én csak megvalósítottam az ő tervei alapján. – Mondta az igazat. – Nincs ebben semmi kunszt.

 

\- Á, ne szabadkozzon, Mr. Stark... maga egy elk-

 

_Gyűlölöm ezt._

 

\- Jobb, ha itt befejezi, nem élvezem, ha szétfeszítik a seggemet, és telibe nyalnak. Nem a kenyerem. – Mondta, és nem érdekelte, ha túl szexuális a beszólása, mert tulajdonképpen, le szarta. Csak nem bírta az ilyen embereket, akiknek elmondta az igazat, de agyba főbe dicsérik, reménykedve valami olyasmit, amit ezért kapnak.

 

A faszi feje elvörösödött, makogott valamit, aztán hangosan kiabálva letámadta Tonyt, hogy mégis mit képzel magáról, mert ő egy tanár, és ilyesmi hülyeségek, amikre Anthony csak legyintett, és elküldte a férfit a jó kurva anyjába.

 

Erre azt a választ kapta, hogy ezt még megemlegeti, miután a férfi elviharzott, de Tony tisztában volt vele, hogy az oktató hozzá sem érhet, testileg és lelkileg sem.

 

Amikor visszafordult Buckyhoz és Peggyhez, látta, hogy döbbenten bámulták őt, majd hangosan felnevettek. Nem sokkal őket követve, a zseni is szintén elkezdett röhögni, mire mindenki őket kezdte el bámulni, de nem foglakoztak velük.

 

A milliárdos sosem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is együtt fog nevetni ezzel a kettővel, de egy pillanatra, ez a tény, boldogsággal öntötte el.

 

**XxX**

 

\- Ah, Mr. Stark! – Hallott egy kissé ismerős női hangot Tony, és kirázta a hideg, erre a megnevezésre.

 

Egyesektől elnézte, hogy magázzák, de amúgy gyűlölte. Nem volt olyan öreg, hogy kiérdemelje, de mikor hátrafordult a folyosón, és meglátta ki kiabált utána, megértette.

 

\- Raven... – mondta, hogy melléje sietett a lány, és megállt előtte –, mondtam már neked, hogy nem kell magáznod. – Mosolygott a lányra, aki csak félrenézett, majd újból rá pillantott. – Mintha már az én húgom is lennél. – Vakarta meg zavarában a tarkóját, és hirtelen kissé kínosan érezte magát.

 

A szőke hajú lány csak bámulta őt, átható pillantásaival, majd kissé szomorúnak tűnt, ezért Anny megkérdezte.

 

\- Miben segíthetek?

 

A lány mélyet sóhajtott.

 

\- Charles itt van?

 

Tony meglepetten felhúzta a szemöldökét.

 

\- Igen, nálam lakik most.  - Mondta. - De honnan-

 

\- Az előadó teremben pont Pepper és Rhodes mögött ültem, és hát... hallottam a dologról.

 

A zseni kissé megijedt. Még nem akarta nyilvánosságra hozni Bucky műkarját, ezt a nevetgélésük után gyorsan meg is beszélték, hogy majd mikor sikerült elintéznie mindent, akkor szól csak nekik. De addig persze Bucky kerülje az edzést és a feltűnősködést. Ezért remélte, hogy a kedves Raven, akit Charles úgy imád, nem _ezt_ hallotta.

 

\- A dologról?

 

\- Hát, hogy Charles most magánál, azaz – állt meg egy pillanatra a mondandójában -, nálad lakik.

 

\- Oh. Oh! Bocs, ne haragudj, most kapcsoltam. – Vigyorgott akár egy idióta, de úgy látszott ez nem zavarta túlságosan Ravent.

 

Pár röpke másodpercre elhallgatott a lány.

 

\- Meddig marad? – kérdezte végül.

 

Tony elmosolyodott, majd megrántotta a vállát.

 

\- Ma reggel azt mondta, hogy hétvégéig.

 

Nem volt meglepett, de kissé csalódottnak tűnt az ifjabb Xavier. Tony tudta, hogy a lány ugyanoda jár, ahova ő, de ennek ellenére, nem sokat, sőt, ritkán beszéltek. Nem csak az órarend miatt, hanem mert amúgy annak ellenére, hogy mindkettejük testvére volt Charles, nem álltak közel egymáshoz. Főleg azok után, hogy Raven lelépett, és nem beszélt többé, a bátyjával. Pedig régebben jól kijöttek, annak ellenére is, hogy Charles anyja fogadta örökbe Ravent, a fiú unszolására, mikor találkozott vele egy elhagyott utcán, a városban kölyökkorukban.

 

Onnantól kezdve együtt éltek, de oly sok minden történt, amiről egyikük sem beszél meg a másikkal, és Tony ezt teljesen meg is érti, ezért nem is szól bele.

 

\- Rendesen eszik? Alszik eleget? Jól van? – tette fel sorban a kérdéseket, olyan gyorsan, hogy Tony alig bírt pislogni.

 

\- Mióta nálunk lakik, Maya tömi őt rendesen, Lokival együtt. És ahogy észrevettem, igen, sokat alszik, szerintem, mostanában alszik ilyen sokat csak... odahaza biztos kevés ideje van rá, az iskolája végett.

 

Mert igen, Charles az X professzor, aki a saját házát, _elnézést,_ villáját, alakítja át, hogy egy bentlakásos iskola legyen belőle, ahová _„Tehetséges fiatalok”_ jelentkezését várja. Olyan gyermekeket, akik nehéz sorsúak, meg nem értettek, és segítségre szorulnak, vagy pusztán túl jók valamiben, és megértésre vágynak, mint régebben Charles, Bruce és ő.

 

\- Azt hiszem, jól van, nem panaszkodott nekem semmiről, eddig.

 

Tony nem akarta elárulni Ravennek, hogy úgy gondolja, valami igazán nem okés Charles-szal. Furán viselkedik, mint aki rágódna valamin, vagy mintha kattogna az agya. Tudja jól milyen érzés is ez, mert ő is így szokta érezni magát, mikor jön valami irdatlan nagy remek ötlete, de nem tudja hogy álljon neki, vagy épp nincs olyan helyzetben, hogy azon nyomban neki tudjon állni.

 

_De egyelőre jobb, ha Raven nem tud semmi ilyesmiről._

Főleg azután gondolta ezt így Tony, miután látta a lányt megkönnyebbülten sóhajtani.

 

\- Tony, kérlek... lehetne, hogy nem...?

 

\- Ne félj, eszem ágában sincs elmondani neki, hogy érdeklődtél felőle. Dehogy is.

 

A lány rábámult.

 

\- Elmondod neki ugye?

 

\- Amint hazaértem. – Nevetett, mire a szőkeség szórakozottan megrázta a fejét. – De kár volt ezt megkérdezned tőlem – kezdte, mire kapott egy meglepett szempárt -, mivel Charles holnap bejön az egyetemre, és beszélhetsz is vele, ha akarsz.

 

A másik arca felderült, a szemei csillogtak, de gyorsan próbálta a boldogságát palástolni, persze nem ment annyira jól neki, mint Tonynak. Viszont a zseni nem tett említést erről, csak mosolygott tovább.

 

\- Nem haragszik ám már rád, csak nagyon csökönyös és makacs. Nagyon szeret téged. – Mondta kedvesen, az igazat.

 

\- Én is nagyon szeretem őt... hiányzik. Köszönöm, Tony!

 

\- Raven!

 

\- Nincs mit, majd legközelebb. – Köszönt el, mire a lány is integetett, mellette pedig nagy léptekkel elsétált egy férfi, de Tonyt nem érdekelte, az órájára nézett, és elsietett.

 

\- Áh, Erik... Képzeld, nagy hírem van, holnap végre ismét láthatom a bátyámat! – Volt örömteljes a hangja, míg a férfié zavarodott.

 

\- Charles ide jön...?

 

\- Igen, hát nem szuper? Akár be is mutathatlak végre neki!

 

**XxX**

 

 

_„Steve nem jött ma be az egyetemre, és szerintem a tegnap történtek miatt.” – T._

Még el sem telt 1 perc, mikor a válasz megérkezett.

 

_„Hát, szép volt a műsor, és meg is értem... látni akit szeretsz, hogy valaki mással van együtt és nem lehet a tiéd, nem a legjobb érzés, főleg, hogy adod alá a lovat, Starky.” – W.W._

 

Dühödt és zavarodott pötyögés volt hallható.

 

_„Mi az, hogy adom alá a lovat? Nem is tettem ilyet, én csak... féltem. Mindegy, ez van._

_De nehogy azt hidd, én nem vettem észre a kis pizzát, tegnap. Mi a helyzet Parkerrel?” – T._

_„Úgy, hogy úgy csinálsz, mintha még mindig érdekelne, pedig jegyesed van, és gyereked lesz. Meg biztos imponál, hogy tetszel egy faszinak. HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Amúgy nincs vele semmi. Elmondtam neki, hogy szeretem, és hogy meg akarom dugni, minden áldott éjjel, hogy érezze, mennyire odavagyok érte, virágokkal, csokikkal elhalmozni, együtt élni, vele lenni, meg még ehhez hasonló romantikus faszságokat mondtam neki, mert igen, romis típus vagyok._ _J Aztán elhoztam a pizzát, és leléptem.” – W.W._

_„Mi??????????????????????????????????????????_

_Hogy lehetsz ilyen gyökér?? Meg se vártad a válaszát??” – T._

_„Az arca elég válasz volt nekem. Sose láttam még olyan arcot vágni, de egyszer bőven elég volt, többet nem hiszem, hogy a közelébe megyek. Inkább beköltözök én is hozzátok, mint Loki. :D” – W.W._

_„Oh. Értem akkor. Hát..., ha ez a helyzet, gyere. A házam már így is egy menekültszálló, már csak a tábla hiányzik róla, hogy valóban az. Hehe.” – T._

_„Oké. Fél óra és ott vagyok.” – W.W._

\- Mi?

_„Mi? Deadpool, ez csak poén volt.”_

5 perc múlva.

_„Hé! Deadpooooool. Nehogy ide gyere!”_

9 perc múlva.

_„Válaszolj már Wadeeeeeeee.”_

3 perc múlva.

 

_„Nemsokára érkezem.”_

 

\- Deadpooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!

 

**XxX**

Mivel Wade este fél 12-kor érkezett meg a Stark rezidenciára, másodmagával az oldalán, vagyis a hátizsákjával - melyben feltehetőleg a másnapi ruhás cuccai voltak -, ezért ő volt az, aki péntek délután 1 órakor, mikor már mindenki más elhagyta a házat, nyitott ajtót, Bruce Waynek.

 

Az ajtó mindkét oldalán lévő személy szeme meglepődöttséggel kiguvadt, és pár pillanatig csak bámulták egymást, de leginkább Bruce döbbent meg igazán, mikor szembetalálkozott egy álmos fejű, kómás, párnalenyomatos arcú sráccal, akin nem volt más, csak egy rövid gatya és egy póló, meg az a bizonyos fogkefe a szájában.

 

\- Te ki vagy? – kérdezte a milliárdos.

 

\- Nem, te ki vagy? – kérdezett vissza Wade, amiből lényegébe annyit lehetett hallani, hogy _„Nhem, tfe khi fahgy?”_ Ezért kapta ki hirtelenjében a fogkefét a szájából, nyalta meg az ajkait, majd kérdezte meg megint a számára ismeretlen fickót. – Szóval, te ki vagy?

 

\- Bruce Wayne. Te?

 

\- Wade Wilson. Itt aludtam az éjjel... De...örömömre szolgál, hogy megismertelek. – Nyújtotta a szabad kezét Wade.

 

\- Ugyan, részemről az öröm.. – Rázta meg azt Bruce, majd megigazította a nyakkendőjét, s Wilson szemeibe tekintett. – Anny itthon van?

 

Deadpool összehúzta a szemeit, mire a homlokán több ránc is megjelent, az értetlenség végett. Hisz fingja nem volt, hogy ki az az Anny.

 

\- Anny? Az meg ki?

 

Az öltönyös férfi egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, és látszott rajta, hogy nem ehhez a beszélgetésekhez volt hozzászokva, de az is leolvasható volt az arcáról, hogy egy kicsit most ez az ő hibája is volt.

 

\- Bocsáss meg. Úgy értettem, hogy itt van Tony?

 

Wade csucsorított a szájával, ahogy megértette az „Annys” dolgot. Majdnem felnevetett, de visszafogta magát. Azért kicsit zavarta, hogy ez a Bruce mit is akar Tonytól.

 

\- Ööö... nem nincs. Bementek az egyetemre, fúh, haver, nem to’m hánykor, én csak nemrég ébredtem. De tudom, hogy vitte magával Lokit meg Charlest és Mayát is... Ezt beszélték az éjjel, ha jól hallottam.

 

Wayne összehúzta a szemöldökét.

 

\- Loki? Ki az a Loki? Azt tudtam, hogy Maya Hansen itt lakik egy ideje, de... ki ő?

 

\- Um...Loki Odinson, ő... hát ő Tony barátja.

 

\- _Barátja_?

 

Wade szeme kidülledt, majd hevesen elkezdte rázni a fejét, tagadólag.

 

\- Nem, nem úgy! Az amúgy is Steve... – Motyogta a végét halkan, félrenézve.

 

Így nem látta, hogy Bruce szemöldöke megrándul, és az arca megfeszül.

 

\- Nos, köszönöm a segítséget. Viszlát Mr. Wilson. – Bólintott Bruce, majd hátraarcot csinált, és visszaszállt a sportautóba, amellyel érkezett, és hangos keréknyikorgatás közepette távozott, Wade pedig csak bámult utána.

 

\- Helló... – Motyogta, majd hümmögött egy sort, becsukta az ajtós, és visszatért a fogmosási tevékenységéhez.

 

A végén már el is felejtett szólni Tonynak a fura fickóval kapcsolatban, csak készített magának egy tál müzlit, lefeküdt a kanapéra, és nekiállt megnézni a _Green Lantern_ -t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Végre megjelent Batsy. :*
> 
> Jöjjön Joker és Harley is? :3
> 
> L


	10. Good time, Lazy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloya! 
> 
> MEGLEPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.
> 
> Mivel annyit késtem a suli miatt, a szünet alatt sikerült, 2 DB fejezetet összedobnom nektek, remélem repestek, jöhetnek a vélemények! :)
> 
> Hibák az enyémek, fogadjátok rengeteg szeretettel. :D

**Good time, Lazy time - Jó idő, Lusta idő**

 

\- Nos, szedted a gyógyszereidet rendesen? Remélem igen, hisz tudod mennyire fontosak.

Tony elmélyülten tettette, vagyis csak próbálta tettetni, hogy nem figyel, hisz elég bénán próbált bámulni mindenfelé, csak Hank szemeibe nem. A mély hallgatással pedig csak rontott a helyzeten, hisz ezzel teljesen megalapozta Hank gyanúját, de nem akart hazudni a srácnak, hisz annak nem lett volna sok értelme.

\- Értem. Tehát nem szedted be őket. Az előző, meg az azelőtti hét is kimaradt a találkozásunkból, hisz nem jöttél be... Tegnap is vártalak de-

\- Tegnap tényleg jönni akartam! – Szólt közbe. Igaz is volt, meg nem is, hisz a fejében volt, csak elfelejtette, bár ez nem volt túl meglepő a számára. Jarvisnak se szólt, hogy emlékeztesse, de emiatt nem hibáztathatja az Al-t.

\- De a gyógyszereket tényleg nem szedtem be... Muszáj volt dolgoznom, az altatók pedig akkor kellenek ugye, ha aludni akar az ember, viszont nekem alig volt időm rá a miatt a bizonyos meló miatt... de azt most nem árulhatom el, hogy mi is volt pontosan... – Próbálta megmagyarázni, elhitetni, hogy nem is az ő hibája amiért nem vette be a gyógyszereket, de tisztában volt vele, hogy a mentségei nagyon szánalmasak és gyengék.

Csak próbált nem felelősséget vállalni a miatt a dolog végett, amit meg kellett volna tennie. Ha akart volna, simán lefeküdhetett volna időben, miután bevette az altatót és a többit, de annyira megszokott volt már a sokáig való fennmaradás, a beláthatatlan munka, a kedv, amivel dolgozott, a létérzés, hogy volt értelme annak, amit csinál. És mivel Bucky karja rettentő fontos volt, mihamarabb végeznie kellett vele, s ezt az érzést, folyamatosan érezni akarta, nem szerette volna megszakítani egy pillanatra sem.

Hank hallgatott, kissé bólogatott is, mint azok a műanyag kiskutyusok az autó műszerfalán. Csak Hanknek nem volt kidugva a nyelve, és nem volt óriási gülü szeme.

\- Pánikrohamok? Voltak?

Tony megrázta a fejét, az után, hogy végre belemert nézni a másik szemeibe. A fiatalabb srác tekintete nem volt vádló vagy szánó, még megértő sem. Úgy kezelte a helyzetet, hogy teljesen képes volt elvonatkoztatni az ismerőst egy betegtől. Úgy kezelte, akár egy felnőtt. Ami eléggé büszkévé tehetett bárkit, aki tanította őt.

\- Nem, szerencsére nem... mostanában, minden rendben volt, aminek én örülök a legjobban. – Mosolygott.

A srác visszamosolygott rá. Tony tisztán látta, hogy tényleg örült ennek a hírnek.

\- Akkor szerintem meg is vagyunk. – Állt fel a srác. – De előtte még hadd nézzem az arcod... – Jött közel Tonyhoz, aki a széken ülve nem mozdult semmit, hanem felemelte a fejét, és becsukta a szemét.

Hank a óvatosan megérintette az arcát, majd kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, hogy jobban láthassa halántékánál is a foltokat.

\- Jól van, ez is szépen gyógyulgat. Már alig látszik, bár itt még van egy kis zöldes folt, de pár nap múlva biztos, hogy teljesen el is múlik. – Mosolygott megint, kissé zavartan, majd ellépett Tonytól, és a kezébe nyomott egy receptet. – Tessék. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy az előzőkből még mindig megmaradt, de írtam fel egy másikat, hogy legyen, ha én nem lennék elérhető a hetekben. A doki pedig tudjuk milyen, végigcsinálná ugyanazokat, amiket én veled, csak, hogy ő is tudjon mindent, ami- De mindegy is.

_Áh igen... Yinsen doki. Bírta a fickót, mindig kedves volt. Egy szentlélek a szakmában, ahogy Pepper mondaná._

\- Nem leszel a hetekben? – kérdezte meglepetten Anny.

\- De de, csak nem tudom melyik nap kell elutaznom. – Tolta fel a szemüvegét az orrán, és vette le a köpenyét, és Tony tudta, hogy Hanknek mennie kell, nem mintha a kelleténél tovább akart volna ő is itt maradni.

\- Értem. És te jól vagy? – kérdezte, ahogy kiléptek az ajtón, és a másik bezárta amazt maguk mögött. A fiú egy pillanatra megállt, majd a zsenire nézett.

\- Igen. – Mondta kissé megzavarodva, amit Tony elsőre nem értett, de Hank szinte egyből meg is magyarázta a válaszát. – Bocsi, csak meglepődtem. – Vakarta meg a tarkóját és érződött rajta a mérhetetlen kínosság érzete. – Az orvosok kérdezik mindig a betegeket, őket... Nagyon ritkán érdeklődnek, hogy mi hogy vagyunk. – Nevetett kissé, mire Anthony elmosolyodott.

\- Ilyen ez a szakma, mi? – vigyorgott.

McCoy bólintott és pislogva vigyorgott, ami egyszerre volt Tony számára nevetséges, és hihetetlenül aranyos.

Úgy nézett ki, mint Mjölnir, tehát belegondolva, lehet, hogy Hank mégiscsak egy bólogatós kiskutyára emlékeztette Tonyt.

_Hm... érdekes._

**XxX**

Épp az öccse felé tartott, mikor Peggy jött vele szemben. Cipője ki-tudja-hány-centis méretű sarka csak úgy koppant, minden egyes lépésénél, s ahogy egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, úgy lassítottak le mindketten. Némán álltak egymással szemben, Peggy végigmérte őt, de a tekintetében kivételesen nem volt rossz indulat vagy gonoszság.

\- Látom meglátogattad végre Hank-et. - Mondta. - Mesélte nekem, hogy egy ideje nem jársz be hozzá.

Tony elhúzta a száját.

\- Ja, valami olyasmi.

Aztán nyelt egyet. Kissé - nagyon - félt megkérdezni.

\- Steve jól van?

Peggy ismét végigmérte őt, és na, ez a tekintet már tele volt számító csillogással és egy kis haraggal is.

\- Vagyogat. Lóg, bár tőle ez szokatlan, de... nem vethetjük a szemére, nem de bár? - villantotta meg a szemeit, Tony meg úgy érezte magát, mintha egy oroszlán előtt állna, és ő maga pedig csak egy chihuahua volna.

Ez az érzés még akkor is megmaradt benne, mikor Margaret fölényesen sétált el mellette.

**XxX**

Charles a lépcsőnél várta meg, ahol több mint egy hete, Killian jól elgyapálta s lelökte. De Tony sosem volt a rossz emlékek őrzője, inkább mindig előre tekintett, de most valahogy bizsergető módon kedve lett volna visszafordulni, és nem lebotorkálni a lépcsőfokokon.

_Bakker... lehet lesz egy újabb fóbiám... Lépcsőiszony vagy mi... Egyáltalán létezik ilyen?_

Megvakarta a szakállát, és próbálta kiűzni ezeket, az idióta gondolatokat a fejéből, mert csak megzavarta a koncentrációjában, hogy egyáltalán le tudjon sétálni, s ne kelljen a kisöccsének a kezébe kapaszkodnia lefele menet.

\- Minden rendben, Anthony? – fordult a lépcső aljáról vissza feléje Charles.

Mikor Tony melléje ért, mélyet lélegzett, és bólintott, majd sétáltak tovább.

\- Gyűlölöm a lépcsőket.

Charlie felnevetett, amivel jó pár tekintetet magára vont, majd a hajába túrt, amivel még több szempár szegeződött rá. A zseni magában sóhajtott, és olyasmit motyogott, hogy _„Na, kezdődik..."_ Hisz tökéletesen látta azokban a szemekben a felcsillanást, mely jelezte, hogy egy csiszolatlan kis gyémánt járkál itt a folyosókon. Ha a milliárdos nem hessegetett volna már el észrevétlenül egy, kettőt, akkor Charles-nak azon nyomban lett volna pár udvarlója, a tudta nélkül. Az ilyenekben szegény teremtés teljesen béna szokott lenni.

De szerencsére jó bátyuska lévén, megvédi a kis gyémántját.

_Hehe_.

Éppen meg akart szólalni, amikor érezte, hogy nekiment valakinek. A vállával sodorta el az illetőt, nem nagyon, csak egy kicsit, de egyből odafordult, hogy bocsánatot kérjen. A srác csak intett, hogy nem probléma, minden rendben, így Tony nyugodtan folytathatta tovább az útját.

\- Hé, tesó... – kezdte Tony ezek után, ahogy a másik mellé ért -, tegnap már aludtál – meglepő módon igen – mire én hazaértem, így nem tudtam mondani, de... Tegnap beszéltem a húgival.

Xavier megállt, azon nyomban, és le se vette a szemét a bátyjáról.

\- Mit mondott? – kérdezte halkan.

Tony csak állt, és megrántotta a vállát.

Semmi hátsószándéka nem volt, nem ezért vetette fel a témát. De tényleg.

\- Kérdezte, hogy vagy, alszol és eszel-e rendesen... Tudod.

_És most jön a fekete leves._

\- Természetesen nem mondtam el neki az igazat. Hazudtam, és azt mondtam, hogy jól vagy.

Charles szemei döbbenetében csészealjszerűre tágultak.

\- Miről...?

\- Már az óta van veled valami, mióta csak megérkeztél. Tudom, mert ismerlek. Történt valami? Csak, mert furán viselkedsz és... Szeretném megérteni.

A testvére csak a füle hegyétől, a nyaka aljáig elvörösödött.

_Csak_.

Tony hitetlenségében megrázta a fejét, és „O"-t formált az ajkaival.

\- Mi a fene történt? – hüledezett, mert ó igen, ismerte ezt a reakciót, de még mennyire!

_Itt valami OLYAN történt!_

_A kisöcsém máris felnőtt?! Te atya úr isten...!_

\- Nem vagyok már ovis, hogy beszámoljak a dolgaimról, Anthony. – Nézett félre zavarában. – És ne mond azt, hogy „ _máris_ ", csak egy évvel vagy idősebb nálam, de több szexuális viszonyod volt, mint bárki másnak az országban.

Tony kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, hogy reagáljon, de sajna semmilyen ellenérvet, indokot nem tudott a vádakra mondani.

Ezért csak perverzen vigyorgott, és bólogatott, majd azt mondta mély hangon, hogy „ _Ebben teljesen igazad van."_

Charles pedig jól vállba is ütötte.

\- Na, vigyázz a csodálatos kis kezeidre. Nehogy letörjön a körme, professzor.

\- Hagyjál már... – pirult el megint, mint gyerekkorukban mikor Tony az ereje miatt piszkálta -, nem mintha te akkora fenegyerek lennél...

\- Hát, ja, ezt se t'om megcáfolni, mindig Bruce verekedett helyettünk, hogy védjen minket... – Mosolygott, ahogy eszébe jutott egy kedves emlék, majd elkomorodott, ahogy Wayne szóba került.

Mély csöndben sétáltak tovább, s Tony tudta, hogy Charles tovább bámulta őt, de nem volt hajlandó ránézni. Inkább másfele terelte a témát, hogy még csak köze se legyen a bátyjukhoz.

\- Hol találkozol Logan-nel?

A másik egyből elmosolyodott.

\- A pályánál, az öltözőjüknél. Gyakorolnak a közelgő meccsre, a Párducok ellen, hajajj, mondta is, hogy mikor lesz, talán a jövő héten...? Mindegy is, csak nagyon izgatottak, mert az egyik legjobb játékos is benne lesz a csapatban az ő korosztályuktól, így nagy a versengés, hogy ki kerül kispadra és ki az élmezőnybe. – Mondta.

\- Ki lehet ilyen híres, hogy megbolondulnak tőlük... – Rázta meg a fejét, az egész földkerekség legjobban sportokat gyűlölő embere.

\- Hm... valami T'Challa lehet a neve talán...? - motyogta Charles.

Mármint, Tony azokat a fajta sportokat gyűlölte, amikben sokat kellett mozogni. A lovaglás még elment, na de a foci, a kosár, a tenisz?

_Áh, soha többé az életben._

_Már előre látom a sas jelmezeket és plakátokat mindenhol, a szurkolókat, a nagy tömegeket, amit fúh, de gyűlölök, Maya meg Pepper is tuti biztos, hogy el akarnak rángatni rá, fogadni mernék rá, azzal a szöveggel, hogy ez egy létesemény, ki ne merjem hagyni. Pedig tudják, hogy mennyire gyűlölöm a focit..._

\- Elkísérsz? – rángatta meg hirtelen Charles Tony jobb vállát, mivel amaz túlságosan belemerült a saját kis világába, hiszen az előző szólongatásokra nem reagált.

Tonynak kedve lett volna lecövekelni, ott helyben, de tudta, hogy ezzel gyanút ad arra, hogy valami nem okés vele, meg a Sasokkal. És mivel Charles eszes, ha ki akarja deríteni, sikerülni is fog neki, nem lesz nehéz kikövetkeztetnie a helyzetet, ha érdeklődik. Főleg, ha Loki vagy Wade elszólja magát a Steve-s ügyeivel kapcsolatban, amiről persze Lokinak gőze sincs, de azért mégis, jobb megalapozni a gyanút, hogy amaz sejt valamit.

Ezért nézett sandán az öccsére, és bólintott kurtán, válaszolva a kérdésére.

Bár nem volt ínyére, hogy az öltöző fele kellett mennie, egyéb és egyéb emlékek meg dolgok miatt, aminek természetesen még véletlenül sem volt közük, Rogers-hez, dehogy is. De persze, nem hagyhatta, hogy kis öcsikéje egyes egyedül lófráljon itt az egyetemen, mivel a nagyobbnál is nagyobb vadak leselkedtek arra, hogy megkaparintsák őt, és a formás kis kerekded seggét. Mert kénytelen volt bevallani, hogy Charles tényleg, tényleg felnőtt, s farok állítóan néz ki.

Na de ugye, nem neki. Charles szerencsére nem Tony típusa, és hirtelen a zseni nem is tudta, hogy ezzel melyikük járt jobban.

Ahogy sétáltak, hirtelen megrezzent Tony telefonja, s miután azt előkapta, érezte, hogy nem csak a húgy, de még a vér is megfagy a szervezetében. S most tényleg, _ténylegténylegtényleg_ kedve lett volna lecövekelni vagy akár még kifutni a világból is.

Tudta, hogy eljön a pillanat, előbb vagy utóbb. De inkább akarta _utóbb_ , mint előbb.

A képernyőn ugyanis végignézhette, ahogy az a gyökér Wade kinyitja az ajtót, s bájcsevejt folytatott a bátyjával. Tuti, hogy valami olyasmit mondott Waynek, amit 10000000000%-osan nem kellett volna, mivel a bátyja úgy viharzott el, hogy az csak na, de már meg sem lepődik, mivel Wilson akármikor kinyitja a száját, nem jön más ki belőle, csak a szar. Vagy szarabb esetben – már nem a célozgatások miatt -, szemét.

Hamar felhívta J-t, hogy mi is a helyzet, és szerencséjére Charles pont nem figyelt, így be tudta tenni azon nyomban a kis fülest a bal fülébe, hogy ne lássa telefonálni senki se. A kérdéseit bepötyögte a mobilba, a fülesen át pedig érkezett a válasz Jarvistól.

„ _Mr. Wayne várható érkezése, nem kevesebb, mint negyed óra. A számításaim alapján ez a szám csökkenhet, ha figyelembe vesszük Mr. Wayne érkezési és távozási idejét a háztól."_

Tony frusztráltan felsóhajtott, ahogy befordultak a sarkon, és kiléptek a pályára. Olyan rövidnek tűnt az út az öltözőig, hogy szinte utol sem érte a félelem a találkozástól. Annyira szeretett volna megfordulni és elrohanni, a világ legvégére, vagy tovább, még messzebb.

Gyorsan beírtaa következő mondanivalóját.

„ _Értettem utam, azon nyomban tájékoztatom önt, amint Mr. Wayne megérkezik az egyetemre."_

\- Köszönöm Jarvis. – Mondta, majd kivette a fülest, és a zsebébe raktam, amint megkapta a választ az Al-tól.

\- Hm? – fordult feléje kérdő tekintettel Charlie, de Tony megrázta a fejét, mire tovább sétáltak.

Olyan közel kerültek a csapat öltözőjéhez, hogy Anthony már tisztán hallotta a srácok hangját, amint azok viccelődnek, nevetgélnek és húzzák egymás agyát.

Nem félt vagy ilyesmi.

Meg volt rémülve.

De tudta kezelni.

**XxX**

Egyből megcsapta az orrát az izzadtság bűze, majd az ezt kompenzáló tusfürdő és sampon illata, dezodorok számos keverékével együtt.

Nem volt jó illat, még szag se, de túlzásnak érezte azt, hogy ez már csípte a szemét. Oh, és akkor még a lábszagról ne is beszéljünk, na de ez mind és mind érthető, hisz _sportemberek_.

Kénytelen volt elnyomni egy fintort, de amikor találkozott a tekintete Rhodey-val, nem tudott ellenállni neki. A haverjának viszont erre sikerült elnyomnia a röhögését, de a vállai így is remegtek, na nem mintha érdekelt volna bárkit is a közjátékuk.

Charles ragyogott, mint a vadalma, teljesen élvezte és Tony sejtette, sőt, ahogy az eszébe jutott, rájött, hogy a másik eddig talán még nem is járt ilyesfajta öltözőbe egész eddigi életében. Mindig benn voltak, fejlesztettek, lazultak, pihentek és játszottak. Nem volt olyan alkalom, vagy ha volt is, az nagyon kevés volt, hogy ők kimentek az udvarra szórakozni.

Mindegyikük odavolt a tudományért, ami ugyebár, egy benti „sportág."

Csak mosolyogni tudott öccse örömteli kifejezésén, és hirtelen tényleg nagyon hálás volt annak, hogy Charlie itt van.

\- Stark? Mit keresel te itt? – jött egy hang, mire a kérdezett odafordult, és így megpillanthatta Sam-et.

Anny megrántotta a vállát, gyorsan odanézett az öccsére, hátha amaz mondani akar valamit, vagy kérdezni, merre is van Logan, de amaz csak körbe s körbe, keresztbe kasul mindent végignézett. _Mint egy gyerek._ Most, hogy ezt végiggondolta, hirtelen nem is tudta, Charles hogy talált ide, mikor szó szerint először járt az egyetemen. De egyből meg is lelte a választ, hisz oly kézenfekvő volt, mint az egyszer egy. _JARVIS_.

Visszafordult Sam-hez.

\- Logan-t, keresem.

Olyan döbbent csend fogadta a válaszát, amiben még sosem volt része. Még Rhodey is furán nézett rá, de tőle már megszokta.

\- Ööö...

Nem is tudta Logan vezetéknevét _. Bakker Charles, néha adhatnál több infót..._

Az egyik szekrény sor mögül Bucky feje vált láthatóvá, utána Thoré, majd szépen fokozatosan a többi csapattag is előkecmergett, aztán... aztán Steve is. Ő is meglepetten bámulta őt, és igen, Tony már ehhez is kezdett hozzászokni. _De tényleg_.

Majd végül Tony észrevett egy igazán csak kétes srácot - vagy tulajdonképpen férfit? – hiszen azon nyomban nem tudta eldönteni a sokmennyiségű arcszőr látványától, hogy egy vele egykorú vagy idősebb valakit lát most maga előtt. A csávónak elég keményen be volt lőve a sérója, és Anthony biztos volt benne, hogy ez alapjáraton áll így. Hogy egyszer sem használt a beállításához zselét vagy valami fixálót.

_Az igen._

A srác tekintete olyan volt, akár egy vadállaté, egy hidegvérű és gyilkos fenevadé, egy _farkasé_.

\- Én vagyok Logan. – Mondta, ahogy kikerülte Rhodey-t, majd közelebb sétált. Lerítt róla, hogy ő sincs képben, vajon miért is keresheti Tony Stark pont őt, de amint elnézett balra, az egész lénye megváltozott, olyan volt, mint egy megszelídített állat, egy _kiskutya_.

_Mikre nem képes Charles._

\- Professzor... – Súgta Logan, majd azonnal mozdult, hogy köszöntse Charlest.

\- Logan, úgy örülök, hogy ismét találkoztunk...- Fogtak kezet, és egyikük szájáról sem lehetett levakarni a mosolyt.

\- Részemről az öröm megint...

Tonynak ennyi elég is volt, megtette, amiért idejött, szerinte többet is, na nem mintha bele akart volna kötni saját magába, de sosem ártott azért egy kicsit növelni a saját egóját.

\- Charles, ha megvagy, akkor én lépek. – Bólintott öccsének, aki mosolyogva feléje fordult volna, ha egy ismeretlen hang, meg nem állította volna ebben.

\- Charles?

Testvére vágott most döbbent, hohó, rémült képet, az előző helyzettel ellentétben. Tony pedig kíváncsi volt, miért is történt ez, és mikor meglátta az okát, nem értette. Csak Lehnsherr volt az.

\- Erik...

_Ismerik egymást? Mikor...?_

De mielőtt Charlie folytathatta volna, az egész öltözőt beremegtette egy fütyülő hang, amihez még hozzátársult számos kopogó hang.

Mintha valaki az ujjaival dobolt volna az öltözőszekrényeken, s hirtelen ez tényleg nagyon ijesztő volt.

Aztán amikor megjelent egy hófehér bőrű fazon, rikító zöld hajjal, _na igen_ , az volt akkor a nagyon de nagyon rémisztő. Mint egy olcsó horror film főhőse, körülbelül.

A barátnőjéről már nem is beszélve.

Tony zsebében pedig megrezzent a telefon, Jarvis jóvoltából.

_Hogy az a jó..._

**XxX**

 

Nem tudta kit szólított le, csak kiszúrta magának az első normális külsejű fazont, akit megkérdezhetett.

\- Üdv. Bruce Wayne vagyok, csak érdekelne, hogy meg tudnád nekem mondani, merre találom Anthony Starkot? – kérdezte a srácot, aki valamiféle vizes löttyöt szürcsölt a szívószálán át, aminek a hangja kissé idegesítő volt.

A csávó nyelt egyet, majd megvakarta a borostás arcát, és elgondolkozó fejet vágott.

\- Csá, ha már így bemutatkoztál, gondolom akkor én sem maradhatok ki. Peter Quill vagyok, és hm – szippantott -, mázlid van, mert pontosan tudom, merre ment. – Vigyorgott.

Mert tényleg tudta, mivel alig egy negyed órája ütközött össze a szó szoros értelmében Stark-kal.

\- Oh, ez fantasztikus. – Válaszolta Wayne, de Peter valahogy nem érezte, hogy az idegen tényleg örült volna ennek a hírnek. – És merre?

Kedves becenevén az „Űrlord", mint Csillagászati hallgató, tett egy teljes fordulatot, és kinyújtott karral a megfelelő irányba terelte a nyájától elszakadt kis báránykát.

\- Végig egyenesen, majd jobbra. Sanszos, hogy az öltözőkbe ment. - Nem várt hálát, se semmi ilyesmi, de az öltönyös férfi megveregette a vállát, majd megköszönve a segítséget, távozott is.

Quill füttyentett, majd bekapva a piros szívószálát, megint ivott.

\- Ki volt ez? – jött mellőle egy női hang.

\- Bruce... Way. Waye? Ah, _Wayne_!

\- Milyen fess volt abban az öltönyben. Nem úgy mint te ebben a farmerban.

Peter sóhajtott.

\- Gamora... kedvesem miért kell bántani?

A lány mosolygott, és megmozgatta a szemöldökét.

\- Talán, mert élvezem? – kérdezte, aztán felnevetett, mire társa csak megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Te gonosz nőszemély. – Morogta, de a másik így is meghallotta.

\- Jaj, köszönöm a bókot. – Rebegtette meg a szempilláit, mivel tudta, hogy az Űrlord ki nem állhatja.

\- Témaváltás, Mordály merre van? – tette fel a kérdést, miközben már tudta rá a választ, s el is kezdett a cél felé sétálni.

\- Valószínűleg a laborjában, biztos bütyköl valamit. – Követte a lány Petert. - Groot-tal. - Tette hozzá halkan.

\- Csak én vagyok vele úgy, hogy zavar a tudat, hogy egy nálam 9 évvel fiatalabb gyereket felvesznek így – csettintett az ujjaival -, az egyetemre, míg én vért izzadtam, hogy sikerüljön bekerülnöm ide?

Gamora felnevetett.

\- Bajod van a 11 évesekkel?

\- Nincs. – Sóhajtotta, mire a lány ránézett.

\- Ez nem volt valami meggyőző.

**XxX**

 

\- Ugyan már Maya, áruld el nekünk! – Sikkantott az egyik lány.

Maya körbenézett, esetleges segítség után kutatva, de a szemei egyetlen ismerőst sem találtak, akik mondjuk a megmentésére, siettek volna.

Érkezése pillanatától kezdve kapta ezeket és az ehhez hasonló kérdéseket, pedig tudatában volt annak, hogy a gyűrű ott virított az ujján, jelezve a választ mindenkinek a kérdésére, hogy _„Igen, Tony Stark megkérte a kezem, igen, hozzámegyek, a felesége leszek, összeházasodunk, igen..."_

Sosem adott kézenfekvő választ, csak mosolygott, nevetgélt, vagy elslisszolt. De ezek a némberek mindig megtalálták, és képesek voltak még óra közben is levelekkel bombázni őt, mint középiskolában, hogy vajon tényleg igaz-e a hír.

\- Elnézést. Nincs véletlenül jobb dolgotok? A hülye fejeitektől nem fogok majd látni, szóval _szépen_ megkérlek titeket, hogy húzzatok a francba, _most_ , köszike. – Jött kedves hangon, ámbár jeges tekintettel, és érzelemmentes arccal a kérés, Loki szájából, ahogy levetődött a lány mellé. De inkább volt parancs, mintsem kérés.

Maya egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal dőlt hátra, kiélvezve, hogy Loki szavára a többiek azon nyomban szétrebbentek, mint a galambok, mikor megrémülnek. Odafordult a sráchoz, majd mosolyogva megköszönte.

\- De tényleg. Nagyon hálás vagyok.

\- Azt gondoltam is, sőt, el is vártam. – Vigyorgott kajánul a másik, mire Maya vállon lökte.

\- Annyira idegesítőek. – Fintorgott. – Oh, igaz is, akkor neked jó lesz az időpont, amit kértem?

\- 5 órára, ugye? – kérdezte oda sem nézve.

\- Igen, igen.

\- Tökéletes. Eljössz velem?

A lány elmosolyodott.

\- Természetesen, ki nem hagynám. Kíváncsi leszek, mit szól hozzá, majd Tony!

Loki arca megenyhült, majd lehunyt szemmel kissé elmosolyodott.

\- Igen, én is.

Nem érzett bűntudatot, amiért megcsókolta Tonyt a múltkor. Senkinek sem jelentett semmit, kár is lett volna szóba hozni. Kár is volt rá emlékezni. Rá gondolni.

Egy újabb papírfecni landolt Lokiék asztalán, mire a két ott ülő összenézett, majd együtt, széttépték az egészet, cafatokra.

\- Tényleg, már tényleg idegesítenek engem is. – Morogta az Odinson, ahogy egy újabb papírgalacsin a hajában kötött ki, miután természetesen fejbe kólintotta.

Maya próbált nem nevetni, de alig bírta visszafogni magát, így inkább visszafordult az oktató felé, s közben azon gondolkozott, hogyan is kellene megoldania ezt a problémát, amin az emberek csámcsognak az egyetemen.

Nem akart egyedüli véleményt hozni, tudta, hogy mindenképp egyeztetnie kell majd Tonyval, amint hazaértek. S most, hogy ezt így eldöntötte, már nyugodtabban figyel az óra többi részére.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1, T'Challa - Igen, ő lenne a Fekete Párduc :3
> 
> 2, Peter Quill - Űrlord, igen, a Galaxis Őrzőiből lépett be hozzánk. :)
> 
> 3, Gamora - szintén, mint a 2.
> 
> 4, Mordály - A mosómaci, szintén a Galaxis Őrzőiből, de itt egy kisfiút játszik, aki nagyon okos. :) Nem annyira mint Tony, de azért okoska. :D
> 
> 5, Groot - Nem, nem fa, nyugi. :D


	11. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fúh, Csütörtökön láttam a Dr. Strange-t. Állati volt. Ki ne hagyjátok :DDD Benedict :3

**Awkward - Kínos**

 

Életében számos különböző szerzet fordult már meg. Volt, amelyik akarva, de volt olyan is, amelyik akaratlanul lépett az életébe, na nem mintha örült volna bármelyiknek is.

De ez a gyerek vitte a pálmát. Vaskézzel. És negyven ujjal.

_Na jó, térjünk el a vad képzelgésektől..._

De Tony tényleg komolyan gondolta, főleg azok után, hogy a számára eddig még ismeretlen srác nekiszorította az egyik öltözőszekrénynek, majdnem minden ismerőse – és barátja – szeme előtt. Teljesen belemászva az aurájába. És az még csak hab volt arra a bizonyos tortára, hogy úgy vizslatta, akár egy nyáladzó kutya a csontot. Szinte érezte a leheletét az arcán, amit tényleg nem akart.

Tony nem pirult el vagy ilyesmi, ugyan már, ehhez azért neki több kellett, de azért kissé zavarban érezte magát. Erről csakis a nézőközönsége tehetett rá, még két vagy három lapáttal ha nem többel persze.

A zöld hajú srác vigyorgott, s a zseni sejtette, hogy az értetlen feje volt az örömének a forrása. Kedve lett volna bemosni a másiknak, de ezt megelőzte az, hogy teljes döbbenetében le se bírta venni a szemeit a csávó fogain lévő díszekről. Vagy fuxokról, kinek hogy tetszik.

Aztán meglátta. Meglátta és képtelen volt nem megkérdezni. Képtelen volt tőle elszakítani a tekintetét. Olyan hihetetlen látvány volt.

\- Az rúzs a szádon?

A debil srácnak kinéző egyén csak még jobban elvigyorodott, és Tony már kezdett azon agyalni, hogy vajon egy ember mennyire tudja széthúzni az ajkait, hogy ilyen igazán impozáns, félhold alakú mosolyt villantson.

\- Mindig Harley választja ki. Neki sokkal jobb ízlése van e téren, mint nekem. – Mondta negédesen, ahogy hátra pillantott a lányra, aki mögötte állt, oldalra kitolt csípővel, igazán szűk ruciban.

A csajszi óriási rózsaszín rágógumit forgatott a szájában, s figyelés közben az volt a szórakozása, hogy buborékot fújt belőle, de nem a kisméretűt, hanem azt a rohadt nagyot. Azt, ami kipukkanás után ráragad az ember arcára, beterítve vele az orrát és az állát is egyaránt.

De nem volt durvább a pólójánál.

_Daddy's Lil Monster? Most komolyan?_

\- Jaj, Puddin! – Kacarászott Harley. – Olyan kis édes vagy. Nos igen, tudod miért én szoktam kiválasztani, mert csak én tudom pontosan, hogy mi is áll neked a legjobban. – Csavargatta a tincseit az ujjaival, melyek mindkét oldalon más, és más színben pompáztak. Az egyiken kék, a másikon pedig rózsaszín színű volt a haja legvége, és _jéé_ , milyen meglepő, a sminkje is passzolt a frizurájához..

_Érdekes..._

\- Stark, ismered őket? – jött Thor hangja, mire Tony komolyan, kissé feszülten nézett rá.

\- Bátyus?

\- Úgy nézek ki szerinted, mint aki ismeri őket? – nyögte frusztráltan, és vetett egy gyors odapillantás az öccsére, de nem tudott mit mondani neki az idegen miatt ugyanis...

A srác jót nevetett rajta, viszont Anthony szentül hitte, hogy a srác tuti valami mást is élvezett nagy titokban, mert úgy hátrahajlott, mintha csak le akart volna menni hídba. _De komolyan, a feje majdnem a földet súrolta...!_

 _Ejejj_...

\- Ez igazán hízelgő, de nem kell gerincre vágnod magad miattam. – Villantotta meg a szemeit Tony - kaján mosoly közepette, hisz mégis csak ő volt a nagy Tony Stark -, mire a zöld hajú azon nyomban visszamászott az aurájába, komoly arckifejezéssel.

Majd szépen lassan közeledni kezdett a zsenihez, aki egészen addig próbált hátrálni, amíg a feje hozzá nem ért az öltözőszekrényhez. Aztán kirázta a hideg, mikor a srác ajkai a fülét súrolták, és eszeveszett fejjel, rémülten nézett bele Rhodey szemeibe, segítséget kérve.

A barátja tekintete tüzes volt, acélos és kemény. Kész volt harcolni, hogy védje, ha kell. Mint egy nagyvad, aki csak az alkalomra vár.

\- Joker vagyok. – Suttogta a srác, ahogy elhúzódott a milliomostól. – Csak kíváncsiak voltunk Harley-val, ki miatt is jött Californiába Batsy. Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... – nézett végig egészen lassan Tonyn, amint távolabb került tőle -, most már értem.

_Ki a pöcsöm az a Batsy?!_

\- Puddin, nekem sosem bókoltál így, kezdek féltékeny lenni... – Karolta át Jokert a lány, mire a fiúja – Anthony feltételezte, hogy az, ezek után a mondtatok után, pedig főleg így gondolta -, csak annyit reagált, hogy _„HAHAHAHA!"_

\- Nálatok valami nem százas. – Jegyezte meg szimplán a zseni. De nem bírta abbahagyni. – És a hajad tényleg zöld? Az meg... tetkó az arcodon? A neved meg tényleg Joker?

\- Igen és igen, kedves Anthony. – Kuncogott Joker. – És ismét csak egy igen. Milyen kis kíváncsi vagy... Ilyen sok kérdés után nálam már a sex következik, mit szólsz? – húzta fel a szemöldökét többször is, kérdőn, mire egyes személyekben benne rekedt a levegő az öltözőben.

Szabályosan érezte, Steve féltékenységét.

\- Hányasba tervezted Puddin...? Vagy engem kihagysz a mókából? – vette kislányos könyörgősre a figurát Harley, Tonynak pedig hányni volt kedve.

Nem volt ínyére, hogy az ő beleegyezése nélkül tervezgetnek sexuális együttlétet, mert az még oké lenne, ha ő is benne akarna lenni a buliban, de ezekkel, a tagokkal...

 _Inkább a halál köszi szépen_. _Csak az a baj, hogy ezt így elmondják, hangosan, az ember, ha akarja, ha nem, elképzeli a dolgot és..._

 _Fúj_.

\- Négyesbe édes, hova gondolsz. Hívjuk Batsyt is! – Kiáltotta, és ahogy egymásra néztek, felröhögtek, és innen tudta Tony, hogy valami belső poénon szórakoznak.

De olyan hirtelen hagyták abba, mint ahogyan elkezdték. Harley ugyanis előkapta a telefonját a hátsó zsebéből, majd Tonyhoz sétált, Jokerrel karöltve.

Anthony tisztán látta, ahogy Steve, Bucky, Rhodey és sőt, még Sam is egy lépéssel közelebb léptek feléjük. Megnyugtató volt a tudat, hogy ha bármi is történne, a segítség azonnal érkezne. Még a híres, az egyetemen sok nő kedvence, Kent is előrébb lépett, és Tony tényleg rájött, hogy ideje lenne megköszönnie végre azt a múltkori segítséget.

Aztán _„Klikk",_ Harley készített egy képet, majd a hangokból és a Jokerrel folytatott beszélgetésből leszűrve, egyből el is küldte valakinek.

\- Batsy hogy meg fog majd lepődni. – Kuncogott a lány, ahogy a társára tekintett, de a mosoly azon nyomban leolvadt az arcáról, amint meghallott egy hangos pityegést.

Joker arca sem volt tovább a feltétlen öröm mintaképe, teljes döbbenettel fordult oda a bejárathoz. A tekintete egyszerre volt rettegő és élvezkedő is egyben, és a milliárdos innen tudta 100%-osra, hogy a srác teljesen mazochista.

De Anthony nem értette, miért is fél ez a kettő, ezért is elégítette ki a kíváncsiságát, és nézett ugyanabba az irányba, mint a másik kettő. És aztán teljesen megértette. Mert biztosra vette, hogy ő is ugyanolyan képet vágott, mint Joker.

\- Batsy...

 

**XxX**

 

Ő állt ott.

Az ő régen látott _testvérkéje_.

Hát ezért jelzett neki Jarvis korábban.

_Wayne..._

Úgy állt ott, mint valami kaszás, aki épp lecsapni készül, kegyetlenül, megbánást nem kímélve s ellenállást nem tűrve.

Tony meglepődöttségében, s tudatlan, gyermektelen örömében nyitotta picit széjjel az ajkait. Biztosra vette, hogy kissé elvörösödött az arca két oldala, de nem tehetett róla, ezt pontosan tudta is, hiszen mégiscsak pár éve volt utoljára, hogy találkozott a bátyjával. És rá kellett döbbennie, hogy nem csak a kisöccse nőtt már fel, hanem az idősebb testvére is.

\- Joker. – Sűrítette bele minden érzelmét egyetlen egy szóba Bruce, ahogyan azt régen is szokta. Tony majdnem felnevetett, mivel ez teljesen nosztalgikus érzéssel töltötte el, és emiatt egy hangyányit tényleg nagyon boldog volt.

Ahogy pedig rásandított Charlesra, ugyanazt az őszinte örömöt vélte felfedezni a másikon, mint saját magán. Úgy tűnik, ez a találkozás mégiscsak valami újnak és jobbnak a kezdete, mintsem azt korábban hitte.

\- A meglepődöttségem mérhetetlen aziránt, hogy téged, akarom mondani titeket, itt látlak. – Pillantott Harley-ra is a srác után. Miközben mosolygott.

Tony elkezdte rázni a fejét, és hátrált. Tudta, ismerte, _érezte_ ennek a mosolynak a folytatását, mivel hogy már gyerekkora óta ez a mosoly terrorban tartotta. Már Jokerék mögött járt, mikor megérzett egy kezet a vállán.

Rhodeyé volt, és ez hirtelen mérhetetlen nyugodtsággal töltötte el. A barátja megszorította a vállát, eléggé erősen ahhoz, hogy ez azt üzenje, _„Örülök, hogy jól vagy."_

A közkedvelt playboy elmosolyodott, és bólintott.

\- Nem lehetsz mérges ránk, mert elhagytuk a házat, kicsit kíváncsiskodni. – Pörgette gyorsan a szavakat Jolly Joker.

Harley nagy-nagy egyetértésekben bólogatott.

Nem egyszerre kapták. Külön-külön, jobb és bal kézzel, felocsúdni sem volt idejük, és _óóóh_ , Tony teljes mértékben tudta, hogy a két szerencsétlen most min megy, és mit érez át. De nem sajnálta őket egyáltalán, őt se sajnálta soha senki, mikor Bruce kedvesen pofonokat osztogatott, neki és Charlesnak.

Ő tudta, megszokta már ezt, de a többiek az öltözőben, nem éppen voltak így vele. Egyből elkezdődött a susmus, egymás kérdezgetése ki a fene ez az új srác itt, és az érdeklődés is a két földön lévő egyén végett.

Harley csettintett a nyelvével, amint a méretes magas sarkújában felállt. Elképzelhetetlennek tartotta Tony, hogy nem bicsaklik ki a lány lába, ezért ez lenyűgözte, így végre kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Pepperék tudnak valamit. Hiszen állandóan ilyesmi – igaz kisebb sarkú – cipőket hordanak, nap, mint nap.

_Ez még Peggyn is túltesz..._

\- Chö. Csak, mert véded a kis kedvencedet, azért még nem kéne, minket is pesztrálnod, Batsy. – Mondta, miközben kikerülve elsétált Bruce mellett.

Joker szintén felállt, majd odaballagva az öltönyös férfihez, olyan közel hajolt annak az arcához, mint az előbb Tonyéhoz. Sőz, sokkal közelebb, és ennek továbbfejlesztésére, még meg is csókolta Bruce arcát, mintha csak egy anya puszilta volna meg a kisfiát.

\- Pá-pá Batsy, szeretlek. – Kacsintott Joker, és egy pillanatra tényleg el lehetett hinni, hogy amit mondott, azt teljesen úgy is gondolta, de az eljövendő „ _HAHAHAHA_ " kacaj, ezt tökéletesen megcáfolta.

\- Az érzés nem kölcsönös Joker. – Válaszolta misem egyszerűbben Bruce, oda sem figyelve már a távozó elmebetegre, a szemeivel ugyanis Tonyt kutatta, akit természetesen meg is talált, röpke pillanatok alatt.

Mikor találkozott a tekintetük, Wayne elmosolyodott.

\- Anny.

A pofon neki is kijutott.

De. Nem. Volt. Meglepődve.

Dehogy is. Ez a pofon már évek óta kijárt neki, ezt tudta jól Tony is, Bruce is, és Charles is. A baj csak az volt, hogy rajtuk kívül ezt senki más nem tudta, ami egyszerre volt kínos és nevetséges, de rettenetesen.

Főleg, hogy Steve, mint egy harcos anyatigris, megragadta Bruce kezét, odalökte a falnak, és szempárbajt folytatott vele, nagyközönség előtt természetesen. És nem ő volt az egyetlen. Rhodey, a jó öreg Rhodey is mozdult, de még Bucky is. Thor talán azért nem, mert nem fért már volna oda, de persze kitudja.

Anthony felsóhajtott, majd előrelépett, veszekedő barátai és testvéréhez, aki egész végig, a nyugalom mintaszobraként állta a sarat. És tényleg, nem volt ideges vagy ilyesmi, csak Tonyn tartotta a szemét, oda sem figyelt Steve vagy Bucky kiabáló szavaira, hogy _„mégis mit képzel, mit művel"_ meg ilyenek.

\- Elég. – Állította le őket, mire döbbent képeket kapott csak ajándékul.

 _Bakker_...

\- Stark?

\- Tony?

Ez Steve volt. A rendes, kedves, segítőkész Steve.

_Még azok után is, ami történt a házban, segít nekem? Vajon... még mindig fontos vagyok neki, vagy csak merő hősiességből teszi ezt?_

\- Nincs baj. Már megszoktam ezt a... Nos ezt a fajta _bánásmódot_. – Horkantott fel, mire végre, érkezésétől számítva, igaziból kezdett el mosolyogni a bátyja, viszont hiába örült ennek, reagálásként Tony csak megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Hogy-hogy megszoktad? – kérdezte értetlenül Barnes.

A milliárdos megnyalta az ajkait.

\- Ő a bátyám. – Mondta egyszerűen.

És _ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ , igen. Azt a reakciót kapta, amire már alapjáraton is számított. Rhodeytól nem, hisz mint Pepper, ő is ismeri a múltját, a testvéreit, és lényegében a legtöbb, nem kínos dolgot a gyerekkorából. Ezért is volt ő az, aki segített neki lehámozni a másik két _barátja_ ujjait a bátyjáról.

\- Köszönöm, Rhodey. – Bólintott a legjobb barátjának, aki ugyancsak visszabólintott neki.

\- Neked... van testvéred? – jött a hitetlen hang, Steve-ből.

Tony gyorsan oda pislantott, így pont látta meghökkent ábrázatot, viszont az még jobban meglepte, ahogyan Bucky rátekintett. A tömény elárultságot vélte felfedezni a másikon, és na igen, ezt, tényleg nem értette.

_Mi a fenéért bámul rám úgy Bucky, mintha elárultam volna? Jézusom, itt mindenki megbolondult?_

\- Jó látni, hogy közeli barátok tettél szert, Anny.

_És ott van. Kimondta. Megint. Nincs menekvés, kezdődik._

\- A te természeteddel, ez igen nagy eredmény.

A másik megforgatta a szemeit, de máshogy nem reagált. Ja, és szúrósan bámult még Rhodeyra, amiért az meg helyeselően bólogatott, eme kijelentésre.

\- Nagyon vicces. – Jegyezte meg, és remélte, hogy nem látszik duzzogó kisgyermeknek. Mert nem volt az, nem azért, csak... kínos lett volna. Mindenki előtt.

Bruce mosolygott, majd válaszolt az előző kérdésre, Tony helyett.

\- Igen van. Kettő is, hogy úgy mondtam, igaz, Charlie?

_És ott van. Kimondta. Most először. Menekülj Charles!_

\- Ugye nekem nem osztasz a pofonokból? – kérdezte ártatlanul, Logan mögé bújva.

A legdurvább az volt, hogy Logan úgy nézett ki, mint aki képes volt még a csillagokat is lehozni az égről, Charles megvédéséért és kedvéért egyaránt.

\- Dehogy kedves. Te nem tettél semmit, amiért kiérdemelnéd. – Mosolygott, és célirányosan bámult Tony felé, aki csak tátott szájjal, értetlen arcképpel rázta meg a fejét.

\- Mi? – kérdezte feldúltan. – Mit tettem, hogy ezt érdemeltem? Tudod milyen drága ez a pofi a nagyközönségnek?

Wayne ránézett a másikra, mely azt üzente „ _Tudod te jó_ l _"_ , majd megveregette annak feje tetejét – amitől Tony megint kis pisisnek érezte magát, mint oly sok évvel ezelőtt -, majd odabillegett Charleshoz, és neki is szintén megsimogatta a fejét. Charles el is pirult, de mindig ő volt az érzékenyebb, így nem volt meglepő.

\- Jó látni téged. Gratulálok, és büszke vagyok az iskoládra Charles. Ha bármiben segíthetek, csak szólj.

A kisebb elmosolyodott.

\- Köszönöm. Természetesen tervbe van véve a segítségkérésed, ha szükségem lesz rá, csak próbálok megszabadulni a tojáshéjtól, tudod bátyus.

Bruce majdnem felnevetett, de ez persze csak a két testvérének tűnt fel, hiszen ők jól ismerték már a másikat, nem úgy, mint a többiek.

\- No, de nem is akarok zavarni, látom dolgod van Charlie – kezdte Wayne -, csak Anny-ért jöttem. – Fordult meg, és kezdett el kifele sétálni, oda sem figyelve a nézőközönségre. – Majd még találkoztunk Charles. – Intett. – Gyere Anny.

A zseni elhúzta a száját. A hangja parancsoló volt ugyan, de nem a durva, hanem azon az óvó-védő-uralkodós módon.

Charles pedig bólogatott.

\- Tony... ha nem akarsz, nem muszáj menned. – Jött Bucky hangja baloldalról.

A megszólított komolytalanul mosolygott és fintorgott. Aztán visszafogta a hátán felkúszó bizsergés egy részét, mikor Steve az ujjaival végigsimított a csuklójánál féltően és aggódóan, persze, észrevétlenül. Aztán felsóhajtott.

\- Nem... ez már érik egy ideje. – Horkantott fel, majd megveregette Bucky vállát. – De kösz, az aggódást haver. – Mondta. – A dologgal kapcsolatban, ma vagy holnap dobok egy üzit. – Kacsintott, Barnes meg dobott neki egy vigyort. – Charles, Loganre bízlak, ahogy elnézem nyugodtan, úgy, hogy pá, ne maradj el sokáig édes!

Ezek után gyorsan követte Waynet, így nem látta az öccse fejrázását, a mondanivalójára.

\- Komolyan mondom bátyus... és még én vagyok a gyerek.

 

**XxX**

 

\- Nem Jarvis, kissé elkéstél ezzel. Tudom, hogy jeleztél nekem, de elég későn jött a második üzenet. Mert alig 4 másodperce küldted! Jó, akkor 12,5, de akkor is. Itt sétál mellettem, nyugi. Jól van édes, nemsokára hazamegyek. Puszi. – Tette le a milliárdos a mobilt, majd sóhajtott egyet.

\- Még mindig úgy viselkedsz, mintha Jarvis a szerelmed lenne.

Tony elhúzta a száját. Aztán kicsit rosszul érezte magát.

\- Most elképzeltem... Undi.

Wayne felnevetett, majd miután kitörölte a könnyeket a szemeiből, megigazította a nyakkendőjét. Ezután tovább sétáltak, mély csendben. Anthony nem mert felhozni semmilyen témát, mert félt, hogy befuccsolna, és ennél is kínosabbá válna a helyzet. De szerencséjére a bátyja megoldotta ezt az elefántnak tűnő problémát.

\- De tényleg büszke vagyok rád, Anny. Úgy tűnik végre kijöttél a komfortzónádból, és barátokra leltél... Ezt jó volt látni. – Nézett a távolba a fiatal férfi, gyengéden elmosolyodva.

_Valahogy mást vártam... nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen kedves lesz, azok után, ahogy viselkedtem vele. Most valahogy orbitális seggfejnek érzem magam, amiért önnön félelmemből eddig a pontig halasztgattam a dolgokat._

Anthony éppen meg szeretett volna szólalni, egyből, egyben, mindenhogy rázúdítani beszédének fontos szóáradatát testvérére, hogy az bocsásson meg neki, amiért anno, oly bunkó volt vele, oly szemét. De Wayne ismét megelőzte.

\- Anny. – Állt meg, s addig szuggerálta az öccsét, amíg amaz rá nem nézett, bele a szemeibe. – Tudom, hogy mit akarsz mondani. De előbb had beszéljek én. – Vett egy mély lélegzetet, Tony pedig tűkön ült, akarom mondani, hogy állt. Nem mert mocorogni, máshova pislantani, többet lélegezni. Félt, hogy ha bármit is tesz, lemarad arról, ami most következik.

A bátyja komolynak tűnt, és tudta, _tudta_ , hogy neki is annak kell lennie.

\- Nem vagyunk testvérek. – Mondta aztán Wayne. – Egész életemben... miután anyáék meghaltak, csak Alfred, te és Charles volt nekem. Akkoriban én... én nem tudtam ezzel mit kezdeni, de ti nagyon fontosak voltatok nekem. Vagyis... te. Téged mindig közelebb éreztelek magamhoz, mint Charlest, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy őt nem ugyanúgy szerettem. De ez pont olyan, mint Charlie kapcsolata veled. Biztosra veszem, hogy ő pedig téged érezz közelebb magához, mint engem, de ezzel nincs is semmi baj. Én csak... én csak el szeretném mondani, hogy sok időbe telt, akkoriban, hogy rájöjjek az érzéseimre, veled kapcsolatban.

Tony mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Kicsit megijedt. Nem tudott volna mit kezdeni, egy újabb szerelmi vallomással. Igaz, hogy Steve vallomása régebben volt, de neki olyan, mintha tegnap, órákkal vagy egy perccel ezelőtt lett volna. Már ha persze, pont erre gondol. Mert mikor ez történik, tényleg így szokott érezni. És ekkor felmelegedik a mellkasa, és kicsit rózsaszínbe látja a világot, ami számára, az örök magányos farkasnak rémületes változás.

Ezért próbál meg mindenáron másra gondolni.

\- Ne rémülj meg... Csak szeretném, hogy tudd. Hogy megértsd. Mert azt hiszem, itt az ideje már... ennyi év után. – Túrt bele a hajába, amitől a tökéletesen beállított frizurája tönkrement.

Starkot ez nem érdekelte. Tudta, hogy segítenie kell.

\- Folytasd. Kérlek...

Bruce aprót mosolygott.

\- Mindig arra gondoltam, hogy nem érezhetek ilyet irántad, mert a testvérem vagy. Ezt annyiszor mantráztam magamban, hogy elképzelni sem mered. De aztán rájöttem, tényleg-tényleg rájöttem, hogy te nem vagy a testvérem, hogy nyugodtan együtt lehetnénk, tehetnék veled mocskos dolgokat – mikor ezt kimondta, Tony és Bruce is kissé elvörösödött, de nem nagyon -, és ez akkor egy őrült nagy lavinát indított el bennem, aminek... aminek a következménye az lett, hogy...

\- Megcsókoltál. – Suttogta halkan Anthony.

\- Igen. – Bólintott az idősebb.

_Muszáj nekem is... nekem is megértetnem vele. Mert ha ez tényleg igaz... akkor..._

\- Nem... én... Én nem utáltam azt, hogy megcsókoltál. Csak meglepődtem. – Tárta szét a kezeit. – Hirtelen jött, megijedtem, mert nem számítottam rá, és mert _te_ voltál az. A bátyám voltál, akire támaszkodhattam, egész életemben, azok után, ami... ami történt. – Gondolt itt Tony a szülei végzetes balesetére.

Ami nem baleset volt.

Ami után pár hónappal később kiderült, hogy akire támaszkodott, aki segített neki, aki ellene szövetkezett, aki megölte a szüleit-

És aki már börtönben van emiatt, nem más volt, mint _Obadiah Stane._

Az az éve nem volt Tony fényéve, annyi szent. Ez egy olyan év volt, amiről tilos volt beszélni, mindenki tudta, és mindenki hallgatott is róla. Olyan fekete foltok voltak akkor Tony életében, melyekre megpróbál nem emlékezni, megpróbál elbújni előle. Mert olyan dolgokat tett, amikre nem volt, és nem is lesz soha büszke.

De Tony fokozatosan próbálja elmélyíteni Obadiah ítéletét, hogy soha ne szabadulhasson a cellájából, hogy ott rohadjon, élete végéig.

Vett egy mély levegőt, és folytatta.

\- De attól én még szeretlek. – Bökte ki. – Mindig is csak... csak nem tudtam...

\- Csak nem tudtál úgy rám nézni. – Segítette ki Bruce, Tony pedig bólintott.

Aztán az idősebb testvér elmosolyodott.

\- Ne aggódj már ezen... pont ezzel kapcsolatos, amit még mondani akartam. – Kezdte, és megfogta Tony vállait a kezeivel. – Féltem a találkozástól veled, és szerintem te is így éreztél, de szeretném, ha tisztában lennél azzal, hogy már nem vagyok szerelmes beléd. – Mondta. – Minden, amit teszek, az azért van, mert mérhetetlenül aggódok miattad.

Anny nem hitt a füleinek. Képtelen volt értelmezni, amit a bátyja mondott. Azt hitte, hogy rosszul hall, de mikor belenézett testvére meleg, barna szemeibe, tudta, hogy tényleg jól értette a másikat.

\- Nemrég volt egy pánikrohamod. Gyerekkorod óta nem volt, és ez ijesztő. A múltkor meg megvertek, most meg mint kiderül, elveszel valami nőszemélyt, akit még csak nem is ismerek. Eltűnsz egy csomó időre az egyetemről, egy bizonyos Lokit szállásolsz a lakásodon... mond, mi történik veled?

Ebben a pillanatban történt meg az, hogy a feltalálók szintjén lévő Anthony Stark tátott szájjal bámulta kedves testvérét, aki olyan dolgokról szerzett valahonnét tudomást, hogy az szinte elképzelhetetlen. Annyi szent, a zseni nem gondolta volna, hogy Bruce már tud ezekről, a dolgokról, azt hitte, hogy neki kell majd elújságolnia a híreket.

De attól még jobban meglepődött, hogy Bruce _ezeket_ tudta.

Mert tényleg, nem tudta senki, hogy pánikrohama volt, csak Hank.

Az arca tükrözhette az értetlenségét, ugyanis Wayne vigyorogni kezdett, és ismét belefogott a beszédbe.

\- Van egy bennfentesem akivel... nos egy ideje tartom a kapcsolatot, ő informált a dolgaidról, Anny. Nem kutakodtam utánad, félre ne érts, csak... szerettem volna tudni rólad. – Mondta zavartan.

\- Ki az?

A másik milliomos félrenézett. És elvörösödött.

Tonynak leesett az álla, aztán csak megforgatta a szemeit, testvére köhécselésére, amivel a figyelmet szerette volna elterelni a vörösödéséről.

\- Clark az.

Tonynak leesett az álla. Még jobban.

\- Kent? Clark Kent? – kérdezte döbbenten.

A bátyja szippantott. Ezt a szokást tőle vette át.

\- Igen.

És akkor Tony megértette. Végre.

\- Te bele vagy zúgva Kentbe? – hüledezett, de nem a rosszindulattól, csak a mélységes hitetlenségtől.

Bruce ennél feltűnőbben nem is tudott volna tagadást színlelni, mivel azon nyomban megpróbálta Tonyt az ellenkezőjéről meggyőzni.

Aztán Tony ránézett, és a másik azonnal elhallgatott, majd folytatták néma sétájukat, de a fiatalabb nem érezte tovább kínosnak a kialakult helyzetet, sőt, igazán élvezte.

_Most jöttem rá, hogy mennyire hiányzott is ez._

\- Csak... ennyit szerettél volna mondani? – kérdezte Stark.

Wayne elgondolkozó fejet vágott, de aztán látszott rajta, hogy eszébe jutott valami.

\- Ez a... Ez a Loki egyén, megbízható? Nem próbál rávenni téged semmire?

\- Teljességgel megbízható. – Kamuzott _kicsit_. - Évek óta ismerem. – Bólintott. - Nagyon jó barátok vagyunk. – Kamuzott _nagyot_.

_Számít valamit, hogy szó szerint megfenyegetett, hogy nálam lakhasson? Áh, dehogy is._

\- Akkor jól van. Mást nem szerettem volna, csak megismerni a nejed és persze beszélni veled, de az utóbbi már megtörtént. – Adott ki magából egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt.

Tony mosolygott.

\- Maya nagyon okos. Kedves és értelmes. Biztosan szeretni fogod. – Jegyezte meg a playboy.

Tovább sétáltak, már majdnem elérték azt a kaput, ahol bemehettek az egyetem belső részébe, a folyosókra, elérve a termeket és az ebédlőt. Anthony innen jött rá, hogy Bruce-val már majdnem megtettek egy teljes kört.

\- Anny... ezt úgy mondtad, mintha már számtalanszor gyakoroltad volna a tükör előtt.

A másik nem szólt semmit, csak előre bámult.

\- Szereted őt?

Ránézett Wayne-re.

\- Ez nem fontos. El kell, hogy vegyem, bátyus.

Meglepetés volt írva az idősebb arcára, viszont muszáj volt megkérdeznie, hogy tisztán láthasson végre.

\- Mi? Ezt nem egészen értem, Anny.

A kisebb megállt, és megvárta, míg a másik is így tesz. Bruce vele szemben állt meg, és a kezeit a kabátja zsebébe gyömöszölte, igazán elegáns módon.

\- Azért mert terhes.

A meglepetés már eltűnt a másik arcáról, helyét átvette a tömény döbbenet és horror.

De mint mindig, Wayne most is meghazudtolta önmagát.

\- Jézusom Anny... eddig fel sem tűnt, de töröld már le a rúzst a füledről!

\- Mi? Joker te rohadék...!

 

**XxX**

 

\- Oh... Loki. – Hüledezett Tony, ahogy belépett a házba, és letette a cuccait a konyhában. Charles végig a nyomába volt, és érdeklődve szemlélte az eseményeket, mikor Maya félrehúzta, hogy teret adjanak Tonynak.

A lány mosolygott, és büszkén düllesztette ki a mellét, ahogy a milliárdos rátekintett.

\- Ez a te műved, Maya? – kérdezte, mire a lány felkacagva bólintgatott.

Tony visszanézett az előtte zavarban álldogáló srácra, és vigyorogni kezdett.

\- El vagyok ámulva. Fantasztikus, ugye hogy én megmondtam. – Lépett közel a másikhoz Anny, miközben a jobb kezét Loki tarkójára csúsztatta. Nem volt már vállig érő, fekete tincsek tengerének a tulajdonosa a másik, amit Tony simogatott, az már a rövid, fénylő és tüskés végű új frizura volt, amit a fiatalabb Odinson büszkén viselt. Kissé elpirulva ugyan, de Anthony úgy gondolta, igazán jól áll most egy kis szín a másik hófehér bőrének. – Nagyon tetszik. – Kacsintott, majd megpaskolta Loki feje búbját, majd ezután a hűtőhöz sétált.

\- Hm... Maya, csak nem főztetek? – vett ki egy üveg hideg üdítőt, majd az asztalhoz sétált és szedett magának egy tányérral. – De jó az illata... Mentem is le a műhelybe, van egy kis dolgom! Ah, Maya, lejönnél majd? Beszélnem kell veled. – Mondta, ahogy intett, és már le is lépett, mély csendet hagyva maga után.

Maya Lokira tekintett, aki szintén, mint előbb Tony, a haját piszkálta. Alig súrolta a haja a tarkóját, de élvezte ezt a szabadságot, jól esett újítani. A lányra nézett, és összemosolyogtak, majd a terhes nő az ujjával a barátjára mutatott.

\- Látod? Megmondtam, hogy tetszeni fog neki. – Nevetett, ahogy hátradobta a haját.

\- Tényleg jól áll, Loki.

\- Köszönöm, Charles.

 

**XxX**

 

\- Amiről beszélni szerettél volna... az mi lenne? – kérdezte Maya, ahogy belépett a műhelybe, a hely kód bepötyögése után.

\- Kérem vigyázzon, Hansen kisasszony, csavarok vannak a földön, nehogy elessen miattuk.

\- Köszönöm Jarvis – érzékenyült el a lány, hogy az Al ennyire figyelmes vele szemben, nem úgy mint Tony, de egyből felcsillant a szeme -, kisasszony? Mióta hív kisasszonynak, Tony? – fordult a férfi felé.

Amaz csak megrántotta a vállát.

\- Rám ne nézz. – Somolygott, mire Maya megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Csiripelték a madarak, hogy páran rád szálltak az egyetemen, az eljegyzésünk végett. – Bökte ki.

Maya csak állt ott, de nem mondott semmit. Gyengének érezte magát emiatt a dolog miatt, pedig tudta, hogy nem kellene akkora feneket kerítenie a dolognak, hiszen felesleges hajcihő volt az egész. De hát ugye, a hormonok.

\- Igen... én is ezzel kapcsolatban szerettem volna beszélni veled, hogy mit tegyünk, ez ügyben.

Tony megpördült a forgó székén, és levette a hegesztő sapkáját. Az arca kormos volt és olajfoltos, pedig alig negyed órája jött csak le.

\- Parti.

A másik nem értette hirtelen, mire akar kilyukadni a playboy, de aztán egy „O" betűt formált az ajkaival a lány.

\- Parti?

\- Parti. Vasárnap. Most. Beütemezünk egy interjút Bucky karjával kapcsolatban, majd este bejelentjük, hogy hányadán is állunk, véglegesen. – Csapta össze a kezeit a férfi. - Így két legyet ütünk egy csapásra. – Vigyorgott, ahogy hirtelen felpattant.

Koszos kezeit először megtörölte egy rongyba, majd megfogta Maya két vállát.

\- A babát is elmondjuk, ne kelljen titkolózni. Nagy felhajtást fognak csapni miatta, de inkább alapozzunk meg, mintsem lesibe kapjanak el, nagy pocakkal. – Tette a kezét a lány hasára. – Hiszen nincs semmi, amit szégyellnünk kellene, nem igaz? – mosolygott.

Maya nem tudott mondani semmit, a szemében könnyek gyűltek, majd megölelte Tonyt, de az csak döbbenten, nagyokat pislogva bámult a semmibe.

\- Ö... valami rosszat mondtam?

\- Dehogy is. – Hüppögött. – Csak... jó ötlet meg minden... De mit veszek fel ekkora testre? – kérdezte sírva a lány, ahogy végigmutatott magán.

Annyira nevetséges volt a helyzet, hogy Anthony tényleg nem tehetett mást, fel kellett nevetnie, mert Mayának egyáltalán nem volt még nagy hasa, igazán szépnek látszott. De nem bírta abbahagyni a röhögést, amikor pedig a neje egy _„Szemét dög"-_ nek titulálta, már nem bírt magával, a földön kötött ki.

\- Rohadj meg, Anthony!

 

**XxX**

 

Bucky az ágyán feküdt, mikor a telefonja hangosan csengett egyet. Épp egy újságot olvasott, és a hang hatására az oldalára gördült, hogy elérje a mobilját.

Steve szokás szerint a laptop előtt üldögélt, szörfölve a neten, híreket olvasva és jó filmeket meg új zenéket kutatva. Bár most nem csinálta olyan beleéléssel, mint ahogy szokta, de Bucky nem érdeklődött emiatt, a másikra hagyta.

Viszont amint meglátta, hogy kitől jött az SMS egyből felderült az arca.

„ _Vasárnap délután jelentjük be a dolgot Wall-e. Este parti lesz, hozz magaddal szmokingot is, mindenki ott lesz akit csak ismerek, szépfiú, ne hozz rám szégyent. :P_ _JARVIS később átküldi a többi információt is, pá." - Tony_

Aztán ráugrott Steve-re, aki rémületében majdnem leverte a bögréjét, de szerencsére még idejében sikerült megfékezni a szilánkosra törést.

\- Mi az Bucky? – kérdezte, mire a haverja csak vigyorgott rá, és a kezébe nyomta a telefont, hogy a másik el tudja olvasni, közben pedig a szekrényéhez ugrált, izgatottan.

\- Buli lesz tesó, szerinted, van szmokingom? - nevetett.

Steve nem szólt semmit, csak hümmögött, és hálát adott annak, hogy Bucky nem figyelt a remegő kezében lévő telefonjára. Gyorsan a barátjára pillantott, de az elvolt foglalva magával, így begépelte a választ Tonynak.

„ _Szeretlek". – S. R._

Aztán hamar kitörölte az elküldött üzenetek listájából, és visszaadta a telefont a legjobb barátjának.

\- Azt tudom, hogy nekem van. – Mosolygott, és örült, hogy Bucky nem vette észre, hogy ez a mosoly nem volt az igazi.

 _Tony_...

Steve csak azt felejtette el, hogy a piszkozatokból nem törölte ki az előbb elküldött SMS-t...


	12. Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Több hónapnyi nincstelenség után, végre itt az új fejezet! Ha már ezzel kész lettem, úgy véltem felteszem nektek, de a következőket már egymásutánban tervezem felrakni, hogy teljesen befejezett legyen a mű. :) Még úgy belegondolva 3-5 fejezetet tervezek, meglátjuk, hogy sikerül haladnom. :D Március vége előtt viszont már fenn is lesz,(legalábbis szeretném) ugyanis áprilistól 7 hónapra Cipruson leszek és dolgozok. ^^ Az írást addigra felfüggesztem, remélem megértitek, és nem haragudtok. Amint hazajöttem pedig folytatom, megállás nélkül. :3
> 
> Addig is remélem tetszeni fog ez a fejezet! Hibákért elnézést! :3
> 
> Lora

 

**Started - Elkezdődött.**

 

\- Na rendesen le lehet rólam szállni, tudjátok?! – Ébresztette Lokit a hangos, gyermekrívásra emlékeztető hang, amitől már az a maradék életkedve is lehúzta magát a WC-n, ami az előbb még segítette kikelni az ágyból.

Ugyanis a hang tulajdonosa ki más is lehetett volna, mint a híres nemes Anthony Stark.

\- Stark, olyan a hangod, mint mikor rálépnek a macska farkára. – Jegyezte meg, ahogy belépett az ebédlőbe, de csak egy _„Elmehetsz ám a faszba Loki"_ tekintetet kapott válaszul, s egy _„Szép a pizsid"_ megjegyzést Mayától.

Na nem mintha meg lett volna lepődve.

\- Most nevetnék, de nincs elég lelki jelenlétem hozzá, mivel nem volt meg még a reggeli koffein bevitelem, szóval kérlek, képzeld el vizuálisan. – Kuncogott azért kajánul, ahogy levett egy bögrét a polcról, és nem érdekelte, hogy Stark a háta mögött bemutatott neki.

\- Köszönjük a kis közjátékot kedveseim – jött Maya hangja -, mi is pont úgy szeretünk titeket, mint ti egymást.

\- Pfuhj, May's azért előbb ölelnék magamhoz egy vadászgörényt, mint _ezt_ itt. – Intett a fejével Tony Lokira, ahogy pedig elment mellette, kissé meglökte a csípőjével a másikat, akinek ettől a kávé egy nagy része a kezére és a pultra ömlött a bögre helyett.

Loki felszisszent, majd kezét Anthony felé legyintette, hogy a cseppek a srácra essenek, de a amaz ügyesebb volt, kikerülte azokat az érkező forró fenevadakat.

\- Na tudod hova menj el, édes. – Kacsintott Stark, s közben kidugta hozzá a nyelvét is.

Egyikük sem vette magára ezt a _kis_ civódást, hiszen tudták, hogy csak húzzák a másik agyát.

\- Mikor azt mondtam, hogy örülök, hogy végre felnőttél, nem gondoltam át a szavaimat. – Szólt a kávéja mögül Wayne incselkedve, és vigyor terült szét az arcán, mikor gyermeteg lelkű öccse ráharapott a sértésre.

\- Mikor mondtál te ilyet nekem valaha is?!

\- Azért az úgy elég korrekt, ha nem emlékszel erre Anthony. – Szállt be a játékba Charles.

Tony elárult tekintette nézett végig a többieken, majd a lábánál csaholó Mjölnirt felkapva magához ölelte, és így szólt: - Elmentek a búsba...! – S tettetett haraggal és sértődéssel kiviharzott.

\- Elmés egy visszavágás volt kisöcsém! – Kiáltott utána Bruce, majd szinte azonnal felnevetett a többiekkel együtt.

A zseni tisztán hallotta őket a nappaliból, és halovány mosoly terült el az ajkán a tudatra, hogy a bátyja teljesen beilleszkedett – egy nap elteltével -, a találkozásuk óta a barátai körébe. Vagyis hát, csak Loki és Maya körébe, hiszen Charles az Charles. De hiába is örült a beilleszkedés tényének, kicsit idegesítette, sőt, szúrta a szemét, amiért ilyen hamar, meg persze jól kijött a bátyja Lokival és Mayával. Főleg Lokival. Olyan egy hullámhosszon voltak, hogy az csak na, még a rövid együtt töltött idő ellenére is. A fiatalabb Odinson alapjáraton nem egy könnyű természet, de az, hogy ilyen gyorsan megtalálták a közös hangot – _ami kimerül az én piszkálásomban, köszönöm szépen!_ -, felettébb félelmetes.

_Na nem mintha Loki nem lenne ijesztő néha, már csak úgy önmagában is, mikor csak áll és bámul és bámul, megpróbálva kiátkozni a világból, hogy nemcsak a mennyben, de a purgatóriumban és a pokolban se legyen helyed... De ha összefognak a Big Bro'-val, az sem egy szép látvány. –_ Húzta el a száját, majd egy hangos vakkantás után megvakarta a füle tövét az állatnak, és kivételes módon nem izgatta a tény, hogy a sokadik kedvenc felsője lesz kutyaszőrös.

\- Hajajj, most mit csináljak, mond Mjöl-mjöl? – nézett a kutyára, aki érdeklődő tekintettel figyelte őt, miközben hátracsapta a füleit. Tony letette őt a földre, és elgondolkodóan megjegyezte. – Ha ezek szövetkeznek ellenem... Akkor itt a vég! – Kiáltott fel hirtelen, ami miatt az állat előtte megijedt, és hanyatt dobta magát a szőnyegen.

A zseni felnevetett a látványon, aztán lefeküdt a kiskutya mellé a szőnyegre, és elkezdte a hasát simogatni neki. Mjölnir forgolódott, lihegett, és fura, nyöszörgő hangokat adott ki, ha Tony egy bizonyos ponton vakarta a hasát.

Egy pillanattal később a milliárdosunk éles fájdalomra lett figyelmes, amit ahhoz tudott volna hasonlítani, mint mikor rávetődnek az ember hátára, teljes gőzzel. Nem is tévedett, a hátán ugyanis nem más illegette magát, mint a rémek réme, azaz a rémek _krémje_. – _Hogy pontosabb legyek._

_Loki most sokkal felszabadultabbnak tűnik, mint mikor az egyetemen vagy a bátyja közelében vagyunk. Na nem mintha nem érteném, nem tudnám pontosan, hogy miért... Valamit illő lenne már kezdenem a helyzettel, főleg, hogy holnap bejelentjük Mayábal a dolgot. Viszont... azzal a hülyével sem ártana, ha végre beszélnék, hogy tudja is mi a szituáció, mert ahogy sejtem, fingja sincs a dolgokról._

_Bár, miért is vagyok meglepődve?_

_Mindenki sík hülye. Kivéve engem._

_Meg Mayát._

_Meg Charlest._

_Meg Bruce-t._

_Na jó... ha ebből a szemszögből nézzük, akkor nem mindenki hülye._

\- Kicsi a rakás! – Ordította el magát a görény, _direkt_ Tony fülébe, hogy amaz ne csak, hogy ne sérvet kapjon a hátára nehezedő súlytól, de még halláskárosodást is szenvedjen.

De mielőtt még lereagálhatta volna a helyzetet, mielőtt még akár nyöghetett volna fájdalmában vagy saját tüdeje és légzőszervei megmentése érdekében oxigént szívhatott volna tökéletes tüdőpárosába, Charles ugrott rájuk. Majd kínzóan lassan, tökéletes dőlésszögben hajolt rájuk Bruce, aki közben megpróbálta nem elröhögni magát.

_Utoljára kiskölyökként csináltunk ilyet, akkor is mindig én voltam alul. – Húzta el a száját, aztán bevillant neki valami._

_Alul?_ – vélekedett magában, és elűzte a perverz gondolatokat a fejéből, s magát Steve-t is.

A végén, amikor már viszont Tony is nevetett Lokival együtt azon, ahogy Charles vadul kiabálja Bruce-nak, hogy nehéz, szálljon le róla, na meg, hogy ne csiklandozza orrba, szájba, Mjölnir gondolt egyet. Gondolt egyet, és felmászott Wayne hátára, szerencsére Loki fejét használva lépcsőként, Tony nagy megelégedésére – Amin természetesen csak egy jó nagyot tudott röhögni.

Aztán a kutyus leült.

Maya pedig ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy belépjen a szobába, s megörökítse a látványt. Persze egy olyan meglepődöttség után, amilyet nemhogy a világ, de még az univerzum sem látott, ami a lányon végbement.

A képet persze azonnal meg kellett osztania, Tony nagy megelégedésére.

 

**XxX**

 

Nem a kép zavarta, hogy fenn van.

Nem jelentett semmit, nem azért.

Hisz csak egy rakás „idiótát" látnak az emberek egymás hegyén és hátán, nincs ebben semmi különleges. Néha mindenki hülye vagy őrült, esetlegesen mindkettő egyszerre, nem ezzel van a probléma.

Nem is az itt a legnagyobb gond, hogy egy bizonyos valaki, talán látja majd a posztot, áh, nem izgul emiatt mindenki vágyálma...

Még a kiírással sem, ami úgy szól, hogy: _„Lezúztuk Anthonyt!" 3 :*_

Hiába sértő ez persze Tonyra nézve.

_Neeem_.

Egyáltalán nem ez volt a probléma gyökere, a féreg a farönkben, a szálka az ember szemében.

Hanem az a bizonyos like mennyiség, ami pontosan 12367 darab volt, na és persze a megosztás, ami olyan 4217-re rúgott, még úgy fél órája. Ez volt itt a baj. A bibi.

A SZAR a szar helyzetben.

És nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek. Muszáj volt megkérdeznie. Úgy hitte, ha nem teszi meg, nem lesz képes nyugodtan tovább folytatni az életét.

\- Honnan a frászból van neked több mint tizenkétezer ismerősöd?!

_Jó, nekem a millióra rúg, de ez akkor is meglepő..._

Maya csak vállat vont, és kacéran elmosolyodott.

\- Az titok.

\- Titok a jóédes-

\- Hehh, csak nem féltékeny vagy, mert Mayának nagyobb a közösségi élete, mint neked? Hiába az a sok ismeretlen ismerős... – Volt kárörvendő Loki hangja.

A görény épp a kanapén ült, míg Tony a számítógépe előtt készült elő a holnapi napra Jarvis segítségével, Maya pedig a szőnyegen ülve játszott Mjölnirrel. Charles lelépett valahova Bruce társaságában, viszont nem mondták, hogy hova is mennek. Kérdezni meg nem kérdezte senki.

\- Nem fogsz felfázni? Loki, ajd már neki egy takarót vagy valamit kérlek, ha már úgy is ott telepszik a segged. – Nézett fel vigyorogva a zseni egy momentumra, de így is tisztán látta Loki sápadt középső ujját, amin természetesen a köröm tökéletesen kezelve volt.

De természetesen azért odadobott Mayának egy pokrócot, aki hálásan megköszönte mindkettejüknek.

\- Miért van az a nyakörvén, hogy a tulajdonosa, Thor Odinson? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

A kérdezett megfagyott a bátyja említésére, de szinte azonnal visszatért a szokásos önmagához. Csak Anthonynak tűnt fel a kis baki, Mayának nem.

_Nem is baj._

\- Mert az övé. Ő vette. – Mondta egyszerűen, és próbált mindenhová nézni, csak Stark-ra nem, hiszen tisztán érezte, hogy amaz árgus szemekkel lesi a reakcióját.

\- Tényleg? Ezt nem gondoltam volna – mosolygott a lány, ahogy a kutya farokcsóválva ugatott párat -, azt hittem, hogy a tiéd.

A másik megrázta a fejét.

\- Csak elhoztam, mert egy ideje nem foglalkozott vele. Ha én nem lettem volna, az a kutya nem kap kaját meg vizet. – Válaszolt, miközben nagyvonalúan felemelte az állát, mintha minimum egy galaxist mentett volna meg ezzel a tettével. Ezek után csendben maradtak, majd hangos tapsolás ütötte meg a fülüket, amitől kissé megijedtek.

\- Mondjunk hálát az Úrnak, amiért Loki saját magán kívül végre gondolt valaki másra is! – Kiáltotta, ahogy a kezeit az égnek emelte. – Szobrot, szobrot, szobrot Lokinak! Szobrot! – Dalolta.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. – Dobta meg a srác a Playboyt egy párnával, aki csak nevetett tovább, még akkor is, mikor az eltalálta.

\- Bár lehet, hogy csak a bolygók álltak rosszul...

\- Ne légy egy pöcs, Tony. – Szólt hozzá a témához a lány, Anny pedig egyből elhallgatott és odakapta a fejét.

\- Lakat a szádon, Asszony! – Mélyítette el szándékosan a hangját, ahogy magát szórakoztatta, és nevetett tovább, hasát fogva.

A másik kettő, csak megrázta a fejét.

Ezek után persze mindenki a saját ügyes bajos kis dolgait intézte, Loki például a telefonját nyomogatta, ami elég sokszor rezzent meg egy-egy üzenet vagy értesítés érkezésekor, ezt Tony nem igazán tudta eldönteni. Maya kivitte sétálni Mjölnirt, miután a fiúk megígértették vele, hogy vastagon felöltözik ehhez a művelethez.

\- Jarvis, összeszednéd nekem, minden olyan sporteseményt, melyen részt vett Kolosszus a balesete és a protézise után? A közvéleményekre és a sajtóra is kíváncsi vagyok, negatív illetve pozitív véleményekre is. Nézz utána mindennek, minden kis posztnak a közösségi hálón, a szervereken. Fel szeretném használni őt holnap Bucky ügyében, azt hiszem, ez megbélyegezné az egészet, ha valaki bíráskodna, vagy támadna ezzel kapcsolatban. De, mivel én fogom vezetni, nem hiszem, hogy akkora probléma lenne. – Szólt fennhangon. – Rhodey –nézett az órára -, nemsokára ideér, így lesz egy jó pár támogatást igénylő katonai bázisunk, és persze a veterán kórházakra is gondolni kell... – ivott egy kis kávét -, ötlet a bevezetéshez?

\- Gyűjtöm az információkat uram, s ha szabad megjegyeznem, nem értesítette az interjú levezetésével kapcsolatban-

\- Peppert! – Kiáltotta. – Köszi édes, életmentő vagy, hogy is mehetett ki ez a fejemből? – vett egy mély levegőt, majd gyorsan elküldetett J-vel egy sms-t.

Elgondolkozó fejet vágott, és tudta, hogy valamit elfelejtett. _De vajon mit?_

\- Mr. Stark, emlékeztetem, hogy azt kérte tőlem emlékeztessem a titoktartási szerződésekre, és a kormány veszélyes hadi fegyver beskatulyázásra Mr. Barnes karját illetően.

Tony összecsapta a tenyerét olyan hirtelenséggel, hogy megijesztette ezzel a kanapén terpeszkedő Lokit. Bár ezt ő nem vette észre, túlságosan bele volt merülve az adott helyzetbe, a másik pedig nem tette szóvá a dolgot.

\- Te vagy a legjobb, mondtam már J?

\- Számtalanszor uram, de örömömre szolgál újra és újra hallani.

A milliárdos elmosolyodott.

\- Nos akkor kezdjük a legelején... Aztán mielőtt Pepper ideérne, foglalkozunk a házasságos dologgal is. SO LET'S DO IT JARVIS!

 

**XxX**

 

Hiába ült, és tervezte meg a holnap bekövetkező előadást pontról pontra, nem tudott nem gondolni a tegnap érkezett szívrohamot hozó, mellkasát – _és egy bizonyos más területet_ – is forrósággal elöntő üzenetre.

Szívrohamot először is azért kapott majdnem, mert az üzenet _Bucky_ -tól jött.

A forróság pedig akkor öntötte el, mikor meglátta az SR monogramot.

Anthony olyan boldog volt abban a pillanatban, hogy még maga sem hitte el. Akkor számtalan alkalommal olvasta el a rövid kis sms-t, azt a csupán 9 betűs üzenetet, hogy félt, menten elkopik a szeme. Ami persze gyakorlatilag lehetetlen lett volna, de azért jobb félni, mint megijedni.

Aznap este nem tudott nem Rogersre gondolni, és kettejükre, magára, és rá, és rá, _ésráésráésrá_. Egyszerűen képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a szőke idiótát, emiatt pedig bűntudat kezdte el mardosni a bensőjét Maya miatt, pedig tudta, _tudta_ , hogy nincs miért.

Kissé viszont, fenét, nagyon is megrettent attól, hogy Rogers Bucky telefonjáról küldte az üzenetet. És nem, nem azért, mert Steve az a kézzel írós, leveles srác lett volna nem. Nem azért.

_Mi lesz ha megtudja? Vagy észreveszi? Ha mondjuk Steve nem törölte ki teljesen? De a legfontosabb... Honnan van annyi bátorsága, hogy a legjobb barátja telefonjáról küldjön egy ennyire nagy jelentőséggel bíró üzenetet?Steve... Steve ezek szerint nem retteg attól, hogy rájönnek mit érez irántam, egy FÉRFI iránt? Vajon mindig is így gondolta?_

_És én hogy gondolom...?_

\- Tony? – zökkentette ki érdeklődő hangjával Maya a gondolkozásból. – Pepper mikor ér ide? Ugye nem felejtettél neki szólni? Csak mert összedobnék valami könnyű estebédet, azért kérdem. – Mosolygott.

A férfi elgondolkozva bámulta a plafont, várva a mennyei mannára, a csodára, a kezébe hullott mindenségre, mely alig 5 másodperces fáziskéséssel válaszolt is neki.

\- Miss Potts délután három órára várható, Miss Hansen.

\- Jarvis! – kapott észbe hirtelenjében Tony. – Nemsokára Mrs. Stark lesz belőle, nem gondolod, hogy ehhez megfelelően kéne őt szólítanod? – Kérdezte, ami miatt kapott is egy tockost a fejére.

A bánatos barna szemeket még Mjölnir se tudta volna lemásolni.

\- Ne nézz így, megérdemelted. Jarvis, ne is hallgass rá, maradhatsz nyugodtan a Miss Hansen-nél, ha neked az úgy tetszik.

\- Köszönöm, Miss Hansen. – Volt szórakozott az Al hangja, Tony pedig megforgatta a szemeit.

_Nők_.

\- Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy te már nem is szeretsz engem Jarvis. Elhagysz egy nőért... hát hol itt az igazság?!

Jarvis kellőképpen hallgatott, és Tony már kezdte azt hinni, hogy a másik nem vette a lapot, de ekkor az Al megszólalt.

\- Uram, ön mindig is az egyetlen lesz számomra. De igen, kezdem Miss Hansent jobban szeretni magánál, és rettenetesen sajnálom ezt a tényt, Mr. Stark. – Mondta.

Mondta. Mondta, de olyan hanggal, ahogyan Anthony szokott szarkasztikus és ironikus megjegyzéseket tenni. Olyan megdöbbentő volt Mayának azt a sokkot látni a zseni arcán, hogy képtelen volt nem felnevetni a helyzeten.

Tony csak hangosan elkiáltotta magát.

\- Áruló! – S szidta tovább könnyfakasztó mérgelődésével J-t, aki mindeközben próbálta meggyőzni feltalálóját arról, hogy ez az egész csak egy vicc volt, ne vegye komolyan, és a többi.

Sikertelenül, természetesen.

Maya pedig közben dúdolva elsétált, annyit mondva még, hogy _„Akkor nekiállok összedobni valamit."_ Loki hozzáfűzte, hogy ő szívesen enne valami tészta félét, s miután a lány elment, a zseni elhallgatott, ahogy Jarvis is. Az Al tudta, legalábbis sejtette, hogy mi járhat most a másik fejében.

\- J... amiről tegnap beszéltünk... – nézett bele az egyik villódzó kék fénybe -, megtennéd?

\- Biztos benne, uram? Ha találkozik vele, és bevall mindent, az tönkreteheti a boldogságot, ami vár magára a későbbiekben.

A férfi lehunyta a szemét, és egy keserű mosoly húzódott a szájára.

\- Te is tudod Jarvis, hogy én már _az óta_ nem vagyok boldog. Ha meg mégis csak összejönne, vagy olyan _, tudod milyen_ , hogy elszúrom. – Húzta el a száját. – Szerintem ez családi vonás. Vagy _Stark_ vonás. – Nevetett, de nem szórakozott közben.

\- Uram-

\- Írd meg neki, amit megbeszéltünk. Elintézem Pepper után, ennyi. – Zárta le a témát, Jarvis pedig nem szólt semmit, tudta, hogy az egész ügy veszett fejsze nyele. Hiszen ha az ura valamit a fejébe vesz, lehetetlen eltántorítani tőle. De egy dolgot még, muszáj volt vele megosztania, hogy tudja, tényleg _tudja_.

\- Uram, maga sokak szemében fontos ember. Biztosra veheti, hogy sokan vannak, akik szeretik önt, csak ön nincs tisztában ezzel a ténnyel.

Nem reagált rá semmit, csak mély csendben bámulta a laptop kijelzőjét, és pötyögött. Majd mélyet sóhajtott.

\- Olyasmit szúrtam el J, amit lehet, hogy bánni fogok egész életemben. – Suttogta.

Két izzó kék szempár pedig követte minden mozdulatát.

 

**XxX**

 

Pepper megérkezésével a dolgok keményebb és komolyabbá váltak. Rhodey érkezésével pedig fontosabbá és jó üggyé. Tony nem tudta nem észrevenni azt a bizonyos csillogást a barátai szemében, amit akkor kapott legelőször, mikor leállította a fegyvergyártói cége működését.

A büszke csillogás ott virított, mint télen a jég a tavak tetején.

A melegség ismeretlen mégis ismerős érzésként lett úrrá Anthonyn, és néha bele kellett gondolnia, hogy valóban megérdemli ezeket, a pillantásokat, érzelmeket. Hiszen ő tudta legjobban, hogy amit eddig tett, az csupa-csupa rossz.

De ahogy Rhodey megveregette a vállát, és bólintott egyes alkalmakkor, sütött a megelégedettség az arcáról, a kontaktusaiból, azt az érzést többször is szerette volna érezni, nem csak abban az adott pillanatban.

\- ...szóval itt mondod, a végén pedig megjegyzed, hogy személyes hírt közölsz... A sajtó jobban le fog csapni az intim életedre, mintsem hogy foglalkozzanak Bucky-val. – Húzta össze a szemét Pepper. – Tony... ezt az egészet így tervezted?

A kérdezett egy kis ideig még maga elé meredt, mindebből a már visszaérkezett Charles integetése a szemei előtt ébresztette fel. Megrázta a fejét, majd vállat vont.

\- Hát, mondhatnánk, hogy igen, de nem igen. – Vigyorgott. – Egyszerre akartam letudni két dolgot, aztán rájöttem, hogy jé, ez így is működne. Nem volt logikus lépés, csak spontán alakult így. – Mondta.

Mindenki csak csendben bámulta, aki éppenséggel a közelében volt.

Rhodey jegyezte meg, de előtte még köhécselt kicsit.

\- Nem... nem megszokott, hogy szabadkozol... Általánosságban most szokás szerint előadtad volna magad, és hirdetted volna a zseni gondolkodásmódod, de...

\- Az emberek változnak! – Kiáltott fel nevetve, tenyerét összecsapva, hogy kissé szétzilálja a hirtelenjében kínossá váló csendet.

Félre ne értse senki. Nem volt kínos a szituáció. Csak Tonynak nem volt túl megszokott. Hiszen tényleg nem szokott szabadkozni...

\- Jarvis elküldte már a sajtónak az információt, hogy hányra jöjjenek? – kérdezte Charles.

Pepper bólintott.

\- Két órával ezelőtt értesítette őket. Szerintem, ha most bekapcsolnánk a TV-t, a csapból is ez folyna. Tényleg! Tony, a meghívók ki lettek küldve? – nézett ijedten a lány.

A másik felnézett.

\- Még tegnap késő éjjel.

\- Igen, mindenkinek elküldtem. – Mondta Jarvis.

Aztán csend ereszkedett a térségre.

\- Milyen mindenkinek Jarvis? – kérdezte Maya.

\- Mr. Stark egy listát állított össze az egyetem oldaláról, és az ott szereplő Email címekre küldtem át a meghívókat.

\- Spórolás Level1500... – Jegyezte meg Loki fennhangon, vigyorogva.

\- Hogy állítottad össze azt a listát, Anthony? – szállt bele a beszélgetésbe Charles is.

Tony nem értette, mi lehet a gond. Visszaemlékezett, vagyis, próbált, de nem jött össze.

\- Mi olyan nagy ügy ebben, nem értem... – Sóhajtotta. – Kimásoltam az összes egyetemi hallgató adatait, és ennyi.

Pepper kis ideig maga elé nézett, s szín tisztán látszott az arcán az enyhe meglepődöttség.

\- Tony... te mindenkit meghívtál az egyetemről? – kérdezte, s nem csak ő, Maya is meg volt hökkenve.

\- Persze. Később így is úgy is megtudták volna, ahelyett, hogy fél füllel valami mást halljanak, vagy pletykáljanak, tudják meg első kézből. Ne legyen itt nekem felesleges hajcihő a hamis tényekről, mert akkor valakit úgy, de úgy felrúgok, hogy-

\- Végül is teljesen logikus. – Mondta Charles, bár látszott rajta, hogy kissé tart valamitől, de ezt csak a zseni vette észre.

_Vagyis... nem valamitől, inkább valakitől..._

Összehúzta a szemét, majd elfordult, és Pepperre nézett.

\- Baj van vele? – kérdezte, ismét csak értetlenségben, félre döntött fejjel.

A szőke hajú kattintgatott párat Tony laptopján, és így szólt.

\- Igen, ahogy sejtettem. Tényleg mindenkit elhívtál. – Nézett rá. – Még a cserediák programban részt vett focicsapatot is.

Loki felkapta a fejét meglepődöttségében.

\- De hát ők csak pár napja vannak a rendszerben! – Mondta.

A másik bólintott.

\- Tulajdonképpen, tegnap óta. – Szólalt meg Maya. – A bizottság engem kért meg, hogy a lehető leghamarabb tegyem őket a rendszerbe... – Péntek délután már benn voltak...

_Most már tényleg nem értem._

\- Valaki felvilágosítana, hogy mi a baj ezzel? – volt nemtörődöm a stílusa. – Kit érdekel, hogy meg lettek hívva, vagy sem?

Loki úgy nézett rá, mint egy elmebajos idiótára.

\- Te tényleg nem vagy tisztában a körülötted lévő dolgokkal, igaz?

\- Öö... nem?

\- Ők a Fekete Párducok. A vezetőjük pedig T'Challa, tavaly ellenük kaptak ki a Sasok.

_Vagyis Steve-ék._

\- Igen, pontosan. – Bólintott Rhodey, Tony pedig észre sem vette, hogy kimondta hangosan.

Az egyetlen, amit lehetett még hallani, az a zseni száján kiérkező hangos, _„Hoppá"_ volt. Bár nem tartotta akkora problémának, mint amekkorának a társai látták.

Ám természetesen Vasárnap rájött, hogy mekkorát tévedett, mikor a Párducok kapitánya kézfogással, szoros s _közeli_ módon gratulált a bejelentéssel kapcsolatban. Égő szemek kereszttüzében. Ami egy másik kapitánytól volt a legperzselőbb.

 

**XxX**

 

_Egy félreeső parkolóban találkoztak távol az iskolától, és a kedveltebb helyektől. Tony ért előbb ide, bár a másik fél késett is, de szimplán az is lehetséges, hogy csak megfigyelte őt, miközben várakozva sunnyogott valamerre._

_Sajnos nem volt még sötét, épp sikerült valami medvemonda indokkal elszabadulnia a házból, mielőtt Pepper megérkezett volna. Muszáj volt megtennie, habár tudta, hogy ha a másik nem úgy reagál, mint ahogy ő azt eltervezte, akkor az építmény irtózatosan hamar összeomlik, és Tony akkor már sebezhetővé válik._

_Igaz, ártani nem tudna, de akkor is. – Gondolta._

_Aztán a késő előkerült, a legnagyobb örömre._

_\- Tudod miért futottunk össze, ugye? – kérdezte Anny._

_\- Nem nevezném épp összefutásnak... – Motyogta a másik, de bólintott._

_Beállt egy kis csend, majd Tony nem várt tovább._

_\- Nem akarom húzni az időt. Rövid leszek és tömör. És szeretném – mondta, de ennek a szónak olyan íze volt, mint a citromnak, keserű, mint a fene -, ha végig hallgatnál. Kérlek. – Ahogy ennek is._

_Mély hallgatás. Ismét._

_Pár méterre álltak csak egymástól, pár folt még így is látszódott a másikon, holott Tonyn már tűntek el a sebek._

_\- Ne gyere el holnap. A barátaid se. – Intette le az azonnali felhördülést sikeresen, s folytatta tovább. – Utána gyertek... – sétált közelebb, míg alig volt fél méterre a férfitól -, a pontos dátum és időpont rajta van ezen. – Nyújtotta át egy a kezében tartott borítékot._

_Amit kénytelenül, de hirtelenjében vett el Killian tőle. Tony nem volt meglepve._

_\- Tudom, mi történt köztetek. – Szólalt meg ismét, hisz tényleg nem akarta húzni az időt. – Elmesélt mindent. Ezért tudom, hogy a reakciód az a tömény félelem volt. Megértem. Bármi, amit holnaptól mondok, és teszek, téged az ne érdekeljen. Abba – mutatott a borítékra -, kapaszkodj. Van egy tervem. – Vigyorgott szokásos módon, mire Killian fújtatott, de aztán beleegyezően bólintott. – És ígérd meg, hogy nem jöttök el holnap._

_\- Nem mintha bármire is kaptam volna meghívót. – Jegyezte meg orrhangon, mire a barna szemek meglepetten szűkültek össze. – De megígérem, akármit is jelentsen ez. – Dörmögte, mire a milliárdosnak is leesett._

_\- Oh, tényleg! – Jutott eszébe. Hiszen nekik nem is küldtem meghívót, direkt emiatt... Tényleg elfáradhattam az este..._

_A mási fél megköszörülte a torkát, figyelemfelkeltésként._

_\- Vigyázz rá helyettem is, oké? – suttogta._

_Tony elmosolyodott, és megvakarta a fejét._

_\- Abban biztos lehetsz. Bár Loki anyáskodik felette a leginkább, de megoldom. – Nevetett, aztán hátrafordult. – Most viszont vissza kell mennem. – Intett._

_Nem lepődött meg, mikor Killian nem reagált. Ő csak beszállt a kocsiba és elhajtott, otthagyva a másikat, remélve, hogy amaz tényleg megértette, amit kért tőle._

_Killian kezében a borítékkal nézte a távolodó autót, majd ahogy eltűnt a látómezejéből, kibontotta a kis csomagot. Azon nyomban felment benne a pumpa, de emlékezve Anthony szavaira, le is állította magát, s perceken belül megnyugodott. Egy kicsit. És bármilyen fura is volt számára, bízott abban, hogy Stark betartja, amit mondott. Hogy van egy terve._

_Mivel a borítékban egy esküvői meghívó állt._

_A dátum pedig a következő Vasárnapra esett._

_\- Tényleg rövid és tömör voltál Stark..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Láttam a Logant. Csütörtökön. Olyan volt, mint a Deadpool, a véres jeleneteket hunyorogva néztem, de imádtam az egészet. Az az igazság, egész film alatt Charlesért izgultam a leginkább, és egyetlen egy dolog járt az agyamban...
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Hol a fenében volt Erik?!?!?!?!?!?!


	13. Big egos are big shields for lots of empty space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibákért elnézést! :3
> 
> Végre jönnek a fejezetek, jó olvasást!

**Big egos are big shields for lots of empty space  -**

**A nagy egó nagy páncél az üres helyeknek**

 

 

Bucky némán, hangtalanul szemlélte a telefonját szombat este, az ágyban fekve. Steve-vel még megnéztek egy filmet, aminek az lett a vége, hogy mindketten bealudtak, de Bucky szerint még a legelején, mert már a címére sem emlékezett a filmnek, pedig az ő laptopján volt.

 

_Mindegy_.

 

Sokkal jobban foglalkoztatta most per pillanat a mobilja, s kissé megrezzent, mikor a barátja a másik ágyon a fal felé fordult. Bucky lejjebb vette a fényerőt, nehogy emiatt felkeljen a másik, mert most, az nem lenne éppenséggel a legjobb.

 

A „ _szeretlek_ ” szó kavargott az agyában, ahogy a szobában is körös-körül. Mikor meglátta legelőször, nem hitt a szemének, de...

 

Kezdjük a legelején.

 

Bucky rendszerető. Ezt Steve tudja a leginkább, s mivel az, szeret minden héten egy nap elvégezni az ügyes bajos dolgait. Ez pedig mindig a szombat, ekkor tölti Barnes a napot takarítással, amivel végez úgy 2 óra alatt. Ha siet, akkor általában ez lecsökkenhető 1-re is, de ekkor is alapos. Ilyenkor csak turbó üzemmódban tolja, Steve pedig előszeretettel hívja mosómedvének ezekben a pillanatokban.

 

Ami nem vicces, Bucky szerint. De rohadt vicces Steve szerint.

 

És mindig szereti kipucolni a telefonját, hetente szintén egy alkalommal. Ezt mindig Vasárnapra halassza, de mivel most így késő este már unta a banánt, meg a játékot is a telefonján, úgy gondolta, miért is ne.

 

Ekkor látta meg az sms-t. Fura is volt elsőre, hisz törölve lett az elküldött üzenetek mappából, ezért tűnt fel neki a dolog. Mert a telefonja kedvesen az a típus, ami minden elküldött üzenetét elmenti legalább 1 piszkozatként, ami, ha elég sok gyűlik össze belőle, igen komoly tárhely mennyiséget elfogyaszt. De mivel Bucky rendszeresen takarítja a mobilját, ez nem igen történhet meg.

 

S amint meglátta a tartalmát, a szemei elkerekedtek.

 

Steve amúgy is „érdekesen” viselkedett mostanában. A napokban vagy hetekben? Bucky nem igazán tudta eldönteni, de lehet, hogy már pár hónapja.

 

Elbambult, nem lehetett vele a dolgairól beszélni – pedig általában ezeket megosztja, no nem mindenkivel, de a legjobb barátjával igen is igen -, elkalandozott állandóan, órán is alig volt képes koncentrálni. Olykor pedig letört volt, párszor depressziós és nyomott, a hangulata is ingadozott, ami nála nem volt szokásos. A fociban is gyakran nem ment neki a koncentrálás, többször harapott fűbe a játék során egy nap, mint egy évben!

 

_S ebbe a rendes meccsek is beletartoznak a jóéletbe!_

Bucky megrázta a fejét. Most nem ez volt a fontos.

 

Hiszen rájött miért is viselkedett a gyermekkori legjobb haverja furcsán.

 

Szerelmes volt. S ez mindent megmagyaráz, bár ennyi nem lenne elég, de...

 

Szerelmes volt.

 

Tony Stark-ba.

 

S na EZ magyarázott meg mindent.

 

Ja, és Bucky-t nem érdekelte, hogy a másik titokban az ő számlája kárára küldött üzenetet. Ez tényleg hidegen hagyta, mert nem számított neki. Viszont ez egy nagyon fontos dolgot is jelentett. Hogy ez a szőke idióta annyira szerelmes abba a barna idiótába, hogy képes volt az ő mobiljáról elküldeni ezt a szerelmi vallomást.

 

_Vajon félt, hogy rájövök? Vajon Steve félt valaha bármitől is?_

Barnes ránézett a barátjára, aki most az igazak álmát aludta, nagy békességben. Az órája pedig megütötte a hajnali 1-et, és tudta, hogy ideje lenne eltennie magát, ha nem akar majd reggel úgy kinézni, mint egy kialvatlan fráter – Peggy szavaival élve.

 

Állított ébresztőt, majd eltette a telefont, és ő is a fal felé fordult. Próbált nem gondolni most Stark-ra, meg Steve-re, a kettősükre, a párosukra, de még úgy fél órán keresztül forgolódott ezen őrlődve, aztán sikerült csak elaludnia.

 

**XxX**

_\- Ma délután 5 órakor! „Ne hagyják ki, emlékezetes estének nézünk elébe...!” – Adta a tudtunkra maga Tony Stark, aki tegnap váratlanul jelentette be, hogy Vasárnap, az imént említett időpontban – azaz 5 órakor – sajtótájékoztatót tart. Az oka eddig ismeretlen, de egyes pletykák szerint Mr. Stark szerelmi élete nagyon is közrejátszik, ami rendkívül érdekfeszítő, hiszen utolsó hírünk a milliomosról, a-_

 

\- Jaj de jó, hogy végre kinyomtad azt a szart! – Jegyezte meg Clint megkönnyebbülve. – A csapból is ez folyik tegnap óta...

 

\- Clint! – Ripakodott rá Natasha, miközben a tükör előtt forgolódott. – Tudod, hogy Steve nem szereti a csúnya szavakat. – Kuncogott, mire kapott a szőkétől egy jelentőségteljes pillantást, aminek az üzenete kétségkívül a „ _Köszi szépen_ ” volt.

 

A lány már nevetett, Clint meg vigyorgott, és a hátát a falnak vetette, majd kényelmesen elnyúlt az ágyon.

 

\- Hé, Legolas, az én ágyamon hemperegsz. – Jött be Bucky, zacskókkal a kezében, amelyeket le is rakott Steve asztalára, mert az most közelebb volt, mint a konyhai.

 

Nem volt nagy a lakásuk. 5 szobás volt, amibe beletartozott 2 hálószoba, 1 fürdőszoba, 1 közepes méretű, kissé megkopott falú konyha, és a nappali. Próbálkoztak még nagyon régen az egyetem megkezdésekor a kollégiummal, de Buckynak az nem volt ínyére. Steve eléldegélt volna ott, ebben a másik biztos volt, de mivel barátok már gyerekkoruk óta, és Steve túlságosan védő és a többi... Így követte Buckyt, és kivettek együtt egy közös lakást. Közel volt az egyetemhez, és panel ellenére, remekül le volt szigetelve, és habár elkérték az árát érte, nem volt olyan vészes, hogy ne tudták volna megfizetni főleg úgy, hogy szinte mindennap dolgoztak itt-ott, mindketten.

 

Steve-nek általában részmunkaidős állásai voltak, sosem tudott egy helyen megmaradni, mert mindig mikor épp megszokta volna a helyet, jött egy jobb lehetőség, amit természetesen egy jobb fizetés is kísért. Régebben még egy McDonald’s-ban is dolgozott, de Barnes szerint az volt a legrosszabb az összes közül. Szimplán csak azért mert ő nem szerette ezeket a helyeket, de mindegy is. 

 

Ezért volt könnyebb dolga neki, hisz ő mindig azt csinálta, amit a leginkább szeretett. Motorszerelő műhelyben tengette a napjait, ott segített szakmai tudásával, ahol szükség volt rá, ide-oda futkosott a műhelyek között a városban, hisz oda ment ahova hívták. Az emberek kedvelték ott, munkások és ügyfelek egyaránt, hiszen amit ígért, be is tartotta mindig, pontos volt, céltudatos és eltökélt.

 

Persze leginkább harcba vágyott, kommandós akart lenni egész életében, mint az apja, csak ezért most még inkább keményebben kell melóznia. Hiszen a balesete miatt nem tudott menni a műhelyekbe, a karja pedig... Stark azt mondta, mindent elintéz, de...

 

_Félek egy kicsit._

Clint prüszkölő hangot hallatott.

 

\- Kezded átvenni Stark beszólásait. Nem vicces. – Mondta, de a másik csak mosolygott. Viszont azért sem szállt le az ágyról. – Egyszer mondod, hogy íjászkodsz, és már megköveznek...

 

\- Amúgy meg, miért nem a nappaliban vagytok? – kérdezte érdeklődve Bucky, mert tényleg nem értette, miért Steve szobájában ment a party.

 

Barton vállat vont, aztán Natashára mutatott, aki tűzpiros ruhában pompázott, s Barnes kissé melegnek érezte az arcát, ahogy végignézett a lányon. De nem lepődött meg, hisz Nat’ mindig is gyönyörű volt.

 

\- Szerintetek Stark bejelenti az eljegyzést?

 

Mély csönd ereszkedett közéjük, Natasha pedig már túl sokszor forgatta meg a szemeit barátja hülyeségei miatt, így most már csak fáradtan felsóhajtott. Bucky gyorsan Steve-re pillantott, és látta, hogy az magába volt zuhanva, így gyorsan megpróbálta terelni a témát.

 

\- Már készülődsz estére? – kérdezte meglepetten, hiszen még délután 1 óra sem volt.

 

\- Szerintem hagyd rá, a végén még oda sem fogunk érni, pedig a te karodról lesz szó.

 

Legolas kapott egy szúrós pillantást a lánytól, és hirtelen nem tudta, hogy a kar említésére, vagy a beszólásért kapta.

 

Bucky pedig látatlanba megpróbálta megérinteni a karját, és hirtelen fantom fájdalmat érzett. Gyorsan kiment a konyhába, tölteni magának egy hideg pohár vizet, de mielőtt megtette volna, megszorította a karját, sokkal erősebben, mint az előbb.

 

_„Fájni? Oh igen. Fájni az fog hidd el. Elég gyakran fogod érezni, de egy idő után... biztos megszokod majd.”_

 

Csengett a fülében Stark hangja, majd vett három mély lélegzetvételt, és érezte, hogy a rossz érzés lassacskán elillan.

 

\- Jól vagy? – jött utána Steve, s a tekintete aggódó volt.

 

Bucky elmosolyodott a gondoskodáson, de hirtelen felrémlett előtte egy „ _Szeretlek_ ” és tátott szájjal nézte a barátját. Nem tudott megszólalni, a szíve összeszorult, és nem értette. Stark-ra gondolt, a szíve dübörgött a mellkasában, érezte, hogy a veríték kiveri a homlokát, fűtötte a meleg, és megszédült.

 

\- Bucky?

 

Behunyta a szemét, koncentrált. Egy másodperc alatt végigment benne minden, és tényleg nem értette, de már sejtette. Talán tudta is.

 

\- Jól vagyok. Csak kiszáradtam, vízért jöttem. – Veregette meg Steve hátát a műkarjával.

 

Magában pedig összerezzent, de próbált normális képet vágni, hogy azt üzenje a tekintetével, minden rendben van.

 

\- Értem. – Mosolygott Steve, majd visszament a többiekhez, a barátja pedig hosszasan nézett utána.

 

Rossz szokásához hűen, Bucky elkezdte a körmét rágni, miközben gondolkozott. Steve elmenetelével, a fájdalom erősödött, s tehetetlenségében leguggolt a földre, műkarját pedig magához szorította. Égető érzést érzett, s sejtette, hogy valami nincs rendben. Legszívesebben vakarta, tépte volna, de nem csak a karját.

 

A szívét is.

 

Hisz féltékeny volt Steve-re.

 

**XxX**

A saját lélegzetére kelt, vagyis, kelt volna. Hiszen mindent csinált, csak lélegezni pont elfelejtett. Lihegett, küszködött, folyt róla a víz, fázott és remegett egyszerre.

 

\- Uram? – hallotta Jarvis hangját.

 

\- Ne... nenene... – Kapkodott levegőért, ahogy felült az ágyban. A tekintete üvegessé vált, s félt, hogy elájul.

 

Lezúgott az ágyról, leverte közben az ébresztőjét, ami majdhogynem összetört leérkezésekor, s Tony valahol elméje tisztább részén remélte, hogy az még nem lehelte még ki a lelkét. Nem mintha nem tudta volna megszerelni, csak nem akart most ilyenekkel foglalkozni.

 

A fürdőbe botorkált, a szokásos perces táv helyett, szerinte sokkal több időbe telt neki eljutni A-ból B-be, de nem érdekelte, megpróbált minél több levegőt juttatni a tüdejébe, ami nem ment éppen a legegyszerűbben.

 

\- Szóljak valakinek, uram?

 

Nyeldekelve, könyörgött, hogy ne szóljon senkinek. Nem akarta, hogy bárki lássa a rohammal küszködve, éppen elég volt egyszer... Akkor is az az ismeretlen Clark Kent vette gondjai alá, s akkor Tony még csak nem is ismerte a férfit. Nem azért, de most se ismeri, csak tud róla pár dolgot a bátyjától. Olyan dolgokat is, mondjuk, amit nem igazán akart...

 

Becsukta, az ajtót, vagyis inkább berúgta maga után, de az is lehet, hogy csak egy kicsit érintette meg a lábujja hegyével, hogy becsukódjon, mert csapódást nem hallott. A csapot megnyitotta, megmosta jéghideg vízzel az arcát, de nem segített sokat, sőt, egyáltalán nem változott semmisem. Ivott pár kortyot, igaz, nehezére esett lenyelni, majd a zuhanykabinba botorkált, és leült. A csempe hűvössége jólesett az izzadt bőrének, majd összekuporodott, és átölelte magát.

 

A Clarkos incidens óta ugyanis – habár azt mondta Hank-nek, hogy nem volt rohama, ami amúgy igaz is volt, hisz akkoriban pont nem volt – volt már egy-két apróbb pánikrohama, amiket szerencsésen kezelni tudott a többiek tudta nélkül...

 

Lehunyta a szemét, majd megpróbálta megnyugtatni magát, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Sikerült is elaludnia, de fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mennyi időt töltött a fürdőben. Mikor felébredt, hangokra lett figyelmes odakinn, így gyorsan összeszedte magát, és felállt.

 

Belenézett a tükörbe, és a ramaty állapota látván, vissza is ment, és gyorsan vett egy frissítő zuhanyt.

 

\- Anthony? – hallotta az ajtó mögül Charles hangját.

 

Fáradt volt. Hasogatott a feje és szúrt a gyomra. A mai napnak egy csodás napnak kellett volna lennie, hiszen ma jelenti be Buckyt, és a házasságot is...

 

\- Igen?

 

\- Minden rendben?

 

Sóhajtott egyet.

 

\- Persze.

 

Charles hallgatott, mindketten tudták, hogy ez nem igaz, de Tony most örült, hogy a másik nem kérdezget semmit a helyzetéről.

 

\- Charles! – Kiáltott ki, mire hallott egy olyat, hogy „ _Igen_?”, és folytatta. – Te rendben vagy? – kérdezte.

 

Kis hallgatás után, a fiatalabbik válaszolt.

 

\- Persze.

 

S mindketten tudták, hogy ez sem volt igaz.

 

**XxX**

 

Tony megigazította a nyakkendőjét, s szemlélte magát a tükör előtt. A haját igazgatta, az öltönyét nézegette, próbálta kitalálni, hogy jó-e az összkép. Fehér inget, kék nyakkendőt, s fekete, csíkozott öltöny. A Rolex virított a csuklóján, hiszen miért is ne vette volna fel, szerette. Az egyik kedvence volt, és szerinte igazán jól is mutatott a csuklóján. Az óra majdnem ütötte a négyet, kinn az események pedig már javában zajlottak, pedig még senki sem jöhetett be az épületbe. Riporterek, újságírók tömkelegei voltak odakinn, kamerások és a többi.

 

Bucky viszont előszeretettel késett a megbeszélt találkozójukról, bár ennek inkább Maya volt az oka, ugyanis egy gyors „ _felújításra_ ” vitte a férfit. Sanszos volt Tony részéről az a gondolatfoszlány, hogy Maya a mosómaci fizimiskáján akart csak változtatni, ugyanis a fürdőbe zárkóztak be, és érdekes hangok szűrődtek ki onnan, és nem egy női egyed részéről.

 

S ahogy hátrafordult a hangokra, meglátta a két társát, ahogy kiléptek a fürdőből.

 

Egy új Bucky tükröződött vissza Tony barna szemeiben.

 

\- Hűha. Azta. Az igen. – Mondta, s minden mondata után, apróbb szüneteket tartott. – Teljesen le vagyok nyűgözve.

 

Barnes-on látszott a zavartság, de azért megköszönte a bókot, melyet, mint mind tudták, Tony nem osztogatott túl gyakran. Csak Jarvist dicsérte, de általában őt mindig.

 

\- Köszönöm. – Mondta Maya. – Sokkal jobb röviden neked is, mint Lokinak. Most nem olyan bűnöző feeling. – Vigyorgott, ahogy Bucky rásandított. Felhúzta a szemöldökét, és megkérdezte. – Ki nézett ki úgy, Loki vagy én? – kérdezte somolyogva.

 

\- Természetesen te. – Jött az ajtóból a hang, majd megjelent Loki. Hosszú lábaira rásimult a nadrág, a zakó körbeölelte a testét, a nyakkendő pedig egyenesen állt, peckesen, tökéletesen. Mindez sötétzöld színben, ami kissé fekete árnyalatot is bevont magába.

 

\- Hűha. Azta. Az igen.

 

Bucky kicsit vállonlökte Starkot, amint közelebb sétált hozzá.

 

\- Beakadt a lemez, vagy mi? – vigyorgott, mire Tony széttárta a karjait.

 

\- Bezzeg az én ruhámra nem mondtál semmit. – Jegyezte meg Maya szórakozottan.

 

A zseni megforgatta a szemeit, majd egy csókot nyomott a lány arcára.

 

\- Gyönyörű emberekkel vagyok körbevéve mindennap. Mázlista vagyok a javából mi? – sétált kifelé nevetve, mire megkapta a szokásos fintorgásokat a hatalmas egoizmusára, de kicsit sem érdekelte.

 

A többiek követték őt, majd összefutottak még Rhodey-val és Pepperrel is, és együtt még egyszer, utoljára átbeszéltek mindent, miután persze csatlakozott hozzájuk Bruce és Charles is. Jarvisnak a legvégén megmondták, hogy semmi esetre se hívja fel magára a figyelmet, elég lesz egyszerre ennyi hír a sajtónak egy időre. Viszont Tony a lelkére kötötte az Al-nak, hogy minden belépő vendégre ügyeljen, hogy az tényleg az, aki, nehogy valami a végén még rosszul süljön el.

 

Aztán beengedték a vendégeket. A sajtósok maradtak utoljára, így előttük még végbement a szokásos köszöntés. Stark olyan emberekkel is kezet fogott, akit az egyetemen még egyszer sem látott vagy találkozott, de tudta, hogy kell eljárnia egy ilyen helyzetben, így a szokásos műmosolyt felvette, és tette a dolgát.

 

Loki egy percre sem mozdult mellőle, és örült is neki, mivel rájött, hogy a srác eléggé jó a legyek elhessegetésében, így megtartotta maga mellett. Gondolt rá persze, hogy Loki azért van mellette, hogyha feltűnne Thor, a bátyja ne rendezzen jelenetet.

 

Egy szőkeség vette az utat hirtelen Tony felé, mire a zseni elmosolyodott.

 

\- Raven, micsoda meglepetés. Gyönyörű vagy. Örülök, hogy eljöttél. – Ölelte meg a lányt, amit amaz viszonzott is.

 

_Nem menekülhetsz Charlie._

 

\- Nem hagytam volna ki, elhiheted. – Mosolygott. Kék ruha volt rajta, hosszított homokóra alakú, vállpántos. Csillogó, kirívó de nem annyira, hogy túlzó lenne. Charles húga igazán csinos volt a mai nap, _de_ _a többi napon is_ – Gondolta Anny.

 

_Hm?_

 

\- Kit üdvözölhetek, a mögötted lévőkben? – kérdezte kíváncsian, hiszen elég sokan álltak a lány mögött. – Oh, de előbb. Ő az egyik barátom, Loki Odinson. – Mutatta be Lokit, most már mindenkinek.

 

A fiatalabb _„Odinson”_ megfogta Stark vállát, és vigyorgott.

 

\- Ismerem ám párukat. – Jegyezte meg, mire kapott egy meglepett pillantást.

 

\- Tényleg? Nem is tudtam, hogy van szociális életed. – Nevetett kárörvendőn, Loki pedig megforgatta a szemeit.

 

\- Igen, tudom, sokan meglepőnek tartják, hogy nem csak a tüzes pokolba szoktam a haverokkal lógni. – Szúrta oda, majd bólintott Lehnsherrnek.

 

Az pedig visszabólintott, s kezet is ráztak.

 

\- Tony, ő Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, Tony Stark.

 

\- Örülök, hogy megismerlek.

 

\- Szintúgy. – Mondta Erik, s azon nyomban a másik háta mögé kukkantott, keresve valamit, vagy valakit. Anthony szeme összeszűkült, és sejteni kezdett valamit.

 

\- Ők pedig a barátaim, Angel, Alex, Darwin és Sean. – Mondta, és mindannyian bólintottak Starknak, de nem szólaltak meg. – Hank lehet, hogy már itt van, viszont ők kicsit meg vannak szeppenve, de amúgy nem rossz fejek.

 

\- Hé! – mondták a fiúk, Angel pedig megrázta a fejét.

 

Anny felemelte a kezét.

 

\- Mmm, semmi baj. Charles biztos kedvelni fog titeket. – Mondta, és feltűnt neki Lehnsherr összerezzenése. – Hiszen most őt próbálod majd megtalálni, nem igaz? – kérdezte, mire a lány zavarodottan félrenézett.

 

\- Igen.

 

A férfi jobbra mutatott.

 

\- Valahol az ablak mellett álldogálnak a bátyussal, szóval ott keresd.

 

Raven szeme felcsillant. Kicsit meg volt döbbenve.

 

\- Wayne bácsi itt van? – örült meg a hírnek.

 

\- Igen. És mit nem adnék, ha látnám, hogy mit reagál, mikor így szólítod. – Vigyorgott, de Raven értette, és felnevetett.

 

\- Hát igen... nem igazán szereti. – Közölte. – Akkor megyek, megkeresem őket. Sok sikert a... nos amiért van ez az egész party. – Intett, és elment a barátaival, miután Stark megköszönte.

 

Találkozott Carterrel és a bandájukkal, Natasha sok szerencsét kívánt, Bruce kedvesen mosolygott az oldalán, Clint pedig bólogatott. Sam már rég köszönt előttük, Scottal az oldalán, Peter is tiszteletét tette, ám ő kíséret nélkül. Viszont nem ment messzire, mivel mikor Wade megjelent és megropogtatta Starkot, azon nyomban közeledni kezdett. Szerencsétlenségére Deadpool megfutamodott, és lelépett, de a másik pók módjára követte, így nem menekült.

 

Ezek után pedig sorozatosan jött a többi vendég, s Loki helyét felváltotta Maya, majd csereberéltek egy párszor, és végül egy kis italfelszolgálás után, elkezdődött az interjú.

 

**XxX**

 

Minden remekül haladt. Tony megköszönte, hogy mindenki eljött, a jelenlétüket, meg a többi ilyesfajta dolgot, amit ezerszer begyakorolt már, és álmából felkelve is el tudta volna mondani.

 

Hirtelen belegondolt, hogy milyen jót is aludna most a leginkább, hiszen csak a koffein és az alkohol volt az egyetlen, amely ébrentartotta. Maya a háta mögött állt, Buckyval és Charles-al az oldalán, a kamera pedig csak vette az egészet, a kérdések pedig csak jöttek és jöttek.

 

Tony Bucky-val kezdett. Bemutatta őt a nagyközönségnek, elmondta, hogy ki ő, hogy nemrégiben volt egy balesete, és akkor mi történt vele. Egyből megrohamozták őket kérdésekkel, a hitetlenség végigment az egész tömegen, mivel egy ép embert láttak előttük a pódiumon, ép karokkal. Ekkor, mielőtt bármilyen kérdésre is válaszoltak volna, Bucky felemelte sérült karját, s megmutatta, milyen eszeveszett pózokba tudja kicsavarni. Levenni nem szerette volna, Tony nem is kérte rá. Egyetlen dolgot kellett már tennie csupán, lehúzni a bőrréteget, amit egy kis beszéd után, meg is tett.

 

Újabb döbbenet volt látható és hallható, majd megmutatták az erős tartókat, a vázoszlopot, a keménységét és képességét a karnak. S amint várható volt, jött az a fajta negativitás, melyre még a legelején felkészültek. Veszélyesnek tartották a kart, hiszen Tony kitért arra is a beszédében még korábban, hogy a váz s egyben a kéz erejét nagyobbítani illetve csökkenteni is lehet. És ugyanez volt a helyzet a súlymegtartó erejével is.

 

Hiszen az a kar akár egy autót is felemelt és megállított volna, ha Bucky úgy akarta volna. A játékbeli szerepére is kitértek, az összegyűjtött információk alapján, Tony kitért egy hasonló esetre is, majd megpróbálta gyorsan elterelni a témát erről. Úgy nézett ki senki sem tartotta csalásnak – ami persze nem volt az, csak a zseni pontosan tudta, hogy milyen hülye emberek is léteznek a Föld nevű bolygón -, a kart a játékhoz, aminek persze roppantmód örült, de kicsit fura is volt a számára.

 

De természetesen, ekkor mutatta be az öccsét, ki az embertömegből kisétálva üdvözölte az embereket, és mondta el a saját véleményét a karral kapcsolatban. Kitért arra is, hogyan készítették el a bőrhöz hasonlító anyagot, ami elfedte a fémvázat a tekintetek elő, s habár ezek  a dolgok sokmindenkit érdekeltek a sorokban, visszaterelődött a szó a kar emberre tekinthető fenyegetésére.

 

Ami Anthony szerint akkora orbitális hülyeség volt, hogy az valami hihetetlen.

 

\- A kar önmagában nem veszélyes. A személy, aki viseli, és olyan tetteket hajt végre, ami mondjuk veszélyes saját magára és a környezetére, akkor lényegében nem is a kar veszélyes, hanem maga az ember. – Mondta, s mint látta, minden egyes szavait leírták és rögzítették.

 

\- Ezt a témát viszonylag megbeszéltük, szeretném lezárni. A következő, amiről szeretnék szót ejtetni, az új vállalkozás, melynek ezen túl megpróbálom minden időmet szentelni.

 

Ekkor Bucky is visszavonult, ott állt már Maya és Charles mellett, aki időközben szintén kilépett a nagyközönség figyelméből.

 

\- Az új cég neve pedig nem más, mint Stark Industries: Artificial Corporation. Az épület jövőre elkészül, addig is, a fegyvertechnológia régi gyártási helyén folynak majd e vállalat gyártási munkafolyamatai. – Mondta, s vett egy mély levegőt.

 

\- És mégis miket tervez gyártani, Mr. Stark? – kérdezte egy hang a tömegből.

 

Túl sok ember volt már itt, de nem bánta meg, hogy a kettőt egybevonta. Nem akart feleslegesen küszködni, interjú ekkor s akkor meg vége, utána jön a party, nem, nem volt hozzá kedve. Meg így tényleg mindenki tőle hallja majd az igazságot. A stábot majd elpaterolja, ha mindennek vége, utána pedig ünnepi „ _megnyitót_ ” tart az új vállalkozása sikereire, és a friss jegyben járására is.

 

\- Művégtagok gyártását, pont, mint amilyen Mr. Barnes-nek van. – Mutatott a mellette álló felé, mire elcsattant pár kép. – Olyan emberek számára fogom elsősorban ezt alkalmazni, és eladni, akik országunk haderejében dolgoznak, s megsérültek ütközeteik során. Ez a cég segíteni fog a sérült embereken, és tenni fogok majd róla, hogy ne kerülhessen rossz kezekbe, ugyanis minden egyes potenciális művégtagot igénylő személyt, én magam fogok leellenőrizni.

 

_Hazugság. Jarvis fogja._

 

Elmondta még, hogy melyek ezek a szervezetek, akiket legelőszőr meg szeretnének célozni ezzel a lehetőséggel, beszélt Rhodey-ról, hogy az ő kapcsolatai segítettek ennek a kivitelezéséhez. Majd bemutatta Peppert, mint ennek a cégnek az Aligazgatóját, tőle is kérdeztek pár dolgot ezzel kapcsolatban - amint odasétált Tonyhoz -, hogy mit szól hozzá, közös megegyezés volt-e, vagy hogy mit vár ettől a megbízatástól. És jött a feketeleves.

 

Feltették a kérdést, hogy Pepper azért lett vajon kiválasztva erre a pozícióra, mert valamilyen kapcsolatot létesítenek ketten. Potts mosolygott, ahogy Tonyra tekintett, majd intett a fejével, hogy ez bizony most az ő pillanata lesz. A barátja megfogta Pepper vállát, majd megköszönte neki mindent, a lány pedig elsétált Maya mellé, és óvatosba megsimította a kezét.

 

\- Nem, nincs közünk egymáshoz, nem ezért jelöltem ki erre a pozícióra, hanem mert bízom az ítélőképességeiben és a jó döntéshozatalaiban. – Válaszolta meg a kérdést Anthony. – De van még egy fontos bejelenteni valóm, így az interjú vége felé közeledve. – Közölte, és szabályosan érezte, a temérdeknyi szemet saját magára szegeződve.

 

Főleg egy kék szempárét, de megpróbált koncentrálni. Tudta, hogy meg kell tennie, már Killiannel is beszélt, nem állhatott meg. Tudta mi lesz a vég, hogy _kiért_ teszi mindezt, hogy miért, és...

 

A riportek tűkön ültek, s füleltek.

 

\- Nemrég pár egyetemista társam tudására jutott, hogy kapcsolatban vagyok egy bizonyos nővel, akit itt meg is neveznék – fordult hátra, és kezét Maya felé nyújtotta, aki megfogta az, és melléje lépdelt -, Miss. Maya Hansen. – Mosolygott. – S szeretném önökkel megosztani az örömhírt, miszerint jegyesek vagyunk, és babát várunk. – Csapott bele egyből a lecsóba, Maya mellette egy pillanatra megdermedt, de megpróbált azon nyomban feloldódni.

 

Főleg akkor mikor bizalmasan Tony megszorította a kezét, jelezve, hogy _„Minden rendben lesz.”_

A meglepetés ereje lenyűgöző volt, több fényképező kattogott, mint amióta tartott az egész interjú, emberek döbbenetei voltak láthatóak, Tony pedig nagyon is jól szórakozott az arcokon, de csak mosolygott, nem akarta elnevetni magát.

 

\- A dátum már megvan, hogy mikor tartják az esküvőt?

 

\- Hány fős lesz a lagzi?

 

\- Mióta vannak együtt?

 

\- A gyerek miatt veszi el Maya Hansent?

 

\- Nem gondolja, hogy túl fiatal még egy gyerek felneveléséhez, mikor még önmaga is gyermek, bizonyos viselkedéseit figyelembe véve?

 

Jöttek, s jöttek a hosszabbnál hosszabb kérdések, támadták őket, mint szart a legyek.

 

_Uh, ez csúnya volt. Na mindegy._

\- Miss. Hansen hátteréről van információ?

 

Anthony felemlete a kezét, hogy elhallgatassa őket. Majd Maya megszólalt.

 

\- Nincs még időpont a-

 

\- Jövő Vasárnap esküszünk meg. – Szólt közbe Tony, mire a jegyese tátott szájjal kapta feléje a fejét.

 

S tudta jól Anthony, hogy nem csak Mayát sikerült ezzel a közlésével meghökkenteni, hanem a többi barátját is.

 

És semmiképpen sem szándékozott Steve Rogers-re nézni, az elkövetkezendő pillanatokban.

 

**XxX**

 

 

Élvezet volt nézni, ahogy Charles felszabadultan táncol és élvezi az alkohol mámorító érzését. Már este nyolc óra fele járt az idő, nézett rá Tony az órájára hamar, majd reménykedett benne, hogy sikerül gyorsban még egy pohár ital után nézni. Ugyanis hiába telt el jó pár óra a bejelentés óta, mint a sáskák úgy jöttek percről percre gratulálni Bucky végett, és a jegyesség, majd a közeledő házasság miatt.

 

Maya rendesen elcsípte, hogy mégis hogy képzelte a Vasárnapot és a többit, miért nem szólt...

 

_Na jó, a többiek is rendesen odavágtak, de most mit tehettem volna... hiszen így Buckyról átterelődött rájnk a figyelem és ennyi._

 

De Tony gyorsan megnyugtatta, hogy higgye el, semmi baj nem lesz. A lány nagyon aggódott, és félt, de pár koktél után, ez az érzés mind-mind tovaszállt.

 

Ő csak mosolygott.

 

Végre egy újabb ital került a kezébe, de nem a pincértől, vagy a bárostól.

 

Hanem egy igazán nemes jellegű férfi, aki egy korban lehetett vele. Koromfekete öltönyt viselt, ezüstszínű inggel. Nyakkendő nem volt rajta, hanem lezser módon egyszerűen csak szétgombolta az ingje tetejét, hogy elérje a kellő hatást. Magasabb volt Tonynál, nem nagyon de éppen eléggé, hogy fel kelljen nézni a szemeibe. S a férfi nyújtotta azt a bizonyos italt, amit Anny hálásan el is fogadott.

 

\- Szeretnék bemutatkozni, Mr. Stark. Ön nem ismer még engem, de én már sokat hallottam magáról. T’Challa vagyok, s örülök, hogy végre találkozhattam önnel.

 

Majdnem eltátotta a száját döbbenetében, ahogy az idegen – vagyis T’Challa -, milyen formálisan beszélt vele. S ahogy Tony gyorsban végigmérte, rájött, hogy nem egy nehézkesen megélő egyeddel beszélget épp.

 

\- Enyém az öröm, Mr. T’Challa. Tony Stark vagyok, de ezt már biztos tudod. – Nyújtotta a kezét, amit a másik azon nyomban meg is rázott.

 

\- Meg szeretném köszönni a meghívást, holott biztosra veszem, hogy nem számítottál ránk. – Nézett maga mögé, ahol egy csupa hozzá hasonló testes, kreol bőrű személy állt, akik intettek és bólintottak köszönésképp.

 

Tony természetesen ezt viszonozta, majd megrázta a fejét. A zene eközben pedig hangosan dübörgött, de szerencsére nem annyira, hogy kiabálni kelljen egymás fülébe, mint akkor...

 

_Akkor az egyetemi partin, mikor Steve és én..._

\- Nem, felhívták már rá a figyelmem, hogy jelen lesztek. Mikor eldöntöttem, hogy mindenkit meghívok, nem számoltam a cserediákokkal, akik nemrég érkeztek az egyetemre, de nem lett belőle nagy gáz, úgy hogy mindegy. – Vigyorgott, mire a másik bólintott. – Ja, és csendben megjegyzem, nem vagyok focirajongó, de azért nektek is szurkolni fogok a meccsen. Bár nem igazán tudom, hogy mikor is lesz... – Motyogta a végét, mire T’Challa felnevetett, s a hangja mély volt és kellemes.

 

Mosolygott.

 

\- Köszönöm, igazán kedves tőled. Nem csinálunk balhét a sasokkal míg itt vagyunk – nézett körbe -, bízhatsz bennem. Viszont visszamegyek a barátaimhoz, gratulálok a közelgő házasságodhoz és a kisbabához, kérlek ad át üdvözletem és jókívánságaimat a kedvesednek, és még sikeredhez, remek ötletbe fogtál bele, ha támogatóra – amit habár kétlek – lenne szükséged, a számomat megtalálod alul. – Nyújtott át egy névjegykártyát, amit a zseni el is fogadott.

 

\- Átadom, és köszönöm. Jó szórakozást. – Intett, s nézte, ahogy a másik elsétál.

 

Majd lepillantott a kezében lévő kártyára, és azt szemlélte.

 

_Jól sejtettem. Akár egy király is lehetne egy félreeső szigeten, ezzel a céggel és a nevével. A felső tízezrek egyike, akár csak én..._

Felsóhajtott, és lehúzta az italát. Majd szerzett még négyet gyorsba, és azokat is. Aztán kalapálni kezdett a szíve, és izzadni a tenyere. Azt hitte hirtelen, hogy rohama lesz – nem örült volna annak, megjegyzem -, de nem... Csak _ő_ jött felé.

 

Öntudatlanul is kihúzta magát, befeszített, mint valami edzőtermi magamutogató segg a tükör előtt, és megpróbált normálisnak látszani.

 

\- Tony. – Köszönt Steve, mikor odaért. Kék öltöny volt rajta, s fehér ing, fekete cipővel.

 

A dezodorja már most Tony egyik kedvence lett, és egy ideig csak nézte csillogó tekintettel a másikat, de aztán észrevette magát, s félrenézett zavarában. S meg is vakarta az arcát, melyet most akaratlanul is túl fűtöttnek érzett.

 

\- Steve. – Mondta ő, és megnyalta az ajkait.

 

Tudta, hogy a szőke végignézte ezt a mozdulatsort, de hogy pont ezért, vagy pusztán csak az ajkai szárazságáért nedvesítette be őket, már maga se tudta...

 

Ugyanis vagy az előtte álló férfi vette el hirtelen az eszét, és lett kissé bódult tőle, vagy a pia, melyet az előbb elfogyasztott.

 

\- A múltkor... Mármint – kezdte zavartan Steve –, a minap, megkaptad az sms-t, amit küldtem. Tudom, hogy veszélyes volt én csak...

 

Bólintott, de megbánta, mert egy pillanatra, megszédült, de utána már elmúlt ez az érzés.

 

\- Megkaptam. – Volt rövid a válasz, de a szíve gyorsabban kezdett el dobogni, még az előzőnél is. – Tényleg veszélyes, és ostoba ötlet volt Bucky telefonjáról elküldeni, mi van, ha meglátja?

 

Steve félrenézett, és babrált a kezével, de ezt Anthony nem látta.

 

\- Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd, szeretlek. Nem érdekel, ha megtudja – lépett közelebb, amitől a másik döbbenve hajolt riadtan hátra egy kicsit -, sőt, azt akarom, hogy mindenki tudja, mit érzek irántad. Mert nem szégyellem az érzéseimet, de... de te igen?

 

A milliárdos meglepődött, és tudta, hogy most nem futhat el, nem lehet egy playboy, mert annak most nem itt van a helye.

 

\- Nem... – Motyogta, majd rájőve, hogy mit mondott, hirtelen a szájára csapta a kezét, de nem hangosan, hogy mindenki észrevegye. Viszont mindegy volt, mert pont az, akinek nem kéne tudnia, megtudta.

 

Megtudta, hogy...

 

\- Tony... – Csillantak fel a kék szemek, s mosolyodott el a kedves arc, mire Anthony nagyot nyelt, és reménykedett, hogy MOST elmenekülhet.

 

\- Te is szeretsz... engem?

 

_Elszúrtam. Olyan nagyon elszúrtam._

 

\- Hello, Kapitány, örülök a találkozásnak, most elrabolom őt, pussz, pá, majd később!

 

Jött Loki, s mint a tornádó, felkapta a zsenit, és elrángatta, fel az emeletre, a legvégső folyosóhoz, egy eldugott részre. Majd a hideg falnak döntötte, és csak bámulta, keresztbefont kézzel.

 

Barna szemek pillantottak rá, de szó szerint hidegen hagyta a melegségük Lokit.

 

\- Mit tervezel? – kérdezte. A hangja csípős volt, mint a kora reggeli hűvös szél télvíz idején. Pedig látszott rajta, hogy benne is van már pár ital.

 

_Bakker... sejt valamit. Nem árulhatom el neki, elég, ha én tudom._

\- Mire gondolsz? – tettette a hülyét.

 

Ami általában mindig sikeresen ment.

 

De nem Loki Odinson előtt.

 

S nem félig majdnem részegen. _Bár néha akkor is..._

\- Ne tettesd az idiótát, nem vagyok hülye. Bejelented, hogy Vasárnap megesküszöl, erre szinte összefekszetek Rogers-el az aulában több száz ember előtt?! – Sziszegte, de Tony nem értette feldúltságának okát.

 

Loki észrevétlenül közelebb lépett, mikor a másik nem válaszolt azonnal.

 

\- Miért vagy ennyire ideges? – kérdezte Anny.

 

Nem kapott más választ, csak hallgatást, és kiguvadt tekintetet. Aztán Loki közelebb lépett, még az előzőnél is közelebb, Tony pedig nem látott mást az arcán, csak a színtiszta kétségbeesést, a fájdalmat, a menekülési vágyat, a gyötrelmet. Meg is akarta kérdezni, hogy mi a fene történt az előbb, de ekkor Loki megcsókolta, ami még megdöbbentőbb volt, mint a majdnem bevallása Steve-nek.

 

A nyelve, a szájpadlását simította, a fogaik kivételesen nem koccantak, s végül Loki kezei Tony nyakát fogták. Akinek ekkor kipattantak a szemei, és félig lehunyt pillái közül végre megértette.

 

_Jajj, Loki..._

A saját kezeivel felsimított a másik vállain, majd ujjaival megfogta a fiatalabb Odinson kezét, és levette a nyakáról. Elhúzódott, és abbahagyták a csókot. Anthony mélyen a kék szemekbe nézett, és szerette, hogy képes volt meglátni a zöldes foltokat a másik szemeiben, amik szinte uralták az egészet.

 

\- Nincsen szőke hajam és kék szemem Loki. – Mondta egy kis hallgatás után, mire az előtte lévő szemek elgyengültek és könnybe lábadtak.

 

A fekete hajú lehajtotta a fejét, s Tony nem szólt semmit, hagyta, hogy a másik azt tegyen, amit csak szeretett volna. De ekkor egy olyan választ halott, amire nem igazán számított.

 

\- Ahogy nekem sincs, Stark. – Állt egyenesbe, és egy idegi nézték egymást, viszont még mindig fogták egymás kezét.

 

S ezt a jelenetsort nézte végig Thor, ami mindkettejüket megijesztette, ugyanis az egyik percben félrelökte az öccsét hatalmas megindulással, a következőben pedig Tonyt szorította a falhoz az ingénél megfogva.


	14. The kiss, the brother and the accident

**The kiss, the brother and the accident –**

**A csók, a testvér és a baleset**

 

Deja’ vu érzés kerítette hatalmába Tonyt. Jól tudta miért, de most nem a reggeli rohama tért vissza, hanem csak az érzése... Hiszen hasonlított a torka közelében lévő vastag ujjak fogása arra a szorító fájdalomra, melyet a pánikrohamok alatt szokott érezni.

 

Csak akkor nem egy dúvad és kegyetlen idegzetű Thor szorongatta kifulladásig...

 

Loki a falnak esett, de nem durván, Thor _ŐT_ éppenséggel csak odébb „rakta”, mintha egy egyszerű tollpihét fújt volna el a kezéről. De most Tony is szívesen lett volna egy olyan tollpihe, ám megszólalni nem igazán bírt, főleg, hogy Thor erőnek erejével még egy kétszer a falnak is vágta, vagy talán épp feljebb emelte? A rázúduló sokktól nem igazán tudta eldönteni, melyiket is tette a szemeivel villámokat szóró férfi, de volt most fontosabb dolga is.

 

Thor kiabált vele, de neki csengett a füle, az egyetlen, amit érzett az a másik italtól bűzlő lehelete, és a zsibbadás az alsóbb régióban lévő testrészein. Jó pár centire volt a földtől, mert a lábaival kapálózni tudott, hogy a szőkeség elengedje, s ezt segítette az is, hogy a karjaival belekapaszkodott az izmos bicepszekbe, hogy az eredménynek nehogy fulladás legyen a vége.

 

Köhécselt egy keveset, aztán belenézett Thor kék szemeibe és megszólalt nyeldekelve.

 

\- Tho... r... eng- engedj el... – Háromnál több alkalommal mondta ki, s hasonló szavakat is megosztott vele kérlelve, szinte már könyörögve.

 

Ekkor volt az, hogy Loki kapta el Thor jobb karját, és rántotta félre őt a zsenitől, mire az seggel érkezve a földre, beverte a fejét a falba, majd utána a földbe, s kissé megszédült. Az ez idő alatt történi pillanatokra Tony nem igazán emlékszik, így biztosra vette, hogy egy kevéske másodpercre, talán el is ájult, de ugye ez ellen már nem tehetett semmit, mert már megtörtént.

 

Az Odinsonok hangját viszont tisztán hallotta, ami nem volt kellemes, mert úgy üvöltöztek egymással, hogy az csak na. Lehet, hogy zengett tőlük a ház, még ezt sem volt képes realizálni, hirtelen túl nehéznek érezte magát, de nem hagyta, hogy mindez legyűrje, erőt vett magán, s felállt.

 

Hogy ismét meg legyen ragadva, és két centire legyen Thor állától és szakállától.

 

\- Engedd már el a francba, Thor! – Sipított Loki hangja Tony fülébe, aztán a milliárdosnak elege lett a hangzavarból, és az ide-oda való ráncigálástól, na meg a szőke mély s vádló hangjától, így fogta magát, és behúzott a másiknak.

 

Legalábbis szeretett volna, ugyanis a nála jóval testesebb férfi reflexei valahogy úgy kiéleződtek, hogy miközben a testvérével vitatkozott, képes volt megállítani és egyben eltéríteni Tony öklét.

 

Egyenesen a falon lógó képkeretbe.

 

Pont bele a közepébe.

 

Nem kell kétszer mondani, hogy az üveg benne összetört, a szilánkok beleálltak Tony kezébe - természetesen volt olyan darab, amely a földre hullott -, s a vér elég gyorsban folyt le a karján, az inge alá.

 

Loki dühödten odébb taszította a bátyját, aki olyan megdöbbenéssel konstatálta a kialakult helyzetet, hogy Stark már majdnem megsajnálta. A fekete hajú egyből, gyengéden megérintette Tony-t, s kérdezte, hogy minden rendben van-e. Persze ezután azonnal szabadkozni kezdett, egy _„Jézusom, ez egy hülye kérdés volt, bocs, ne haragudj”,_ de a másikat nem érdekelte.

 

Csak az ujjaiban lévő fájdalomra tudott koncentrálni, s hiába kántálta magában, hogy _„gondolj másra, gondolj másra”,_ nem ment. Kissé remegett, talán még mindig tartva a sokktól, viszont tudta, hogy legfőképpen a félelemtől rázkódott a teste. Ugyanis mindene, ami van, amivel oly sok mindent ért el, és érhet még el az életben, az most egy csurom vér, és üvegszilánkok álltak ki belőle.

 

Ugyanis Tony Stark élete a keze volt. Akár egy orvosnak, neki is ez volt a mindene. Ha _tönkremegy_ , ha _elromlik_ , vége mindennek.

 

Loki is tudta ezt. Nagyon is jól.

 

Ahogy mindenki más is, ezért volt Thor annyira meghökkenve, ezért volt ennyire Loki rémült és bűnbánó, mivel tulajdonképpen az ő hülyesége miatt került Tony ebbe a helyzetbe.

 

\- Stark... én... – Kezdett bele Thor, aztán, mintha vérszemet kapott volna, ismét mérges lett, de most próbálta visszafogni magát. – A te hibád! – Kiáltotta. – Minek csókoltad meg az öcsémet?!

 

A zseni lassan felnézett, először Thorra, majd Lokira, és ezt még vagy kétszer megcsinálta, míg benne is felment a pumpa, s befeszítette az állkapcsát.

 

\- Én csókoltam meg?! Tisztán láthattad, hogy én voltam a falna szorítva, nem ő! – Mutatott a sérült kezével a mellette álló barátjára, aki addigra már nem fogta semelyik testrészét, ám nagyon megbánta, ugyanis éles fájdalom suhan végig az ujjai között.

 

Thor megrázta szőke üstökét. Olyan volt mint egy vihar, egy tornádó, telis tele villámokkal, és dörgéssel.

 

\- Nem számít! Te meg – pillantott a testvérére -, mi a frászért csókoltad amúgy meg?!

 

Amaz pedig vicsorgott.

 

\- Ha megtettem, akkor megtettem. Nem mintha bármi közöd is lenne hozzá! – Vágott vissza, s Tony megforgatta volna gyermeteg viselkedésükre a szemét, sok-sok irányban, hogy már tükörtojás módjára essenek össze, de nem tette meg, mert még mindig szúrt a feje az előbbi falbeveréstől.

 

_Úgy néz ki nekem már csak a fal, adja a másikat..._

 

 

\- Igenis közöm van hozzá! Hiszen a bátyád vagyok és... és mert... – Akadt el azon nyomban a hangja, és a playboy biztosra vette, hogy az arca nem csak a dühtől vörösödött el.

 

Ahogy édes drága _testvérkéje_ arca sem a méregtől...

 

\- És képzeld, csak hogy tudd, le is feküdtem vele! – Kötötte még az ebet a karóhoz, Loki, de pont Loki. Nem volt már megfelelő szó a szótárban arra a sokkra, melyet most Stark érzett.

 

A szemei kidülledtek, úgy nézett ki, mint egy megszorított kis hörcsög. Kapkodta a tekintetét az Odinsonok között, s várta Thor reakcióját. De az valahogy nem úgy jött, mint amilyenre igazándiból számított volna... Csapkodásra, üvöltözésre – még ennél durvábbira – számított volna, törésre és kikelésre.

 

De a szőkeség inkább tűnt ledermedtnek és szomorúnak. Látszott rajta, hogy csalódott. S az is, hogy nem Lokiban, hanem saját magában, ugyanis a kezét a szájához emelte, és félrenézett. Egész új volt a látvány, majd ahogy Tony oldalra nézett, látta, hogy társát is ugyanúgy megdöbbentette ez a tény. Hisz nem ezt várta... várták.

 

Enyhíteni próbált a helyzeten, mert ahogy látta, a kis menyét házikedvence, nem igazán tervezett megszólalni az ügyben.

 

\- Thor... figyelj. Régen volt, több éve. Részegek voltunk – habár tudom, hogy ez... ez nem mentség – de kíváncsiak is. Én... hogy őszinte legyek, nem emlékszem sok mindenre arról az éjszakáról. Csak azt, hogy másnap iszonyatosan hasogatott a fejem és a... – Áll meg a mondandójában, mert nem igazán szerette volna kimondani, hogy milye is fájt éppen. De mindhárman tudták, hogy mire gondol. – S Lokinak szintúgy. Ez régen volt, s nem történt az óta se semmi.

 

_Leszámítva az előző csókokat... de erről nem kell tudni senkinek._

 

De, úgy látszott csak várni kellett a bomba robbanására. Mivel Thor támadni kezdte Lokit, persze pusztán szavakkal, nem tettekkel. Ami azért megnyugtató volt, de azért na. Ijesztő volt, ahogy ketten veszekedtek, és tényleg meglepő volt a tény, hogy eddig nem jött fel még senki. És, hogy Jarvis eddig még nem reagált semmit... bár megmondta neki még reggel, hogy vonuljon vissza, szóval...

 

De Anthony megunta. Elege volt már ebből. Fájt a feje, fájt a keze, a hátáról és a nyakáról akkor már persze ne is beszéljünk. Neki is voltak szerelmi gondjai, egészen hasonlóak, de ő nem viselkedett így, ilyen barbár módon, mint most ez a kettő. És tényleg, tényleg megunta. Nem érdekelte, _leszarta_ , hogy milyen következményei lesznek annak, amit most mondani fog majd.

 

\- Mondjátok már meg egymásnak az Isten szerelmére, hogy szeretitek egymást! – Kiáltotta. – És itt most nem a testvérire gondolok, hanem a másikra...! – Fűzte még hozzá, s megpróbálta már nem mozgatni a kezét.

 

_Jó, nem tűnik vészesnek... ideget úgy látszik nem ért, s csontot sem, az jobban fájna._

A párocska eltátotta a száját. Akár röptében egy elég méretes sült galamb is átutazhatott volna a szájukon, Kínától ide vissza.

 

\- Normális vagy Stark?! – Vékonyult el Loki hangja, és a szemei rémületet tükröztek, s bezártságot.

 

_Oh, baszki, megint kezdődik... Loki megint menekül._

\- Ő a bátyám!

_Nem, nem az. Ő nem bátyád. Téged örökbefogadtak._

\- Tévedsz. – Nyögte, csukott szemmel, majd egy pillanattal később, kinyitotta azokat. – Tévedsz, Loki.

 

A barátja feléje fordult, és értetlenül pislogott.

 

\- Mi... miről beszélsz...?

 

Anthony összepréselte az ajkait.

 

_Ez nem az én dolgom lenne!_

\- Nem az én dolgom lenne ez, de... Ha ettől féltek, mert testvérek vagytok, és szerelmesek egymásba – itt a másik kettő elég feltűnő módon összerezzent -, emiatt... Nos emiatt már nem kell aggódnotok. – Próbálta úgy megértetni ezt velük, hogy ő nem sajnálja, hogy nem testvérek, mert ez egy szörnyű élmény lehet nekik.

 

_Hiszen akit egész életedben a testvérednek gondoltál, mégsem az aki?El se tudom képzelni, mi mehet végbe most majd bennük..._

\- Loki, Thor nem a bátyád. Téged örökbefogadtak.

 

Hitetlenség. Összetörés. Értetlenkedés. Cselekvésképtelenség.

 

Ez ment végbe Lokiban, Tony pontosan jól látta az arcát, onnan, ahonnan éppenséggel állt.

 

Aztán észrevett valami mást is... egészen mást. Egy halovány... halovány reményt és boldogságot.

 

S Anny legbelül mosolygott.

 

\- Honnan...? – kérdezte, vagyis, kérdezni próbálta Thor.

 

És a másik nem resttelt azonnal válaszolni.

 

\- Mikor eljöttetek a múltkor Bucky miatt. Jarvis a belépéskor mindenkit levizsgált. Ő hívta fel a figyelmem arra... arra, hogy nem egyezik a DNS mintátok. De ezt nem velem kell megbeszélnetek, hanem a szü- szüleitekkel.

 

Ő volt az utolsó, aki beszélt. Hallgattak egy ideig, majd a fiatalabb testvér elviharzott, Thor pedig úgy nézett rá, mint akinek fogalma sincs, hogy mihez kezdjen most.

 

\- Menj már utána, te idióta! – Pörkölt oda neki. – Ha szereted, ha igazán szereted, akkor menj utána, ne hagyd, hogy itt legyen vége!

 

A kék szemek egy pillanatra köszönetet hordoztak a tekintetükben, majd Tony nem látott mást, mint meglebbenő arany fürtöket, ahogy elsietnek. Igen ám. Elsietnek.

 

Elsietnek egy féltucatnyi ember mellett, akik a lépcső tetején álltak, alig pár méterre. Látta az ő kék szemeit és szőke haját, Mayát, Peppert, Charlest, Jane-tés-

 

\- Mióta vagytok itt? – kérdezte rémülten.

 

\- Épp elég ideje.

 

És ennyi kellett. Még hallott egy _„Bátyus!”_ felkiáltást, majd ájultan hanyatlott a földre.

 

**XxX**

Mikor felébredt, Dr. Strange arca nézett vissza rá, és nem volt túl kellemes a látvány, ahogy állt felette, akár a keselyű, omlós húsra várva.

 

\- Tehetek valamit önért, Doki? – Igen, kérdezte volna, de torka szárasságától ez valahogy úgy hangzott, hogy : „ _thtk mift öktn oi?”_

De az orvos azon nyomban egy pohár vízzel kecsegtette Starkot, aki hálásan meg is bólintotta ezt a tettét neki.

 

\- Hogy érzi magát? – tette fel az oly ismerős első kérdést.

 

\- Hát, most, hogy már ittam, csodásan. Amúgy hugyoznom kell, kimehetek? – tért egyből a tárgyra, ami a szívét, khm, jobban mondva a hólyagját nyomaszotta.

 

\- Persze, arra van. – Mutatta az irányt, mire Tony felült, és kisétált.

 

Amint visszatért, az óvatos kézmosás után – hisz vigyázni kellett a varratokra, mert ahogy tevékenysége megkezdésekor észrevette, a művelet a szokásostól eltérően, egykezű mutatvány lett -, visszabújt az ágyba, és várta a soron következő vallatást. Közben meg szemlélte a bekötözött jobb kezét.

 

A doki meg tudta, mi a dörgés.

 

\- Feje?

 

\- Nem fáj.

 

\- Pedig az is be van kötve. Pánikrohamok?

 

_Honnan a francból tud róla?_

 

\- Elenyésző számban, kezelve.

 

\- Remek. Gyógyszert gondolom, nem felejti el beszedni. Keze?

 

\- Zsibbad.

 

\- Nem csodálom. Háta?

 

\- Szúr.

 

\- Valószínűleg a lila foltoktól, amiket szerzett, miközben beverte. Nyaka?

 

\- Nem érzem, hogy baja lenne.

 

\- Pedig szintén csak lila a színben pompázik. De ne aggódjon, egy kettőre fos-zöld színű lesz, az biztos sokkal jobban fog állni. – Jegyezte meg nevetgélve Strange.

 

\- Hát igen, bókoltak már szebben is nekem.

 

\- Meghiszem azt. – Bólintott az orvos. - Nos, végeztem is, ha bármi baj van, csipogjon a nővérnek. Értékek ott-ott és ott. – Mutogatott. - Nemsokára tizenegyet üt az óra, jönnek magáért délben. Nem tartom benn, felesleges, úgy sem maradna. Várom vissza a lagzi után, leszedni a varratokat, s komolyan kérem, ne nyúljon hozzájuk odahaza, Mr. Stark.  

 

\- Értettem. – Szalutált szórakozottan.

 

\- A szilánkok összes darabját kiszedtem, csontot s fontos inakat, ereket szerencsére nem ért, így mindez pusztán felszíni sérülés. De legjobb lenne, ha a fejével pihenne pár napot. Az ágyba. – Tette hozzá jelentőségteljesen, arra vonatkozóan, hogy Tony véletlenül se kezdjen neki dolgozni semmin sem.

 

Erre az említett elhúzta a száját.

 

\- Hét darab varrat van, eléggé kicsit, de azért beköttettem a kezét, hisz kitudja miket művel magával odahaza, így előre dolgoztam. – Jegyezte meg orrhangon, és a zseni kezdte úgy érezni, hogy folyamatosan öncsodálást hall, mintha a doki nem is vele, s nem is hozzá beszélne, szimplán csak megjegyzi a dolgokat. Hogy csak magának, nos az tényleg teljesen más kérdés.

 

\- Köszönöm, Strange.

 

\- Dr. ha kérhetem. – Mosolygott, mire Tony felszusszant.

 

\- Köszönöm, _Dr_. Strange.

 

\- Igazán nincs mit, ez a munkám, idióta. – Vigyorgott, önelégülten, a másik meg csak megforgatta a szemét. Szabályosan kezdte idegesíteni a doki, főleg mert kísértetiesen hasonlított a viselkedése az övére.

 

_Oops, már tudom, mit érezhetnek a többiek..._

\- További jobbulást. – Nyújtotta a bal kezét az orvos Anny-nek, aki fintorogva, de azért gúnyos mosollyal kinyújtotta szintén a balkezét, és megrázta.

 

Majd bólintott, és figyelte, ahogy Strange kimegy az ajtón, s becsukja maga után.

 

**XxX**

 

Charles jött érte, s Tony a leginkább neki örült, mintsem, hogy hallja Bruce kioktató szövegét. Az öccse megölelte, elég hosszasan, de persze nem annyira, hogy érzékeny legyen a dolog túlságosan. Limuzinnal jött érte, de nem ő vezetett, hanem Jarvis, viszont nem lepődött meg. Igaz, hogy Charlesnek van jogsija, de azért egy limuzint nehezen vezetne el, legalábbis Anthony szerint.

 

Hátul ültek, mély csöndben, egyetlen hang, amit hallani lehetett az Tony rágása volt és a mekis zacskó gyűrődése. Mivel nem akart addig hazamenni, ameddig nem kapott két sajtburgert, nagy kólával és nagy krumplival meg egy kis csokis fagyival. Jarvis meg azért mégis Jarvis volt, megállt neki, s már csak Charles-re várt a feladat, hogy kaját vegyen a bátyjának.

 

Tonynak nem kellett sokáig könyörögnie érte, öcsikéje hamar befutott és megvette neki, habár nem fűzött hozzá semmit, ami egészen fura és érdekes volt.

 

És most még mindig némaságban ültek, s érezte a másik tekintetét magán, elég pontosan, hiszen már kiéleződött az ilyesmikre. Egyes követői az egyetemen... _Steve_...

 

Nem vette észre, hogy mikor érkeztek meg a házhoz. Nem lepte meg Jarvis vezetői gyorsasága, de az már annál inkább, hogy Loki nem várta, mikor hazaért. Kissé csalódott volt, mert azért szerette volna tudni, hogy mi történt Thorral, meg tulajdonképpen, úgy _Complete_ , hogy mi a fasz van.

 

Már nem azért, de kíváncsi.

 

De nem fog hamar megöregedni.

 

_Hehehe_.

 

Maya megölelte, mosolyogva, kissé csillogott a szeme, de nem sírta el magát, rendben volt. Mjölnir a lába mellett ült le, s csóválta a farkát, meg vakkantott párszor, úgy nézett ki örült, hogy láthatja. Este be lett zárva lentre, hogy ne zavarjon senkit, és hogy a vendégek se zavarják őt. A bátyja meglapogatta, és vigyorgott rá, majd fintorral elvette a Tony mellkasához szorított „ _szemetet_ ”, és letette az egyik közeli asztalra.

 

\- Örülök, hogy látlak Anny.

 

\- Tegnap is láttál. – Jegyezte meg okoskodóan, de tudta, hogyan értette a bátyja. Viszont azért nem örült a lökésnek, amit kapott játékból, csak úgy.

 

Szerencsére nem vezették be, mint valami gyogyóst, vagy súlyos beteget, inkább ugyanúgy viselkedtek vele, mint eddig. _Habáááár_ , Tony észrevette, hogy valami azért mégiscsak megváltozott, mintha tartással álltak volna mellette. Látszott rajtuk, hogy érdekli őket valami, s ez eléggé feltűnő volt, pedig a zseni biztosra vette, hogy megpróbálták eltitkolni. De várt a rákérdezéssel addig, míg le nem ültették a konyhába, és elé nem raktak egy jó erős feketekávét, muffinnal és egy kis szendvicset, amit Maya tuti nagy gyorsaságban dobott össze.

 

Igaz, hogy evett hambit, de azért még érezte, hogy tudott volna enni, ezért nem is fogta vissza magát. A többiek ott zsörtölődtek mögötte, majd épp meg akart volna szólalni, de ekkor nagy meglepetésben előtűnt Pepper és Rhodey. Mosolyogva köszöntötte a barátait, akik megölelték. És Anthony már tényleg érezte, hogy kezd sok lenni a rovásán. Nem először sérült le, s ahhoz képest még mit sem tudnak a sorozatosan visszatérő rohamairól.

 

Tulajdonképpen nem hazudott a dokinak, mert szedi a nyugtatókat és a másik, kék színű kis pirulát is, aminek igazándiból nem tudja a nevét.

 

\- Hogy veled mindig történik valami haver. – Jegyezte meg Rhodey epésen, az arca pedig tipikusan azt a formát vette fel, ami azt tükrözte, hogy nemsokára elneveti magát, de kellemesen csalódott, mert nem tette meg.

 

Csak akkor, mikor Tony elfordult.

 

\- Ha, ha, ha. – Rázta meg kissé a fejét, mire a haverja megint vállba veregette, mint az előbb egy kicsit, persze csak óvatosan.

 

\- Örülök, hogy jól vagy Tony. Nagyon megijesztettél minket, mikor csak úgy összeestél. – Nézett rá Pepper olyan tekintettel, mellyel igazán szeretett volna bűntudatot kelteni a másikban, de a férfi nem értette, miért is próbálna benne bűntudatot kelteni, hiszen nem tett semmit.

 

_Na mindegy is._

 

A lány leült melléje kávézni, Maya pedig velük szembe, miután Charles felhívta a figyelmét arra, hogy terhesen ne álldogáljon. Ezután mély csöndben üldögéltek, álldogáltak, s kávézgattak, míg nem Tony végérvényesen megunta ezt az egészet.

 

\- Nos, mit akartok tudni? – kérdezte, s a hangja telis tele volt fáradtsággal.

 

Nem volt álmos, félreértés ne essék, abból volt elege, abba _fáradt_ bele, hogy tényleg, úgy nézték a többiek, mintha sakálok lennének, ő pedig csak egy darab hús, kifeszítve.

 

_Jurassic Park feeling..._

A lányok és Charles, egyből zavarba jöttek, míg Rhodey és Wayne azonal visszatámadtak, hogy miért is gondolt ilyesmire.

 

Aztán, a zseni rájuk nézett, egyesével, azzal a tipikus, „ _Tudom_ ” arckifejezéssel és tekintettel, ami pedig győzedelmeskedett.

 

De nem ők kérdezték, hanem Tony tette fel a kérdést, hiszen _tényleg_ tisztában volt vele, hogy a barátai és testvérei mit akarnak belőle kiszedni.

 

\- Igen. Lefeküdtem Lokival, még a kezdet kezdete előtt. És... bármilyen nehéz is ezt kimondani – húzta el a száját -, másnap reggel, iszonyatosan fájt a seggőnk, szóval ide-oda kaptuk a dolgot. – Röhögött, a többiek „ _Jajj már_ ” ábrázatán, de komolyan gondolta. – Viszont, az is igaz, hogy nem emlékszünk belőle semmire, mert részegek voltunk. Ennyi. Jézus! – Kiáltott fel.

 

A hirtelen hangtól kissé megrezzentek mellette.

 

\- Maya! – Szólt a lánynak. – Tegnap komolyan mondom, hogy Loki csókolt meg. Thort akarta feldühíteni – _gondolom_ \- de nem mondta el, s az óta nem is beszéltünk. – Kortyolt a kávéjába, s le sem vette a szemét a lányról.

 

Aki gyengéden elmosolyodott.

 

\- Semmi baj, megértem. Felhívott reggel, és mindent elmondott. – Mondta kedvesen, s megértően. – Kérdezett felőled is, de még nem tudtam mondani neki semmit, tényleg, el is felejtettem kérdezni, hogy van a kezed?

 

\- Remekül, hét öltés van csak benne, de semmi bajom sincs, nem ért csontot vagy inakat. Bár nem vagyok jártas abban, hogy mennyire fúródhat bele az üvegszilánk az ember bőre alá, de ez mindegy is.

 

\- A fejed? – jött Bruce hangja.

 

\- A kórházban egyszer megszédültem, de az óta minden okés. A hátam is rendben van, a nyakam is. – Mosolygott, majd eszébe jutott valami. – Tegnap... a vendégek? Hogy kerültem kórházba? – kérdezte, és meg is lepődött magán, hogy ez csak most jutott az eszébe.

 

\- Halkan cselekedtünk. Bruce rakott a kocsiba, és vitt el a kórházba, felesleges magyarázkodásokat pedig elkerültük, senki nem látott semmit. A többiek maradtak elintézni a vendégeket, bár igaz, hogy Loki kirohanása után, mindenki kíváncsi lett, hogy mi történhetett... Még veszekedtek egy sort az ajtóban is, mikor külön-külön járműbe beszálltak, és elmentek. – Magyarázta Charles.

 

\- Értem. – Szusszantotta. – Köszönöm. – Nézett a bátyjára. – Más sem hiányzott volna, mint egy ilyen az újságokban és a hírekben.

 

\- Nem is olvasol újságot. – Szúrta közbe Rhodey.

 

\- Tudom. – Nevetett Tony. – De érted.

 

A srác legyintett, s látszott rajtuk, hogy mindketten élvezik egymás agyának húzását. Majd Anthony összehúzta a szemöldökét.

 

\- Miért nem szóltok ahhoz semmit, hogy dugtam Lokival? – kérdezte kíváncsian

 

\- Muszáj ennyire vulgárisnak lenned? – nyögte Pepper, mire kapott egy gyönyörű mosolyt.

 

\- Hát, igazából nem mondhatunk semmit. Már megtörtént, firtatni meg minek... Amúgy is, nem volt meglepő, hogy kipróbáltad már férfival. – Mondta Rhodey.

 

A zseni szó szerint megdöbbent barátja szavain, és volt is oka rá.

 

\- Öreg... csak egy faszival feküdtem le eddig, s az Loki volt. – Hazudott.

 

Most a barátja nézett rá elkerekedett szemekkel.

 

\- Senki mással?!

 

\- Miért, annak tűnök, aki már több pasival is volt?! – Rivallta a kérdést.

 

Kapott is egy teljesen egyhangú, hangos „ _Igen_ -t”, mindenkitől. S ez tényleg nem volt vicces.

 

**XxX**

Anthony úgy tett, ahogyan a doki javasolta. Lefeküdt, s fel sem kelt másnap délután egyig. Jó sokáig aludt, persze erre rájátszott az, hogy altatót is vett be, hogy rendesen ki tudja pihenni magát, s mikor felkelt, senki sem volt a házban, csak a kiskutya és ő.

 

Charles sem volt itt, de Tony tudta, hogy az öccse köszönés nélkül nem ment volna el csak úgy, így ez tartotta benne a lelket. Tegnap még meg is jegyezte neki, milyen szépen kitakarítottak a party után, de ekkor Charlie az orrára kötötte, hogy Jarvis hívta a szokásos takarítóbrigádot, akiket általában maga Tony is szokott.

 

Kikelt az ágyból, lezuhanyozott, mivel kicsit forrónak és izzadtnak érezte magát. A haját is megmosta, közben pedig J-vel pletykálkodtak a vendégekről. Mindent elmondott az Al, hogy mi történt, a szaftosabb részleteket Tony közvetlen ismerősei között, s mint az is kiderült, Banner, a jó drága Banner végre elhívta táncolni Natashát, majd ahogy Jarvis elárulta, egy csók is megesett köztük.

 

A zseni nagyon boldog volt e hír hallatán, de tényleg.

 

Majd szintén történt valami Wade és a kicsi pók között, és Jarvis elárulta konszolidáltan, hogy jobb, ha azt a szobát is kitakarítatja, de teljesen...

 

S tudta, hogy először gratulálni, majd megverni fogja Deadpoolt.

 

_Az hótziher._

Köntösbe bújt, majd felöltözött, és észrevette, hogy a telefonja villogott egy párszor. A homloka ráncba szaladt, mert nem emlékezett rá, hogy ő tette azt oda, de aztán megnyugodott, mert meglátta Maya írását mellette egy cetlin.

 

_„Van egy kis harapnivaló a hűtőben, de előtte melegítsd fel. A cuccaidat behoztam, remélem nem baj. Késő délután érkezem, készülök a csoporttársaimmal a holnapi ZH-ra még. Puszi, Maya.”_

Félre is csúsztatta a papírt, majd feloldotta a kódját a telefonján, és egyből meg is látta az üzenetet, amit egy ismeretlen szám küldött neki.

 

_„Ott leszek Vasárnap, majd közöld a terved.” – Killian._

Tony elmosolyodott, s egyből megírta a már kész tervet. Nagyon régóta tudja már, hogy mit szeretne ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban, ami természetesen most egy hazugság. Pár hete döntötte csak el igazán, hogy melyik opció is legyen, mivel többet lehetőséget is számba vett, de erre esett a választása.

 

És még most is úgy gondolta, hogy jól döntött.

 

Lement, hogy egyen egy keveset abból, amit Maya készített, Mjölnir persze közben egész végig a lába mellett csaholt, majd Jarvis szólt, hogy vendége érkezett.

 

Az ajtónál pedig Bucky várta.


	15. All you need to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellóka!
> 
> Ez az utolsó fejezet a My life ezen sorozatának. Köszönöm, hogy eddig velem voltatok, annak pedig főleg, aki kommentelésre is rászánta az idejét! Remélem tetszett és élveztétek az olvasást. :) Hibákért elnézést még egyszer, ehhe~
> 
> Hnap, vagy is ma, 25-én megyek Ciprusra, és majd December körül érkezem. Az írást addigra felfüggesztem, mert nem viszek ki magammal Laptopot, nehogy valakinek megessen rajta a szeme. Meg amennyit dolgozni fogok, nem hiszem, hogy lenne alkalmam írni, szabadnapon meg szerintem úgy is a tengerben leszek a barátaimmal. :D Csak ne félnék a cápáktól ennyire ^^"
> 
> A történetem kitalált, az enyém a jog vele kapcsolatban, de a szereplőkkel nem, én csak játszadozom velük. :)
> 
> Lizzy, remélem tetszeni fog. :* S remélem velem maradsz, ha visszajöttem. :) Legalább lesz időm kitalálni a Superbat My life-ot. :)
> 
> Amit még mondani szeretnék az az, hogy húzhattam volna tovább a történetet, de felesleges lett volna, mert az csak részkitöltő, felesleges iromány lett volna. Az meg egy idő után untatta volna az embert, legalábbis engem szokott. :D
> 
> Nem akartam sexel se túlhype-olni a dolgot, erőltetettnek éreztem volna. Itt minden a várakozásról szólt, legalábbis szerettem volna érzékeltetni, hogy nem minden egy csapásra sikerül az embernek, néha várnia kell. ^^
> 
> Nos, akkor viszlát!

**All you need to know – Csak annyit kell tudnod, hogy...**

Már komolyan a falnak tudott tőle mászni. De tényleg. Nem értette, hogy miért, miért, és ismét csak miért, foglalkoztatott ez mindenkit. Komolyan, ennél híresebb már az sem lenne, ha a Mars-ra jutottunk volna, na de az, hogy volt, anno még sokkal fiatalabb korában egy kis afférja Lokival... Az már ennyire hihetetlen?!

 

_Még az a szerencse, hogy a hírekbe nem szerepelt._

Bár Tony tudta, hogy egyik barátja sem köpne a sajtónak, de azért egy ekkora buliban, még a falnak is füle van. Viszont _az_ már a hírekbe lenne, maximum csak azért nem, mert látnak benne annyit, hogy mondjuk megfenyegessék egy ilyennel.

 

Na de pont, Tony Starkot?

 

_Ugyan már._

\- Szóval? – kérdezte, és a hangja hirtelenjében emlékeztette Tonyt az apja kioktató hangtónusára. Nem volt jó hallani.

 

\- Mit szóval? – sóhajtotta. – Szeretnéd, hogy még hatodszorra is elmondjam, vagy valami olyan információra vagy kíváncsi, amit még magam sem tudok? – volt merő gúny a hangja, mert tényleg idegesítette már ez.

 

Plusz pont volt azért, hogy Bucky nem emiatt jött hozzá, s hagyta ki ma a sulit, hanem a karja végett. Még Vasárnap motyogott valami olyasmit Charlesnak, hogy viszket néha a műbőr a karján, szeretne valamit kezdeni vele, mert néha már megőrült tőle.

 

De Anthony mennyire szerette volna, ha inkább arról a problémáról beszélnének, mintsem erről az egész hülyeségről. Ő még nem is beszélt Lokival mostanában, pedig már Kedd van! A Hétfőt úgy átaludta, mint a franc, pedig Maya biztos aggódik a szervezés miatt.

 

_Na mindegy._

S Bucky túl sokáig hallgatott. Csak nézte őt, állhatatos tekintettel, felmérte, mint a kígyó az ellenfelét, s Anthony úgy érezte, mintha a másik tekintete merőben vádló lenne. Vagy zavarodott.

 

Aztán akkora levegőt vett, hogy szinte az összes oxigént kiszipolyozta a konyhából - ahol most is ültek -, persze képletesen.

 

\- Steve szerelmes beléd. De komolyan, viszont biztosra veszem, hogy már tudod. – Mondta egy szuszra, Tony pedig annyira megdöbbent, hogy a kezében tartott kávésbögrét leejtette, ami koppant egyet az asztalon. A kávé kiömlött, a bögre gurult egy kicsit, míg a zseni tátott szájjal ülve nézte, ahogy a másik megállítja, majd felveszi és leteszi a poharát, az asztalra.

 

Majd nyelt egy nagyot.

 

\- Ezt te honnan tudod? – kérdezte halkan. Hirtelen berekedt, s tudta, hogy innen nem menekülhet.

 

\- Gondolom, megkaptad az SMS-t. – Húzta fel a szemöldökét egy pillanatra a férfi.

 

A zseni elhúzta a száját, és a fejét a kezébe temette.

 

\- Tudtam... tudtam, hogy rájössz. – Nyögte, az előtte ülő pedig felnevetett.

 

És abba is hagyta.

 

\- Most komolyan beszéltem Stark. – Mondta, és fura volt a saját vezetéknevét hallani Buckytól, hisz egy ideje, mindig a keresztnevét használja. Valószínűleg az _ügy_ miatt. – Gondolta. – Steve oda és vissza van érted.

 

A playboy hátradőlt, és elmélázva nézte, ahogy a kávéja lecsepeg a padlóra, szép lassan. Halk, kopogó hangja volt, s kezdett egy egészen kis tócsát formálni, ahogy a földre értek. Mjölnir az új szagforráshoz futott, vizslatta egy kis ideig, majd hozzá nem nyúlva, ott hagyta, és visszafutott a nappaliba játszani.

 

\- Igen, tudom. – Mosolyogta, de azon nyomban le is lohadt az arcáról, mivel nem akarta elárulni magát, de már túl késő volt.

 

Bucky összehúzta a szemöldökét. Nem volt mérges, csak nem értette a helyzetet.

 

\- Akkor mi ez a dolog az Odinson gyerekkel? Mi a frászért csókoltad meg?

 

Felsóhajtott. Hiszen az előbb mondta el.

 

\- Miért hiszi mindenki azt, hogy én másztam rá?  - Erre persze egyből jött a válasz, mert egy „ _nőcsábász_ ”, de persze itt most férfiről volt szó, szóval... - Igaz, hogy ittam, de ebbe most Loki volt a hunyó. Egyszerűen csak lekapott ennyi az egész, nem én tehetek róla. És ami megtörtént régen, az megtörtént.

 

A srác végighúzta a kezét a haján, majd köhögött egyet, és kortyolt a pohár vizéből.

 

\- És mit fogsz most tenni? – érdeklődött kíváncsian.

 

Stark megrántotta a vállát. Persze hazudnia kellett, nem tehetett mást.

 

\- Szóval semmit? Steve egész nap, sőt tegnap is teljesen ki volt akadva. Nem lehetett hozzászólni, tiszta ideg volt. Na nem csak a csók miatt, amit szerencsétlennek végig kellett néznie, hanem azért is, mert megint kórházba kerültél.

 

\- Javítanék a dolgon, most először kerültem kórházba, az egyetem gyengélkedője nem számít annak. – Emelte fel a mutatóujját, miközben magyarázott, de válaszként csak egy szúrós pillantást kapott a közbeszólásért.

 

\- Ha nem szereted viszont, akkor mond meg neki. Ne hagyd szenvedni, s ne traktáld hiú reményekkel.

 

_Nem szeretném traktálni. Sosem akartam ilyet, én csak... sehol sem tanítják, mit kell tenned egy ilyen helyzetben. Mikor magam sem tudom, hogy mit akarok..._

_Ezt senki sem értheti, egyedül csak én._

_Csak én._

_Na meg talán Jarvis._

Ismét csak felsóhajtott.

 

\- Ezt majd én lerendezem Rogers-el. Nem szükséges senki beavatkozása. – Mondta keményen, kimondottan _Starkosan_. – Ez a mi ügyünk, nem másé.

 

\- Ő a barátom, az én közöm is.

 

\- Igen, de nem vagy az anyja. Felnőtt férfi, aki képes elintézni a dolgait, s remélem megérted, hogy miért nem akarom, hogy beleszólj, vagy bárki beleszóljon a mi ügyünkbe.

 

A barátja hallgatott. De most per pillanat Tony nem igazán tudta, hogy nevezheti e a másikat a barátjának, viszont azért reménykedett.

 

\- És mikor beszélsz vele?

 

_Nem tudom._

 

\- Nem tudom.

 

\- Nem tudod?

 

\- Nem. Most nem. Nyakamon az esküvő, és...

 

_Nem beszélhetek vele erről, az esküvő előtt. Mert az badarság lenne, hiszen én akkor..._

 

\- Értem. Nem hittem, hogy ilyen beszari vagy Stark. – Kezdte, Anny szeme pedig tikkelt egy keveset. – Kivéve... kivéve, ha te is szereted őt. Mit tervezel? – könyökölt le az asztalra úgy, hogy ne nyúljon bele a kávéba, s türelmesen várt, és figyelt.

 

Basszus.

 

\- Nem tervezek semmit. – Vágta rá azonnal, túl gyorsan, s Bucky szeme azon nyomban felcsillant, de nem reagált semmit, csak bólogatott, és annyit mondott a végén, hogy: „ _Jólvan_.”

 

Majd hirtelen átváltott valami másféle személyiségre, és felpattant, letörölte a kávéfoltot, a földről is természetesen, majd megkérdezte, hogy akkor mi lesz most majd a kezével. Menjen el, jöjjön vissza pár nap múlva, ha a zseni akkor majd épp pont ráér, és a többi.

 

A másik legyintett, s mondta Buckynak, hogy kövesse, mire amaz úgy is tett. Lesétáltak a garázsba, s egyben Tony műhelyébe a lépcsőn, ami kissé sötét volt, és egyből megkapta a viccnek szánt poént.

 

\- Ugye nem fogsz kinyírni, vagy ilyesmi?

 

Csak hátrafordult, és elmosolyodott rejtelmesen, de amúgy nem reagált rá semmi mást.

 

\- A dokik nem mondták véletlenül, hogy ne dolgozz most? – bökött a kötésre Tony fején.

 

\- De, Dr. Strange azt mondta, pihenjek ne melózzak.

 

Barnes megállt a háta mögött, az utolsó lépcsőfokon.

 

\- Akkor majd visszajövök. – Mondta, s eldugta a kezét a háta mögé, hogy ismét látatlanba megvakarja. Sajnos ez nem jött össze, mert szemből Tony látott mindent az üvegből, és ismét csak legyintett.

 

\- Ugyan, Jarvis csinálja majd az egészet. Megnézi, mire vagy allergiás, miért is viszketsz ugye, majd feljegyzi nekem, hogy később ne legyen ilyen probléma. Ha pedig nem lehet kiküszöbölni, a végső megoldás az lesz, hogy műbőr nélkül kell viseljed. – Fordult hátra egy röpke percre.

 

\- Tényleg? Nekem az úgy is jó.

 

\- Igazán? – adott ki egy „ _Hehh_ ” hangot is melléje pluszban. – Ezt komolyan is gondolod, vagy csak azért mondod, mert nem akarsz dolgoztatni?

 

A srác csendbe maradt. Lebukott.

 

\- Nyugi már, a gép csinál majd meg mindent, na meg persze Jarvis. – Lépett az ajtóhoz, majd beütötte a kódot, minek hatására amaz kinyílt, és beinvitálta a vendégét. – Jarvis, a lámpákat kérlek. – Szólt hangosan, s azonnal felgyúltak a fények. – Köszi, édes.

 

\- Uram, akkor már megvizsgáljam Mr. Barnes karját is?

 

\- Igen. Ha kész vagy, és megtaláltad a hibaforrást, mehet az építés. Charles megadta a készítési folyamatokat ugye? A terveket?

 

\- Igen, Uram.

 

\- Remek, akkor hajrá.

 

Várni kellett, nem olyan sokat, csak pár percet, majd mikor Jarvis szólt, hogy befejezte, és hogy az építés három óra lesz kereken, a mosómedve feléje fordult.

 

\- És mégis mit csinálunk mi addig? – kérdezte meglepetten, mire Anthony vigyorogva nézett rá.

 

\- Van egy Chopper-om, ha érdekelne...

Sokáig elvoltak lenn, s természetesen le lett szidva, amiért nem pihent eleget, sőt, azért is, mert nem is evett semmit egész nap. Mikor Maya hazaért, és látta, hogy érintetlen a tál, begurult, és tudta azon nyomban, hogy hol keresse a vőlegényét.

 

Hiába is védekezett Tony, hogy szimplán csak elfelejtette, mert akkor toppant be épp Bucky, a másik srác még le is idiótázta, hogy ilyesmit miért volt képes elfelejteni. Két oldalról kapta a bajt, egyazon időben, és tudta, hogy ez már nem az ő napja. A kar természetesen elkészült, amivel nem volt probléma már, mindenki örömére, Jarvis pedig rögzítette az adatokat gépre.

 

Aztán persze evett, meg Bucky is, Maya nem adta magát, míg mindkettejüket tele nem tömte. A végén már Stark érezte rosszul magát, annyit evett, s hirtelen elkapta az álmosság, s kedve lett volna lefeküdni, de nem tette meg. Egészen addig, míg a „ _menyasszonya_ ” rá nem ripakodott, hogy miért nem szólt már korábban emiatt, és hogy azonnal menjen fel a szobájába.

 

\- Olyan vagy most, mint az anyám. – Jegyezte meg félvállról, dörmögve.

 

A lány megcsapta az újsággal, ami épp a kezében volt, figyelmesen persze, nehogy kárt okozzon.

 

Bucky megjegyezte hangosan, hogy több kárt már úgy sem árthat semmisem, amint Tony persze nem nevetett, de Maya azért felkuncogott.

 

S amint felért a szobájába, egyből bedőlt az ágyba. Nem akart, s nem is volt kedve lefürödni, de már olyan este hat óra felé járt az idő, úgy gondolta azért mégsem lenne olyan hülye ötlet az a fürdés. Félig felült, s bevette a gyógyszereit, kivéve az altatót, hiszen most nem akarta kiütni magát, majd újra visszadőlt a puha ágyra.

 

Halkan nyílt az ajtó, ami furcsa volt, mert észre sem vette, hogy behajtotta maga után, majd megérezte a lágy, nőies parfümöt, és tudta, hogy ő az.

 

Maya levette Tony cipőjét a lábáról, majd betakarta, ruhástul mindenestül. Tudta jól, hogy min gondolkodott a férfi, de azt is tudta, hogy kijár neki még a pihenés. Megsimította a másik haját, s mosolyogva nézte a behunyt pillákat, ahogyan azok meg megrezzentek olykor-olykor.

 

Épp elment volna, mikor Anthony utána kapott, s megfogta a kezét. Résnyire kinyitotta a szemeit, és megszólalt.

 

\- Minden rendben lesz. – Suttogta halkan. – Ne félj, tökéletes esküvőt szervezek neked. – Motyogta, s megszorította a lány kezét. – A laptopom a műhelyben, Jarvis mindent tud, kérdezd őt, ő beenged a rendszerbe. Döntsd el, hogy mit hogyan szeretnél, a pénz nem számít... – Halkult el a hangja, majd végképp elnyomta az álom.

 

Így nem vette észe, az arcára hulló könnyeket, mikor Maya feléje hajolt, és homlokon csókolta.

 

S azt sem, hogy végig, ahogy kifelé haladt a szobából, azt suttogta többször is maga elé, hogy _„Köszönöm, köszönöm.”_

 

**XxX**

A munkálatok ezután irtózatos gyorsaságban folytak. Jött a szerda, és nem foglalkoztak most az egyetemmel, kivéve persze Mayát, akinek bejött a ZH-ja, de Tony nem ment be, már csak a fejsérülésére is hivatkozva – ami nem volt annyira komoly persze -, s szervezett.

 

Maya mindent elmondott tegnap délután és este Jarvisnak, hogy mit szeretne az esküvőjén, s mit nem. A városban foglaltattak, egy igazán elegáns szállodában. A hely meseszép volt, nem volt túl nagy, de nem is volt túl kicsi. A lány, amúgy is kis esküvőt szeretett volna, közeli barátokkal, és a szüleivel. Mivel egyke volt, testvérre nem igazán számíthatott, és szerette volna végre a szüleinek is bemutatni Tonyt. Akinek persze ez nem akaródzott, s sikerült is a találkát elhalasztania az esküvő napjára, de hogy ez hogyan csinálta, azt nem tudná felidézni.

 

Nem is volt rá szükség, Maya csak úgy szárnyalt, s jó volt látni a boldogságot a lány arcán. Szerette ezt az érzést, s élvezte a készülődést, mert olyan volt, mintha a saját esküvőjét szervezné épp. Nos, ami valójában igaz, de azért mégsem.

 

A meghívókat még szerdán postázták, a legjobb embereket állították rá erre a feladatra. Maya Rózsákat szeretett volna mennyasszonyi csokornak, s meg is kapta. Gyönyörű rózsaszín színt választott ki, ami a fő motívuma lett az esküvőnek, hiszen mindennek passzolnia kellett. A szalvétának, a terítőnek, magának a tortának, amit Tony kijelentett – hogy sima és lezser – ergo hófehér, gyöngyökkel, és csipke habdíszítéssel. Szerencsére tetszett mindenkinek az ötlet, azaz hármuknak, ugyanis csak ketten voltak, meg Jarvis.

 

Néha besegített Pepper meg Charles is, de a főbb dolgokat a mesterhármas alkotta, és tényleg remekül szórakoztak együtt. Maya felvidult, az arca csillogott, nem volt már elmélázó és szomorú, nevetgélt és többször is megsimogatta a pocakját.

 

\- Gyönyörű vagy. – Csúszott ki a száján, nem mintha bánta volna.

 

A lány elpirult és mosolygott.

 

\- Köszönöm.

 

Majd folytatták a munkálatokat.

 

Loki meglepő módon nem jelentkezett, pedig már csütörtök volt. A meghívót elküldte a lakásukra is, Thornak és neki volt címezve, természetesen külön-külön. De azért a biztonság kedvéért elküldte neki üzenetben is, mert tényleg szerette volna, ha ott lenne.

 

Szinte minden barátjukat meghívták, de Maya nem akarta a lánybarátait meghívni, Anthony legnagyobb meglepetésére, azt mondta azért, mert amióta kiderült a dolog közöttük, féltékenyek rá, és elfordultak tőle. Tudtára adta azt is, hogy amikor Killian-nal volt, volt egy barátnője, akivel elválaszthatatlanok voltak, de Maya félt keresni a lány társaságát a Killian-nal való szakításuk után.

 

Ezért is voltak mindketten boldogok, mikor Pepper igent mondott, hogy szívesen lenne Maya koszorúslánya.

 

Természetesen Tony Rhodey-t kérte meg erre a nemes feladatra, aki szintén csak élt a lehetőséggel, hiszen ott áll majd a legelső sorban, Bruce és Charles pedig egyből mögötte. Hiszen a testvéreit sem hagyhatta ki a „buliból.”

 

Gondolkozott rajta, hogy meghívja-e Raven-t, hiszen akármennyire is beszélő viszonyba vannak ők ketten, még nem tudja mire jutott a múltkori beszélgetéssel Charles a húgával. Igaz, hogy a partyn elvileg beszéltek, de kitudja, ugyebár...

 

Ezért is, mikor megkérdezte, hogy mit is tegyen ez ügyben, az öccse nyugodtan engedélyezte. Viszont feltűnt, hogy megbánta eme tettét, mikor a visszajelzéskor a plusz fő, akit Raven magával hozott, nem más volt, mint Erik Lehnsherr.

 

De Anthony nem szólt semmit...

 

Aztán pénteken megjelent Thor.

 

Nagy meglepetést hozva magával.

 

**XxX**

Nem maradtak a házban. Kimentek az udvarra, s kivitték magukkal Mjölnirt is. Néma csendben sétáltak egymás mellett, de Tony egyáltalán nem tartott attól, hogy a másik felpofozza, esetlegesen megüti.

 

Már az is meglepte, hogy a szőkeség eljött hozzá, na de még a bocsánatkérése!

 

\- Elnézésedet kérem, a történtekkel kapcsolatban. Nagyon sajnálom, amit veled tettem, normális esetben ilyet nem teszek, kérlek, bocsáss meg. Elveszítem a fejem, főleg, ha Lokiról van szó...

 

Tony hümmögött, hiszen saját bőrén tapasztalta, hogy milyen is az a bizonyos düh, melyben Thor az eszét veszti.

 

De nem haragudott a másikra. Már akkor sem, mikor épp _„verekedtek.”_ Tudta, hogy móTor miért teszi azt, amit, megértette, de nem volt mérges.

 

\- Nem voltam mérges, emiatt, nem kell aggódnod. – Mondta, és kedves mosoly kúszott az ajkaira. – Tudom, hogy – jó ez így nem teljesen igaz – szóval legalábbis sejtem, mi történhetett közöttetek a múltban.

 

Thor nyitotta a száját.

 

\- Ne, ne! Nem akarom tudni a részleteket.  – Szólt gyorsan közbe. – Csak arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy mi lett veletek. Na persze, szaftos részletektől mentesen, már ha volt ilyen. – Tette még azért hozzá.

 

A másik elpirult, és felnevetett zavarában, és Tony szemei égtek, hogy megtudja, mi is történt.

 

_Hát, erre kíváncsi leszek..._

Mjölnir ugatva futkorászott körülöttük, s Anny sejtette, hogy biztos nagyon boldog volt a kis eb, hogy a gazdája végre eljött hozzá. Az említett le is guggolt hozzá, megsimogatta, játszott vele és lökdöste, majd elkezdett beszélni. Kicsit úgy tűnt, mintha zavarban lenne, hiszen beszéde közben nem nézett Tonyra, végig a kutyára összpontosított, de ebben a zseni nem is akarta megzavarni.

 

Az idősebb Odinson elmondta, hogy _aznap_ nehéz volt Lokival beszélnie. Az öccse hajthatatlan volt, nem akart vele kommunikálni – amit Tony kicsit meg is értett -, de aztán végül sikerült rávennie, hogy beszéljenek. Thor azt is elmondta, hogy mindketten sírtak, annyira meghatotta őket a dolog érzelmileg és lelkileg, a folyamatos stressz, a félelem Vasárnap este mind kijött rajtuk, és nem fogták vissza magukat.

 

Nagyon sokat veszekedtek, egymás után hozták fel az érveket, s ellenérveket, hogy miért nem kéne együtt lenniük. Aztán a szőke kibökte, hogy a rendezvényre már úgy jött el, hogy szakított Jane-el, Loki miatt.

 

S, hogy elmondott mindent Jane-nek, hogy mennyire szereti a testvérét, minden bánatát, minden gondját a lányra zúdította, aki nem menekült el, nem lett haragos és mérges, nem kiabált vele, hanem leültette, és tanácsot adott neki, legalábbis próbált.

 

\- Ő egy nagyon kedves lány. Iszonyúan szeretem, de már csak mint barátot. – Mondta Thor.

 

Majd azért is elnézést kért, amiért ő jött, és nem Loki, de Anthony azonnal elhessegette ezt, s közölte, hogy nincs semmi baj.

 

Azt is megosztotta vele, halkan s bensőségesen, hogy ők ketten tényleg nem testvérek. És Tony hiába tudta ezt már régóta, azért sejtette, hogy ez mekkora érzelmi súly lehet egy embernek, és hogy az igazat végül Thor tényleg megosztotta vele... Megtisztelve érezte magát, amit el is mondott a másiknak.

 

Aki csak mosolygott.

 

A részletekbe nem ment ezután bele, még egyszer elnézést kért a zseni kezéért, majd távozni készült, de gyorsan visszapördült.

 

\- Az esküvőre megyünk. Szerintem mindannyian, bár Steve nem jelzett még vissza nekünk Messengeren. Pedig Natasha eléggé nyúzza. – Jegyezte meg nevetgélve, Tony szíve pedig összeszorult. – Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál, de lenne egy kérésem, ha nem vagyok nagyképű... – Nézett le a kutyusra, s egy ideig csendben maradt, míg a milliárdosnak végül leesett, hogy miről is lehet szó.

 

\- Jézusom. – Csapta magát homlokon. – Ne haragudj, olyan régóta van itt, hogy már megszoktam, azt hittem már az enyém. – Mondta, mire Thor rávigyorgott. – Loki cuccai nem kellenek?

 

A magasabb elgondolkozott ezen egy kicsit, majd tagadóan megrázta a fejét. Szőke fürtjei pedig csak úgy lobogtak körülötte.

 

\- Nem, biztosra veszem, hogy ő maga akar eljönni ide.

 

Tony megértően bólintott, elköszöntek, majd Thor felkapta a kutyát, és elment.

 

Ő pedig hosszasan nézett utána.

 

Amint bement, kérdőre vonták, hiszen nem is az ő barátai lettek volna, ha nem tették volna, de persze nem mondott nekik semmit. Hiába próbálkoztak sokáig, a dolog nem jött össze, és kissé mindenki lehangolt lett, mikor megtudták, hogy Thor még Mjölnirt is elvitte. De azért örültek is neki valamilyen szinten, hiszen a kutyus végre hazamehetett.

 

**XxX**

 

 

Szombaton ruhapróbára mentek, ki is fizették, mikor Maya megtalálta, legalábbis ezt Tony onnan tudta meg, mikor Pepper elmesélte neki a részleteket. Hiszen a vőlegény nem láthatja a ruhát, egészen _addig_ a pillanatig.

 

Nem kérdezett rá a ruha árára, habár furdalta a kíváncsiság, nem tette meg, Jarvis rábeszélte.

 

\- Kár, hogy nem leszel ott élőben Jarvis. – Jegyezte meg két óra körül.

 

\- Uram, biztosra veszem, hogy gyönyörű lesz a szertartás. Majd megnézem a képeket. – Biztosította a feltalálóját. – Lélekben amúgy is önnel leszek. – Tette még hozzá, Tony pedig mindezt megmosolyogta.

 

Jarvisnak ugyanis szerinte igazándiból volt is lelke, de sokan kételkedtek benne, Pedig egy sima kódfejtő programhoz képest, J a kezdetek óta, nagyon sokat fejlődött.

 

És ezekkel, a szavakkal Tony itt még szerény volt.

 

A lányok az utolsó simításokat végezték az előkészületeken, és ő pedig tényleg nem értette, hogy miért kell az ilyesmit hónapokig rendezni. Mikor ezt szóvá is tette Jarvisnak, az azt válaszolta, hogy nem mindenki lehet ilyen gazdag, mint ő, és nem is mindenkinek lehet ennyi szabadideje, mint amennyi neki van.

 

Helyt adott ennek a ténynek, de azért érdekesnek találta a helyzetet.

 

Este, amint lefürdött, egyből érezte a szúró érzést a mellkasában, de valamilyen úton, módon, sikerült visszafognia a rohamot. Erről persze aztán eszébe jutott Clark, és hogy szeretett volna beszélni vele, jobban megismerni, de sajnos erről kimondottan teljesen elfeledkezett.

 

_Hogy a frászba felejthettem el?_

Amint betakaródzott, a gondolatai pörögtek. Imádkozott, hogy másnap minden a tervei szerint alakuljanak, és hogy minden tökéletes legyen, Killian ne szúrjon el semmit. Majd Steve járt a fejében, szerette volna, ha eljön, mert akkor minden a helyére került volna. Ezekben reménykedett, mikor maga elé képzelte Steve-t. Hazudna saját magának is, ha azt mondaná, nem figyelt fel már idővel az előtt Rogers-re, mintsem amaz megtörtént volna. Nem emlékezett rá így kimondottan, de futólag, ha valaki megjegyezte volna, hogy nagydarab, izmos és szőke, na meg persze kedves, akkor biztos be tudta volna azonosítani.

 

Akarva akaratlanul is felrémlett előtte az, amit az öltözőben tettek, még hónapokkal ezelőtt. A teste öntudatosan reagált a gondolataira, s felhevült, érezte, hogy felizgult. A szeme ködös volt, forgolódott, próbálta elterelni a figyelmét, másra gondolni, de nem ment.

 

Hisz akármennyire is nőcsábász, neki Steve volt az utolsó szexuális kapcsolata, s így, ahogy belegondolt, elég szánalmasnak tartotta magát, de annyira nem izgatta túlságosan, hogy rémálmai legyenek belőle. Mayával se próbálkozott, s pontosan tudta miért... De egy bizonyos terület nem akaródzott neki lenyugodni, így végül kénytelen volt magához nyúlni.

 

S saját magát is meglepte, mikor szinte öt perc alatt végzett.

 

\- Hűha, Tony fiú, ki voltál éhezve mi? – kérdezte saját magától, majd megtisztította magát, és újból elfeküdt.

 

Aztán eljött a Vasárnap.

 

A nagy nap.

 

**XxX**

 

Ülésrendet nem készítettek. Felesleges és hülye ötlet lett volna, hisz miért nem egyszerűbb, ha mindenki úgy ül le, ahova szeretne? S Tony ezt a fogadásra is értette, nem csak a szertartás részére.

 

Bár később Charles felvilágosította, hogy esküvő előtt, mindenki abban a sorban ül le a templomban, ahogy érkeztek. Azzal a kivétellel, hogy ők most nem templomban házasodtak, de ez most nem is volt annyira fontos.

 

A hely tényleg pompás volt, Maya jól döntött, a pódium és szépen fel volt díszítve selyem szőnyeggel vagy mivel, Tony nem igazán tudta hirtelenjében eldönteni. Rózsák voltak mindenütt, rózsaszín és annak enyhébb, halványabb és sötétebb színeiben pompázva, elegánsan, nem giccsesen.

 

Az illat a teremben üde volt, friss, érezhető volt a tömény boldogság illata.

 

Anthony Stark pedig esküvői öltönyben állt, s a haját igazgatta az egyik tükör előtt. Magában arról vélekedett, hogy mennyire iszonyatosan jól is néz ki, annak ellenére, hogy a keze még mindig be volt kötve, de szerencséjére, a kötést a fejéről már levehette. Ideérkezésükkor, sok-sok riporter és kamerás álldogált a hotel előtt, de Tony nem volt meglepődve, amiért a keselyűk itt ólálkodtak, számított rá, hogy valahogy kiderül mikor, és hol tartják majd a lagzit. Nem nyilatkozott természetesen, hiába dugták le majdnem a torkán a mikrofonokat. Páran le is tapizták, amiért szétcsúszott az öltözéke, s a haja szanaszét állását is ezzel magyarázta.

 

\- Szép vagy, szépfiú. – Jelent meg hirtelen Rhodey mellette, amiért a zseninket a frász kerülgette, és a szívéhez kapta a kezét.

 

\- Ne ijessz meg ennyire! – Sziszegte a legjobb barátjának, aki csak nevetett.

 

\- Csak a bűnösök félnek. – Mondta még, mire kapott válaszként egy középső ujjat.

 

_Ha tudnád haver, ha tudnád..._

 

\- Na hogy érzi magát a nagyfiú? – libbent a közelükbe Wayne, majd a kezeit öccse vállaira helyezte. – Gyomorgörcs? Izzadás? Egy kis izgalom? Semmi?

 

\- Hát, eddig nem volt, de most, hogy említetted, az összes, és egyszerre. – Húzta el a száját, mire kapott egy hátütögetést.

 

\- Ugyan öcsi – volt komoly a férfi hangja -, végre felnősz. – Mosolygott a tükörbe, ahonnét Tony remekül látta, hiszen mindketten szemben álltak vele. Bruce maga felé fordította Tonyt, s megigazította annak nyakkendőjét. – Büszke vagyok rád, remélem, tudod.

 

A másik elmosolyodott.

 

\- Már mondtad, de nem esik rosszul, hogy újra hallom. – Vigyorgott, mire a bátyja megpaskolta még a feje búbját is.

 

Erre a fiatalabb felkiáltott egy _„Most igazítottam meg”_ -el, majd ismét nekiállt eme tevékenységének. De aztán Charles jött be, és rángatta el, miközben olyan szavakkal illette, hogy tökéletesen áll, jól nézel ki, jó az úgy és társai.

 

Ahogy belépett a terembe, a lélegzete is elállt, pedig az előbb volt már itt, és megnézte, mire is jutottak a szervezéssel, alig pár nap alatt. Minden, tényleg minden tökéletes volt, és Anny rájött, hogy a mai világban, komolyan a pénz beszél...

 

A pódiumon állt, a kezdésig volt még hátra fél óra. Mögötte már felsorakozott Rhodey, Bruce és Charles. A szülőket azon nyomban kiszúrta, s mint a kora reggeli gyors bemutatkozásukkor, most is kedvesen odaintegetett nekik.

 

Maya szülei eszméletlenül kedvesek voltak. Tony tisztában volt vele, hogy a szülők hallottak már róla, és abban is biztos volt, hogy jobb partit már ők se kívánhattak volna a lányuknak. Sokat beszélgettek, ahhoz képest, amire a zseni számított. Érdekes volt hallgatni, ahogy Mayáról beszéltek neki, s hogy mennyire várják már a kis unokát, habár azért örültek volna, ha a lányuk először karriert épít fel, nem családot alapít. De elmondták, hogy amiben tudnak, csak segítenek, ebben biztosak lehetnek.

 

Pepper is felállt már, Tonyval szemben, és ahogy egymásra néztek, mindketten egyszerre gondolták, hogy milyen fura is ez. Mintha ők házasodnának, de ez persze azon nyomban ment a levesbe, összenevettek, majd vártak.

 

Ez alatt a kis közjáték alatt Stark észre sem vette, de megérkezett szinte az összes vendég.  Mindenki kicsípte magát, persze ez várható volt, hisz mégis csak egy esküvő. Hank, a második sorba ült, melléje Raven és Lehnsherr. A férfi eléggé kicsípte magát, s jól állt neki az a sötétlila szín. Ami enyhe fénybejátszáskor mintha fekete lett volna, de ezt embere válogatja.

 

Mögöttük ültek Buckyék. A sorba befelé, falfelé haladva, Bucky volt az első, majd Peggy, Sam, Clint és Natasha együtt Bannerrel – akit Tony bólintással üdvözölt, amint találkozott a tekintetük -, és Scott. Mögöttük pedig a Wade foglalt helyet, Parkerrel és Mary Jane-el az oldalán. S fura volt az a hármas, kicsit aggódott is Deadpool ért, de mikor az füttyögött és intett neki, ezzel zavarba hozva őt mindenki más előtt, megnyugodott.

 

_Akkor veled is minden rendben..._

 

És ott voltak. Thor és Loki, egyedül, kettecskén az egyik hátsó sorban. Előttük Jane Darcy-val, Sif-el és a srácokkal. És már csak a nagy Ő maradt hátra. A szülők időközben eltűntek az ajtóból, s ahogy Tony jobbra tekintett, meglátta Maya anyukáját az első sorban, és a mellette ill. mögötte ülő rokonait. Egy szék üres volt, az volt Maya édesapjának a helye.

 

De Anthony akármennyire is mosolygott, legbelül érzett valami semmihez nem fogható érzést. Nem látta őt.

 

Steve nem volt itt.

 

És Tony látta, ahogy a zongorista belibben, s a hegedűsök rákészülnek. Mély levegőt vett, és elraktározta magában, hogy a másik nem fog eljönni.

 

De ott volt. Megjelent. Ott állt az ajtóban, fekete öltönyben, s Anthony legszívesebben odarohant volna hozzá, ahogy találkozott a szemük. Mindkettejüknek elakadt a lélegzete egy röpke pillanatra, s ez az egy röpke pillanat, olyan volt, mintha egy évtizedig tartott volna. Erre a rövid kis időre, csak ők ketten voltak, senki más, csak ők.

 

A zseni szíve dobogott, majd kiugrott a mellkasából. A fejében végig azt kántálta, mint valami kis tinédzser, hogy _ittvanittvanittvan_!

 

Majd Steve feltűnésmentesen leült, de nem a barátai mellé, hanem a másik oldalra leghátulra, mert ott nem volt senki.

 

Ekkor csendült fel a zene, s jelent meg Maya az édesapjával. A ruha mennyeien állt rajta, megérte több órán keresztül próbálniuk Pepperrel. Tony összevigyorgott Mayával, akinek már most csillogtak a szemei. A csokor ott volt a kezében, tökéletesen elkészítve, olyannak, amilyent Maya mindig is szeretett volna. Legalábbis, Stark biztosra vette, különben nem sugározna ennyi boldogság az arcáról.

 

A zene dallama szép volt és lassú, a szokásos bevonuló dal. Maya puszit kapott az apjától, mikor az átadta őt Tonynak, majd a terem elhalkult, a pap – akit a zseni eddig észre sem vett -, elkezdte a beszédet.

 

És Anny remélte, hogy tényleg, minden sikerül majd. Nagyon is remélte.

 

Mondogatta magában akár egy imát. Pepper elsírta magát, s hirtelen Tony Jarvisra gondolt, a szüleire, de nem itatta az egereket. Koncentrált.

 

S majd mikor a Pap ahhoz a részhez ért, melytől sokan tán rettegnek, a jellegzetes: „...szóljon most, vagy hallgasson örökre” – mondathoz, Tony imádkozott.

 

És jól tette, mert Killian megjelent. Itt volt. Berobbant, akár egy meteorit. Savin-al és Ellen-el. Ahogy a milliárdos végigmérte a lányt, tudta, hogy ő volt Maya legjobb barátnője, mikor még Killiannal kavart. Csak hogy a lány Killian barátja volt a kezdet kezdetétől, szóval...

 

\- Én ellenzem! – Kiáltotta hangosan, erre a többiek között olyan suttogás ment végbe, hogy „ _ez meg mit keres itt_ ” és társai.

 

\- Mi a frászt keresel te itt?! – Kiáltott Rhodey, és már mozdult, de Tony megállította.

 

_Gyorsangyorsangyorsan._

 

Gyorsan véget akart ennek vetni.

 

Elmosolyodott, majd lelépett a pódiumról.

 

\- Azt hittem, hogy nem fogsz eljönni.

 

Killian horkantott.

 

\- Hülye lettem volna, nem?

 

\- Az bizony. – Mondta, majd közelebb sétált, és kezet fogott a másikkal, ügyelve a bekötött kezére azért.

 

A teremben lévők természetesen nem értettek semmit, de ez is volt a lényeg. A meglepetés ereje mindenkit letaglózott, annyira, hogy még Maya is elsápadt. Utolsó erejével lelépett Tony után, és karon fogva megkérdezte.

 

\- Mit... mit csinálsz? – kérdezte. A fátyol még mindig rajta volt. Csipkés volt, illet a tortához.

 

Megfordult, és megszorította a lány kezeit. A gyűrű átadás már megvolt, ezért felemelte a lány karját, és lehúzta róla a gyűrűt. A rémület volt leolvasható Maya arcáról, a rettenet az árulás, de Tony arcon csókolta, és a fülébe suttogott, a fátylon keresztül.

 

\- Boldoggá teszlek. Hisz te is ezt akarod... őt akarod nem? – búgta, s Maya ekkor sírta el magát. Belenéztek egymás szemébe, majd Maya Killian-re és vissza Tonyra.

 

Annyi hála volt a szemeiben, annyi köszönet, hogy Tony ha tehette volna se választott volna más utat, mint ez. Még egyszer megpuszilta a barátját, majd helyt adott Killian-nek, aki nem tétovázott.

 

\- Maya. – Fogta meg a lány két kezét. - Orbitális hülye voltam, mikor elhagytalak, csak mert – akadt el -, csak mert féltem az apaságtól. – Mondta, mire ismét megdöbbenés ment végig az embereken.

 

\- Tony, mi folyik itt? – érdeklődte Pepper hangosan.

 

\- Oh, igen, egy fontos közlendő, a baba nem az enyém. – Vakarta meg a tarkóját Tony, mire egyszerre kapott meghökkent és dühös nézéseket. – Nem Stark a kicsike, hanem egy Killian. – Vigyorgott.

 

\- Úgy tudtam! – Lehelte Charles, de így is hallották.

 

\- Micsoda? – rivallták egyszerre többen is, de Aldrich-ot ez nem zavarta, folytatta tovább.

 

\- Szeretlek. Nagyon szeretlek, és szeretném, ha együtt tudnánk felnevelni a babánkat. Mindent meg fogok tenni ennek érdekében, még azt is, hogy ez itt – bökött a fejéve Tony felé -, legyen a bácsikája. Nem érdekel mennyire, rühellem a képét – az említett itt megforgatta a szemét -, csak te vagy a fontos. – Majd lassan a kezeit a lány hasára csúsztatta. – Ti vagytok a fontosak.

 

Maya remegett, a tekintete elérzékenyült, a szemei vörösek voltak a sírástól. Még jobban sírt, mikor Killian letérdelt elé, és egy gyűrűt mutatott neki, kisdobozban. Megható pillanat volt, mikor a Nagy kérdésre a lány igent mondott, és a férfi felhúzta az ujjára a gyűrűt.

 

\- Elnézést, Tiszteletes, lenne még egy esküvő, ha nem gond.

 

\- Egy új? – kérdezte az öreg.

 

\- Igen, igen, őket kéne egybeadni. – Mutatott Anthony a párocskára, mire az öreg bólintott.

 

\- Előröl?

 

\- Ha lehetséges Atyám.

 

Ezután felállt a pár a pódiumra, Tony tanúi leültek, és felálltak helyettük az újak. Majd elkezdődött a szertartást, a legeslegelejéről. Ő is leült, de nem Rhodeyék mellé, dehogy. Hátrasétált, és leült. Pontosan Steve Rogers mellé, aki úgy tűnt, mintha megfagyott volna.

 

Mozdulatlanul ült, megállt neki az idő, de nem zavarta.

 

A combjuk összeért, és a zseni érezte a forróságot azon a ponton, ahol a lábaik találkoztak. Majd ránézett, mert már nem bírta. Steve pedig felsóhajtott, szakadozottan, remegett, nem lehetett tudni, hogy mitől, idegességtől, avagy örömtől, majd egy hatalmasat nyelt, és lassan, nagyon lassan a szerelme felé fordította a tekintetét.

 

A kék pedig találkozott a barnával, s minden elveszett.

 

\- Csak annyit kell tudnod, hogy... Szeretlek.

 

 

 

**XxX**

**Epilogus**

**_Memory – Emlék_ **

_\- Terhes vagyok Tony. – Zokogta Maya, az ágyon ülve, Tony szobájában._

_A barátja mellette ült, és a vállát fogta, azt sem tudta, mitévő legyen, hirtelen, annyira megrázta ez az egész, őt is._

_\- Killian tudja? – kérdezte._

_\- P-P-Persze – szipogott -, ma mondtam, eh-el ne...ki. Mérges lett és... és... – Sírt tovább eszeveszettül. – Azt kiabálta, ho-h-hogy szakítsunk és hogy... hogy nem akarja a gyereket._

_Anthony-ban felgyülemlett a harag, és összeszorította az állkapcsát._

_\- Legszívesebben odamennék, és jól herén rúgnám azt a rohadékot. – Fortyogott ahogy járkált a szobában, de tudta, hogy ez nem segít sem neki, sem Mayának._

_A lány tovább sírt, a lélegzete el-elakadozott, olyan volt, mint akire rájött egy csukló roham, nem volt jó hallgatni, Tonynak összeszorult a gyomra a látványra. Iszonyatosan sajnálta Mayát, és tudta, amekkora stressznek teszi ki most, és később magát a barátja, az a baba kárára mehet._

_Kigondolt valamit, ami hirtelen hangzásra másoknak hülyeségnek tűnhetett, de nem tehetett mást, amúgy is, meg akarta tenni. Nem akart ölbe tett kézzel ülni, és várni a csodát._

_Aztán Steve jutott az eszébe._

_Majd elmosolyodott, és leguggolt a lány elé, majd eltűrte a hosszú és selymes tincseket a másik füle mögé. Maya arca pirospozsgás volt, a szemei vörösek, dagadtak, a szemfesték lefolyóban volt, de Tony-t egy cseppet sem zavarta. Gyengéden megsimította a lány arcát, majd megszólalt._

_\- Ne aggódj Maya. Amíg én itt vagyok, addig nincs mitől félned. Boldoggá foglak tenni, megígérem._

**END ?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Savin - Vasember 3 szereplő Killian embere.
> 
> 2\. Ellen. - Szintúgy.
> 
> Maya rokonait nem láttam értelmét, hogy bemutassam, mert kinek kell pár kitalált mellékszereplő. Csak nem köveztek meg érte. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Folytatása következik...


End file.
